


Running On Air - Italian Translation

by RavenousLullaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Drama, Friendship, Mistero, Mistery, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, amicizia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 76,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenousLullaby/pseuds/RavenousLullaby
Summary: Draco Malfoy è scomparso da tre anni. Il suo caso archiviato viene assegnato ad Harry Potter, che finisce per innamorarsi dei ricordi che raccoglie.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry/Ginny, past Draco/Astoria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Sarò breve, brevissima. La storia originale, scritta in inglese, è scritta anche al presente. Ho riflettuto molto sulla possibilità di mantenere questa caratteristica anche nella traduzione italiana, ma poi ho deciso che sarebbe stato meglio riportarla al passato. Semplicemente, anche se sarebbe stata più fedele al presente, ne avrebbe risentito enormemente la leggibilità. Credo che per essere gradevole una storia debba anche essere leggibile, quindi ho preso questa decisione.
> 
> Riguardo alla pubblicazione dei capitoli: ne ho parecchi già pronti, ma non sono ancora arrivata alla fine della storia. Quindi ho deciso di postare un capitolo alla settimana, ogni martedì, fino a che non avrò terminato la traduzione. Poi valuterò se aggiornare due o tre volte alla settimana.
> 
> Vi lascio alla storia, buona lettura! Spero che riesca ad emozionarvi come l'originale ha emozionato me.  
> Elena <3

Il colore delle ossa era quasi identico a quello dell'erba bruciacchiata dal sole estivo, che spuntava fra una vertebra e l'altra. Le costole erano ricurve come spighe di grano, perennemente piegate da un vento invisibile; le nocche della mano sembravano pietruzze scolorite dal sole.

"Cinque o sei anni."

L'uomo lo annunciò senza sollevare gli occhi dallo scheletro. Harry si spostava irrequietamente sotto il sole, alto nel cielo. E' troppo caldo, pensò, specialmente perché era estate inoltrata. Il mantello gli pendeva addosso, pesante e madido di sudore, senza essere smosso dalla brezza leggera. L'altro uomo, piccolo e occhialuto, con una curatissima barba sale e pepe, non dava segni di subire l'afa. Indossava le vesti color avorio della divisione post-mortem, e chissà come il pallido colore dava un'illusione di fresco, di ombra.

Ci fu lo scatto di una macchina fotografica; il suono dell'otturatore echeggiò per il campo. Sia Harry che l'uomo si girarono, ed una strega alta, dalle spalle larghe ed il naso aristocratico, lanciò loro uno sguardo.

"Ho un altro lavoro alle tre, Butterworth," disse lei. L'uomo, Butterworth, le riservò uno sguardo irritato.

"Lancio gli incantesimi, e poi ci leviamo di torno," disse succintamente. La donna aspettò, un dito sospeso impazientemente sopra il pulsante per scattare.

Butterworth fece l'incantesimo. Dei numeri tremolarono sopra allo scheletro, come se fossero intrappolati in un'ondata di calore brillante. "Cinque anni," disse, una nota di soddisfazione nella sua voce. Gli piaceva avere ragione.

Harry si spostò da un piede all'altro. I capelli sulla nuca gli si arricciavano per via delle goccioline di sudore sulla pelle.

"Mese?" Chiese Harry, che voleva soltanto potersene andare, ritirarsi nelle fresche, piacevoli stanze del Ministero. Butterworth diede un colpo di bacchetta.

"Fra Gennaio ed Aprile."

Harry sospirò. Butterworth si arruffò la barba.

"Più sono morti da tempo, meno gli incantesimi sono accurati. Non posso darti niente di meglio."

Era comunque abbastanza per il caso attuale di Harry.

"Potrebbe essere Fenwick," disse. "E' scomparso nel Marzo del 2001. Hanno trovato la sua scopa poco lontano da qui. Potrebbe combaciare." Non si diede false speranze, però: troppe corrispondenze negative gli avevano insegnato ad essere cauto.

"Prenderemo un campione per mandarlo al dipartimento," disse Butterworth. "Ti faccio sapere fra una settimana."

"Così poco?" Harry era sorpreso. I casi irrisolti avevano raramente la priorità.

Butterworth alzò le spalle. "Mese lento. Te ne puoi andare se vuoi. Prendo il campione e Glassbrook finisce di fotografare la scena. Il resto della squadra tornerà comunque fra poco."

"Grazie."

Harry si smaterializzò con un pop.

***

Quando Harry era un Auror nuovo di zecca, un ventenne con gli occhi svegli e tinti di genuino entusiasmo, la presa salda sulla bacchetta e la mente chiara come la luce del sole, pensava di sapere esattamente quale fosse il suo lavoro. Salvare vite, salvare le persone grazie ad attività concrete: rumore di passi nei vicoli stretti e maledizioni che schizzavano come conigli impauriti, placcaggi da farsi venire i lividi e sfolgoranti contro-incantesimi.

Era bravo in quella parte. Molto bravo sul campo. Ma, come gli avevano spiegato cautamente i suoi supervisori, non lo era altrettanto sul lato investigativo.

"E' a quello che servono i detective," aveva ribattuto Harry, ed i suoi superiori si erano tutti scambiati degli sguardi prima di spiegare che un Capo Auror, giusto per fare un esempio, doveva avere una mente affina alle subdole complessità di ogni caso. Esperienza con le persone, su questo erano d'accordo, era ciò di cui un Capo Auror aveva bisogno. Non soltanto forza bruta ed abilità nella magia.

"Non sono Capo Auror," aveva fatto notare Harry, gentilmente.

"Non ancora," gli risposero loro.

E con quelle misere parole, Harry era stato mandato a lavorare con il Dipartimento Investigativo per i successivi diciotto mesi. Non ne era stato particolarmente contento, e c'erano stati diversi borbottii riguardo alla "mancanza di lavoro sul campo". I suoi supervisori erano stati adeguatamente rassicuranti, dicendo ad Harry che aveva già surclassato ogni singolo Auror per il lavoro pratico con la bacchetta, e non c'era quindi ragione di preoccuparsi: le sue abilità non sarebbero arrugginite.

Il suo nuovo supervisore, il Capo del Dipartimento Investigativo, Clara Holdsworth, era stata molto meno diplomatica.

"Gli Auror come te," aveva detto al loro primo incontro, "vedono il nostro lavoro come una partita di Quidditch. Come se fossi un cercatore, e le persone niente più di un boccino."

"E cosa ci sarebbe di male, in questo?" Aveva ribattuto Harry, mettendosi sulla difensiva, e le labbra di Holdsworth si erano ridotte ad una linea sottile. Gli aveva dato un caso irrisolto come primo progetto, un documento datato addirittura 1949, ed Harry lo aveva considerato un insulto calcolato. Neanche qualcosina di nuovo e interessante, solo vecchi documenti di persone scomparse da molto. Ci aveva quasi provato a risolverlo, all'inizio, ma poi lo aveva delegato al cassetto in fondo della sua scrivania. Almeno il caso di Fenwick era compreso negli ultimi 10 anni; Harry lo aveva visto come un piccolo miglioramento.

Ma ora, dopo 6 mesi di quel lavoro, non riusciva ancora a capire quale fosse la lezione che avrebbe dovuto trarne.

***

Un documento cadde sulla scrivania di Harry.

"Complimenti per aver chiuso il caso Fenwick," disse Holdsworth. Non sorrise. Soltanto una vaga nota di calore nella sua voce poteva far pensare ad un apprezzamento. "Questo è l'ultimo che ti è stato assegnato."

"Grazie."

Lei se ne andò. Harry riusciva davvero ad apprezzare la schiettezza di Holdsworth; parlava se aveva qualcosa da dire, se ne andava se non era così.

L'azzurro tenue della cartellina dimostrava che era un caso irrisolto, ma quello poteva voler dire qualsiasi cosa, da un evento di due anni prima ad una reliquia del 1920. Ignorò l'indice e passò alla prima pagina, dove i detective precedentemente assegnati al caso avrebbero scritto le loro note.

Numero Caso: L-10-332-5

Data di archiviazione: 10 Settembre 2003

Classificazione Caso: Scomparsa

Nome: MALFOY, Draco

Altri nomi: Nessuno

Harry si bloccò. Appoggiò il file e si alzò in piedi, chiedendosi un secondo dopo dove stesse andando. Da Ron, a condividere il documento? Da Hermione, per chiederle cosa ne pensasse? Scosse la testa. Non sarebbe stata una novità, per loro. Lucius Malfoy era scomparso nel 2002 e Draco Malfoy aveva, come al solito, imitato suo padre e si era dileguato un anno dopo. Harry, nel bel mezzo del suo addestramento da Auror e preso dalla sua nuova vita, fidanzato con Ginny, pronto a celebrare il matrimonio di Ron ed Hermione, impegnato ad evitare i giornalisti mentre si materializzava ad incontri tranquilli con Neville, Luna e tutto il resto, aveva a malapena registrato la notizia. Malfoy si era probabilmente ritirato in una lussuosa villa italiana o in un castello francese con il suo apparentemente scomparso padre, aveva pensato aspramente Harry. Be', almeno il karma si era rivoltato contro uno dei Malfoy: Lucius, a differenza di Draco, stava ancora aspettando di essere processato quando era scomparso, ed era stato emesso un mandato per la sua cattura. Gli Auror lo avevano preso nell'inverno del 2003. I colleghi di Harry fluttuavano su una soffice nuvola di euforia dopo essere riusciti a tracciare e catturare il fantomatico Lucius Malfoy, ma la vittoria risultò essere amaramente di breve durata: Lucius era morto durante la cattura per via di una maledizione rimbalzata.

Harry scosse la testa, riportando i suoi pensieri al presente, ed abbassò lo sguardo sul documento, obbligandosi a leggerlo. Devi essere obbiettivo, si ricordò. Devi essere professionale.

C'erano elencati i soliti dettagli. Nazionalità, sesso, altezza, peso, caratteristiche fisiche, abbigliamento l'ultima volta che era stato visto. Niente che non si aspettasse. La sezione "tratti particolari" annotava il Marchio Nero sul braccio sinistro, naturalmente, ed una "piccola cicatrice semi-circolare nella parte bassa della schiena".

Malfoy sembrava sottopeso, notò Harry, aggrottando le sopracciglia mentre leggeva la sezione altezza/peso.

Tutto sommato, note superficiali. Girò la pagina.

Circostanze della Scomparsa, il mandato statale, e sotto la scritta: Visto l'ultima volta Emporio dei Gufi Eeylops, Diagon Alley (16:00, 09 Settembre 2003).

Note molto superficiali, pensò Harry gravemente.

Be', ogni caso doveva iniziare da qualche parte. Girò la pagina, andando diretto alla sezione degli indizi. Il detective aveva preso un ricordo da un certo Herbert Higgs, proprietario dell'Emporio dei Gufi Eeylops.

Tempo di visitare il deposito degli indizi, allora, e di usare il pensatoio.

***

I gufi soffiavano sommessamente; c'era odore di esseri viventi nell'aria. Il fruscio delle piume, lo scricchiolio del legno riscaldato dal sole. L'odore della segatura, con cui i topi di campo scavavano nidi nelle loro gabbie. Il negozio era scuro e chiuso, i posatoi che pendevano dal tetto erano occupati in parte dai gufi, e le pareti erano ricoperte da scatole traballanti di oggetti per animali.

Harry si guardò attorno, nel ricordo, ma non riuscì a vedere Malfoy da nessuna parte. Il negoziante, un uomo tarchiato e stempiato con un mantello rosso ed i capelli grigi, stava porgendo un sacchetto di qualcosa ad una giovane strega.

"Due gocce al giorno, ed il suo gufo dovrebbe essersi ripreso del tutto per la fine della settimana," disse l'uomo gentilmente. La strega annuì e gli porse una manciata di zellini, poi si girò per andarsene.

Neanche un minuto dopo la porta si riaprì, facendo suonare la campana d'argento. Draco Malfoy entrò nel negozio.

Harry si accigliò, scrutando cautamente Malfoy alla ricerca di un qualsiasi indizio sulla sua scomparsa. Era l'ultima volta che si era fatto vedere prima di sparire, dopo tutto. Ed era la prima che Harry vedeva Malfoy dalla Battaglia di Hogwarts. La descrizione nel documento era giusta, almeno, ma Harry suppose che avessero preso i dettagli proprio da quel ricordo. La debole luce del sole che filtrava dalle finestre si posò sulla piccola fibbia del mantello da viaggio di Malfoy, naturalmente nero. Era un boccino d'argento, pensò Harry avvicinandosi, non più grande dell'unghia del suo indice.

"Come posso aiutarla?" Disse il negoziante, rigidamente. Malfoy gli gettò un'occhiata.

"Mi occorrerebbe un gufo. Preferirei fosse preciso, piuttosto che veloce."

A Malfoy occorrerebbe un buon pasto. Ma Harry si era aspettato la sua magrezza dalle informazioni contenute nel documento. Sembrava anche un po' stanco, pensò, notando la leggera ombra sotto ai suoi occhi. Comunque, niente che risaltasse troppo; niente di diverso dall'aspetto che avrebbe avuto lui dopo una lunga giornata passata in ufficio. Parlava senza la sua solita arroganza, esibendo un tono educatamente blando, ma Harry non riuscì a trovare nient'altro di strano riguardo a lui. Osservò il negoziante che faceva i suoi suggerimenti e Malfoy che sceglieva un barbagianni dall'aspetto piuttosto ordinario.

"Ho altre faccende da sbrigare," Disse, dando al negoziante una manciata di galeoni. Quello annuì.

"Può venirlo a prendere più tardi, o darmi il suo indirizzo, ed il gufo volerà da lei." Il negoziante dette a Malfoy un pezzo di carta ed una piuma. Proprio in quel momento, un altro cliente entrò nel negozio e l'uomo si precipitò nella sua direzione, lasciando che Malfoy scrivesse il suo indirizzo e lo legasse alla zampa dell'animale. Qualche momento dopo, il biondo aprì la porta, lasciando che il gufo volasse fuori, ed uscì a sua volta sulla strada. Fu questione di secondi, poi sparì. Harry si avvicinò alla finestra, ma visto che era nel ricordo del negoziante, la strada gli apparì come una macchia beige. Il ricordo continuava a concentrarsi sul nuovo cliente.

Bene, era stato totalmente inutile. Harry riemerse dal ricordo con un sospiro.

Non importava da che parte la vedesse, doveva ammettere che le sue presupposizioni erano sbagliate. Draco Malfoy di certo non era "svanito" in qualche tenuta lussuriosa chissà dove. Tutte le circostanze portavano allo scenario più probabile: Malfoy era stato portato via con la forza. Era vestito con abiti caldi, per essere stato autunno, ma a parte quello viaggiava leggero, senza bagagli evidenti. Aveva detto di avere altre faccende e non aveva voluto portare il gufo con sé mentre le portava a termine.

Malfoy era andato a sinistra dopo aver lasciato il negozio, pensò Harry. C'erano soltanto pochi negozi alla sinistra dell'emporio di gufi, poi si arrivava diretti al Paiolo Magico. Nessun altro negoziante aveva visto Malfoy, secondo il documento, e non aveva attraversato il pub. Era logico pensare che da qualche parte fra Eeylops ed il Paiolo Magico, Malfoy fosse scomparso.

Harry entrò nuovamente nel ricordo. Stavolta, avendo già un quadro generale dell'evento, si concentrò sui piccoli dettagli. Gli sembrava strano farlo, ma si avvicinò direttamente a Malfoy, gli occhi socchiusi, cercando qualcosa di significativo. Indossava una camicia bianca sotto alla tunica ed al mantello, notò Harry, e pantaloni grigi stirati alla perfezione. Doveva forse andare da qualche parte che richiedesse un vestiario formale? Le vesti erano di ottima qualità, ma ordinarie: vestiti che ogni mago benestante avrebbe indossato per sbrigare faccende qualsiasi.

Malfoy si voltò e fece un passo vero i gufi, esattamente in direzione di Harry; lui si scansò istintivamente.

"Temo di non essere un amante dei gufi reali."

"Capisco. Se non è interessato ai reali, mi permette di consigliarle i barbagianni?"

Malfoy aveva un gufo reale nei suoi anni ad Hogwarts, si ricordò Harry. Era strano che dicesse di non amarli.

Malfoy si girò ancora, facendo brillare il sole sulla piccola fibbia argentata. Harry la studiò per un attimo. Gli sembrava insolita, se non altro perché si sarebbe aspettato una fibbia grande e decorata, degna della sua ricchezza e prestigio. Un grande serpente d'oro, magari, con gioielli al posto degli occhi. Non un piccolo boccino d'argento.

Forse Harry ne era attratto solo perché sembrava qualcosa che avrebbe indossato lui, qualcosa che avrebbe scelto.

In effetti, c'erano pochi fronzoli nell'abbigliamento di Malfoy. I vestiti erano buoni, stimò Harry con un altro sguardo, ma non sembravano niente di troppo speciale. Niente ricami o fantasie elaborate, anche le vesti erano a tinta unita. Il mantello, poi, non aveva alcuna decorazione; un semplice mantello da viaggio senza cappuccio. La bacchetta di Malfoy doveva essere in una tasca, da qualche parte, perché Harry non riusciva affatto a vederla.

"Questo, Signore?" Chiese il negoziante a Malfoy. Harry alzò lo sguardo ed osservò mentre Malfoy annuiva all'anonimo barbagianni.

L'indirizzo di Malfoy. Il gufo c'era mai arrivato? Magari se n'era andato, se Malfoy non lo aveva fatto entrare. Sarebbe dovuto tornare al negozio. Harry sbirciò da sopra la spalla di Malfoy, mentre scriveva l'indirizzo, ma ancora una volta il ricordo lo limitò. Poteva vedere solo ciò che aveva visto il negoziante, ed i suoi occhi non si erano mai posati sull'indirizzo di Malfoy. Quando Harry guardò la pergamena, vide soltanto, ancora una volta, una macchia beige.

Qualcuno gli picchiettò sulla spalla, ed il ricordo si dissolse.

***

"Che c'è?" Chiese Harry, chiaramente irritato, alzando la testa dal pensatoio.

"Oh, ma che modo carino di salutare il tuo amico di sempre, eh?" Ron si gettò sulla sedia opposta alla scrivania di Harry.

"Ero nel bel mezzo di un ricordo."

Ron fece una smorfia. "Non voglio saperlo. Ho visto uno dei tuoi colleghi prima, lavora ad un caso di una piccola strega sparita nel Leeds. Piccola, davvero, aveva poco più di 5 anni."

Ad Harry non piacevano particolarmente neanche quei casi.

"Allora eri nel raid di Grimwright, oggi?" Chiese, cambiando argomento.

Ron si illuminò come un albero di natale, con gli occhi che gli brillavano mentre si allungava sulla scrivania. "Amico, non ci crederesti. Stavamo sorvegliando questo posto da mesi..."

Sì, pensò Harry. Aveva fatto parte anche lui del primo team di ricognizione. Ascoltò la storia di Ron, chiedendosi cosa avesse esagerato, e cosa si fosse direttamente inventato.

Ma una bella storia era pur sempre una bella storia.

E, come aveva imparato dallo stare in quella divisione, una storia potrebbe essere trovata nel più piccolo dei dettagli: la cucitura di un mantello, un sorriso dalla parte opposta della stanza, un lieve tremito di una mano. Avrebbe potuto tirar fuori una storia dal livido che ballava sulle nocche di Ron, dalle gocce di sangue sul colletto della sua camicia, dal modo in cui gli traballava un ginocchio quando era preso dal suo racconto.

La cosa facile dell'essere un Auror, pensò Harry, era che se guardando un'immagine non vedeva ciò che avrebbe voluto vedere, poteva cambiarla. Poteva iniziare a sorvegliare da qualche altra parte, o interrogare un altro sospetto, o usare informatori differenti.

Ma il problema dei casi irrisolti era che non poteva cambiare l'immagine.

Poteva solo guardarla meglio.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry guardò meglio.

Malfoy aveva lasciato Eeylops, lo aveva scritto il detective originale. Nessun altro testimone. C'era anche un interrogatorio con la moglie di Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass, che lo aveva segnalato come scomparso dopo che non era tornato a casa per la notte. Un classico dialogo, pensò Harry mentre ne leggeva la trascrizione. Astoria era apparsa "in stato di angoscia", e si era rivelata molto poco d'aiuto. In ogni caso, lo rilesse più e più volte. E visitò numerose volte anche il pensatoio, finché non ebbe imparato a memoria il copione degli avvenimenti.

"Come posso aiutarla?"

"Mi occorrerebbe un gufo. Preferirei fosse preciso, piuttosto che veloce."

Il negoziante recitava il suo ruolo di tipico uomo del dopoguerra che incontrava un tipico Mangiamorte del dopoguerra. Parole taglienti e un rigido linguaggio del corpo che sembravano dire so chi sei, ma sono troppo gentile per fartelo notare.

Anche Draco Malfoy recitava la sua parte. Non poteva risultare troppo sfacciato o esigente, pensò Harry mentre lo guardava avvicinarsi ad un gufo per la decima volta. Doveva mostrare solo la giusta quantità di deferenza: si leggeva nell'educata neutralità del suo tono di voce, nel modo in cui si muoveva con gesti piccoli e trattenuti. Senza attirare l'attenzione, senza fare gesti audaci. So anch'io chi sono, e sono stanco che le persone me lo facciano notare.

Guardò il ricordo un'altra volta. Undici volte in totale, e ancora non era arrivato a nulla. Quella era la parte più difficile del risolvere casi, secondo Harry: iniziare. Cercare qualcosa, qualcosa che nessuno aveva idea di cosa fosse. Come cercare di trovare un libro senza conoscerne il titolo o l'autore.

Libri...

Hermione.

Decise che sarebbe andato da lei l'indomani.

***

"Vuoi il mio aiuto?" Hermione lo aveva capito dal momento in cui era comparso nel suo camino. Ron era fuori casa per un appostamento notturno, ma la cena era già sul fuoco della cucina ed Harry sapeva di essere invitato a restare senza che Hermione dicesse una parola.

"Sei la strega più intelligente che conosca."

"Non iniziare," rise lei. "Me lo dice sempre anche Ron, quando ha bisogno di aiuto per rintracciare un artefatto o una pozione."

Harry le rivolse un sorriso ironico e mise piede nella stanza, appoggiando il documento sul tavolo della cucina. Tanto valeva andare subito al punto. Si conoscevano troppo bene per poter perdere tempo a girare intorno all'argomento.

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione scattò. "Cosa? L'hai visto?"

"No. È quello il problema."

Lei alzò un sopracciglio, solo per un momento. Poi diede un'occhiata al fascicolo, e finalmente se ne ricordò. "Oh, Harry," disse, ed aveva l'aria esasperata. "Non ti avranno assegnato quel caso, vero?"

Lui annuì e sfilò una sedia da sotto al tavolo, mettendosi seduto.

"Oh, ma dai." Hermione sospirò. "Io pensavo che avessero un minimo di buonsenso in più. Be', se chiedi ad Holdsworth di trasferire il caso, sono sicura-"

"So essere obbiettivo, sai," Disse Harry, leggermente infastidito. "È il mio lavoro, dopo tutto. Risolvere casi."

Hermione lo fissò, alzò le sopracciglia e si girò di schiena, tenendosi occupata con la teiera.

"Tè?"

"Non mi credi."

"Sì che ti credo. Tè?"

"Sì, grazie," Disse Harry con circospezione. "Senti, Hermione-"

"Ti ho detto che ti credo, o sbaglio? Su, per cosa hai bisogno di aiuto?" Mise un cucchiaio di zucchero in una tazza e tornò a guardarlo. Lui, sconfitto, le lasciò dare un'occhiata al documento; lei lo esaminò con attenzione, con l'aria sempre più sorpresa mano a mano che andava avanti.

"Allora?" Le chiese, vedendo che aveva finito di leggere.

Hermione rialzò lo sguardo. "Be', onestamente... Sono piuttosto sorpresa. Avevo sempre dato per scontato che Malfoy fosse scappato in qualche località di lusso, giusto per sfuggire alla sua vecchia vita. Ma questo..."

"Lo so." Harry aveva lo sguardo incollato al tavolo, disegnava con le dita sul legno. "Sembra una sparizione forzata, vero?"

Il braccio di Hermione ebbe un tremito, il souvenir che le aveva lasciato la tortura di Bellatrix. Sparizione forzata. Le parole che piaceva usare al Ministero durante il regno di Voldemort. Suonava molto più gentile di rapimento, o omicidio.

"Sei stato da Eeylops?" Chiese lei.

"Parecchie volte. Non so cos'altro potrebbe darmi quel ricordo."

"Non il ricordo. Il negozio vero e proprio."

Harry si accigliò. "Pensi che ci sia ancora qualcosa, lì?"

"No," disse subito Hermione. "Ma potrebbe offrirti un'altra prospettiva." Diede un colpetto al fascicolo. "Ti dispiacerebbe farmi accedere al ricordo?" Magari troverò qualcosa che ti sei perso, aggiunse Harry in silenzio. Hermione era troppo garbata per dirlo.

"Non è un problema per me," disse subito, "ma potrebbe esserlo per Holdsworth. Segretezza e cose così. Finché non dici a nessuno che lo hai visto, dovrebbe andare bene."

"Sai che non lo farò." Hermione s'alzò all'improvviso e lanciò un'occhiata in direzione della cucina. "Oh, si sta raffreddando il tè."

Harry si lasciò andare sulla sedia, guardando per un attimo il fascicolo. Avrebbe voluto che Hermione avesse suggerimenti più concreti, ma non riusciva a farsi venire in mente niente di meglio.

Una nuova prospettiva.

***

La campana d'argento risuonò dolcemente quando Harry entrò nel negozio, e fu colpito da un forte senso di déjà-vu. Al bancone, il negoziante dai capelli grigi alzò lo sguardo.

"Posso aiutarla?" Chiese cortesemente. Harry aveva preso una pozione Polisucco, scelta a caso dalla vasta scorta del ministero, per evitare di essere riconosciuto. Era più facile fare così, quando doveva interrogare sospetti.

E che Merlino lo aiutasse, perché era talmente perso nel ricordo che non poté far altro che ripetere le prime due cose che gli vennero in mente.

"Mi occorrerebbe un gufo. Preferirei fosse preciso, piuttosto che veloce." Sbatté gli occhi, turbato dal sapore delle parole estranee nella sua bocca; come se stesse cantando una canzone che non era la sua.

"Abbiamo diversi gufi reali che hanno dimostrato un'accuratezza geografica," disse il negoziante, portando Harry davanti ad un gruppo di gufi. Il negozio non era affatto cambiato, ed era tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare mentre lasciava che il proprietario continuasse il suo discorsetto. Le stesse finestre sottili illuminavano il negozio con la stessa luce solare, forse un po' più brillante nel suo splendore estivo, rispetto ai deboli raggi di Settembre. Le scatole colme di oggetti intasavano la stanza, ed i gufi arruffavano le loro piume sui posatoi sospesi.

Avrebbe potuto interrogare il negoziante, ma era molto poco probabile che avrebbe fornito ulteriori dettagli. E poi, erano passati 5 anni, e Draco Malfoy era soltanto un altro cliente.

"I nostri gufi si spediscono da soli," aveva detto l'uomo, notando come Harry stava fissando un gufo reale dagli occhi dorati. "Può passare a prenderli più tardi o semplicemente scrivere il suo indirizzo ed aspettare che siano loro ad arrivare."

Harry lo interruppe, guadagnandosi uno sguardo sorpreso da parte del negoziante.

"Sto cercando un gufo," aveva detto Harry, addolcendo il colpo di una mancata vendita, "ma sto anche investigando un caso irrisolto, al momento." Mostrò il suo distintivo, grato che vi fosse inciso il suo numero identificativo e non il suo nome. "Draco Malfoy."

Il negoziante lo fisso senza un'espressione particolare. Poi - "Oh, lui. Guardi, io l'ho già data una memoria, temo di ricordare appena il fatto, ora come ora."

"Solo una domanda veloce, non si preoccupi," Disse Harry. "Riguardo al gufo che ha comprato. E' mai tornato al negozio?"

"Non lo ricordo."

"Ha dei registri?"

"Purtroppo distruggiamo i dati delle vendite dopo 12 mesi." Il negoziante lanciò ad Harry uno sguardo particolare, e lui si rese conto che i suoi capelli stavano lentamente tornando ad essere neri; armeggiò alla ricerca della fiaschetta con la pozione Polisucco, prendendone un bel sorso. L'uomo diede anche alla fiaschetta uno sguardo sospettoso. "Beve sul lavoro?" Chiese. "Come si chiama? Guardi che lo riferirò, eh."

"E' pozione per il mio vaiolo di drago," rispose prontamente Harry, ed il negoziante lasciò perdere molto in fretta.

Harry comprò una scatola di biscotti gufici, quantomeno, lasciando una manciata di zellini sul bancone, poi sparì fuori dalla porta. La campana d'argento risuonò soave dietro di lui. Si fermò un secondo, tentato di provare a tracciare i passi di Malfoy, ma oltre al fatto che aveva girato a sinistra, non sapeva altro di dove fosse andato.

Quindi, se ne tornò a casa.

***

Tornare a casa era normale per le altre persone.

Tornavano a casa nello stesso modo in cui prendevano fiato, o facevano un passo avanti, o alzavano gli occhi alle stelle sotto ad un cielo notturno. Tornare a casa era un viaggio diventato meccanico, aggrappato alla memoria del loro cuore. Giravano là, poi l'angolo di qua, dieci passi fino alla porta principale... ed erano a casa.

Per Harry era un viaggio stancante, un viaggio a cui doveva pensare, e si rendeva dolorosamente conto delle esatte misure della casa in cui stava tornando. Un appartamento con due camere a Westminster, pulito e elegante, con una vista modesta dello skyline a sud-ovest di Londra. Era costato fin troppo, ma era in una posizione ideale. Perfetto come casa base per Ginny, che doveva spesso girare per il Regno Unito per i suoi incontri di Quidditch. E, come aveva detto lei quando avevano prenotato la prima volta una visita, era perfetto anche per Harry, così vicino al Ministero.

Si smaterializzò alla porta d'ingresso e l'aprì con un movimento di bacchetta. Dentro, le luci erano accese e si sentiva il jingle di Magicamente Connessi. Per un attimo, il cuore di Harry si sollevò; troppe volte era tornato a casa ed aveva trovato un appartamento scuro, vuoto, scoprendo che gli allenamenti di Ginny si erano prolungati fuori orario.

"Harry!" Ginny lo chiamò dalla camera da letto. "Sei a casa, finalmente! Di solito sono io quella in ritardo."

Entrò nella stanza ed appoggiò la sua borsa da postino, piena zeppa di fascicoli di casi, sul pavimento. Il suo cuore affondò nuovamente in basso, lentamente. Ginny volteggiava per la stanza, i suoi capelli rossi sparsi attorno a lei in una nuvola vibrante di colore. Si girò e gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso, le lentiggini strizzate come pugni di sabbia.

"Indovina?"

Non dovette indovinare. Giudicando dalla quantità di attrezzatura da Quidditch che si stava infilando in borsa, e osservando il kit per fare la doccia appoggiato sul comodino, la sua squadra aveva vinto la prima partita della stagione.

"Congratulazioni, Ginny," disse. "Mi dispiace di non essere riuscito a venire alla partita."

"Tranquillo, solo eliminatorie." Rispose lei tranquillamente. "Siamo contro i Margate Rovers questo sabato."

"Non è troppo lontano," Parlò Harry, osservando il borsone da notte. Ginny smise di piegare i suoi parastinchi per un attimo, e lo guardò con aria di scuse.

"Vado via stanotte, però, così domani possiamo allenarci sul campo di Margate." Prese una Pluffa da allenamento e la infilò in borsa. "Ah, com'è andato il tuo caso?"

"Bene. Ho chiuso quello di Fenwick."

"Davvero? Grandioso." Ginny afferrò il borsone. "I biglietti sono sul tavolo, se ce la fai a venire sabato. Ti amo." Poi si avvicinò alla passaporta, un pacchetto vuoto di Jamie Dodgers, ed in un battito di ciglia era sparita.

Harry si mise seduto sul letto ed ascoltò il silenzio. Sembrava amplificato dai muri bianchi, dalla distesa sconfinata di pavimenti lucidi, dalla cucina dove non preparavano mai niente.

Si lasciò cadere all'indietro lentamente, finché non si trovò sdraiato sul letto a fissare il soffitto.

***

Quella notte, Harry sognò.

Era ancora una volta nel ricordo. Il sottile fruscio delle piume, il rumore degli artigli sul legno. Draco Malfoy entrò nel negozio.

Qualcosa era cambiato.

Harry si accigliò. Il negozio sembrava un po' più luminoso, in qualche modo. Qualcuno aveva acceso una candela? Una lanterna?

No. La luce del sole, pensò. Era più forte, come se fosse stato un giorno d'estate. Ed il negoziante... Il suo viso sembrava diverso, in qualche modo, come se avesse avuto i contorni più definiti. Anche le sue vesti sembravano più vissute, e più spiegazzate.

"Come posso aiutarla?"

"Mi occorrerebbe un gufo. Preferirei fosse preciso, piuttosto che veloce."

Harry si avvicinò a Malfoy. Cerca qualche indizio, pensò distrattamente. Ma aveva guardato la scena così tante volte...

Ci fu una piccola pausa nella conversazione fra Malfoy ed il negoziante. Harry, rendendosi conto dell'insolito silenzio, si accigliò ed alzò lo sguardo.

Malfoy lo stava fissando.

Spalancò gli occhi per un attimo, prima di rendersi conto che si trattava soltanto di un ricordo. Non stava guardando lui, stava guardando attraverso di lui.

Poi Malfoy abbassò gli occhi sulla sua mano, ed Harry seguì automaticamente il suo sguardo.

Non c'era niente di particolarmente interessante nelle sue mani, pensò Harry, Tornò ad alzare lo sguardo, ma l'altro aveva già spostato la sua attenzione su qualcos'altro, un altro gufo.

Harry si svegliò, innervosito fin da subito. Adesso se lo sognava anche, quel ricordo, a quanto pareva. Allungò la mano verso il bicchiere d'acqua che teneva solitamente sul comodino.

Poi si bloccò, dimenticandosi di mettere a fuoco la vista per un attimo.

La mano di Malfoy.

Non portava l'anello. La fede nuziale. Non c'era.

***

Hermione si muoveva nella guferia. Aveva accettato ad entrare nel ricordo con lui, nel pensatoio, se non altro perché Harry potesse dimostrare il suo successo.

"E' molto magro," osservò lei, ma Harry la zittì rapidamente.

"Guarda... Fra pochi secondi darà un'occhiata alla sua mano... Non ci credo che non l'ho visto prima! Fra qualche attimo..."

Aspettarono. Malfoy guardò i gufi, annuì e ne indicò uno. Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Dovrebbe già aver..."

Ma prima che se ne potessero rendere conto, Malfoy aveva terminato il suo acquisto e se ne era andato. Hermione rivolse ad Harry uno sguardo dispiaciuto.

"Be', probabilmente l'hai notato inconsciamente ed il sogno ti ha piantato lì l'informazione."

"Immagino di sì."

"Comunque," disse Hermione con tono incoraggiante, "è un inizio. Cosa credi che voglia dire?"

"Cosa, non portare il suo anello? Non lo so. Potrebbe voler dire qualsiasi cosa. Forse il suo matrimonio stava cadendo a pezzi; forse lo aveva perso; forse, semplicemente, non voleva indossarlo e basta."

"Forse lo stava facendo stringere per via della sua recente perdita di peso," Suggerì Hermione, ed Harry avrebbe voluto pensarci lui stesso.

"In effetti è una buona idea," ammise.

In ogni caso, finito il ricordo, ricercò il contatto di Astoria, aggiornato l'ultima volta tre anni prima.

Sperò che non fosse ancora cambiato.

***

Il cielo estivo si stava raffreddando, un pallido bagliore azzurro, velato, misto ad un timido verde. La casa di Astoria - una grande casa Georgiana col tetto spiovente e rami di edera arrampicati sui muri d'arenaria - era circondata da uno sfondo di prati verdi rigogliosi punteggiati da sgargianti fiori selvatici e, di tanto in tanto, qualche quercia o ippocastano.

Era il tipo di posto in cui Harry avrebbe potuto tornare a casa senza problemi.

Percorse il vialetto che portava alla porta principale, evitando un rappo di rose rampicanti di un rosa pallido, come scolorito dall'estate, e bussò due volte.

Gli rispose Astoria.

Harry, che aveva ormai imparato ad osservare ogni dettaglio, colse lo sguardo sorpreso che le attraversò il volto solo per un attimo. Indossava un prendisole a fiori, rose per la precisione, ed i suoi capelli schiariti dal sole erano raccolti in una mezza coda disordinata. Probabilmente non il modo in cui si presentava di solito, tirò ad indovinare Harry, e le rivolse un sorriso di scuse.

"Ho scelto un brutto momento per visitarla, vero?"

"No, no, per niente," rispose Astoria un momento dopo. I suoi occhi si posarono di sfuggita sulla cicatrice, ma distolse subito lo sguardo. Aveva deciso di non usare la Polisucco per quella particolare visita.

"Sono qui per conto del Ministero," disse Harry. "Posso entrare?"

"Io... Certamente." Lei fece un passo indietro, lasciando che Harry entrasse al fresco dell'ingresso, poi chiuse la porta.

Doveva esserci qualcosa in forno, pensò Harry, godendosi l'odore dell'impasto per torte. Inciampò su una bambola di pezza ed aggrottò la fronte: non aveva realizzato che Astoria avesse un figlio.

"Tè?" Chiese Astoria.

"Grazie."

La seguì in cucina, illuminata dalla brillante luce del sole. La radio magica sul piano di lavoro passava una canzone allegra; grazie anche al piacevole aroma della torta e a tutta la confusione che c'era in cucina - le strisce di farina rovesciata sul ripiano, diversi misurini sporchi di burro - Harry si rilassò un po'.

Sentì un rumore di passi dietro di lui, e si voltò: una bambina piccola, che a occhi e croce non doveva avere più di un anno e mezzo, lo fissava mangiucchiando una fragola.

"Ma ciao." La bimba lo studiò per un attimo, poi attaccò un morso alla fragola prima di borbottargli un "ciau" e sparire dalla sua vista.

Astoria verso una tazza di tè ad Harry, appoggiandola sul tavolo della cucina. Lui si mise a sedere, dopo aver tolto dalla sedia una replica in miniatura dell'Espresso di Hogwarts e diversi peluche a forma di gufo.

"Sono qui per Draco Malfoy," Disse, osservando attentamente il viso di Astoria.

Lei sbiancò e strinse la presa sulla tazza di tè. "No," disse, seria, "La richiesta è stata accettata, erano d'accordo, hanno detto che ho fatto il possibile per aiutarli a trovarlo—"

"Quale richiesta?" Domandò Harry, confuso, ed Astoria lo guardò come se le avesse appena chiesto da che parte sorgesse il sole.

"La richiesta di divorzio. Me l'hanno accettata in absentia. Non può essere annullata." La donna era chiaramente in ansia, ora. Harry si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

"No, non c'entra nulla con quello. Mi è stato assegnato il suo caso."

"Hanno già investigato. E' stato tre anni fa." L'ansia di Astoria si stava trasformando in confusione.

"E' un caso chiuso ora, sì." Harry esitò, ma il responsabile originale del caso aveva già chiesto ad Astoria tutte le domande generiche: quando era l'ultima volta che lo aveva visto, se c'era qualcuno che avrebbe voluto fargli del male e così via. Chiederle adesso non lo avrebbe portato da nessuna parte. Prese un sorso di tè per raccogliere i pensieri, ma non era mai stato bravo nelle strategie di interrogatorio e finì per dire la prima cosa che gli venne in mente. "Non sapevo che si fosse risposata."

Astoria gli rivolse un sorriso teso. "Matthew Venn. Non potresti conoscerlo." E forse colse lo sguardo di Harry, fisso in direzione del corridoio, perché aggiunse: "E nostra figlia, Sophie."

"Immagino che la giudichino in molti." Disse Harry, lentamente. Astoria distolse lo sguardo, posandolo sulla tazza di tè che aveva fra le mani.

"Certamente. E' quello che fanno le persone, o sbaglio? Giudicano. I miei genitori adoravano Draco. Se fosse stato per mia madre, io sarei rimasta una vedova per sempre, in giro per il mondo vestita rigorosamente di nero. Pensava che risposarmi fosse una scelta tremenda." Diede dei colpetti leggeri al bordo della tazza. "Ero molto legata a Draco, naturalmente, e quando è sparito all'inizio ero distrutta." Corrispondeva a quello che aveva scritto il primo investigatore di lei. "Ma si impara a raccogliere i pezzi ed andare avanti, no?"

Sembrava che stesse aspettando un qualche incoraggiamento, ed Harry rimediò subito. "Si impara, sì."

Astoria annuì. La conversazione si spense: lei tracciava il motivo stampato sulla tazza, passando un'unghia sulle foglie e sui fiori. Harry la osservò, la osservò veramente, come gli avevano insegnato a fare con ogni sorta di prova.

Sembrava disinvolta. Mai veramente conscia dei suoi movimenti, che fossero appoggiare i piedi nudi sotto la sedia o fare disegnini sulla tazza con le dita. Sorrideva facilmente, o così sembrava ad Harry, che aveva notato le sottili rughe di espressione attorno ai suoi occhi. La sua leggera abbronzatura ed i capelli schiariti dal sole suggerivano una persona a cui piaceva stare fuori: libri all'angolo del tavolo come Facili Incantesimi Per Il Giardinaggio e La Guida Britannica All'Agricoltura Sostenibile di certo lo confermavano, anche se sarebbero potuti essere di Matthew.

Le parole gli uscirono dalle labbra prima che Harry potesse controllarsi. "Non sembra il tipo di persona che Malfoy sposerebbe."

Gli occhi di Astoria si posarono si suoi, ed Harry si immobilizzò nel vedere la sua espressione. C'era sorpresa, certo, e... Prudenza? Forse sospetto...

"Oh? E perché mai?" Chiese lei. Sì, la sua voce era decisamente sulla difensiva adesso.

Harry alzò le spalle. "Ad essere sincero, mi sono sempre immaginato sua moglie come una sua versione femminile." Lo disse in tono scherzoso, per provare a mettere Astoria nuovamente a suo agio, ma lei neanche sorrise.

"Allora immagino che non lo conosca molto bene," disse.

"No," replicò Harry, studiandola. "Infatti."

Si congedò, allora. Sarebbe tornato, e le avrebbe chiesto del suo precedente matrimonio. Parlarne in quel momento non lo avrebbe portato a niente, con ogni probabilità; Astoria aveva fatto un passo indietro dalla sua accoglienza iniziale.

Lo salutò abbastanza educatamente, comunque, e lui se ne andò.

***

Harry tornò nel suo appartamento di Westminster. Tornare a casa in una scatola nel cielo...

Si versò un bicchiere di whiskey irlandese ed uscì sul balcone, osservando lo skyline di Londra. Si ricordò di come gli occhi di Ginny si erano illuminati, le luci della città riflesse nelle sue pupille, quando per la prima volta si erano affacciati a quella porta finestra ed avevano guardato il paesaggio. E' stupenda, aveva sospirato. Aveva sempre avuto l'ambizione e la determinazione di vivere in un posto del genere. Linee forti, forme pulite e caratteristiche audaci. Era stata incantata da Londra fin da quando era una ragazzina ed accompagnava suo padre nelle visite al Ministero, amava la fretta della città. Un giorno vivrò in una scatola nel cielo, aveva detto una volta a suo padre, ed il giorno in cui avevano comprato l'appartamento aveva riso, con la gioia di essere riuscita a far diventare realtà un sogno sepolto nella sua infanzia.

Il cuore di Harry apparteneva alle case sconnesse fatte di pietra e legno, le vere case, quelle che lo avevano accolto. Hogwarts, sgangherata ed antica bestia di pietra e magia, e più tardi la Tana, con le sue stanze comode ed i giardini serpeggianti.

Prese un sorso di whiskey, sentendolo bruciare, lentamente, nella gola.

Poteva vedere le luci di South Lambeth aldilà del fume, riflesse nella scintillante oscurità del Tamigi; un treno si stava avvicinando alle fermate in superficie, niente più di una linea di luci che strisciavano una dietro l'altra. Un momento dopo un altro treno partì, prendendo velocità.

Harry lo osservò finché non fu scomparso, lontano, verso ovest, dove le luci della città lasciavano il posto a rari lampioni di periferia, e cedevano poi all'oscurità color inchiostro della campagna.

Da qualche parte, nelle strade sottostanti, qualcuno stava fischiettando una canzone familiare. Harry inclinò la testa, rimanendo in ascolto per qualche secondo prima di riuscire a farsi venire in mente le parole. Era una vecchia canzone folk inglese, la conosceva.

Blow the wind southerly, southerly, southerly

Blow the wind southerly o'er the bonny blue sea

Blow the wind southerly, southerly, southerly,

Blow bonnie breeze, and bring him to me...

(Soffia vento del sud, del sud, del sud

Soffia vento del sud sopra il mare azzurro

Soffia vento del sud, del sud, del sud

Soffia dolce brezza, e portalo da me..."

Quello che restava dell'estate si stava piegando sotto il volere dell'autunno, ed una brezza fredda sussurrava fra i capelli di Harry. Rabbrividì e decise di tornare dentro, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

I treni andavano e venivano, spostandosi come file di stelle, sparendo pian piano nella notte.

***

Sabato.

C'era la grande partita di Ginny.

Harry si svegliò presto. Era una routine che lo aiutava sempre a caricarsi come una molla: svegliarsi presto, andare a correre, poi fare una doccia, vestirsi e finire con la colazione.

Era appena arrivato a quell'ultima fase, per la precisione a metà tazza di cereali, quando le protezioni della casa tremarono. Spinse via la tazza, avvicinandosi alla porta. Hermione? O Ron, che magari voleva accompagnarlo alla partita?

Ma Harry stava diventando particolarmente esperto a percepire firme magiche, sicuramente grazie all'allenamento per la Divisione Investigativa. C'erano tracce di magia alla porta, ma non era quella di Ron, o di Hermione.

Impugnò la bacchetta e sussurrò un incantesimo, rendendo la porta trasparente solo per lui, come un vetro a specchio.

Capelli biondi. Occhi azzurri.

Harry esitò, poi aprì la porta.

"Signora Malfoy."

Anche la donna ebbe un attimo di esitazione, ma annuì. "Puoi chiamarmi Narcissa."

"Non dovresti avermi trovato." A quanto ne sapevano le masse di fan adoranti, Harry viveva da qualche parte in Sussex. Solo Hermione e gli Weasley sapevano la verità.

"Eppure eccomi qui." Parlava educatamente, in tono quasi dolce, senza traccia di freddezza o risentimento nella voce. Harry fu colpito dalla somiglianza fra il suo modo di parlare e quello di Draco alla guferia. Ad entrambi era stato strappato qualcosa dalla voce dopo la guerra, ed era rimasto poco. Un'educata reverenza che era pesante quanto il silenzio, vuota come mura bianche; come una singola persona in una stanza vuota.

Harry ingoiò la tentazione di chiederle come lo aveva trovato.

"Entri pure," disse, invece, perché cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare, con Narcissa Malfoy in piedi sulla porta?

Mise piede nell'appartamento. Le barriere protettive brillarono per un momento, ma poi l'accettarono come innocua. Si guardò intorno, facendo scorrere gli occhi su ogni angolo della stanza, ma Harry dubitava che stesse davvero curiosando. Sembrava che cercasse più una sedia, in realtà, ma non c'erano poltrone imbottite o comodi divani in quell' appartamento spoglio. Soltanto una fila di sgabelli attorno al tavolino ad isola, ed un tavolo da pranzo di vetro con una sedia per lato.

Harry controllò l'orario. Avrebbe dovuto prendere la passaporta entro quindici minuti, per arrivare in tempo ad augurare a Ginny buona fortuna.

"Sono arrivata in un momento tremendamente inopportuno," commentò Narcissa, ed Harry scosse immediatamente la testa. La donna sembrava già dubbiosa, e l'ultima cosa che voleva era che scappasse, portando via con sé ogni possibile informazione utile.

"Assolutamente no. Tè o caffè?" Chiese, sperando che Narcissa rifiutasse entrambi. L'unico tè disponibile era quello in bustina, ed il caffè era quello istantaneo più economico, tenuto lì solo per le rare visite di Arthur Weasley.

Lei rifiutò scuotendo appena la testa. "No, grazie mille."

Harry si sedette al tavolo. Né lui né Ginny lo usavano tanto spesso, anche se c'erano un calamaio e dei fogli di lato, una sorta di angolo di scrittura. C'era una sottile patina di polvere, sopra al tavolo, che tolse mormorando un discreto Gratta e Netta.

Narcissa prese l'altra sedia, guardando in direzione della finestra. Era una giornata particolarmente chiara per Londra, e lei sembrò fermarsi un attimo per godersi la vista. Poi aprì la piccola borsa che si era poggiata sul grembo e ne tirò fuori una fotografia, che mise subito dritta sul tavolo.

"Ho ricevuto un gufo dal ministero," parlò lei, "diceva che il caso di mio figlio era stato riaperto ed assegnato a te."

Harry guardò la foto. Era un semplice ritratto di Draco Malfoy. Era serioso, gli angoli della bocca leggermente abbassati, come se stesse contemplando qualcosa di doloroso. Indossava delle vesti grigio ardesia ed un mantello nero semplice. Harry agguzzò la vista, e senza ombra di dubbio, la spilla che lo teneva fermo era un boccino d'argento.

Malfoy distolse lo sguardo, ed Harry, spaventato, per poco non fece cadere la foto. Aveva creduto che fosse Babbana, da come Ma,Roy era sembrato incapace di muoversi.

"E' l'ultima foto che ho fatto a Draco," Spiegò Narcissa.

"Capisco." Harry non sapeva che altro dire. Tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo sulla foto.

"Gli piaceva quel boccino d'argento. Mi aveva detto che era un regalo di suo padre."

Harry alzò gli occhi, chiedendosi se Narcissa non gli avesse in qualche modo letto la mente. Ma lei non lo stava guardando; teneva gli occhi fissi sulla foto, e anche se si intravedeva sulle sue labbra un minuscolo accenno di sorriso, era la tristezza a scolpirle il volto. Sembrava molto più vecchia di quanto Harry ricordasse. Le sottili rughe attorno ai suoi occhi sembravano più profonde, e sembrava più magra. Si chiese se tutti i Malfoy fossero diventati più magri, più piccoli, dopo la guerra. Prendevano meno spazio, provavano in qualche modo a scomparire.

"Sai perché gli piaceva il boccino d'argento, Harry?" Domandò Narcissa. Sperava quasi che lo chiamasse con un decisamente più formale Signor Potter. Non era sicuro di essere a suo agio con qualsiasi Malfoy che lo chiamava per nome.

"No." Si chiese se Narcissa lo avrebbe rimproverato per saperne così poco su Malfoy, ma sembrava persa nei suoi pensieri, mentre osservava con fare riflessivo la fotografia.

"Gli piacevano i cerchi." Narcissa voltò la foto e spostò lo sguardo verso un angolo del tavolo; Harry le porse la piuma senza parlare e lei la accettò, scrivendo una frase sul retro dell'immagine. "In inceptum finis est." Spiegò. "C'è una fine nell'inizio. Quando Draco scoprì quello che avevo fatto durante la battaglia - la bugia che ho detto al Signore Oscuro - è stato lui a dirmelo. In inceptum finis est."

"E che cosa intendeva?" Harry era affascinato, suo malgrado.

"Che l'amore di una madre aveva portato alla prima caduta del Signore Oscuro, e l'amore di una madre aveva assicurato la sua sconfitta diciassette anni dopo."

Harry si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, travolto da un'ondata di un'emozione che non riusciva bene a definire.

"Non ci ho mai pensato in questo modo." Disse lui. "Non ho mai pensato che..." Alzò lo sguardo su Narcissa. "Perché me lo stai dicendo?"

Alzò una mano sulla collanina che portava attorno al collo, appoggiando le dita sul ciondolo di zaffiro.

"Non ho fatto tutta questa strada per raccontarti una storia sui cerchi. Sono venuta qui per chiederti se hai intenzione di trovare mio figlio."

"Mi è stato assegnato il suo caso-"

"Anche al primo detective, tre anni fa, e diceva il nome di mio figlio come fosse stato fango sulla sua lingua. Mi ha detto che Draco se ne era andato per vivere una vita di lussi all'estero."

Harry sussultò, anche se Narcissa parlava senza rabbia. Il suo viso era calmo, come un lago profondo, ma lui aveva già sperimentato su di sé i pericoli che si nascondevano fra le acque tranquille.

"Prometto," enunciò Harry, "Che farò del mio meglio per trovarlo." Esitò, ma Narcissa era stata generosamente onesta e sincera, e si sentiva obbligato a ricambiare il favore. "Io... All'inizio, lo pensavo anche io. Che Malfoy se ne fosse andato via per raggiungere suo padre." Si rese conto di essersi dimenticato di usare il nome di Malfoy, ma a Narcissa non sembrò dare alcun fastidio. "Ma non è quello che credo, non più. Ho ricontrollato tutte le prove... Sto lavorando su alcune nuove osservazioni, in realtà." Spiegò, pensando all'anello nuziale mancante.

Narcissa lo ascoltò attentamente, con gli occhi che lo studiavano come se fosse stato una runa particolarmente difficile. Poi spostò leggermente il peso all'indietro, incrociandosi le mani sul grembo.

"Se dici la verità," disse, "ti darò tutte le informazioni, tutto l'aiuto di cui avrai bisogno per trovare mio figlio."

"Ti fidi facilmente." Commentò Harry, più sorpreso che altro; la Narcissa Malfoy che si ricordava sicuramente non si sarebbe fidata di lui per i preziosi segreti o ricordi di suo figlio.

Narcissa non disse niente per un lungo momento. Poi allungò un braccio ed accarezzò la foto con una mano, come per rendersi conto che fosse vera.

"Forse sì," gli concesse, "ma mio figlio è scomparso da tre lunghi anni, e questa sembra essere la sua ultima possibilità. Dovrei forse rischiarla per mantenere un segreto, proteggere ricordi?"

Harry non poteva certo dissentire. Dopo qualche altro momento di silenzio, Narcissa gli porse un biglietto da visita e si alzò.

"Sono i modi di contattarmi. Per favore, tienimi aggiornata."

"Sicuramente." Harry prese la fotografia con l'intento di restituirgliela, ma la donna scosse la testa.

"Tienila. Potresti trovarla utile, in qualche modo."

L'accompagnò alla porta, senza sapere cosa avrebbe dovuto chiederle, riguardo a Malfoy. Che informazione si sarebbe potuta rivelare utile? Non sapeva da dove iniziare.

"Quali sono state le ultime parole che ti ha detto Malf- Draco?" Chiese, impulsivamente. Era abbastanza curioso, ma era in parte un test per vedere se Narcissa avrebbe dato volontariamente informazioni personali.

Gli lanciò uno sguardo, che abbassò subito sulle sue mani, come se la risposta fosse scritta lì.

"Posso donarti la memoria," disse lentamente, "del nostro ultimo incontro. L'ultima volta che l'ho visto. Forse potrebbe aiutare."

Be', Narcissa aveva superato di gran lunga il test di fiducia di Harry.

"La... Il ricordo?" Ripeté lui, e Narcissa annuì. "Se... Voglio dire, se non ti è di troppo disturbo."

Si stava quasi aspettando che Narcissa gli dicesse che l'avrebbe spedito dopo due giorni o poco più, invece stava ferma, aspettando con pazienza, ed Harry si rese conto che intendeva darglielo in quel preciso momento. Dopo aver dato il via ad una ricerca sfrenata fra gli armadietti della cucina, riuscì a trovare una fiala da pozioni vuota. Diede le spalle a Narcissa e si tenne occupato riordinando i ripiani mentre lei estraeva il ricordo, sapendo che la maggior parte delle persone preferiva avere almeno un po' di privacy nel fare quel tipo di incantesimo.

Quando si girò di nuovo verso di Narcissa, la fiala che teneva in mano era piena di un turbinante liquido argenteo.

"Devo chiederti," disse, "di non condividere il ricordo."

"Lo vedrò soltanto io." Le assicurò Harry.

Narcissa fece un cenno d'assenso, poi si voltò e se ne andò senza ulteriori commiati.

Harry controllò l'orologio: la partita doveva già essere iniziata, e Ginny comunque sapeva che il suo lavoro veniva prima di tutto, proprio come il Quidditch per lei.

Si mise la fiala in tasca ed oltrepassò le barriere difensive dell'appartamento, Smaterializzandosi al Ministero.


	3. Chapter 3

Pochi secondi dopo aver versato il ricordo nel suo pensatoio, Harry sparì nella profondità dell'acqua. Una stanza prese forma alla velocità della luce, mentre il ricordo si ricostruiva attorno a lui. Pannelli di noce a metà altezza, sul muro, una ricca chaise-longue in pelle, ritratti dalle facce solenni incorniciati d'oro, un caminetto di marmo... Una stanza a Villa Malfoy, tirò ad indovinare Harry.

Narcissa era in piedi accanto al camino, le fiamme dipingevano luci ed ombre sul suo volto.

"Sei infelice," disse, piano.

Harry si voltò: dietro di lui c'era Malfoy, realizzò, e dava le spalle a sua madre, sembrava studiare uno dei ritratti di famiglia sul muro. Era vestito di tutto punto come a suo solito, ma non portava vesti o un mantello. Aveva un aspetto stranamente vulnerabile.

Malfoy non rispose a sua madre. Continuava a fissare il quadro. Ritraeva Narcissa e Lucius, decisamente più giovani, ai lati del figlio. Malfoy sembrava avere dieci o undici anni, e le sue parole glielo confermarono, qualche secondo dopo.

"Questo quadro è stato dipinto il giorno prima che andassi ad Hogwarts."

"Mi hai sentita, Draco? Ti ho chiesto se sei felice." Malfoy, ancora una volta, non rispose. Continuava a fissare il ritratto, tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla versione più giovane di sé stesso. Lucius e Narcissa erano fieri, agli occhi di Harry, e sembravano decisamente più... Completi. Il prezzo della guerra era stato veramente alto.

Narcissa guardava il figlio col volto accigliato. "Draco-"

"Ti ho sentita."

La donna portò una mano alla collana che indossava. Era una sua abitudine, pensò Harry, lo faceva quando era in ansia o a disagio.

"Non porti la fede nuziale," Osservò Narcissa, ed Harry lanciò uno sguardo alla mano di Malfoy. Non le sfuggiva niente, era quasi ironico.

"Non lo faccio mai." Rispose Draco, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal ritratto.

Diverse espressioni attraversarono il volto della madre, difficili da osservare alla luce tremula del fuoco. Abbassò la mano dalla collana, cambiando argomento.

"Visto che sei tanto interessato al quadro, ti ricordo che fra qualche mese farai il prossimo. Avrei pensato al giardino d'inverno, come sfondo."

Malfoy annuì, quindi Narcissa continuò a parlare.

"E forse potremmo incidere una frase, sulla cornice? Dovrai pensarci bene. Tuo padre ha scelto una frase di Seneca sul potere, se non ricordo male. Forse potresti scegliere qualcosa di simile...?

"Ho qualcosa in mente." Disse Draco.

"Sì?" La donna inclinò la testa, incuriosita. "Dimmi, allora, mi assicurerò di riferirlo al corniciaio."

"Non si può accettare," mormorò lui, "quello che non scegliamo."

Narcissa rimase in silenzio.

Malfoy attraversò la stanza con qualche ampia falcata e se ne andò, il suono dei suoi passi in corridoio si fece sempre più distante, finché non sparì, ed il ricordo si dissolse con esso.

Harry non sapeva cosa farne.

***

Furono i Guerrieri di Wandsworth a vincere la partita di Margate.

Ginny arrivò a casa poco dopo le 5 del pomeriggio. Harry era in piedi sul balcone, guardava oltre al Tamigi, aveva gli occhi puntati sui treni. Le barriere protettive iniziarono a brillare all'improvviso, ed un momento dopo Ginny era nel mezzo alla cucina, la Passaporta stretta nella mano destra. Aveva le guance rosse, gli occhi brillanti di vittoria. Lo baciò velocemente prima di andarsene di nuovo: il capitano aveva organizzato una cena di squadra per festeggiare.

"Salterò le bevute, dopo, e me ne tornerò a casa." Promise Ginny, mentre si spogliava e si cambiava con qualcosa di più comodo.

"Non essere stupida, vai e divertiti." Le disse Harry, e lei sorrise, baciandolo un'altra volta per salutarlo e correndo fuori. Un momento dopo, si smaterializzò con un pop ovattato.

Harry tornò sul balcone. Il sole stava calando su Londra, e trasformava gli edifici in nette silhouette stagliate contro l'azzurro del cielo.

Era l'ultimo giorno d'estate.

Se si concentrava, era certo di poter sentire ancora una volta qualcuno che fischiava, le note che si levavano alte nel cielo gentile d'Agosto.

Blow the wind southerly, southerly, southerly...

***

Harry si svegliò presto quel lunedì, lasciando Ginny a dormire. Era abituata ai suoi risvegli di prima mattinata.

A volte, pensò lui, era come se in quell'appartamento ci vivessero uno per volta.

Il sole del mattino batteva deciso sulle mura bianche. Harry si preparò la teiera, prese una tazza dall'armadietto, misurò un cucchiaino esatto di zucchero. Ogni singolo rumore sembrava essere amplificato dalla quiete dell'appartamento. Ogni passo echeggiava sui listelli del pavimento; riusciva a sentire ogni respiro che prendeva.

Inspiro, espiro.

La porta scorrevole del balcone era pulita, neanche un'impronta era sfuggita al Gratta e Netta. Il vetro era trasparente come l'aria. La vista al di fuori sarebbe potuta appartenere ad una qualsiasi rivista di immobili.

Forse lì non ci viveva proprio nessuno.

***

Al Ministero superò gli uffici degli Auror, sentendoli scherzare a proposito di qualche incidente con delle pozioni. Ron non c'era ancora. Era una battuta ricorrente che dormisse sempre fino a tardi.

Gli uffici del Dipartimento Investigativo erano molto più tranquilli. Harry aprì la porta del suo ed entrò.

A differenza dell'appartamento immacolato, il suo ufficio era un accogliente marasma di mobili mal assortiti e pile di documenti. C'era la scrivania malandata, con tanto di sedia; nell'angolo dell'ufficio c'erano altre due comode sedie ed un tavolino basso con sopra un'invitante ciotola di dolcetti. Era stato deliberatamente concepito per essere quanto più rilassante possibile, essendo l'angolo dove interrogava i parenti, spesso sconvolti.

I muri erano decorati da immagini colorate: grandi disegni fatti coi pastelli a cera mandati dalle famiglie, grate per aver ricevuto notizie di amanti o genitori scomparsi, ed una foto incorniciata dei Cannoni di Chudley sul muro (un regalo scherzoso di Ron). Harry, pensando a come molti amici e familiari di persone scomparse si sarebbero guardati attorno nell'ufficio, si era concretamente sforzato di nascondere ogni cosa che potesse essere disturbante. A differenza degli uffici degli Auror - spesso decorati con foto segnaletiche sulle mura o mappe concettuali per tenere conto di moventi e sospettati - Harry era molto più discreto per quanto riguardava le informazioni sui suoi casi. Era una delle prime cose che gli aveva insegnato Holdsworth dell'essere nel Dipartimento Investigativo.

Stando a questi principi, il caso di Malfoy non era visibile. Il fascicolo era chiuso nel cassetto della scrivania di Harry, come il pensatoio era chiuso nell'armadietto dietro alla sua schiena.

Il pensatoio.

Harry aprì l'anta ne fissò le profondità argentee, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Vide ancora una volta il ricordo con Narcissa, cercando anche il dettaglio più insignificante. Il modo in cui Draco si fermava prima di parlare, il modo in cui fissava il ritratto di famiglia come Harry guardava le foto dei suoi genitori, pensando che non gli si sarebbe mai avvicinato più di così.

Ma tutto sembrava così criptico. Ogni cosa che diceva Malfoy sembrava poter avere un centinaio di diversi significati, a seconda di come Harry sceglieva di interpretare il suo tono di voce, o la testa piegata appena da una parte, o anche la pausa più breve presa prima di parlare. Non si può accettare quello che non scegliamo poteva riferirsi al risentimento di Malfoy, o a come la sua famiglia lo aveva naturalmente indirizzato alle Arti Oscure, o al modo in cui Voldemort aveva forzato la mano, o avrebbe anche potuto non avere niente a che fare con la guerra. Poteva essere il suo matrimonio, se pensava in modo critico. Forse Astoria voleva il divorzio ma Malfoy no, e in ogni modo era finito per doverglielo concedere. Avrebbe spiegato l'assenza della fede al dito.

Ma poi, Malfoy aveva detto di non aver mai indossato l'anello, e che cosa sarebbe dovuto significare? Semplicemente non gli piacevano i gioielli, o trovava l'anello in sé troppo fastidioso - forse lo perdeva di continuo- o qualche significato più profondo che ad Harry era sfuggito?

Sembrava un circolo vizioso di pensieri inutili.

Circolo.

Cerchi.

Be', aveva una piccola informazione concreta. Sentendosi stranamente in vena di scherzare, Harry sorrise, ironico, e afferrò il fascicolo, prese una pagina bianca e ci scrisse: Gli piacciono i cerchi. Si fermò un momento, poi aggiunse: In inceptum finis est. Usò un incantesimo incollante per fissare la foto di Malfoy alla pagina. Lo fissò per un po' di tempo, aspettandosi che lo guardasse male o gli facesse un gestaccio, ma lui sembrava guardargli attraverso, chiaramente perso in qualche pensiero profondo.

"Dove sei?" Mormorò, guardando la fotografia. "Sei vivo, almeno?"

Draco si mosse, finalmente, toccando distrattamente la spilla d'argento sul suo mantello prima di lasciar cadere nuovamente il braccio e tornare a fissare il nulla.

Harry sospirò.

***

Camminò lentamente per il sentiero tortuoso che portava alla casa di Astoria. Aveva ricevuto un gufo attorno all'ora di pranzo, subito dopo aver finito di revisionare le note sul caso. La lettera gli chiedeva una visita, ed Harry aveva colto al volo l'occasione di ottenere qualcosa di nuovo, smaterializzandosi a casa di Astoria senza perdere tempo.

I primi segni dell'autunno attenuavano il tocco persistente dell'estate. La terra era bagnata dalle prime piogge, e quando Astoria salutò Harry, portandolo in cucina, poté vedere dei leggeri indizi della stagione che arrivava: una piccola pila di legna accanto al camino, e sul tavolo un vaso di calendule, le ultime di una fioritura arrivata troppo in là nell'estate. Nel camino bruciava un fuoco gentile, fatto principalmente di carboni ardenti. Il clima era troppo caldo per poter giustificare una fiamma scoppiettante.

"Hai parlato con Narcissa." Disse Astoria mentre gli preparava una tazza di tè. Non sembrava troppo sorpresa che fosse arrivato dopo pochissimo che aveva ricevuto il gufo.

Harry si sedette al tavolo, spostando dalla sedia una busta di semi e un set da giardinaggio.

"Gliel'ha detto lei?" Aggrottò la fronte, chiedendosi se quello significava che si tenevano regolarmente in contatto.

"Sì. Mi ha mandato una lettera."

Astoria gli poggiò davanti la tazza di te, poi si spostò per sedersi di fronte a lui.

"Dammi del tu, ti prego. Devi averle fatto una discreta impressione. Sembra che Narcissa si fidi di te, e non si fida facilmente."

"Mi ha detto lei stessa che non ha molte altre scelte. Questa potrebbe essere la sua ultima occasione di trovare suo figlio."

Astoria lo fissò per un lungo momento. Harry si era aspettato di trovarla vestita formalmente, visto che stavolta si aspettava la sua visita, ma a quanto pareva si era sbagliato. Aveva i capelli pettinati in una crocchia ordinata, ma a parte quello non si era impegnata più di tanto. Indossava delle vesti confortevoli, studiate per sdraiarsi sul divano a leggere un buon libro piuttosto che per impressionare gli ospiti alle cene importanti, e non aveva gioielli che Harry potesse vedere, a parte l'anello di fidanzamento e quello di matrimonio.

L'anello di matrimonio.

"Narcissa mi ha dato accesso ad un suo ricordo."

Astoria alzò un sopracciglio. "Quale?"

Harry scosse la testa. Non sapeva se Narcissa avrebbe voluto che Astoria lo sapesse. "Non ha importanza. Ma lì, Malfoy ha detto di non indossare mai la fede nuziale."

Astoria abbassò lo sguardo sulla tazza di tè che aveva davanti. Le persone guardano in basso quando sono turbate, aveva detto una volta Holdsworth ad Harry, o quando provano a nascondere le loro emozioni. Ma era difficile leggere il volto di Astoria, anche se aveva arricciato un labbro come se stesse considerando qualcosa.

"Narcissa era molto soddisfatta del mio matrimonio con Draco. Voleva profondamente un nipotino, e io le piacevo. La mia famiglia è ricca, di buono stato e purosangue, ma distante a sufficienza da Voldemort. Non abbiamo mai avuto a che fare con quella gente."

"Finché non hai sposato un Mangiamorte." Harry si sentì obbligato di farlo presente. Astoria gli lanciò uno sguardo torvo.

"Sia Narcissa che Draco sono stati scagionati. Ed il passato non interessava comunque ai miei genitori. Volevano solo vedermi felice, e adoravano Draco. Quando ci corteggiavamo, è diventato il mio più caro amico."

Harry sorrise per nascondere la sua incredulità, ma Astoria se ne accorse lo stesso e il suo volto si indurì. "Non mi credi."

"Malfoy non ha amici. Lui ha alleati. Fidati, io-"

"- lo conosci?" La ragazza scosse la testa. "Come il primo ufficiale a seguire il caso. Anche lui credeva di conoscere Draco. 'Oh, io li conosco i Malfoy,' mi aveva detto. 'Troveremo la costosissima villa in cui tuo marito si sta facendo le vacanze e lo trascineremo a casa.' Come se Draco fosse un bambino viziato - "

"Io non sono così." La interruppe Harry, infastidito. "Sto facendo del mio meglio per trovare Malfoy."

Astoria prese la sua bacchetta, ed Harry d'istinto si abbassò, afferrando la sua e mettendosi abbastanza in imbarazzo quando lei si appoggiò la punta sulla tempia, facendone uscire il filamento argenteo di un ricordo. Rimase ferma un attimo, poi vide una fiala piena di semi sul tavolo, che svuotò come se nulla fosse per riempirla col ricordo. "Ecco a te." Disse. "Altri ricordi per la tua collezione. Devo chiederti di non farlo vedere a nessun altro."

Harry annuì brevemente, accettando il contenitore. "Grazie per il tè," disse brevemente, "e per il ricordo."

"Quando li guardi," continuò Astoria, "fammelo sapere."

Harry annuì, sentendosi stranamente in ansia.

***

Una volta tornato in ufficio, Harry versò il ricordo nel pensatoio e si chiese se avrebbe dovuto aspettare fino al mattino, per vederlo. Erano quasi le cinque, e sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa. La tentazione, però, si rivelò troppa, ed entrò nel pensatoio.

E non sapeva che cosa aspettarsi, ma di sicuro non quello.

All'inizio fu travolto da un senso di movimento, come se stesse volando, ma non proprio. Gli venne la nausea per un momento, poi la scena lo investì come un'onda. Era seduto nel sedile posteriore di un auto.

"È terrificante. Finirai per uccidermi."

Guardò davanti. Astoria. Era seduta sul sedile del passeggero, gli occhi spalancati, Malfoy stava guidando. Harry non se lo era mai immaginato così. Era vestito nel suo solito stile - abiti curati e formali - ma non indossava delle vesti, e neanche un mantello. Aveva le mani appoggiate delicatamente sul volante, tiepidi raggi di sole si riflettevano sui suoi polsi.

"Ti assicuro," disse Malfoy, una leggera nota divertita nella voce, "che ho passato l'esame."

"Ma sterza da sola, vero? Draco, dimmi che non sei tu a sterzare."

Malfoy sollevò le mani dal volante e la macchina iniziò a sbandare verso destra; Astoria tirò un urlo. Harry rise, per poi rendersi conto di cosa aveva appena fatto.

"Non lo fare!" Disse Astoria mentre Malfoy riafferrava il volante. "Merlino, ma come fanno i Babbani? È — Attento alla macchina!"

"Intendi quella dalla parte opposta della strada?" Rispose Malfoy, asciutto.

"Ma hai visto quanto era vicina?" Astoria si girò sul sedile, guardando la macchina che si faceva sempre più distante.

"Deve essere vicina, Astoria. È una stradina di campagna, non un autostrada a quattro corsie."

"Tu sei matto." Astoria lanciò uno sguardo a Malfoy. "E poi, perché lo fai? Potremmo comprare una macchina con gli incantesimi di guida automatica, Draco, non è che ci manchino i soldi. Mio padre potrebbe trovarci una bella Bentley, con tutti gli incantesimi di aumento dello spazio e guida automatica."

"Ma che gusto c'è?" Disse Malfoy, e nella sua voce c'era una strana sfumatura che Harry non aveva mai sentito prima. "Starsene seduti in una scatola, andare solo dove ti porta qualcun altro."

"Attento alla macchina davanti, se va anche un po' più piano la colpisci." Lo avvertì Astoria, e suonava ancora totalmente snervata. Malfoy alzò gli occhi sullo specchietto retrovisore, e per un momento, sembrò che incontrasse lo sguardo di Harry. Poi accese le frecce e tornò a guardare la strada.

"Credo che nessuno che conosca abbia la patente," continuò Astoria. "E ora capisco perché." Rise, ma Malfoy non la imitò. Alzò di nuovo gli occhi sullo specchietto retrovisore, ed ancora una volta sembrò che guardasse Harry. Non te, si ricordò Harry. Attraverso te.

"Volevo essere il primo della mia famiglia a fare qualcosa." Rispose Malfoy. "Per una volta."

Lo sguardo di Harry cadde sul suo polso. Poteva vedere la curva sbiadita della coda del serpente, l'inizio del Marchio Nero. Le spire sembrarono attorcigliarsi mentre Malfoy curvava e cambiava strada, piegando il polso per sterzare.

I campi di grano si estendevano da entrambi i lati della strada come onde dorate. Era l'inizio dell'estate, pensò Harry, osservando il cielo azzurro, senza neanche una nuvola. Per un momento, si chiese dov'era che stava andando Malfoy. Forse da nessuna parte. Forse un giorno era entrato in macchina, aveva guidato e guidato senza più fermarsi.

Chiuse gli occhi. Il sole sembrava così caldo che poteva quasi credere che quel momento fosse reale. Ma mentre Malfoy girava un altro angolo, il ricordo svanì come un pugno di sabbia gettato al vento.

***

Si formò un altra scena, ed Harry si sentì disorientato per un momento. Poi si ricordò che Astoria aveva detto di avergli dato ricordi, plurale.

Il sole estivo era sparito da un bel po', sembrava. Era in piedi sui gradini di pietra sbriciolati di una piccola cappella. Un vento frizzante sparpagliava le foglie secche in mezzo alle tombe. Sopra di lui, il cielo era livido di pioggia non ancora versata. Qualcuno era in piedi davanti ad una tomba, poggiando un mazzolino di campanule avvizzite sulla pietra, ma Harry non capiva chi fosse.

Si voltò e per poco non fece un salto. Astoria era in piedi dietro di lui, il volto pallido. Le sue vesti, nere e semplici, scattavano e si gonfiavano nel vento come le vele di una nave sbattuta da una tempesta.

La porta della cappella si aprì, e Malfoy uscì per poi chiudersela alle spalle.

"Astoria."

Le labbra della ragazza sembravano petali ammaccati, lividi. Scosse la testa. "Non posso tornare dentro. Non ce la faccio. Mio padre odierebbe tutto questo, tutti vestiti di nero e mia madre seduta lì, con quell'orrenda faccia inespressiva..."

"Devi fare l'elogio funebre." Mormorò Malfoy. Astoria gli lanciò uno sguardo, un misto di disperazione e incredulità dipinto in volto.

"Non posso. Puoi farlo tu? Per me?"

"No."

"Non posso-"

"Me l'hai detto ieri notte, Astoria, che volevi essere tu a dire l'elogio di tuo padre." L'espressione di Malfoy non era cambiata per niente, pensò Harry. Era fermo, in piedi, e fissava intensamente Astoria.

"Non puoi farlo per me?" Astoria gli diede le spalle, le labbra le tremavano. "Merlino, non posso piangere. Se piango ora, non ce la farò mai a tornare dentro."

"Allora non piangere." Rispose lui, seccamente.

Astoria tornò a guardarlo, e la sua rabbia sembrò sovrastare il dolore. "Non te ne frega niente, vero?" Si avvicinò alla porta, poggiando la mano sulla maniglia in ferro battuto. "A volte mi chiedo perché ho sposato un uomo così egoista e crudele."

Aprì la porta ed entrò nella cappella, e con questo il ricordo si dissolse.

***

Il ricordo successivo era luminoso, ancora una volta soleggiato. La tiepida luce dell'autunno filtrava da una finestra larga. Una camera da letto, pensò Harry mentre si allontanava dal vetro. C'erano una cassettiera, un armadio e ovviamente un letto. Lo stile della stanza gli ricordava della casetta di campagna di Astoria, e si chiese se fosse quello il luogo.

Astoria era seduta sul letto, e teneva qualcosa in mano.

Una fede nuziale, realizzò Harry. Avvicinandosi, si rese conto che lei stava piangendo. Aveva litigato con Malfoy? Aspettò impazientemente che Malfoy entrasse dalla porta e dicesse qualcosa di pungente.

Sembrava che niente dovesse accadere, però.

Rinunciò ad aspettare Malfoy e perlustrò la stanza. C'erano diversi oggetti sulla cassettiera - una conchiglia, una ghianda, la fotografia di un tramonto sopra ad un campo - ed un piccolo calendario. Harry ci passò sopra con lo sguardo, poi tornò a guardarlo meglio.

25 Ottobre 2003.

Poco più di un mese dopo che Malfoy era scomparso. Si girò a guardare Astoria: era ancora seduta sul margine del letto, l'anello in una mano, e piangeva in silenzio. Si sentiva abbastanza a disagio nel guardarla, ed Harry si chiese perché Astoria gli avesse affidato una scena così personale. Poi parlò, e per un momento Harry credette che stesse parlando a lui. Ma sembrava che si rivolgesse soltanto all'aria.

"Non te l'ho mai detto." Mormorò, la voce bassa e arrochita. "Non ti ho mai detto quanto ti sono stata grata quel giorno, quando mi hai fatta pronunciare l'elogio di mio padre."

Poi il ricordo si dissolse ancora, ed Harry si trovò da solo nel suo ufficio.

***

Percorse l'ufficio a grandi falcate, con la mente che correva. I ricordi gli scivolavano in testa come acqua.

Ma che gusto c'è? Starsene seduti in una scatola, andare solo dove ti porta qualcun altro...

Volevo essere il primo della mia famiglia a fare qualcosa, per una volta...

"Non hai idea di che roba si è inventato Creechurch stamattina!"

Harry si girò di scatto, preso alla sprovvista mentre era perso fra i suoi pensieri. Ron era appena entrato dalla porta, con un aspetto un po' stracciato.

"Ha fatto questa maledizione per prendere McGregor, ed è stata stupenda, ma sicura neanche per idea! Williamson l'ha sgridata da diritto e da rovescio... Oh, non ho mica interrotto niente?"

"No, stavo soltanto guardando dei ricordi," disse Harry, girandosi a chiudere l'armadietto. Ron lo fissò con un interesse improvviso.

"Hermione ha detto che stai lavorando al caso di Malfoy. È vero?"

Harry annuì.

"Be'," disse Ron, dubbioso, "sbaglio o qui c'è un conflitto di interessi?"

"So essere professionale, sai." Rispose Harry, sulla difensiva, e Ron alzò le spalle.

"Okay, stai calmo. Stai lavorando fin troppo - sono passate le sei, dai. Ho visto la luce accesa e ho pensato che ti avrei trovato qui. Sembra che tu viva nell'ufficio, in questi giorni." Ron aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Va tutto bene fra te e Ginny?"

"Certo che va tutto bene, perché non dovrebbe? È solo che il caso si è fatto interessante."

Le sopracciglia di Ron scattarono verso l'alto. "Hai una nuova pista? Miseriaccia, Harry. Malfoy è sparito da quanto, tre o quattro anni?"

"Niente nuove piste." Ammise Harry. "Ma... Non so. È difficile da spiegare."

"Te lo dico io, se trovi Malfoy dopo tutto questo tempo, Williamson ti darà tutti i casi che vorrai! Torneremo a lavorare insieme sul campo prima che tu te ne renda conto." Ron ghignò. "Non avrei mai pensato di dirlo, ma se ti serve aiuto per cercare Malfoy - chiedi, e io vedrò cosa posso fare."

"Grazie, Ron."

Lasciarono l'ufficio insieme, Harry con la mente molto più libera di prima.

Sarebbe dovuto andare a trovare Narcissa Malfoy, comunque.

Voleva sapere cos'era successo alla macchina di Draco.

***

Anche se scrisse un gufo il martedì, non ricevette risposta fino a giovedì, quando Narcissa Malfoy gli inviò il suo. Era breve e conciso: lo avrebbe ricevuto alla villa, alle due in punto di venerdì. Harry non poté evitarsi un certo risentimento nel pensare che Narcissa si sentiva perfettamente autorizzata a presentarsi al suo appartamento quando voleva, mentre lui doveva praticamente prendere un appuntamento per andarla a trovare.

In ogni modo, arrivò alla villa perfettamente in orario. Scoprì che era ancora protetta da barriere magiche, e dovette camminare per il lungo vialetto d'accesso. Si sarebbe quasi aspettato un elfo domestico o un servo ad accoglierlo alla porta, ma trovò Narcissa in persona.

"Prego, entra pure." Disse.

Harry si chiese come potesse riuscire a vivere in quella villa, piena di ricordi da incubo. Era esattamente come se la ricordava: i freddi pavimenti in pietra, le file di ritratti che sembravano disapprovare della sua presenza. Passarono il salotto; le porte erano fermamente chiuse, notò Harry, ed a giudicare dallo strato di polvere sulle maniglie, la stanza era stata abbandonata da parecchio tempo.

Si aspettava di essere accompagnato in un soggiorno o una sala ricevimenti, invece Narcissa lo condusse su per le scale, diretta agli alloggi familiari e quindi ad una porta stretta. La sbloccò con un tocco della bacchetta ed aprì la porta, facendo uscire l'odore di polvere e di disuso. Harry lanciò uno sguardo a Narcissa, poi entrò.

Era una camera. C'era un letto nell'angolo, con le coperte... verde bosco, malgrado uno spesso strato di polvere sopra che rendeva un po' difficile distinguerne il colore. Un comodino, una cassettiera ed un'ordinata pila di scatole stavano nell'altro angolo. Harry si voltò verso Narcissa, ma lei lesse la domanda sul suo volto senza che dovesse dire niente.

"I possedimenti di Draco." Disse.

"Questa stanza era la sua?"

Narcissa fece un breve cenno col capo. "Finché non ha comprato una casa nell'East Devon."

"La stessa casa dove vive Astoria?" Chiese Harry, avvicinando le sopracciglia.

"No."

"Cos'è successo alla casa di Draco, allora?"

Narcissa portò una mano alla catenina attorno al suo collo. Ancora il pendente di zaffiro, notò Harry.

"Era solamente a nome di Draco. L'ho venduta per lui."

Harry si accigliò. Il suo primo istinto era stato quello di chiedersi perché Narcissa avesse venduto la casa di suo figlio, ma poi si era immaginato cosa avrebbe fatto lui se fosse stato uno dei suoi cari a scomparire. Avrebbe potuto sopportare di lasciare la casa vuota per anni, abbandonarla ad un lento decadimento?

"Queste sono le sue cose." Disse Narcissa, inclinando la testa verso le scatole nell'angolo. Era una pila particolarmente piccola, ed Harry si chiese se potevano davvero essere i contenuti di una casa intera.

"E cos'è successo ai mobili? Alla sua macchina?"

"I mobili sono stati venduti con la casa." Narcissa esitò. "Ci sono delle stalle nei terreni della Villa, per quando serviva un posto dove mettere carri e cavalli. Sono state trasformate in una sorta di magazzino per tenere l'equipaggiamento del giardiniere. Lì dentro c'è anche la macchina di Draco."

"Non l'hai venduta?"

Narcissa distolse lo sguardo, una mano sempre poggiata sul pendente di zaffiro. "Puoi vederla, se credi che potrebbe aiutarti. Era una delle sue proprietà più care."

Harry studiò Narcissa per un momento. "Tu non approvavi."

"Preferivo non incoraggiare l'interesse di Draco nei confronti del veicolo Babbano, no." Narcissa si voltò. "Puoi usare le scatole a tuo piacimento. Spero che troverai qualcosa di utile all'investigazione."

Se ne andò.

Harry spostò l'attenzione sulle scatole ed aprì la prima.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco aveva veramente un numero limitato di effetti personali, come concluse Harry un'ora più tardi. Era sorprendente: aveva sempre dato per scontato che fosse tipo da ammassare numerosi oggetti, costosi ma inutili.

Eppure, le prime tre scatole di cartone erano piene di vestiti accuratamente piegati. Vesti ben fatte e mantelli di qualità, ma niente di sfarzoso o stravagante. C'era una piccola selezione di cravatte ed abiti formali, e tre piccole scatole che Harry scambiò per porta anelli; ma no, ognuna aveva dentro una coppia di gemelli. La scatola successiva era piena di documenti: fogli per le tasse e cose simili. Le finanze di Draco erano state tenute bene in ordine, a quanto poté vedere da una lettura veloce dei documenti. Non c'erano investimenti apparenti, ma spendeva in maniera piuttosto limitata.

La quarta scatola era piena dei suoi effetti personali, oggetti di cui Harry poteva solo tirare ad indovinare la storia. Una serie di fotografie di un pittoresco paesaggio di campagna, diversi libri (un manuale di guida piuttosto usato ed alcuni libri di testo di Hogwarts), un quaderno, l'origami di una rosa, una bottiglia di whiskey invecchiato ed una cravatta scolastica. Quando Harry la prese in mano si srotolò, facendo cadere sul pavimento una spilla da prefetto.

Sotto la cravatta, scoprì, c'era un portagioie bianco, non molto grande. Altri gemelli? Lo aprì.

L'anello di matrimonio di Draco.

Era una semplice fascia di platino. Non sembrava neanche troppo costoso, almeno non secondo Harry. Se lo rigirò in mano, cercando un'incisione, ma non ce n'era neanche una. Sembrava che quell'anello non fosse mai stato indossato.

Richiuse il cartone ed andò a cercare Narcissa.

***

"Non può essere tutto."

"Ma lo è," disse Narcissa, mettendo da parte il suo ricamo, "posso assicurartelo."

Harry camminava nervosamente per la stanza. Sembrava terribilmente familiare e si rese conto con una scossa che era la stessa stanza dell'ultimo ricordo che Narcissa aveva di Draco. La donna sedeva vicino al camino dorato; sul muro opposto ad Harry c'era il quadro che Draco aveva osservato così a lungo.

"Non c'è praticamente niente. Vestiti, delle scartoffie, qualche libro ed un paio di oggetti personali. Mi stai dicendo che è tutta la vita di Draco?"

"Draco è diventato molto..." Narcissa si fermò, poi riprese in mano il suo ricamo. "La guerra l'ha cambiato."

"La guerra ha cambiato tutti." Disse in tono tagliente, e si chiese per quale motivo le parole di Narcissa lo avessero infastidito tanto.

"In ogni caso," replicò Narcissa, infilando un lungo filo rosso nella cruna di un ago, "ti assicuro che tutti gli oggetti che appartengono a Draco sono in quelle scatole."

"Dov'è il resto? Ci dev'essere altra roba. Hai i suoi libri di Hogwarts e la cravatta della scuola - che mi dici del set di calderoni? O i mantelli. O tutte le cose per il Quidditch - quelle deve averle per forza." Draco si era sempre compiaciuto delle sue doti di volo, pensò.

Narcissa scosse la testa. "Non so perché abbia tenuto i libri, ma ha venduto o distrutto tutto il resto delle sue cose di Hogwarts."

"Non la scopa, dai."

Narcissa annuì. "Immagino che abbia venduto la sua scopa. Sia io che Astoria abbiamo preso tutte le sue cose quando ho ottenuto il permesso di vendere la casa. Puoi star certo che abbiamo preso ogni singolo oggetto."

Harry rimase in silenzio per un momento.

"Ti dispiace se porto le scatole con me?"

Narcissa non disse nulla per un lunghissimo attimo, infilando l'ago nel tessuto. "Non vorrei mai che le cose che gli appartengono venissero perse o distrutte," disse, alla fine.

"Le terrò negli archivi delle prove."

"Chiunque potrebbe avervi accesso."

"Allora nel mio ufficio."

Narcissa continuava ad essere esitante. Harry si chiese se l'agente a cui era stato precedentemente assegnato il caso avesse "messo nel posto sbagliato" degli oggetti con valore affettivo, e le rivolse quello che sperava fosse uno sguardo rassicurante.

"Le terrò a casa, allora, e farò un incantesimo di Disillusone."

Narcissa considerò la proposta. "Accetto le tue condizioni," disse, poi si alzò. "Vuoi vedere la macchina?"

Certo che voleva. La signora Malfoy lo accompagnò ad una porta laterale - ad Harry sembrò una vecchia entrata per la servitù - e gli indicò la strada per le vecchie stalle.

Lui si addentrò nel giardino, seguendo una strada che tagliava per prati perfettamente curati ed attraversava un salice piangente con sotto una panchina di pietra. Vide le stalle, circondate da un letto di fiori molto ben tenuti, e aprendo la porta bullonata riuscí ancora a sentire il ricco aroma del cuoio delle selle. Gli uncini sulle pareti, sicuramente una volta usati per il bestiame, reggevano cesoie, tosasiepi e palette. Harry si strizzò nella piccola porta, ostruita da sacchi di terriccio e fertilizzante, ed entrò nelle stalle principali. I box erano stati rimossi, ma ancora rimaneva l'odore dolce del fieno. Anche lì c'erano degli attrezzi da giardinaggio - rastrelli e scope appoggiate al muro - ma la maggior parte della stanza era occupata dalla macchina, nascosta sotto un telone. Harry lo rimosse, alzando una nuvola di terra e polvere, e individuò incantesimi dissuasivi direttamente nel tessuto. Probabilmente erano stati fatti per tenere lontani vermi e topi dalla macchina ed impedirgli di mangiarne i circuiti.

La macchina era in ottime condizioni. Una Renault Mégane coupé del 2002, si ricordò Harry, ripensando ai manuali di guida nelle scatole. Una bella macchina, ma decisamente non vistosa o chissà quanto di lusso. Non sarebbe sembrata fuori posto parcheggiata da qualche parte nella Londra Babbana, e forse quella era proprio l'intenzione di Draco. Poggiò una mano sul cofano, sentendo il metallo freddo sotto le sue dita, lucidato a dovere. Dopo qualche momento, si decise ad avvicinarsi e tirare la maniglia dalla parte del guidatore.

Chiusa.

"Alohomora." Se Draco avesse protetto la sua macchina con barriere magiche, l'incantesimo non avrebbe funzionato.

Ma funzionò. Harry riprovò a tirare la maniglia, e questa volta la portiera si aprì senza problemi.

Era la stessa macchina del ricordo di Astoria. Gli interni erano grigio chiaro, gli esterni invece neri, entrambi perfettamente puliti. All'inizio, Harry pensò che qualcuno avesse usato il Gratta e Netta, ma poi notó una manciata di monete babbane e alcuni scontrini nello scompartimento davanti ai sedili.

Rimase fermo un momento, poi entrò in macchina e chiuse la porta. Era strano, sedersi sul sedile del guidatore nella macchina di Draco Malfoy. Diede uno sguardo allo specchietto retrovisore, aspettandosi quasi di vedere il fantasma di sé stesso sui sedili posteriori.

Ma che gusto c'è? Starsene seduti in una scatola, andare solo dove ti porta qualcun altro.

Harry scosse la testa, come se provasse a scuotere via anche i suoi pensieri, e spostò l'attenzione sugli scontrini. Uno era datato 09/09/2003, il giorno in cui Draco era scomparso, e mostrava il suo acquisto di 20£ di benzina. Harry controllò l'orario: 10:26 del mattino, almeno 5 ore prima che arrivasse a Diagon Alley.

Il secondo scontrino aveva per data 05/09/2003, alle 11:29 di notte, e attestava nuovamente l'acquisto di 20£ di benzina, stavolta a Truro, in Cornovaglia. Che ci faceva Draco laggiù, a quell'ora della notte? Harry alzò nuovamente gli occhi sullo specchietto retrovisore, come se avesse potuto trovare la risposta guardandosi alle spalle.

Si allungò verso il vano portaoggetti e lo aprì. Dentro c'era l'atto di proprietà: Draco aveva comprato la macchina da un rivenditore ad Essex, il ventuno luglio 2002. Harry sorrise appena alla data e ripose i fogli al loro posto. C'era anche un libro enorme, per riuscire a prenderlo dal vano dovette forzarlo un po'. Un Atlante stradale della Gran Bretagna, edizione del 2003. Lo mise da parte e guardò meglio dentro al portaoggetti, ma non c'era niente di più di una penna auto inchiostrante.

Harry si accigliò e si concentrò sull'atlante, aprendolo. Immediatamente, un biglietto di plastica quadrato gli scivolò sulle ginocchia.

La patente di Draco.

Harry studiò la fotografia. Se guardava con abbastanza attenzione, poteva vedere la lieve traccia di un sorriso sul volto del ragazzo. Sembrava molto più giovane di quanto avrebbe dovuto, pensò Harry. O forse era solo la prima volta che vedeva Draco sorridere da quando aveva iniziato col caso.

La patente non rivelò ad Harry altre informazioni. C'erano il nome di Draco, la data di nascita, l'indirizzo. La patente gli era stata conferita il 20 giugno 2002, e sarebbe scaduta nel 2012.

Era ancora valida.

Harry si fece scivolare la patente nella tasca dei pantaloni, anche se non sapeva bene perché. Era improbabile che potesse ricavarne altre informazioni, a prescindere da quanto potesse studiarla. Rimise il resto degli oggetti nel vano, poi si voltò e guardò attraverso il vetro posteriore le pareti di legno delle stalle.

La macchina si sarebbe accesa, se ci avesse provato?

Harry fece cadere lo sguardo sul volante. C'erano due macchie leggermente scolorite, dove Draco doveva aver tenuto costantemente le mani. Poggiò le sue su quelle stesse macchie, alzandole lentamente.

"Vorresti la chiave?"

Harry fece un salto e imprecò a voce alta, poi arrossì, rendendosi conto che Narcissa era in piedi accanto al suo finestrino.

"Non ti ho vista arrivare." Borbottò, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto scusarsi per aver imprecato. Narcissa non sembrava particolarmente, offesa, però. Lo stava studiando attentamente.

"È strano," disse lei, "vedere qualcuno seduto qui. Sai guidare?"

"No." Ammise Harry. "Cioè, con la Metropolvere e le Passaporte e la Smaterializzazione e tutto il resto, mi sembrava abbastanza inutile prendere la patente."

Narcissa annuì. "Giuro che non ho mai capito perché Draco si perdesse in questi ridicoli aggeggi Babbani." Gli allungò un rettangolo di plastica, che Harry fissò senza capire. "È la chiave." Spiegò lei, dando la leggera impressione di essere irritata.

Harry l'accettò, rigirandosela fra le mani. "Questa... Questa non è la chiave di una macchina. Dovrebbe esserci una piccola parte argentata, magari con un'impugnatura nera e tipo un bottone."

"Ti assicuro che questa è la chiave." Rispose Narcissa, la voce un po' fredda. "Non avrei pensato che ne sapessi anche meno di me, sul mondo Babbano."

"Non sembra la chiave di una macchina." Si difese Harry. Forse era una nuova tecnologia? Desiderò di essersi tenuto al passo col mondo dei Babbani. "Voglio dire, come fai ad aprire una porta con questo?"

"Draco apriva semplicemente la portiera," spiegò Narcissa, " e se teneva la chiave in tasca o in mano, la serratura scattava."

Harry cercò attorno al volante l'accensione. C'era un bottone con scritto 'Start', e lo premette un po' dubbioso.

Non successe niente.

"La batteria dev'essere sostituita." Disse Harry, deciso, felice di sapere almeno qualcosa. Provò con un Reparo, ma non funzionò. "Dovrò ricercare degli incantesimi di automazione." Annunciò, uscendo dalla macchina e chiudendola.

Narcissa coprì la macchina con il telone ancora una volta, ed Harry osservò come le linee decise sparivano sotto le pieghe della stoffa polverosa.

***

Il giorno seguente, Harry ricevette un gufo da Astoria, che gli chiedeva di andarla a trovare quello stesso pomeriggio. Arrivò intorno alle due, chiedendosi se gli avrebbe dato altri ricordi.

E fu così.

Lo portò prima in cucina, però, e preparò del tè. Per una volta, anche suo marito era a casa. Stava seduto a tavola, con Sophie in braccio che tentava di costruire una casa con dei blocchi.

"Matt," disse Astoria, "questo è Harry Potter. Sta cercando di trovare Draco."

Matthew alzò gli occhi, continuando a ridere per qualcosa che Sophie aveva appena fatto. Era un uomo dalle spalle larghe, con i capelli castani e spessi e gli occhi marroni contornati da rughe di espressione. Era un tipo che sorrideva facilmente. E almeno secondo Harry, si adattava bene alla personalità di Astoria.

Aspettò che Matthew lo fissasse scioccato, o che almeno si concentrasse sulla sua cicatrice. Ma non sembrò riconoscerlo neanche un po'.

"Ciau," disse, allegramente, allungandogli una mano. Harry la strinse. "Piacere di conoscerti. Hai avuto un po' di fortuna nella ricerca del misterioso ex marito di Astoria?"

"Non è misterioso." Puntualizzò Astoria in tono esasperato.

"Viveva in un maniero, hai detto. Potrei scommetterci, passavate le giornate ad oziare, mangiare uva da piattini dorati e ridere di noi altri plebei."

Astoria rise e gli diede una spintarella giocosa. "Pensi di essere esilarante, vero?"

"Solo un po'. Ehi, Harry, tu sei un mago?"

Harry lo fissò, senza riuscire a capire se stesse scherzando. "Sì?" Tentò.

"Ah, allora c'è tipo... Una polizia dei maghi, una cosa così? Scotland Yard, ma magica?"

"Falla finita di interrogare Harry, è qui per parlare del caso." Lo interruppe Astoria, e Matthew alzò le spalle.

"Va bene. Tanto, per qualcuno è arrivata l'ora del riposino..." E si alzò, tenendo in braccio una Sophie sorridente e tirandosela sulla spalla mentre usciva dalla stanza. Harry aspettò un momento, ascoltando le risatine di Sophie che si allontanavano piano piano, poi si voltò verso Astoria.

"Hai sposato un Babbano?"

"Sei sorpreso?" Astoria mise la teiera sul fuoco.

"Be', francamente - sì. Sei purosangue, hai detto, e... Cioè, non che per me sia un problema, certo che no, ma-"

Ad Astoria fece pietà. "Lo capisco. Abbiamo tutti dei pregiudizi, no?"

Harry la studiò mentre versava il tè. "Ho guardato i ricordi."

"E?" Si spostò fino ad essergli davanti, appoggiandogli una tazza sul tavolo.

"Non so." Si morse il labbro, pensando. "La macchina di Draco... Guidava molto?"

"Quando ne aveva voglia, sì. A volte prendeva la macchina e guidava e guidava."

"È stato a Truro una settimana prima di scomparire."

"Sì." Astoria sorseggiò il suo tè. "Ha detto che voleva vedere dove finiva la terraferma."

"O dove iniziava."

Astoria alzò lo sguardo su di lui, senza mascherare la sua sorpresa. "O dove iniziava." Ripeté, lentamente. "Ha detto anche quello. Dove iniziava."

"A Draco piacevano i cerchi."

Astoria lo studiò per un lungo momento. "Ho conosciuto Matthew nel 2001." Disse. "Ero in una libreria ad Exeter, ed abbiamo preso lo stesso libro nello stesso momento." Distolse lo sguardo, un piccolo sorriso ad addolcirle il volto. "Abbiamo preso un caffè insieme, e alla fine della settimana io ero perdutamente innamorata."

"Ma... Hai sposato Draco nel 2002." Harry era rimasto abbastanza spiazzato dall'improvviso cambio d'argomento.

Astoria annuì. "I miei genitori... Insomma, potranno anche non essere stati sostenitori di Voldemort, ma sono comunque gente all'antica. Se avessi sposato un Babbano, avrei spezzato il cuore a mio padre. Mia madre sarebbe stata più comprensiva, forse, ma mio padre..."

Harry prese un altro sorso di tè; avrebbe voluto interromperla e farle diverse domande, ma sapeva che doveva lasciarle raccontare la sua storia.

"I miei genitori cercavano disperatamente di procurarmi un buon matrimonio. Mi hanno organizzato un incontro con i Malfoy. Draco era incredibilmente cortese, ma vedevo qualcosa in lui che era anche una parte di me. Stavamo entrambi recitando i ruoli che c'erano stati assegnati, indossavamo le maschere che altri ci avevano dato. Dopo che siamo diventati amici, poi migliori amici, ho detto a Draco che non avrei mai potuto amarlo davvero, e che volevo sposarlo solo per far piacere ai miei genitori." Astoria fece una pausa per prendere un sorso di tè. Una volta posata di nuovo la tazza, iniziò a tracciare col dito dei motivi sul tavolo. Disegnava dei cerchi, ed Harry si domandò se se ne stesse rendendo conto.

"E?" La incalzò. Astoria alzò lo sguardo su di lui.

"E Draco mi ha detto la stessa cosa."

Harry aspettò, ma Astoria non continuò. Credette comunque di aver capito.

"Mi aspetto che rimanga fra noi." Disse lei, dopo qualche momento.

Harry annuì, poi cambiò argomento. "Le scatole a villa Malfoy... Sono davvero tutte le cose di Draco?"

"Sì."

"Solo quelle e la macchina?"

Astoria si raddrizzò, sembrava interessata. "Hai visto la macchina? Oh, è da un bel po' che non vedo quell'affare. Mi manca quasi. Quasi."

Harry esitò. "Mi ha fatto desiderare di saper guidare."

Astoria sorrise. "Ho un altro ricordo per te. Non sapevo quale scegliere, ma credo che questo sia quello giusto." Si cercò un attimo nelle tasche, poi ne estrasse una fiala. "Abbine cura."

"Lo farò."

Harry se ne andò, i pensieri che vorticavano come onde mosse dal vento.

***

Avrebbe voluto guardare il ricordo subito dopo, ma doveva andare a cena da Ron ed Hermione. Passò prima da casa e si pettinò i capelli, per poi usare la Metropolvere ed arrivare direttamente a casa dei due.

Si presentò esattamente nel bel mezzo di una discussione. Si avvicinò alla cucina, fonte di profumi deliziosi e voci cariche di rabbia.

"Gliel'ho chiesto direttamente e mi ha detto di no-"

"Oh, è così che ti sei avvicinato alla conversazione? Ti sei avvicinato a lui ed hai detto - mentre masticavi un panino, immagino - 'allora, hai problemi con Ginny?'"

"Non stavo mangiando nessun panino." Disse Ron, sulla difensiva, proprio mentre Harry metteva piede in cucina. Ron lo fissò ed Hermione, che gli dava le spalle, si girò velocemente.

"Oh." Disse lei. "Ciao, Harry."

"Credi che io e Ginny abbiamo problemi?" Disse Harry lentamente. Lei tossì.

"No, certo che no." Esitò un attimo. "Perché non ne avete, giusto?"

"No!"

"Ron ha detto che ultimamente stai fino a tardi in ufficio."

"Non l'ho detto!" La interruppe velocemente Ron. "Ho detto che... Che sta raggiungendo molti traguardi, in ufficio, e tu mi ha sentito male."

"Molti traguardi?" Hermione alzò un sopracciglio.

"Sì, non ti sei salvato troppo bene, Ron." Borbottò Harry.

"Però è vero, no?" Disse Ron, senza vergogna. "Ginny è incredibilmente occupata, si sta impuntando sempre di più sul Quidditch nell'ultimo periodo..."

"È perché è il suo lavoro," replicò Harry, "e io sono stat0 occupato col mio, di lavoro, ecco tutto."

"Visto? Nessun problema!" Esordì Ron allegramente, ma Hermione lo zittì con un'occhiataccia.

"D'accordo, va bene." Mormorò, rigirandosi verso Harry. "Ma ho un'ultima domanda per te, Harry. Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che hai parlato con Ginny-"

Harry rise. "Non siamo così impegnati. Continuiamo a parlare. Ieri sera mi ha detto che doveva andarsene per un ritiro."

"Non avevo finito la domanda," continuò Hermione, assottigliando lo sguardo. "Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che hai parlato con Ginny... Di qualcosa che non fosse lavoro?"

Harry spalancò la bocca. "Io - cosa? Cioè, moltissime volte, ovvio. Che genere di domanda dovrebbe essere? Voglio dire, proprio stamattina, lei... Lei mi ha chiesto di prendere un cartone di latte prima di tornare a casa... Be', non me l'ha detto, mi ha lasciato un bigliettino sul frigo perché è tornata tardi da lavoro ieri sera ed era davvero stanca, e... E ieri! Ieri - o forse ieri l'altro - mi ha chiesto se le potevo rinnovare l'abbonamento a Quidditch Settimanale..."

Hermione lo stava fissando, gli occhi ancora stretti e la sua espressione la stessa di prima. Ron scuoteva la testa e guardava Harry con compassione.

"Eccoci, è fatta." Disse Ron, pesante, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia più vicina del tavolo da pranzo. "Stai avendo dei problemi con Ginny, ed Hermione ha di nuovo ragione."

"Ma la fai finita di dire che ho dei problemi? Non ne ho! Va tutto benissimo! Forse non parliamo quanto dovremmo-"

"O non parlate proprio." Disse Ron, volendolo aiutare e guadagnandosi uno sguardo indecifrabile da parte di Harry.

"Ma da che parte stai?" Disse, incredulo.

"Non ci sono parti. Accetta la tua sconfitta con onore." Prese un sorso di Burrobirra.

"Io non - io e Ginny andiamo bene, e - questo fine settimana, la porto da qualche parte. Ceniamo a ad un ristorante di lusso e parliamo di tutto."

"Okay." Disse Ron, usando un tono che faceva sembrare che Harry avesse iniziato a parlare di Nargilli e Gorgosprizzi. "Fallo."

"Sì," convenne Hermione, "fallo. Poi vieni da noi e ci dici com'è andata."

"Lo farò!"

"Ottimo." Disse Hermione, concisa. "Bene." Sparì fra i fornelli ed iniziò a mescolare il contenuto di una pentola. Ron prese ad Harry una burrobirra e gliela posò davanti, sul tavolo.

"Avresti potuto supportarmi un pochino di più," borbottò Harry, sedendosi accanto a Ron ed aprendo la burrobirra. "sono il tuo migliore amico."

"Sì, be'," Disse Ron, lanciando un'occhiata ad Hermione ed abbassando la voce, "l'amicizia può fare tante cose, ma non può rimediarti una scopata."

Harry si strozzò con la burrobirra.

***

Più tardi, dopo aver salutato Ron ed Hermione ed essere tornato all'appartamento, ripensò a quello che gli avevano detto.

Passò una mano sul ripiano della cucina, che era, come sempre, immacolato. C'era una fruttiera dal lato opposto del ripiano, che però non conteneva frutta. Solo alcune ricette e una manciata di Falci e Zellini.

Guardò dall'altro lato della stanza, il tavolo da pranzo. Una piuma ed un calamaio in un angolo, il legno già ricoperto di polvere dall'ultima volta che aveva usato un Gratta e Netta. Le pareti bianche brillavano, senza traccia di quadri o fotografie.

Se Harry fosse scomparso, chi avrebbe esaminato tutte le cose della sua vita, e cosa avrebbe pensato? Non aveva niente nel suo appartamento. La maggior parte degli oggetti li teneva nella camera blindata alla Gringott. Temporaneamente, aveva detto, ma ormai erano tre anni che si era dichiarato a Ginny.

O forse sperava solo, segretamente, che l'appartamento fosse una soluzione temporanea. Un luogo in cui fermarsi nel suo viaggio, ma non la destinazione finale.

Si vedeva una luce calda spuntare dall'altra parte del muro, dov'era la loro camera da letto. Immaginò che Ginny fosse lì, magari che stesse leggendo.

Svoltò l'angolo e le sorrise. Era seduta sul letto, concentratissima su una copia di Quidditch Settimanale, e fece un salto quando Harry si schiarì la gola.

"Oh! Non ti ho sentito arrivare. Ti sei divertito con Ron e Hermione?"

"Sarebbe stato meglio se ci fossi stata anche tu."

"Lo so." Rispose Ginny, in tono di scuse. "Sono tornata dagli allenamenti giusto 20 minuti fa. Secondo Gwen le migliori siamo io e Pearson, quindi siamo anche quelle che potrebbero interessare all'osservatore. Mi avrà fatto provare i tuffi una dozzina di volte."

Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che le hai parlato di qualcosa che non fosse lavoro?

"Immagino sia stato stressante." Disse Harry, togliendosi le vesti ed appendendole dietro alla porta. "Sai, credo che dovremmo fare qualcosa di rilassante la settimana prossima. Solo noi due, insieme."

Ginny alzò le sopracciglia, sorridendo. "Occasione speciale?"

"Non pensavo di aver bisogno di una scusa per passare del tempo con te."

Lei rise. "Be', sabato non posso perché andiamo ad una partita delle Holyhead a prendere appunti, e non ci sarò neanche venerdì sera. Domenica abbiamo la riunione."

"E giovedì?"

"Chiederò a Gwen."

"Bene, fammi sapere che prenoto."

"Perfetto."

Visto? Si sbagliavano, si disse.

Andava tutto bene.

***

Lunedì mattina, Harry si ritrovò nuovamente in ufficio, a guardare il ricordo più recente di Astoria.

Lo investì una familiare sensazione di movimento, e seppe immediatamente di trovarsi ancora in una macchina. Nella macchina di Draco. La Renault Mégane. Era strano, adesso che ci era veramente stato. Era come se due versioni di se stesso si intersecassero in una strana dualità.

Astoria era seduta davanti, sul sedile del passeggero, e sembrava stanca. Era notte, ed Harry realizzò che stavano viaggiando accanto ad un fiume. Schiacciò il volto contro il vetro, osservando le luci sfocate delle case riflesse nell'acqua, e per un attimo gli sembrò di passare attraverso il cielo stesso, stelle sia sopra che sotto di loro.

Si allontanò dalla finestra, avvicinandosi al centro dei sedili posteriori, ed osservò lo specchietto retrovisore. Draco guardava davanti a sé, la bocca piccola e seriosa, i suoi occhi grigi intenti a scrutare la strada.

"Potremmo anche smaterializzarci per andare a trovare tua madre, sai." Disse Astoria, la voce assonnata. "Per Merlino, sono due ore di viaggio."

"Ho guidato fino a Glasgow."

"Me lo ricordo." Astoria si spostò, appoggiando la testa al vetro e chiudendo gli occhi. "Non so perché ci sei andato."

"Perché non c'ero mai stato prima. Perché volevo farlo."

"Non sai quello che vuoi, Draco."

Prese una curva. Harry osservò il modo in cui teneva il volante, i tendini del polso che si piegavano. C'era una sicurezza ipnotica nelle mani di Draco, nel modo in cui girava senza sforzi, nel modo in cui guidava senza dover veramente pensare a cosa stesse facendo.

Draco alzò lo sguardo sullo specchietto retrovisore, incrociando lo sguardo di Harry.

"No, non lo so." Disse, e ci volle un momento perché Harry si ricordasse a chi stava rispondendo.

Draco continuò a guidare, il fiume ed il cielo si sciolsero in un prato di stelle mentre il ricordo si disintegrava piano piano.

Harry si risollevò dal pensatoio, respirando come se avesse dovuto riprendere aria.

***

Visitò Astoria il giorno seguente. Lei rise quando aprì la porta.

"Stai diventando un visitatore regolare. Immagino che vorrai una tazza di tè, allora?"

"Grazie." Replicò Harry, seguendola in cucina.

"Ti è piaciuto il ricordo?" Chiese Astoria, mettendo un cucchiaino preciso di zucchero nella tazza di Harry. "È uno dei miei preferiti."

Harry esitò, tenendosi occupato pulendo un pezzo del tavolo e mettendosi a sedere prima di parlare. "Credi... Credi che Draco abbia scelto di andarsene?"

Astoria fece una pausa. "Credi che Draco fosse infelice della sua vita?"

"Tu lo sapresti meglio di me, ma... Credo che stesse cercando qualcosa. Un ricordo, un sentimento, una nuova vita, non lo so."

Astoria versò il tè. "Glielo dicevo spesso anche io, di continuo. Scherzavo e gli dicevo che guidava ovunque per trovare un posto che non esisteva."

Harry fissò il fumo che si levava dalle tazze di tè senza vederlo davvero. "Matthew è un Babbano."

"Be'— Sì—"

"Mi insegnerebbe a guidare?"

Astoria scoppiò a ridere.

***

La prima lezione di guida di Harry fu il mercoledì, alle 4 del pomeriggio. Arrivò puntualmente da Astoria; Matthew fece tardi per via del lavoro e traballò in casa con le braccia cariche di cianografie.

"Dov'è la mia principessa?" Urlò, e Sophie lanciò un gridolino di pura gioia, correndo per il corridoio così velocemente che per poco non cadde.

"Matt è un architetto." Disse Astoria, notando come Harry fissava le stampe blu.

"Interessante."

"Cacchio, no che non lo è." Borbottò Matt, posando le cianografie e stringendo la figlia in un abbraccio da spaccare le ossa. "Allora, sei pronto per la tua prima lezione?" Disse, da sopra la testa di Sophie. "Non hai una macchina tua, vero? Imparerai nella mia, allora. Non è una brutta macchina per iniziare."

Uscirono ed andarono verso la macchina, una berlina bianca, ed Harry provò a discutere di un eventuale pagamento monetario, sentendosi di dover compensare Matthew per gli inevitabili momenti di frustrazione o disperazione che sarebbero arrivati. Matthew si sbrigò a negargli quell'opzione, chiedendo invece ad Harry di pagarlo con storie dal mondo magico.

"Lei è tremenda." Ammise, gesticolando in direzione di Astoria. "Mi racconta di questo mondo stupendo, poi appena provo a fare qualche domanda si lamenta! 'Oh, Matt, è solo un castello in Scozia, perché ti interessa tanto.' O anche 'Si chiama Metropolvere e non sono assolutamente dell'umore giusto per spiegarlo.'"

Harry rise. "Lo capisco, anche io non sapevo del mondo magico finché non ho compiuto 11 anni, e tutti andavano sempre di fretta, si comportavano come se sapessi giá tutto quanto."

"Smettetela di ciarlare e montate in macchina, su." Li interruppe Astoria, impaziente. "Voglio vedere quanto riuscirà a fare schifo Harry."

"Lascialo stare." Disse Matthew amichevolmente. "Tu hai provato a guidare solo una volta, sei entrata diretta nel laghetto e mi hai urlato contro per 20 minuti, dopo."

Astoria si accigliò ed Harry provò senza successo a nascondere un sorriso.

Poco dopo, però, quel sorriso era già stato rimpiazzato da ansia e nervosismo. Matthew spiegò per un quarto d'ora tutto quello che c'era da sapere sulla sicurezza, prima che Harry potesse anche solo accendere la macchina.

"Bene, allora, hai controllato tutti gli specchietti, sistemato il sedile, messo la cintura, piede sul freno... Gira la chiave, dai."

La macchina si svegliò con un rombo. Harry era terrorizzato e si stava chiedendo quanto fosse costata la macchina, e quanto si sarebbe potuto arrabbiare Matthew se anche lui si fosse infilato nel laghetto.

"Hai il piede ancora sul freno? Bene. Togli il freno a mano."

"Fatto."

"Bravo, bravo. Ora, premi un pochino sull'acceleratore—"

La macchina scattò violentemente in avanti ed Harry, inorridito, tirò un calcio sul freno e si fermò ancora più violentemente. Matthew scoppiò a ridere.

"Sei uno dal grilletto facile, eh? Guarda che faccia! Stai calmo, non è successo niente. Riprova. Leva il piede dal freno."

Un'ora più tardi, Harry riuscì a portare con successo la macchina alla fine del vialetto senza uccidersi, o uccidere Matthew. E questo, come dichiarò l'uomo, si meritava una burrobirra.

Burrobirra che bevvero parlando di come funzionasse esattamente una passaporta, ovviamente.

***

Harry tornò a casa alle 9 in punto, quella notte. Ginny era a letto e stava leggendo un libro.

"Sei tornato tardi." Disse lei, voltando pigramente pagina.

"Sono rimasto a parlare con alcune persone del caso." Le avrebbe raccontato tutto il giorno seguente, pensò. Al loro appuntamento. "A proposito, ho prenotato al Citrus Moon."

Ginny aggrottò la fronte. "Ma cos— oh, domani sera! Me l'ero quasi dimenticato. Citrus Moon? È un nuovo ristorante?"

"È Babbano."

"Oh. Be', sarà qualcosa di nuovo, almeno. Non vedo l'ora."

Harry sparì nel bagno, intenzionato a farsi una lunga doccia rilassante.

Imparare a guidare era straordinariamente stressante.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny si mise in tiro per l'appuntamento ed Harry la trovava bellissima, anche se il suo allenamento si era dilungato ed era arrivata con mezz'ora di ritardo. Lui ordinò del rum invecchiato in botti di quercia, mentre lei optò per un bicchiere di Riesling.

"Sei stupenda." Disse Harry, e Ginny gli sorrise.

"Grazie," rispose, "abbiamo sforato con l'allenamento. L'osservatore se n'è andato subito dopo la partita, sabato, senza neanche una parola, onestamente è stato deludente. Forse la prossima partita, però. Pearson è già stata reclutata prima — oh, grazie." Disse Ginny mentre un cameriere le poggiava il bicchiere di vino sul tavolo. Harry accettò il suo bicchiere con un cenno del capo e ne prese un sorso, gradito. "Comunque, le condizioni del vento non erano troppo buone Sabato, e..."

Harry ascoltò Ginny mentre parlava. Gli era sempre piaciuta la sua passione per le cose. Era stata una delle prime cose che aveva amato, di lei. Quando erano nel bel mezzo della guerra ed era carica di pura energia, le mani ferme e pronte ad impugnare la bacchetta. Non era mai stata bella tanto quanto lo era durante la battaglia, pensò, con il volto sporco e i vestiti stracciati, e il suo spirito che brillava come non mai.

Si chiese se sarebbe mai tornato a vedere in lei così tanta passione.

"Non parliamo di lavoro stanotte," disse Harry all'improvviso, interrompendo la descrizione di Ginny della partita di quel sabato. "Parliamo di qualcos'altro."

"Oh." Ginny si fermò e guardò il ristorante intorno, come a cercare un argomento di conversazione. "È interessante, non credi? Un ristorante di Babbani. Stavo per toccare il menù con la bacchetta, per ordinare. Me ne sono quasi dimenticata."

"La vista è bellissima."

"Vero? Vorrei che fossimo riusciti a permetterci un appartamento nel centro di Londra."

"Mi dispiace, so che hai sempre voluto—"

"Oh, non era una critica!" Si affrettò ad aggiungere Ginny. "Era solo per dire, ecco tutto. Penso che neanche il Ministro potrebbe permettersi quegli appartamenti. Ma se ce la facessi ad entrare nella Nazionale Inglese, chi lo sa? Magari alla nostra prossima partita potrebbe — oh, sto parlando ancora di lavoro." Rise.

Ma non ci volle molto perché la sua risata si perdesse in silenzio ed Harry - considerando diverse cose da dire ma scartandole tutte perché collegate al lavoro - si aggrappò disperatamente al primo argomento alternativo che gli venisse in mente.

"Ti ricordi la battaglia?"

Ginny si irrigidì. "È un po' difficile da dimenticare, Harry."

"Ma eri fantastica."

"Ricordo il funerale di Fred," disse lei, con aria distante, evidentemente non lo aveva sentito. "George non riesce ancora a evocare un Patronus, dice mamma, e secondo lei non lo farà mai più."

Harry fissò il bicchiere di rum, poi si prese diverso tempo per berlo. Quando il cameriere apparve dietro al loro tavolo, fu quasi sollevato di vederlo.

"Prendo l'agnello di Cornovaglia, ed un altro bicchiere di quello della Tenuta Appleton." Ginny ordinò della rana pescatrice arrostita e anche lei un secondo giro. Il cameriere sparì ancora, portandosi via anche i menù.

"Finiremo i preliminari del distretto, fra poco." Disse Ginny, rompendo il silenzio.

Harry non le fece notare che stesse parlando di lavoro. La ascoltò parlare della stagione ormai prossima, le sue teorie su come sarebbe finita quella attuale, ed un leggero criticismo alla sua squadra del cuore, le Gheppie di Kenmare.

"Lo so che è abbastanza sleale - dovrei avere una squadra inglese, davvero - ma le tecniche del Cercatore sono geniali e davvero audaci. Anche i cacciatori stanno lavorando a questa nuova formazione, non sarebbe male provarla. Dovrei farlo presente a Gwen."

Harry si appoggiò un po' all'indietro mentre il cameriere gli poggiava un altro bicchiere di rum davanti, ed aspettò che si fosse allontanato per alzare il calice e berne un lungo sorso. Ebbero una tregua con l'arrivo delle portate, almeno, e poterono tenersi occupati mangiando. Ginny ordinò un altro bicchiere di vino ed Harry provò un whiskey invecchiato vent'anni, seguito poi da un singolo malto scozzese. Il cameriere probabilmente credeva che fosse un alcolizzato, pensò Harry, ed alla fine della cena era deliziosamente brillo ed ascoltava soltanto a metà le strategie di Ginny. Avendo bevuto fin troppo per fidarsi del suo talento nella smaterializzazione, Harry fermò un taxi che passava di lì perché riportasse a casa lui e Ginny. A lei sembrò piacere il viaggio, e si dimostrò piuttosto divertita quando Harry dovette correre nell'appartamento a cercare freneticamente dei soldi Babbani per pagare il guidatore.

"È stato bello. Ti sei divertito, Harry?"

Mi hai sentita, Draco? Ti ho chiesto se sei felice.

"Sì." Disse Harry, fissando il muro opposto. Non c'era niente sopra. Solo bianco. Una tela spoglia.

"Bene." Replicò Ginny, infilandosi nelle coperte e spegnendo la lampada da lettura.

Harry dormì male quella notte.

***

Forse erano le lezioni di guida, ma una settimana più tardi Harry si ritrovò a sognare di una macchina. Della macchina di Draco. Il ricordo, pensò. Stava sognando ancora una volta i ricordi. Era seduto dietro, con Astoria sul sedile del passeggero e Draco che guidava. Erano accanto ad un fiume, di notte, ed Harry avrebbe voluto abbassare il finestrino, respirare il cielo, le stelle, l'acqua, la terra, l'immensa strada che incorniciava il tutto come un fiocco di catrame.

"Tu non sai quello che vuoi, Draco." Stava dicendo Astoria.

Gli occhi di Draco si sollevarono sullo specchietto retrovisore, incontrando quelli di Harry.

"No, non lo so." Disse.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, ed Harry si rese conto che Astoria si era addormentata. Il ricordo sarebbe dovuto finire. Distolse lo sguardo da lei, poi lo spostò in alto e si congelò. Gli occhi di Draco, riflessi nello specchietto, erano incatenati ai suoi.

Draco parlò.

"Potremmo andare ovunque."

Non sta parlando a te, sta parlando ad Astoria, non sta guardando te, sta guardando attraverso di te...

"Ovunque?" Ripeté Harry, tanto per accertarsi che Draco non potesse sentirlo.

Lui sorrise appena, riportando lo sguardo sulla strada davanti a sé. "Ovunque."

Il cuore di Harry iniziò a battere più forte. "Andiamo dove sei tu."

"Perché?"

"Non so dove sei." Replicò Harry, la bocca asciutta. "Sto cercando di trovarti."

"È strano," disse Draco, "perché io sto cercando te."

Era importante, in qualche modo. Come una voce che si affievoliva, una porta che si chiudeva, come le luci di un treno che sparivano in lontananza.

"Come un cerchio." Mormorò Harry. Draco tornò a guardarlo.

"Finalmente ci arrivi, Potter."

Quando Harry si svegliò, c'era un rettangolino di plastica nella sua mano.

La patente di Draco.

***

Harry ottenne il foglio rosa il trentuno di Ottobre. Andò con la Metropolvere a casa di Astoria - ormai era ufficialmente entrato nella sua rete di contatti - e la mostrò a Matthew.

"La foto è orrenda." Osservò, e Matthew rise.

"È un rito di passaggio. La prima patente è orrenda per tutti. Almeno ora puoi guidare legalmente." aggiunse. Harry era passato dal vialetto a delle vere strade, visto che le stradine di campagna attorno alla casa di Astoria erano di solito prive di traffico.

"Potrei provare una delle strade principali." Disse Harry, entusiasta.

"Non strafare, amico. Non sai ancora concentrarti sulle frecce senza togliere il piede dall'acceleratore."

"Il multitasking diventa difficile a 60 chilometri all'ora." Si difese Harry.

"Sì, e sarà anche peggio quando finirai in un incidente perché ci hai messo 15 minuti a cercare attentamente la leva delle quattro frecce."

In ogni caso, quando iniziarono la lezione, Matthew permise ad Harry di provare la strada principale. Durante un pezzo di strada completamente dritto per cui Harry non aveva bisogno d'aiuto, Matthew gli chiese di Draco.

"Hai trovato qualcos'altro?"

"Niente. Mi sembra di girare in tondo."

"Be', buona fortuna. Voglio dire, sono passati tre anni, e - attento, stai andando un po' verso sinistra - bisogna ammetterlo, non ci sono tante possibilità di trovare nuovi indizi."

"Be', spero di trovare qualcosa. A proposito di trovare - non conosci mica un bravo meccanico?"

"Ne conosco alcuni ad Exeter. Ti cerco i loro contatti appena arrivo a casa. Ora, gira a destra a quel bivio. Credo tu sia pronto ad affrontare l'autostrada."

"Spero tu stia scherzando."

Matthew ghignò.

***

Harry tornò a casa alle 11, quella notte, sorridendo e pensando a quando avrebbe riferito la notizia a Ginny. Poteva legalmente guidare. Aveva una patente - provvisoria, naturalmente, ma per la fine dell'anno avrebbe anche potuto ottenere una patente completa. Sembrava importante, in qualche modo. Una pietra miliare. Ginny non si era neanche accorta delle sue lezioni di guida, e...

Entrò in camera ed il suo sorriso svanì piano piano. Ginny non c'era, ma c'era un bigliettino sul suo cuscino. Lo raccolse.

Scusa, mi sono scordata di dirtelo stamani. Ho due giorni di workshop strategico a Leeds. Torno giovedì. Ti amo, a presto.

Harry fissò il biglietto per un po', poi lo mise da parte. Rimase in piedi per un lungo momento, pensando, poi si voltò lentamente verso le due scatole impilate accanto al comodino e rimosse l'incantesimo di occultamento.

Già che c'era, tanto valeva lavorare.

***

Due ore più tardi, Harry era seduto al centro del letto, gli oggetti sparpagliati attorno a lui come foglie autunnali. La spillina da prefetto rifletteva la luce, brillando vivida; una rosa fatta ad origami giaceva su un cuscino.

Harry, che si era scordato ormai da un pezzo il vero scopo di quell'attività, si era perso nei piccoli dettagli, sfogliando i libri di testo di Hogwarts.

Draco aveva scritto dentro ognuno di essi. Piccole note, scribacchiate ai margini, dal Libro Standard degli Incantesimi, Primo Livello a Pozioni Avanzate. Era strano, Harry aveva sempre creduto Draco fastidiosamente arrogante ed insopportabilmente presuntuoso, per quanto riguardava la lezione; i libri del primo anno rivelavano però pagine e pagine di appunti scrupolosi presi nella scrittura infantile di un bambino di 11 anni. Draco aveva segnato ogni passaggio, sembrava addirittura che avesse paura di lanciare in modo scorretto un incantesimo, o di sbagliarne la tecnica.

Era strano osservare come la calligrafia di Draco fosse cambiata nel corso degli anni. Le lettere così precise e rotondeggianti iniziarono presto ad essere un po' sbilenche, fino a trasformarsi, verso il sesto anno, in caratteri forti ed aggraziati.

C'erano delle piccole addizioni in diverse pagine. Per la barba di Merlino, che noia. Lo aveva scritto Draco in un libro di Erbologia, interrompendo bruscamente gli appunti presi con cura sul Tulipano dai Sette Denti. Ed era ancora più sorprendente l'ammissione sincera in Pozioni Avanzate: in una pagina sugli usi delle zampe degli scarafaggi, Draco aveva scritto Non me ne frega neanche più di questa materia.

Strano, che Draco scrivesse pensieri del genere nei suoi libri di testo. Ma, realizzò Harry, con chi altri avrebbe potuto confidarsi? Verso la fine del loro tempo ad Hogwarts, era diventato chiaro che Draco non si fidasse più neanche dei suoi amici più stretti. E sicuramente non avrebbe potuto fidarsi dei suoi genitori, entrambi tanto problematici quanto lui.

Doveva essersi sentito solo. Ed Harry conosceva bene quella sensazione.

Sfogliò le pagine del Libro Standard degli Incantesimi, Sesto Livello. Ogni tanto c'era disegnato qualche elaborato nodo celtico, ma Harry non gli attribuì nessun significato. Sembrava che a Draco piacesse esercitarsi in quegli schemi durante le lezioni particolarmente noiose. C'erano alcune annotazioni sparse qua e là, scritte ordinatamente sui margini. Non ha funzionato su me stesso, aveva scritto Draco su una pagina. Harry aggrottò la fronte, leggendo il titolo dell'incantesimo. Incanto Tranquilo, apparentemente usato per calmare le persone e diminuire l'ansia o la paura.

Chiuse il libro e fissò a lungo la copertina. Non c'erano libri del settimo anno. Allora Draco non era tornato ad Hogwarts per finire gli studi, dopo la guerra.

Harry si piegò sul letto e raggiunse il quaderno di Draco, avvicinandoselo. Era un diario/agenda del 2003, pieno di date scritte ordinatamente ma di scarsa importanza. Prelievi settimanali dalla Gringott, organizzati minuziosamente; un promemoria di rinnovare il libretto della macchina. L'ultima annotazione era stata scritta nel giorno in cui era sparito. Avvocato di famiglia, 16:30. Senza dubbio era l'affare che avrebbe dovuto sbrigare Draco dopo aver comprato il gufo. Sarebbe potuto comunque rivelarsi utile chiedere all'avvocato la ragione della sua visita, se se lo fosse ricordato.

Harry sfogliò il resto del quaderno, ma tutte le pagine dopo il 9 Settembre erano bianche e-

Il suo nome.

Fissò la pagina. 21 Novembre. Una data apparentemente scelta a caso.

Potter,

Ho ragione di credere che tu ti sia appropriato di una cosa legalmente mia-

Le parole erano state cancellate velocemente, con la penna. Harry realizzò che si dovesse trattare della brutta di una lettera, visto che proprio lì sotto Draco aveva fatto un secondo tentativo.

Caro Potter,

Credo tu sia attualmente in possesso di una bacchetta di biancospino, nucleo di crine di unicorno-

Cancellato ancora una volta. Un terzo tentativo, un quarto. Il quinto tentativo era prova di un certo grado di seccatura, ed iniziava con uno scarabocchio.

Potter, ridammi la mia bacchetta. Non è che tu la usi, comunque. Probabilmente non ti confondi neanche più con le bacchette. Francamente, aspetto che tu ascenda al piano astrale e diventi una massa antropomorfe di pura energia. Nuova testata della Gazzetta del Profeta: Potter il Salvatore Ora Classificato Come Nuovo Pianeta.

Harry non poté evitarsi un sorrisetto. Era divertente, davvero. E tanto per contribuire al suo divertimento, c'era un disegnino fatto da Draco, presumibilmente del Pianeta Potter: era un pianeta simile a Saturno, che indossava un paio di occhiali. Harry rise e girò la pagina, sperando quasi di trovare un altro disegno buffo, ma vide invece altre parole. Apparentemente la lettera continuava.

Ti ricordi quando avevamo undici anni? Torniamo indietro.

Le parole si accavallarono nella mente di Harry come onde infrante. Sbatté le palpebre, il sorriso che spariva, e riprese a leggere.

Ti ricordi quando avevamo undici anni? Torniamo indietro. Lancerò Ricordelle nel cielo e tu potrai provare ad acchiapparle.

A volte penso che puoi tenertela, la mia bacchetta. Penso a tutti gli incantesimi Oscuri che ho fatto, tutte le Senza Perdono che ho provato a lanciarci. Poi però mi ricordo di quando avevo undici anni, quando imparavo Lumos e gli incantesimi di riparazione, e quelle cose sono difficili da lasciar andare.

Quindi dammi la mia bacchetta, o dammi una Giratempo.

Harry non aveva dubbio che Draco - al picco della frustrazione dopo aver provato ripetutamente a scrivere una lettera che fosse abbastanza formale - avesse scritto quel particolare messaggio con l'intenzione che non fosse mai letto da nessuno, figurarsi da Harry stesso. C'era una strana onestà, una strana schiettezza, nella lettera, e trovava difficile immaginarsi che Draco - con la sua espressione fredda e la sua incapacità di esprimersi in un modo che non fossero insulti infantili - l'avesse scritta.

Poi si ricordò di Draco che indossava lo stessa espressione fredda che si era immaginato, mentre diceva ad Astoria di andare a fare il discorso funebre per suo padre. Sì, Draco nascondeva bene i suoi pensieri e le sue emozioni, seppellendoli sotto un mantello di apatia e di arroganza.

Ti ricordi quando avevamo undici anni? Torniamo indietro.

Harry ebbe un'improvvisa fitta al cuore per tutti loro. Hermione e Ron, così ignari di tutto quello che li aspettava, Neville, che un giorno sarebbe stato torturato dai Mangiamorte; e sì, anche Draco, che avrebbe certamente sognato un futuro diverso.

Era ancora Malfoy, si ricordò, ma Malfoy - il Malfoy auto compiaciuto e beffardo - era difficile da ricordare, come se 5 anni fossero passati come sabbia fina, e tutto quello che conosceva ora era Draco, che sembrava sempre serio e triste, che indossava una spilla a forma di boccino d'argento perché in inceptum finis est, che provava ad aggiustarsi scrivendo lettere che non avrebbe mai inviato, che guidava ovunque, cercando qualcosa.

Cercando sé stesso, o forse un ricordo. Forse, dopo tutto quel tempo, cercava soltanto uno stato d'animo.

Harry rimise in ordine tutti gli oggetti, uno per uno. La rosa ad origami, che sembrava vecchia e malandata e gli faceva sorgere spontanea la domanda: "Perchè l'ha tenuta?" I libri di testo, con sei anni di appunti e disegni. La cravatta della scuola, la spilla da prefetto. Draco era fiero di essere un prefetto? O era arrivato a vedere la spilla come faceva con la sua bacchetta, un ricordo agrodolce, un monito per quello che aveva fatto e cosa sarebbe potuto essere?

Quella notte, fece un sogno.

***

Era notte fonda. Le stelle erano alte e brillavano sopra di lui, dello stesso bianco accecante della prima neve d'inverno. Era in piedi sul ciglio di una scogliera, osservava le onde grigio scuro abbattersi contro la roccia e far turbinare la schiuma del mare attorno ai sassi scuri, bagnati e lucenti.

Si voltò.

Draco era in piedi dietro di lui, guardava verso il mare scuro.

"Questo non è un ricordo del pensatoio." Disse Harry, lentamente. Si aspettava di essere ignorato, e si spaventò quando Draco si girò a guardarlo.

"Sei di nuovo qui." Disse.

"Di nuovo? Non ci sono mai stato prima." Harry non avrebbe saputo come altro rispondere.

"Credevo che fosse un sogno l'ultima volta, nella macchina, quando ti ho visto-"

Ad Harry si congelò il sangue nelle vene.

"Era un sogno. Anche questo è un sogno."

"Questi sono i miei ricordi, Potter. È reale. Il 5 settembre del 2003 ho guidato fino alle coste della Cornovaglia."

"Truro." Disse Harry, all'improvviso. Draco si voltò nuovamente in direzione della tavola scura che era il Mar Celtico.

"Dopo Truro. Volevo vedere dove finiva la terraferma. Ho guidato fino ad Helston e ho parcheggiato vicino al faro."

Harry si guardò attorno, ma non c'era nessun faro. Non c'era niente. Neanche la finestra illuminata di una casa, o dei fari in lontananza. Soltanto la mezza luna sopra le loro teste illuminava la scena, proiettando un bagliore leggero sull'oscurità dell'oceano.

"Poi ho camminato." Aggiunse Draco.

"Cosa, fuori, sulle scogliere? A mezzanotte?"

"Alle tre del mattino, per essere precisi." Draco lanciò uno sguardo ad Harry. "Devi trovarmi, Potter. Questa è la mia ultima occasione. Non so perché sei tu, fra tutte le persone, ad apparire nei miei ricordi-"

Il rombo delle onde contro la scogliera sembrò farsi più intenso. Harry si spostò un po'; sembrava che la terra avesse iniziato a tremare.

"Sto investigando il tuo caso," disse Harry, alzando la voce sopra il rumore del mare. L'inizio della scogliera aveva iniziato a sfaldarsi verso l'acqua, e fece un passo indietro. "Sto cercando di trovarti. Dove sei? Se questo è reale, dimmelo!"

Draco aprì bocca, ma le scogliere si stavano sbriciolando, cadevano come castelli di sabbia, e la terrificante oscurità delle onde in tempesta arrivò ad oscurare Harry.

Si svegliò con una dolorosa scossa di adrenalina, un grido per metà bloccato in gola.

***

"Te lo giuro, sto dicendo la verità."

Hermione alzò lo sguardo su di lui mentre passeggiava avanti e indietro per la cucina. Poi riportò il suo sguardo dubbioso sulla tazza di tè, sul tavolo lì davanti.

"Hai sognato Malfoy? E ti ha detto di essere andato ad Helston?"

"Sì." Disse Harry, frustrato. "Ha detto che i ricordi erano veri, che non erano sogni, e che dovevo trovarlo -"

"Forse allora avresti dovuto chiedere a Malfoy dove fosse." Disse Hermione, ed Harry non era sicuro se lo stesse prendendo in giro o meno.

"Ci ho provato, ed il sogno si è letteralmente disintegrato." Harry attraversò ancora la cucina, la sua tazza di tè sul bancone si stava ormai ghiacciando. "È già successo prima - voglio dire, ho sognato un ricordo e gli ho parlato - ma Draco sembrava diverso, allora. Tipo... Astratto. Come se anche lui pensasse che fosse tutto un sogno, e stesse soltanto assecondando quello che succedeva. Ma questa volta - sembrava sorpreso che fossi lì, mi ha fatto delle domande - sembrava più vero, in qualche modo." Alzò la testa ed incontrò lo sguardo di Hermione. "Pensi che sia pazzo, vero?"

Hermione non disse niente per un lungo momento. Poi prese un grandissimo sorso di te.

"Hai già sognato eventi reali, Harry."

Quella frase lo fece fermare. Si voltò di scatto. "Era diverso. Era Legilimens. E Magia Oscura." Disse, la voce bassa e dal tono rabbioso, ed Hermione sospirò.

"Non è quello che intendevo. Sto dicendo che mi fido del fatto che tu riesca a distinguere un sogno normale da... uno diverso."

La rabbia di Harry svanì. "Oh." Disse solo.

"Senti, devo andare a lavoro - ho un meeting con il Capo delle Creature Magiche - ma..." Hermione fece una pausa. "Forse Malfoy ti stava dicendo la sua posizione, in quel sogno."

"Credi che sia ad Helston?"

Hermione si fermò ancora una volta. "Da quello che hai detto, la scogliera era pericolosa."

Harry sbatté le palpebre e scattò all'indietro, come se fosse stato colpito. "Non è scomparso in Cornovaglia, è scomparso a Londra-"

"Be', non hai escluso che se ne sia andato di sua spontanea volontà. Forse voleva fare qualcosa, ma senza far soffrire la sua famiglia."

Realizzò all'improvviso quello che voleva dire. "No." Esclamò. "No. No, Hermione. Non lo avrebbe fatto."

"Non pensi che soffrisse un po' di depressione?" Chiese Hermione, gentilmente.

"Non lo avrebbe fatto." Ripeté lui, ostinato. Hermione lo fissò per un lungo attimo.

"Be', io dovrei andarmene." Disse, alla fine. "Fammi sapere se trovi altri indizi."

"Lo farò."

Lei finì il suo tè e si avvicinò velocemente al camino, tirando una manciata di Metropolvere nel focolare e trasportandosi al Ministero.

Harry camminò lentamente verso le fiamme, ancora verdi, ed viaggiò fino al camino di Astoria e Matthew.

Era tempo della sua prossima lezione di guida.

***

Svoltò un altro angolo, guardando la strada bagnata dalla pioggia, davanti a sé. I tergicristalli si muovevano sul vetro con un ritmo quasi rilassante.

"Attento alla velocità."Disse Matthew.

Harry lasciò un po' andare il piede sull'acceleratore. Le piogge autunnali stavano diventando sempre più frequenti, facevano calare un'aria fredda sulla terra, come un avvertimento per il gelo dell'inverno. Erano nell'ultima settimana di Novembre, e Londra era già piena di festività: luci di Natale decoravano Oxford Street, e il paradiso invernale di Hyde Park era pieno di bambini agitati e turisti imbacuccati.

Lì fuori, nell'East Devon, i segnali erano più sottili. Dalle pasticcerie arrivava l'aroma di mince pies e pan di zenzero, ed i negozi di dolci erano pieni di bon bon e topi di zucchero dai colori pastello. Passando dalla strada principale di un paesino, Harry vide i fili delle luci di Natale a decorare le case e, di tanto in tanto, una scena natalizia accuratamente decorata nella vetrina di qualche negozio.

"Non nevica spesso nell'East Devon, vero?"

"Non direi. I nostri inverni sono abbastanza miti."

Harry rallentò nel vedere un gatto che attraversava la strada. Stava pensando a Godric's Hollow, a tutte le luci che brillavano nella neve. L'unico Natale che avesse veramente passato a casa, e all'improvviso ne sentì la nostalgia, più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

"Sai cosa," disse Matthew, "Credo tu sia quasi pronto per l'esame pratico."

"Guido solo da un paio di mesi." Obiettò Harry, un po' dubbioso."

"Ma hai ingranato abbastanza velocemente. L'unica cosa su cui devi veramente lavorare è il parcheggio. E a volte le tue inversioni a 'u' diventano inversioni a 'z'." Rise Matthew.

"Non riuscirò mai a parcheggiare dritto." Borbottò Harry. A volte era stato tentato di usare qualche incantesimo per restringere la macchina, ma fino ad allora aveva resistito.

"Ci concentreremo su quello, questa settimana, e poi credo tu possa prenotarti."

Harry guidò fino alla casa di Matthew e di Astoria per la solita routine, una burrobirra o due davanti al fuoco scoppiettante mentre Harry raccontava a Matthew storie sul mondo magico. All'uomo sembravano interessare parecchio i draghi.

"Sono dei cacchio di sputa-fuoco giganti, come avete fatto a nasconderli ai Babbani per migliaia di anni?" Chiese, mentre Harry si appoggiava ad una comoda poltrona.

"Oh, ci sono incantesimi di ogni sorta. E alle brutte, basta Obliviare il Babbano, se ha visto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto vedere," disse Astoria, arrivando con una ciotola di noccioline tostate.

"Obliviare?"

"Rimuovere il ricordo." Spiegò lei. Matthew si accigliò.

"Non è giusto. Non credo dovreste giocare così con le menti delle persone. Non gli fa bene, di sicuro."

Harry ascoltava solo fino ad un certo punto Astoria e Matthew che litigavano. Dal punto di vista di lui a proposito del giocare con le menti delle persone, arrivò a pensare alla conversazione che aveva avuto poco prima con Hermione. Era riuscito a dimenticarsene per quasi un'ora, mentre guidava, ma ora si imponeva nella sua testa come una pesantissima roccia.

Draco era depresso?

Sembrava sempre così... Distante, nei ricordi. Camminava dentro ad un negozio, o guidava una macchina, o parlava ad Astoria, ma non era veramente lì. Harry riconosceva una cosa, sul volto di Draco: le linee appuntite, come se il suo vecchio essere fosse stato scolpito via, o lo sguardo distante nei suoi occhi.

La distanza.

Draco aveva percorso una grande distanza, in un certo senso, Harry ne era certo, ma non era mai riuscito a superare la distanza fra il passato ed il presente.

Ti ricordi quando avevamo undici anni? Torniamo indietro.

"Sembri pensieroso." Osservò ad un tratto Astoria. Harry alzò lo sguardo e provò a sorridere.

"Sto pensando." Disse in tono leggero. "Stavo pensando... Draco non prendeva nessuna pozione, giusto? Non era sotto qualche incantesimo?"

Astoria aggrottò la fronte, con un'aria confusa. "No. Perché, è importante? Prendeva una pozione antidolorifica, ogni tanto, quando aveva mal di testa, ma a parte quello altro."

"Capito." Replicò Harry. "Me lo stavo solo chiedendo, tutto qui." Se Draco avesse preso qualcosa per la depressione, di sicuro Astoria lo avrebbe saputo. Cambiò velocemente argomento. "Domani vado dall'avvocato dei Malfoy. Draco aveva un appuntamento con lui."

"Strano." Commentò Astoria, fermandosi per mangiare una nocciolina.

"Ah, sì?" Disse Harry, tagliente.

"Sì. Il loro avvocato ha a che fare solo con Narcissa."

Harry si accigliò e si alzò dalla poltrona, realizzando quanto fosse tardi. Salutò Astoria e Matthew ed usò la Metropolvere per tornare al suo appartamento, grato di vedere che Ginny non era ancora tornata dai suoi allenamenti. Voleva un po' di tempo da solo. Tempo per pensare.

Si sedette al bancone dell'isola, fissando i disegni nel granito ma senza vederli Draco non lo avrebbe fatto, aveva detto ad Hermione. Non Draco, che era insopportabilmente testardo - aveva provato per un anno intero a sistemare quell'Armadio Svanitore, e anche quando quello stupido cretino stava puntando la bacchetta contro Silente, la mano che gli tremava, il terrore dipinto in volto, non era riuscito ad ammettere di non poter portare a termine il compito di Voldemort. Harry si ricordava di quell'attimo prima che i Mangiamorte arrivassero, quando Draco aveva iniziato ad abbassare la bacchetta e Silente gli stava offrendo un'altra strada.

Forse Draco avrebbe accettato la sconfitta, dopo tutto.

Harry si alzò ed andò fino alla porta scorrevole, aprendola ed uscendo sul terrazzo. L'appartamento sembrava soffocarlo, come se si stesse chiudendo su di lui. Fuori l'aria era pungente ed Harry rabbrividì, stringendosi nel mantello. Era più freddo lì, rispetto all'East Devon. Ci sarebbe stata la nebbia sul Tamigi, al mattino.

Osservò i treni andare e venire, e quella notte non sognò.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry se ne andò presto, la mattina dopo, prima che Ginny si svegliasse; aveva un incontro per le 8:30 con l'avvocato di famiglia che, scoprì, era una strega alta e dalle spalle larghe che gli ricordava un po' Madame Maxine. Accompagnò Harry nel suo ufficio - una piccola stanza chiaramente ideata da un fan del minimalismo. Si sarebbe aspettato qualcosa di stravagante per un avvocato degno dei Malfoy, ma dentro c'era poco più di qualche armadio, un tavolino di vetro e due sedie.

L'avvocato - Signorina Zeisel, si era annunciata freddamente - si mise a sedere dietro al tavolo e lanciò ad Harry uno sguardo da sopra gli occhiali d'argento. Era un'occhiata degna della McGranitt, ed Harry ebbe l'assurda sensazione di doversi aspettare un rimprovero.

"Quindi," disse lei, "vuoi sapere dei Malfoy."

"Draco, nello specifico, sto lavorando al suo caso." Harry le allungò il suo distintivo; Zeisel lo scrutò con attenzione prima di ridarglielo.

"Se vuoi sapere dei suoi affari finanziari, dovrai contattare il consulente finanziario della famiglia." Disse.

"No, in realtà. Draco aveva un appuntamento con lei il giorno in cui è scomparso. Il nove Settembre del 2003, alle 16:30." Harry parlò senza preamboli. Zeisel non gli sembrava affatto il tipo di persona da perdersi in chiacchiere leggere.

"Sì, lo ricordo."

"Lo ricorda?" Ripeté Harry, sorpreso. Zeisel gli lanciò un'altro sguardo da sopra gli occhiali.

"Ho una discreta memoria, Signor Potter."

"Può darmi qualche dettaglio sul vostro incontro?"

Zeisel diede un'altra occhiata considerevole al suo distintivo, e per un attimo lui pensò che stesse per dire qualcosa di pungente a proposito del segreto professionale.

"Draco Malfoy mi aveva contattata una settimana prima, dichiarando di aver bisogno di consiglio a livello legale.

"Draco aveva dei problemi?" Chiese Harry, allarmato.

"Niente di urgente, apparentemente. Gli avevo chiesto se fosse un'emergenza, ed il Signor Malfoy mi ha assicurato che stesse solo cercando qualche consiglio. Non ha avuto problemi anche se ha dovuto aspettare una settimana per un appuntamento."

"Ha idea di cosa potrebbe aver voluto parlare, con lei?"

Zeisel si accigliò ed inclinò leggermente la testa. "Ha richiesto informazioni sull'ostruzione alla giustizia."

"Cosa intende?"

"Generalmente, ha lo scopo di evitare ad un criminale di essere perseguito. Potrebbe includere nascondere un ricercato dalle forze dell'ordine, fornendogli i mezzi necessari ad evitare la sua scoperta o cattura - solitamente dandogli denaro o arrangiando mezzi di trasporto - e così via."

Harry fissò Zeisel per un lungo momento, un turbine di pensieri in testa. "Draco sapeva dove si trovava suo padre. O forse lo stava addirittura aiutando."

"Mi è impossibile commentare sulla faccenda. Tutto ciò che posso dire è che il signor Malfoy ha chiesto consiglio legale riguardante l'ostruzione alla giustizia, concordando un appuntamento. L'appuntamento non è stato mantenuto e non ho avuto ulteriori colloqui con lui." Zeisel si lisciò con un movimento fluido una piega sulla manica della veste, poi si alzò. "Temo di dover rispettare il mio appuntamento con un altro cliente, adesso, signor Potter, ma se dovesse aver bisogno di ulteriori informazioni non esiti a contattare la mia segretaria per un appuntamento."

"Deve aver saputo che stesse parlando di Lucius Malfoy," disse Harry, arrabbiato, rimanendo seduto.

"Come ho già detto, mi è impossibile-"

"Draco è scomparso lo stesso giorno che avrebbe dovuto parlare con lei di Lucius! E non lo ha mai detto a nessuno, non ha mai detto niente."

Il volto di Zeisel si serrò; irrigidì i muscoli e strinse le labbra in una linea sottile ed impietosa. "La famiglia Malfoy ha numerose case per le vacanze e residenze oltreoceano. Le consiglio, signor Potter, di cercare il signor Malfoy partendo da lì, se desidera trovarlo. Anziché gettare accuse infondate." Aggiunse, freddamente.

"Lei è come tutti gli altri." Disse Harry, il tono di voce basso ed arrabbiato. "Crede che Draco se ne sia andato per vivere in qualche villa di lusso, vero? Non sa un cazzo di lui."

"Devo chiederle di andarsene." Scattò Zeisel, ed Harry si alzò.

"Con piacere." Decretò, avanzando a grande falcate verso la porta. "Grazie per tutto l'aiuto che mi ha dato." Se ne andò, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. Sapeva quanto fosse infantile, ma non riuscì a fermarsi. Era così arrabbiato. Draco era scomparso da tre anni, tre anni, e tutti quelli che avevano a che fare col caso - a parte Astoria e Narcissa - avevano trattato la sua sparizione come uno scherzo. Le annotazioni del primo responsabile del caso erano ridicole.

Ma a fluire sotto il fiume di rabbia nei confronti di Zeisel, c'era la rabbia verso se stesso.

Dopo tutto, anche lui aveva pensato lo stesso quando aveva iniziato ad investigare. E anche prima, quando aveva sentito per la prima volta che Draco era sparito. Aveva ventitré anni e la sua vita sembrava brillare come un cielo d'estate. Amici e bevute al pub e Ginny, così bella, così luminosa, ed aveva appena comprato l'appartamento e c'era così tanta energia fra di loro. E la sparizione di Draco non era stata niente più di una nota a piè di pagina nella sua vita, una lettura veloce di un titolo sul giornale, un grugnito di soddisfazione mentre si immaginava Draco in una costosa residenza chissà dove. Poi era andato avanti senza problemi, senza pensare neanche una volta a quell'avvenimento finché il fascicolo era finito sulla sua scrivania, tre anni più tardi.

Tre lunghi anni.

E forse, in qualche modo, non stava ancora facendo abbastanza. Aveva trovato il quaderno un mese prima, per Merlino, ma era andato soltanto adesso a parlare all'avvocato? Che razza di detective era? Faceva pena.

Harry sentì il sapore di sangue, e si rese conto di starsi mordendo il labbro. Rilassò la mandibola e si Materializzò nell'atrio del Ministero.

***

Arthur Weasley fu lieto di vederlo.

"Vieni, vieni, mettiti seduto." Disse, accompagnando Harry nel suo ufficio. Il signor Weasley aveva fatto parecchia strada dalla sua stanzetta angusta di parecchi anni prima: come nuovo capo dell'Ufficio per gli Affari Babbani, il suo ufficio era parecchio grande e ben arredato. "Cosa posso fare per te, Harry?" Chiese, offrendogli un barattolo di caramelle. Harry ne prese una e si sedette sulla sedia opposta alla scrivania del signor Weasley.

"Mi sto occupando di alcuni casi archiviati, al momento," disse Harry, scartando la sua caramella mou. "Fra cui quello di Draco Malfoy." Fece una pausa, quindi, per studiare l'espressione del signor Weasley. Si era accigliato, ma non sembrava troppo sorpreso o infastidito. "Mi stavo chiedendo," continuò Harry dopo un attimo di silenzio, "se potessi avere accesso al database Babbano delle persone non identificate."

"Oh, cielo." Disse piano il signor Weasley. "Mi dispiace sentirtelo dire, Harry. Immagino non ci sia troppa speranza per lui, allora. Abbiamo un po' di agenti nella polizia metropolitana, quindi - "

"Pensavo a qualcosa di più locale," lo interruppe Harry, "la gendarmeria di Devon e della Cornovaglia."

"Ah." Arthur annuì. "Posso parlare con il team di Collaborazione delle Forze Armate, troveranno qualcosa. Qualche uniforme da poliziotto e un paio di incantesimi di stordimento ed avrai i tuoi fascicoli."

"Grazie," disse Harry con gratitudine, proprio mentre qualcuno bussava alla porta ed una segretaria fece uscire una mano dallo spiraglio della porta.

"Comunicato dal Primo Ministro Babbano, signore."

"Ah, sì." disse il signor Weasley. "Vorrà degli aggiornamenti riguardo all'incidente con il drago, in Scozia." Si alzò in piedi e guardò Harry con aria di scuse. "Scusa se scappo. Dì ciao a Ginny per me, va bene? A Molly manca immensamente."

"D'accordo. Grazie ancora," disse Harry, alzandosi e lasciando l'ufficio.

Sarebbe stata un'attesa lunga ed impaziente, quella per i fascicoli, ma aveva altri casi di cui occuparsi, si ricordò.

Tornò lentamente al suo ufficio.

***

Quella notte, sognò ancora la Cornovaglia. La scogliera, le onde scure che si agitavano senza posa attorno alle pietre sottostanti.

Draco non c'era.

Harry aspettò. Il vento gli sferzava il viso, la morsa salata del Mar Celtico. Rabbrividì e si strinse nel mantello, lottando contro il materiale che sfuggiva via dalle sue mani intirizzite.

Era il ricordo di Draco. Come poteva esistere se Draco non era lì di persona? Non aveva senso.

Harry si avvicinò al bordo della scogliera, muovendosi lentamente finché non riuscì a vedere, sotto di sé, le onde mosse dal vento. Osservò l'acqua abbattersi sulle rocce frastagliate.

"Draco," disse, ma la voce gli venne strappata dal vento, e sparì senza un solo suono nelle oscure profondità del mare. Provò ancora, alzando la voce per chiamarlo. "Draco!"

Questa volta, la parola si alzò e volò chiara nella notte, echeggiando due volte. Draco, Draco!

Ma non ricevette risposta.

***

Era il primo giorno di Dicembre, e Londra era ancora immersa nella nebbia mattutina quando Harry arrivò al Ministero. Entrò nel suo ufficio, togliendosi sciarpa e guanti. Proprio mentre si stava sedendo, uno spesso fascicolo arrivò volando nell'ufficio, colpendolo quasi in testa. Harry lo guardò torvo. Tutti i fascicoli mandati il giorno precedente, dopo che lui aveva già lasciato l'ufficio, tendevano ad aspettarlo in corridoio fino al suo arrivo la mattina dopo.

La sua leggera irritazione svanì, però, quando vide il biglietto scribacchiato sulla copertina.

Copie prese dal database della polizia di Devon/Cornovaglia per le persone non identificate.

Quel fascicolo era piuttosto sottile; Harry avrebbe detto che ci fossero si e no 15 casi. Scartò i primi dodici; i corpi erano stati tutti trovati prima del 2003. Il tredicesimo consisteva solo nel ritrovamento di parte di una mandibola, nei boschi di Devon. Lo escluse. Il quattordicesimo stimava un'età fra i 50 ed i 70 anni.

Il quindicesimo indicava un corpo di sesso maschile, l'età fra i 18 ed i 25 anni. Colore di capelli ed occhi sconosciuto. Trovato il ventuno Gennaio del 2004, sulla spiaggia di Rosenithon Point, Cornovaglia. Nelle note era ipotizzato che fosse rimasto nell'acqua da 4 a 6 mesi.

Harry fissò a lungo la pagina.

Poi si girò lentamente verso il pezzo di pergamena incollato alla sua scrivania con un incantesimo, e ci scrisse sopra:

Colloquio richiesto. Potter.

Le parole si dissolsero. Dopo 5 minuti buoni apparve una risposta.

Sono lì fra un'ora. Butterworth.

Fu un'ora molto lunga. Harry provò a lavorare, ma non ci riusciva. Le parole sembravano scivolargli via come pioggia. Lesse e rilesse la quindicesima pagina del fascicolo. Sulla spiaggia vicino Rosenithon Point, in Cornovaglia...

Harry si fermò, poi riappoggiò la sua piuma alla pergamena.

Porta una mappa.

Butterworth non rispose a quello, ma venti minuti più tardi arrivò con un libro straziato sotto braccio. Guida Comprensiva alla Geografia della Gran Bretagna.

"Che hai trovato?" Chiese Butterworth, passando il libro ad Harry.

"Non lo so." Harry spinse il file, aperto a pagina quindici, in direzione di Butterworth. Per un attimo sull'ufficio calò il silenzio, mentre quest'ultimo leggeva la pagina ed Harry si affrettava a trovare una mappa della Cornovaglia, passando un dito sulle linee di longitudine e latitudine finché non lo ebbe trovato. Rosenithon Point. Quindici miglia a nord-est di Helston.

"Dimmi i dettagli del tuo caso." Disse Butterworth, ancora leggendo.

Lo avevano già fatto un migliaio di volte, ma questa volta... Harry non riuscì a pensare a qualcosa da dire, per un lungo momento. Riprese il file di Draco e lo aprì, armeggiando con le pagine. "Maschio, 23 anni al momento della sparizione. Scomparso nel Settembre del 2003." Dopo un lungo momento, aggiunse, piano: "È risaputo che frequentasse le coste della Cornovaglia."

"È molto probabile che sia lui, allora."

Harry annuì senza dire niente.

"Non hai un bell'aspetto." Notò Butterworth. "Spero tu non sia venuto a lavoro con l'influenza." Aggiunse, con aria di disapprovazione. C'erano stati numerosi casi di un'influenza particolarmente contagiosa, al Ministero.

"No, sono solo... Sto bene." Disse Harry, stringendo l'atlante con le mai tremanti.

"Bene," disse Butterworth dopo un attimo, "Abbiamo la firma magica?"

"Da - Dalla nostra parte," disse Harry, ritrovando la voce grazie all'espressione disinteressata di Butterworth, che lo aveva tranquillizzato. "Il fascicolo che hai in mano ora - è uno di quelli dei babbani."

Butterworth si accigliò. "Avrò bisogno di avere accesso ai resti." Si fermò un attimo. "Probabilmente sarà stato seppellito, o cremato. Dovremo farlo alla maniera Babbana. Vai a metterti d'accordo con l'Ufficio per gli Affari Babbani, per il campione di DNA." Agitò una mano con fare irritato. "Contattami quando ce l'hai."

Harry annuì e Butterworth se ne andò, portando l'atlante con sé.

Harry si alzò, diretto per l'ennesima volta all'ufficio del signor Weasley.

***

Harry andò via Metropolvere a casa di Matthew ed Astoria, nel tardo pomeriggio. Aveva una lezione di guida, anche se quel pensiero non avrebbe potuto essere più lontano dalla sua mente. Il signor Weasley aveva parlato al Dipartimento Magico delle Forze dell'Ordine e gli aveva spiegato che avrebbero mandato un ufficiale degli Affari Babbani per 'negoziare' con la polizia Babbana ed ottenere l'accesso al campione di DNA. Campione che poi sarebbe stato mandato a Butterworth, che avrebbe potuto analizzarlo per cercare una corrispondenza nella traccia magica.

"Hai le frecce ancora accese." Matthew sembrava divertito. "C'è qualcosa che ti ronza in testa? È tutto il pomeriggio che sembri sconnesso."

Harry girò un angolo e non disse nulla, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di dirlo a Matthew o ad Astoria. No; sarebbe stato poco professionale. Non avrebbe dovuto dire niente prima di aver ricevuto i risultati.

Cosa che avrebbe potuto richiedere una settimana, ma anche quindici giorni.

"Sto solo pensando ad uno dei miei casi." Mormorò alla fine, e Matthew non insistette oltre. Harry rallentò per immettersi nel vialetto, ascoltando le gomme che scricchiolavano sull'asfalto bagnato.

Dopo aver parcheggiato, entrarono dentro e si sedettero davanti al fuoco. Matthew fece qualche domanda sui Celestini, ma sembrò cogliere lo stato d'animo di Harry e mise presto fine alla conversazione. Harry sapeva, in fondo, di essere un cattivo ospite - meditabondo e distante - ma non riusciva a fingere sorrisi e conversazioni leggere. Draco poteva essere morto. Affogato, tre anni prima, prima che Harry avesse visto il primo ricordo, prima ancora che avesse scritto gli piacciono i cerchi sul fascicolo, prima di aver letto le parole ti ricordi quando avevamo undici anni?

Harry si congedò da Astoria e Matthew, tornando a casa dal camino. Ginny aveva messo un piccolo albero di Natale - non più grande di un gufo - alla fine del bancone della cucina. Harry lo fissò per un momento, ricordandosi dei numerosi aghi di pino sepolti sotto la neve, a Godric's Hollow; l'allegro pub, decorato da luci colorate, ed il suono distante delle canzoni di Natale. Sarebbe potuto crescere là. Avrebbe potuto fare pupazzi di neve da bambino, e una volta cresciuto prendere la sua prima bevuta proprio in quel pub.

Torniamo indietro.

Cos'avrebbe detto Ginny se avesse venduto l'appartamento e si fosse comprato una casa in campagna?

Harry sospirò ed andò alla porta scorrevole, aprendola ed uscendo sul balcone. Era freddo, quella notte; la ringhiera del balcone era decorata da perle di rugiada, ed il respiro di Harry rimaneva sospeso come se fatto di nuvole.

Parecchio più in basso, sulla strada, qualcuno fischiava ancora una volta.

Blow the wind southerly, southerly, southerly...

Un discreto pop, e la porta principale si aprì.

"Harry! Non indovinerai mai contro chi giochiamo Sabato! Soltanto due partite alla fine della stagione, e - che ci fai lì fuori? Chiudi la porta, si congela." Ginny si tolse il cappello e la sciarpa di lana. "Giochiamo contro le Allodole di Swindon, ed il loro cacciatore è il fratello di Wanda, quindi di sicuro sarà parecchio interessante. Non c'è niente come un po' di sana competizione fra fratelli per animare una partita." Alzò lo sguardo su di lui, le guance rosse per via del freddo, bellissima come sempre. "Muoviti e vieni dentro."

Harry aspettò un momento, ascoltando il fischio che veniva da sotto, poi rientrò e chiuse la porta.

***

Fu una settimana davvero lunga, passata ad aspettare i risultati del test. Quando Harry non lavorava ai suoi altri casi, era nell'ufficio per gli Affari dei Babbani, a pressare le persone perché facessero vari accordi. Quando finalmente ricevette la notizia, il Giovedì, che un campione di DNA era stato reperito con successo, iniziò a disturbare soltanto Butterworth.

Gli sembrava strano, vivere nell'appartamento con quei muri bianco pulito e l'albero di Natale minuscolo. Passeggiare per le strade di Londra, superando addobbi brillanti e stravaganti: fili di luci sopra la sua testa, e capelli d'angelo dorati, e fiocchi di neve blu elettrico. Vedere le persone che ridevano, ammassate nei pub e negli hotel, mentre bevevano sidro speziato e vino caldo. Buon Natale, proclamavano i cartelli nelle vetrine dei negozi. Diagon Alley, con un incantesimo che faceva sì che neve soffice e calda la ricoprisse, era sommersa dall'allegria festiva, ed ogni negozio aveva una radio magica sintonizzata su canzoni classiche di Natale.Fuori da Accessori Per Quidditch Di Qualità un cartello esclamava, a grandi lettere colorate: Compra la nuovissima Skyblazer e portatela a casa per Natale!

Sì, gli sembrava strano essere lì quando Draco Malfoy poteva essere morto tre anni prima.

Se fosse morto da solo, nelle onde fredde e spietate del Mar Celtico, la parte peggiore sarebbe stata che Harry non se n'era neppure accorto, per tre anni.

Ti ricordi quando avevamo undici anni? Torniamo indietro.

A volte, Harry era tentato.

***

Sabato era il giorno della grande partita di Ginny. Se le Guerriere di Wandsworth avessero passato il turno, sarebbero arrivate alla finale della stagione.

Harry non poté andare alla partita. Si scusò animatamente con Ginny, dicendole che doveva andare ad interrogare dei parenti per un caso recente. Lei era dispiaciuta, ma disse di capirlo.

"Non so come tu faccia," disse, "con quelle povere famiglie."

Harry si sentiva una persona terribile per averle mentito, e sapeva di comportarsi in maniera abbastanza distante nell'ultimo periodo, ed era stato terribilmente nervoso in quell'ultima settimana... Si aspettava che Ginny dicesse qualcosa a tal proposito, ma lo baciò e gli augurò buona fortuna con il caso prima di prendere una Passaporta per Swindon.

Quindi, andò a prepararsi per la vera ragione della sua assenza alla partita: il suo esame di guida pratico.

***

Matthew gli diede un passaggio in macchina fino al centro per i test.

"Hai tutti i documenti?" Chiese.

"Sì." Harry si sentiva tanto nervoso quanto lo era stato prima di combattere contro l'Ungaro Spinato.

"Il certificato dell'esame teorico?"

"Sì."

"Nervoso per il test, eh?" Disse Matthew, parcheggiando nello spazio apposito, fuori dal centro.

"È così ovvio?"

"Sei stressato da tutta la settimana."

"Te ne sei accorto." Disse Harry, piano. Anche Hermione e Ron lo avevano notato, e gli avevano chiesto se qualcosa non andasse. Gli aveva detto la verità: aveva trovato una possibile corrispondenza per Draco. Era stato un sollievo dirlo almeno a loro, e lo aveva aiutato un po'.

Entrarono nel centro e si misero a sedere nella sala d'attesa. Harry aveva passato l'intera mattinata a chiedersi se avesse dovuto rinunciare al test e basta. Perché aveva imparato a guidare, poi? Era perfettamente qualificato nella smaterializzazione ed aveva le Passaporte, poteva usare la Metropolvere ed il Ministero avrebbe potuto fornirgli macchine senza il guidatore.

Ma voleva fare qualcosa per sé stesso, per una volta.

Ma che gusto c'è? Starsene seduti in una scatola, andare solo dove ti porta qualcun'altro?

In fondo, c'era un'altra ragione per cui aveva imparato a guidare, ma non era ancora pronto ad ammetterlo.

"Harry Potter?" Chiese una donna, entrando nella sala d'attesa. Ad Harry piaceva il modo in cui i Babbani dicevano il suo nome, in quella maniera educatamente blanda. "Controlleremo i tuoi documenti e faremo un breve test per la vista, poi sarai pronto per l'esame pratico."

Harry si alzò.

***

Tornò al centro 40 minuti più tardi. Matthew - apparentemente assorto in una copia dall'aspetto antico di Casalinga Perfetta - ci mise un po' per capire che era tornato.

"Allora?" Chiese Matthew.

Harry sorrise.

***

Harry si materializzò nel suo appartamento mentre Matthew guidava verso casa. Lui avrebbe voluto celebrare sopra qualche burrobirra, dicendo anche che Astoria aveva offerto un invito a cena, ma Harry rifiutò educatamente. Disse di avere del lavoro da sbrigare.

"Di Sabato? Dev'essere dura." Aveva commentato Matthew, sorpreso, ma poi si erano messi d'accordo per quella domenica a cena. In quel momento, Harry voleva soltanto del tempo da solo, per pensare. La felicità per aver ottenuto la patente era negata da tutto il resto delle cose che stavano succedendo nella sua vita.

Neanche cinque minuti dopo essere arrivato all'appartamento, ricevette una chiamata di fuoco da Butterworth. Insolito, visto che i suoi colleghi sapevano di dover usare le chiamate personali solo in caso di emergenza.

"Ho avuto i risultati del tuo test." Disse Butterworth senza preamboli, ed Harry si precipitò accanto al fuoco.

"Ma hai ricevuto il campione solo Giovedì."

"Ho fatto gli straordinari ed ho finito stamattina, solo perché tu la facessi finita di venire nel mio ufficio ogni 5 minuti a chiedermi come procedeva." Disse Butterworth, irritato, ma Harry gli era ugualmente grato. "Ecco il risultato." Un pezzetto di carta svolazzò dalle fiamme ed Harry lo afferrò velocemente, superando tutte le tipiche informazioni di un fascicolo per arrivare all'unica parte che importava.

Corrispondenza: Negativa (o.5%)

Note: Campione fornito Babbano

"Non è... Era un Babbano?" Harry chiese, la voce vuota, e Butterworth annuì.

"Il campione era di un Babbano. Completa assenza di traccia magica."

Harry fissò il foglio, leggendolo e rileggendolo da capo. Corrispondenza: Negativa.

"Grazie." Disse, distante. "Passa un buon fine settimana, Butterworth."

"Lo farò se non ti vedo." Borbottò lui, e pose fine alla chiamata.

Harry si appoggiò al muro, scivolando piano piano verso il basso finché non si trovò seduto per terra.

Corrispondenza: Negativa.

Si concesse 20 minuti circa per riprendersi prima di alzarsi ed andare al tavolo da pranzo. Avrebbe analizzato con cura il suo incontro con l'avvocato di Draco.

***

Ginny tornò a casa stranamente felice, specialmente considerando che la sua squadra aveva perso.

"Devo dirti una cosa." Disse ad Harry.

"Anch'io." Rispose. Tutto, devo dirti tutto. La patente di guida sarebbe stata una sorpresa stupenda - poteva soltanto immaginare l'espressione di Ginny - e c'erano così tante altre cose che avrebbe voluto dirle. Tutte quelle cose che in qualche modo non trovavano mai il tempo di dirsi.

"Be', possiamo condividere le nostre notizie Venerdì sera," disse lei, sorridendo. "Ho prenotato ad un ristorante nuovo, ha appena aperto, a Diagon Alley.

"Non vedo l'ora." Disse Harry, sentendosi abbastanza gratificato. Era passato molto tempo da quando Ginny aveva organizzato un appuntamento.

Forse andava tutto bene.

***

Ma, quella notte, trovò impossibile dormire. Continuava a pensare al caso di Draco, la sua mente attraversava un milione di possibilità, un milione di piccoli indizi che poteva essersi lasciato sfuggire, o aver interpretato male. Aspettò che Ginny si addormentasse, poi si alzò e prese la scatola accanto al suo comodino, portandola in cucina ed appoggiandola sul bancone.

"Lumos." Sussurrò.

La luce di bacchetta proiettava un bagliore gentile sui libri di Hogwarts, sulla bottiglia di whiskey invecchiato, sul rosa sbiadito del fiore ad origami. Harry afferrò il primo libro. Non ci aveva guardato dentro la prima volta, perché era tenuto saldamente da una corda.

Il Libro Mostro Dei Mostri. Harry sfece i nodi; un paio di occhi perlacei si aprirono, ma tornarono presto a chiudersi quando lui passò un dito sulla costola. Dopo aver aspettato un momento per essere certo che il libro si fosse calmato, iniziò a sfogliare le pagine. Era certo che Draco non avrebbe mai perso tempo con quel libro-

Pagine e pagine di scrittura sottile nei margini.

Harry fissava, incredulo, tutte le osservazioni. Il Limax va approcciato con cautela... I Valcore tendono ad avere una pessima vista e si affidano all'udito per identificare un bersaglio, fare un incantesimo silenziante prima di avvicinarsi...

Gli appunti, come tutti gli altri appunti di Draco attraverso gli anni, sembravano incentrati sulla parte pratica e sull'applicazione delle varie tecniche più che sulla conoscenza teorica. Sembrava che avesse avuto un ossessione per il documentare ogni passo alla perfezione, assicurandosi che non ci fosse margine di errore. Harry girò la pagina. Ippogriffi, annunciava il titolo, ma il resto della pagina era stato strappato. In quel momento si rese conto - Fierobecco che attaccava Draco - doveva essere stata una scena di profonda umiliazione per Draco. Giudicando dalla mancanza di appunti, il ragazzo non si era preparato adeguatamente per la lezione ed era di conseguenza stato battuto sonoramente dall'ippogriffo. Ovviamente, pensò Harry, irritato, era stata solo colpa di Draco - quel cretino arrogante non stava prestando attenzione.

Ma molto presto, passò dall'essere irritato all'essere pensieroso, ricordandosi di com'era Draco nei primi anni, ad Hogwarts. Immaturo, sempre a vantarsi della sua ricchezza e ad attirare l'attenzione su di sé... aveva un'insolenza che si era piano piano sciolta, portando via quel poco d'infanzia che gli era rimasto e lasciando qualcun'altro. Qualcuno che si nascondeva di continuo, ripensando al sesto anno. Qualcuno che sembrava continuamente spaventato, sempre a ritirarsi, sempre a guardare da un'altra parte.

"Sei sempre stato terrorizzato dal fallimento." Mormorò Harry.

"Probabile, ma è ancora difficile sentirlo dire di me."

Harry non si mosse per un momento. È solo nella tua testa, hai solo pensato di aver sentito Draco parlare —

Alzò lo sguardo. Draco era in piedi dall'altra parte della stanza, dava le spalle ad Harry, fissava lo skyline di Londra, una mano appoggiata sul vetro freddo.

"È una bella vista." Continuò Draco, come se non avesse parlato qualche momento prima. "Ma questo non sei tu, vero, Potter? Non è niente. Una scatola di cemento nel cielo." Si piegò così tanto sul vetro che Harry riuscì a vedere il suo respiro appannarlo. "Tu hai bisogno di qualcosa di radicato. Qualcosa di vero."

Dimmi, come sei entrato nella mia testa? Harry ebbe paura, per un attimo, del fatto che Draco Malfoy lo conoscesse meglio della maggior parte dei suoi amici, meglio dei suoi colleghi, meglio di Ginny. Poi si ricordò-

"Non sei reale."

Draco sussultò. Ne valeva quasi la pena, solo per aver visto quello. Si voltò di scatto e fissò Harry,

"Puoi vedermi."

"È un sogno, un altro sogno." Disse Harry, più per convincere sé stesso che per rispondere a Draco.

Draco, che lo stava ancora fissando come se fosse stato una nuova specie di drago.

"Non dovresti vedermi," disse Draco, alla fine, "o sentirmi."

"Perché no?" Se fosse stato un sogno, decise Harry, a lui sarebbe andato benissimo.

"Non potevi le altre volte." Rispose Draco, con un tono quasi d'accusa.

"Quali altre volte?"

"Tutte le volte che guardavi i miei oggetti o i miei ricordi."

"Mi stavi osservando?" Tutte quelle volte in cui Harry aveva avuto accesso ai ricordi, o aveva cercato fra le cose di Draco... Draco aveva potuto vederlo, quando si era seduto nella Renault Mégane? "Puoi vedermi? Come un fantasma, mi segui in giro?"

Draco sembrava divertito. "Sei sempre il solito, Potter." Disse. "Pensi che il mondo giri attorno a te." Distolse lo sguardo, perdendosi fra le luci brillanti di Londra, deboli sotto la nebbia di inizio inverno. "Non sono un fantasma."

"Dove sei? Sto cercando di trovarti."

"Lo so." Draco appoggiò leggermente una mano al vetro della porta scorrevole, di nuovo. "Non posso dirti dove sono."

Harry rimase in silenzio a lungo. Era qualcosa che aveva imparato da Draco, da tutte quelle notti senza fine passate nei ricordi dove lui guidava, guidava su strade buie e lunghe autostrade. Gli aveva insegnato il silenzio e la contemplazione.

Non posso, aveva detto Draco. Non posso dirtelo. Non, non lo farò. Qualche fattore esterno stava impedendo a Draco di rivelare la sua posizione, allora. Una persona, o un incantesimo.

Alzò la testa. Draco lo stava studiando. Anni fa, pensò, avrebbe già detto qualcosa di pungente. Ti sei scordato ancora come si parla, Potter?, o qualcosa del genere.

"Sei cambiato tanto." Disse Harry.

"Anche tu."

"Come fai a saperlo?"

"Posso vederti quando sei vicino ai miei vecchi possedimenti, o nei miei ricordi." Disse Draco, distogliendo lo sguardo per poter ammirare il paesaggio aldilà della finestra. "È come guardare ricordi in un pensatoio."

"Guardi me che ti guardo," commentò Harry. "un altro cerchio."

"C'è una certa dualità in questo, sì."

Harry studiò Draco. Avrebbe dovuto realizzarlo. Quelle prime conversazioni con Draco, lui gli era sembrato fin troppo placido, fin troppo disposto ad accettare la presenza improvvisa di Harry nella sua vita. Aveva senso, adesso, realizzare che Draco era sempre stato lì. Forse proprio fin dall'inizio. A guardare Harry nell'emporio di gufi, a guardarlo leggere i libri, il quaderno. A guardarlo seduto nella Renault Mégane. Harry si chiese cosa stesse pensando Draco mentre lo guardava fare a pezzi la sua vita.

"Puoi dirmi come sei sparito?" Chiese Harry. Ci fu un forte rumore di qualcosa che si scheggiava, come se l'aria attorno a Draco fosse fatta di vetri rotti, ed Harry fece un passo indietro.

"Io-" Iniziò Draco, ma la sua voce aleggiò nell'aria come se qualcuno avesse pizzicato una corda di metallo, ed il suono sembrò attorcigliarsi alla testa di Harry, ferendolo, e seppe che c'era qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato.

"Non farlo." Disse, con urgenza. "Non rispondermi."

Ma ci fu un suono di vetro che esplodeva, come se qualcuno avesse lanciato uno specchio da una parte all'altra della stanza, e pura agonia si manifestò sul viso di Draco, giusto un secondo prima che svanisse nell'aria.

Harry aspettò un lungo momento, tenendo alta la bacchetta, il cuore che gli martellava nel petto. Andò vicino alla porta scorrevole, e la esaminò con attenzione. Non c'era niente lì. Nessuna scheggiatura sul vetro, nessun segno, nessuna impronta digitale.

Draco se n'era andato, o forse non era mai stato lì.

Harry disse il suo nome, solo una volta, e fu una domanda leggera, che si sollevò nell'aria come una nuvola carica di neve. Per un momento, Harry fu nuovamente in piedi sulle coste della Cornovaglia, ad urlare verso il mare agitato dalla tempesta, a sentire la sua voce echeggiare fra gli scogli.

Draco.

Quella notte, le finestre tremarono nella loro intelaiatura come spiriti irrequieti catturati dai venti d'inverno.


	7. Chapter 7

"Io lo so che non è morto." Harry, ancora una volta, si trovò a passeggiare nella cucina dei suoi amici.

Ron, seduto al tavolo con una cioccolata calda, alzò un sopracciglio e fissò Hermione. Hermione, però, stava guardando male la sua tazza di tè.

"Non lo so, Harry." Disse alla fine Ron. "Sembra... Be', sembrerebbe un fantasma."

"Non è un fantasma, perché non è morto." Replicò Harry.

Ron rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento. Poi disse, piano: "Ne sei sicuro?"

"So che non lo è."

"Lo sai, o lo pensi?"

Harry voleva arrabbiarsi con Ron, dirgli che non stava capendo, ma poi riconobbe il suo modo di pensare. Era una cosa che gli aveva imposto il loro addestramento da Auror: le decisioni dovevano essere basate su delle prove, fatte a rigor di logica e di ragionamento. Non intuizione e 'lo so e basta'.

Comunque, l'aiuto gli arrivò da una fonte inaspettata.

"Mi sembra familiare." Disse Hermione a voce bassa, cogliendo immediatamente l'attenzione di Harry.

"In che senso familiare?" Disse, con urgenza. "È successo prima d'ora? Ci sono stati altri casi?"

Hermione si morse il labbro. "Ti ricordi quando mi hai detto dei tuoi sogni, un po' di tempo fa? E mi avevano ricordato quei sogni che avevi avuto - quelli che non erano davvero sogni, erano Legilimanzia —"

Ron alzò la testa di scatto. "Cosa, quando Tu-Sai-Chi entrava nella mente di Harry?"

"Non proprio così." Si affrettò a dire Hermione. "Ma... Potrebbe essere Legilimanzia? Un Legilimante piuttosto abile potrebbe lanciare l'incantesimo da una grande distanza."

"No." Disse Harry, immediatamente. "Non c'entra assolutamente niente —"

"Malfoy sta leggendo la mente di Harry?" Sembrava che Ron non fosse sicuro se allarmarsi o meno.

"Non significa solo leggere nella mente! Onestamente, voi due dovreste saperne di più. Soprattutto tu, Harry. Non sei stato addestrato in quell'arte?"

"Sì," ammise Harry, leggermente sulla difensiva. "ma la odio. Provi a farti strada a spintoni nella mente di qualcuno. E comunque, la Legilimanzia può fare molte cose, ma non può far apparire qualcuno —"

Hermione lo zittì con uno sguardo. "No, non può. Ma può costruire visioni, Harry, mi sbaglio?"

Si immobilizzò. Le visioni che gli aveva mandato Voldemort. I sogni di Sirius al Dipartimento Misteri.

Hermione, studiando attentamente il suo viso, annuì. "Un Legilimante eccezionale può costruire visioni, allucinazioni..."

Ron si alzò di scatto ed iniziò a camminare per la stanza. "Non mi piace questa cosa. Malfoy sta giocando con la mente di Harry."

"No, non lo sta facendo." Disse Harry, piano. "Se avessi il potere di creare un'allucinazione... Tutto ciò che vuoi... Perché scegliere di avere una conversazione ordinaria con qualcuno? Forse questo è un ultimo tentativo, l'ultimo modo rimasto per comunicare." Pensò al modo in cui Draco era svanito alla fine della conversazione. Quello non era parte della visione, ne era certo. Draco aveva infranto una regola apparente quando aveva provato a dire ad Harry dove si trovasse, e ne aveva subito le conseguenze.

"Dovresti stare attento però, Harry." Continuò Hermione.

"Perché?"

"Be'," disse piano, "potrebbe non essere Malfoy a mandarti quelle visioni."

Ad Harry quell'osservazione non piacque per nulla. Si schiarì la gola e decise di provare una pista differente. "Hermione, cosa sai dell'intralcio alla giustizia?"

Hermione si raddrizzò, ed i suoi occhi brillarono immediatamente. "Be', ho diversi libri di riferimento, se hai bisogno di qualche-"

"Nella sua libreria di legge." Disse Ron.

"Non è una libreria, Ron, è una mensola—"

"Era la mensola dei cimeli dei Cannoni di Chudley."

"Comunque," iniziò rapidamente Harry, "intralcio alla giustizia." Fece una pausa, poi abbassò la voce anche se in casa non c'era nessun altro. "Credo che Draco conoscesse la posizione di suo padre. Forse lo stava perfino aiutando."

"Hai parlato con l'avvocato di Malfoy?" Chiese Ron perspicacemente. Il suo tempo da Auror lo aveva reso sorprendentemente sagace.

"Ecco," disse Hermione, "esisteva una legge che diceva che chiunque conoscesse la posizione di un criminale, ma non la riportasse immediatamente, sarebbe potuto essere arrestato per intralcio alla giustizia. Ma quella legge è stata abolita tanto tempo fa."

"Quindi," disse Harry con cautela, "Draco è scomparso mezz'ora prima dell'appuntamento con l'avvocato, che gli avrebbe detto che se avesse consegnato Lucius alle autorità, per lui non ci sarebbero state conseguenze a livello legale."

"Forse lo ha consegnato alle autorità." Disse Ron, improvvisamente.

"Perché?"

"Ti ricordi quando abbiamo catturato Lucius Malfoy? Tutti volevano essere quello ad aver trovato l'ultimo Mangiamorte, ma alla fine, è dipeso tutto da una soffiata anonima."

Harry se lo ricordava. Qualcuno aveva usato l'incantesimo Salus, che, ideato appositamente per gli Auror per rispondere alle emergenze, era incredibilmente facile da lanciare. Un semplice getto di scintille nell'aria, e la posizione del mago sarebbe apparsa su una grossa mappa appesa al muro dell'ufficio principale Auror, così che grazie ad un allarme tutti gli Auror disponibili potessero accorrere alla scena.

"Non abbiamo speculato molto su chi l'avesse lanciata." Disse Ron. "Voglio dire, non c'era nessuno lì quando siamo arrivati. Solo Lucius Malfoy, chiaro, ma nessun altro. Onestamente, abbiamo dato tutti per scontato che l'avesse fatto Lucius stesso in un momento di confusione. Forse si era stancato di nascondersi così a lungo. Chiaramente, se ne dev'essere pentito nel momento in cui siamo apparsi tutti noi."

"Lucius è morto lì, vero?" Disse Hermione all'improvviso, ed Harry le lanciò un'occhiata.

"Sì." Era stato terribile. Gli Auror avrebbero dovuto catturare, non uccidere. Anche se c'era stata perfino una Commissione Reale, ad esaminare la morte, non era mai stat scoperto chi, esattamente, avesse lanciato l'incantesimo fatale.

"Forse Draco ha lanciato l'incantesimo e si è smaterializzato." Suggerì Hermione.

"Non ha senso. Tutti i segnali portano ad una sparizione forzata." Disse Harry, frustrato. "Draco non è sparito e basta."

"Perché no? Scappa di continuo da qualsiasi cosa." Disse Ron, ed Harry scosse la testa con forza.

"Non è più così, è cambiato. Non sarebbe scappato. Tu non capisci, non hai visto i ricordi." Tamburellò le nocche sul tavolo con impazienza. "Se fosse stato portato via di forza, non avrebbe avuto senso riapparire qualche mese più tardi con Lucius Malfoy, farlo arrestare e poi smaterializzarsi di nuovo. E non spiegherebbe perché continui a non esserci." Harry si fermò, rendendosi conto che sia Ron che Hermione lo stavano guardando attentamente.

"Forse," suggerì Ron, "dovresti fare una piccola pausa, Harry."

Harry aprì la bocca per protestare, ma notò Hermione che assottigliava gli occhi nella sua direzione e cambiò rapidamente tattica. "Va bene." Disse, invece. "Me ne vado per il fine settimana, tanto."

"Oh, che bello." Disse Ron, e sembrava sollevato. "Una specie di vacanza, allora?"

"È per festeggiare la patente. Pensavo di andare sulla costa, da qualche parte."

"Brighton a Dicembre? Sembra tremendo." Rise Ron.

"Oh, Harry, non ci avevi detto che avevi preso la patente! Congratulazioni!" Hermione sembrava sinceramente felice. "Notizia meravigliosa. Facciamo un Brindisi ai mezzi di trasporto dei Babbani, che ne dite?"

E per poche, brevi ore, Harry non pensò al lavoro.

***

Quella notte, però, dopo essere tornato all'appartamento ed aver dato a Ginny un bacio della buonanotte, si sedette al bancone della cucina ed esaminò ancora una volta le scatole contenenti la vita di Draco.

I libri di testo, il quaderno. Rilesse le stesse frasi diverse volte.

Ti ricordi quando avevamo undici anni?

Di tanto in tanto alzava lo sguardo, ma non c'era segno di Draco. Forse se l'era sognato, l'ultima volta. Forse Hermione aveva ragione, con la sua teoria sulla Legilimanzia, ma forse no. Forse stava lentamente diventando pazzo, costruiva illusioni, provava ad evocare qualcosa che non esisteva.

Qualcuno che non esisteva.

Harry fissò gli oggetti davanti a sé senza vederli. Dopo un lungo momento, si allungò verso la bottiglia di whiskey invecchiato. Sicuramente Draco lo aveva tenuto per un'occasione speciale.

Si alzò ed andò a prendersi un bicchiere, stappò la bottiglia di whiskey e se ne versò un bel bicchierino. L'etichetta, tinta dei colori ormai sbiaditi dell'autunno, mostrava un uomo che camminava per una lunga strada.

Forse Draco se n'era andato e basta, davvero. Forse stava guidando da qualche parte, in quel momento, guidava per quelle strade immense...

Harry prese un lungo sorso di whiskey, gustandone il sapore dolce e mieloso. No; era quello che era successo l'ultima volta. Aveva messo in dubbio sé stesso - mettendo da parte sogni e ricordi - ed aveva creduto che Draco si fosse suicidato. No, lo aveva detto quasi arrabbiato ad Hermione quando lo aveva suggerito. No, non lo avrebbe fatto. Eppure se n'era quasi convinto...

Alzò lo sguardo, speranzoso. Si sentiva osservato.

Ma la stanza era vuota.

Be', forse Draco era ancora lì. Solo invisibile, aldilà del tocco umano.

"Me ne vado." Disse Harry al silenzio della stanza. "Ad Helston. Voglio vedere quello che hai visto tu." Starò in piedi ai confini del mondo ed il vento soffierà, verso sud, verso sud, verso sud...

La stanza rimase vuota, e quando Harry andò a letto, sognò di onde selvagge e scogli che si sgretolavano.

***

Quel giovedì visitò Narcissa Malfoy, che lo ricevette con una discreta aria di smarrimento.

"Ho ricevuto il tuo gufo." Disse, ed Harry fu obbligato a rifiutare l'offerta di tè (un elfo domestico rimase speranzoso sullo sfondo, portando un intero servizio da tè). Forse Narcissa avvertì l'impazienza nei suoi occhi, nelle sue mani senza posa, perché scosse appena la testa e lo accompagnò direttamente alle stalle.

"Non capirò mai," iniziò, "quest'ossessione per le invenzioni dei Babbani. Sono decisamente rozze, secondo me."

"È questo quello che hai detto a Draco?" Chiese Harry, che senza perdere tempo si era avvicinato alla Renault Mégane e ne aveva tolto la coperta. Era come salutare un vecchio amico. Sorrise debolmente e passò una mano sul metallo lucido.

"Hai la stessa espressione che aveva Draco ogni volta che guardava quell'orribile spreco di denaro." Osservò Narcissa.

Harry non rispose. Accettò la carta di accesso in plastica da Narcissa, e la macchina si aprì da sola. La tecnologia Babbana era stupenda, pensò. 'Spreco di denaro', proprio. Senza dubbio Draco la considerava uno dei suoi migliori investimenti.

Harry avrebbe voluto poter sistemare la macchina per conto suo. Sembrava importante, in qualche modo, che fosse lui a sistemare tutto. Ma quando aveva iniziato a compilare una lista con Matthew, era diventato chiaro che la macchina avesse bisogno di molto di più di una batteria nuova. Freni, pinze, dischi, cilindri, cuscinetti, balestre posteriori, tiranti... Tutto doveva essere controllato e potenzialmente sostituito, a seconda di quanto bene Draco aveva tenuto la sua macchina e com'era stata trattata dopo la sua scomparsa. Poi la benzina sarebbe dovuta essere prosciugata a dovere, il motore lavato...

Harry aveva ammesso la sconfitta ed aveva mandato un gufo a Narcissa, chiedendogli il permesso di aggiustare la macchina e - una volta ricevuta una risposta affermativa - aveva prenotato un meccanico.

"Credo tu ti stia chiedendo perché voglio aggiustarla." Disse Harry, gli ci volle un po' di coraggio per farlo. Aveva sperato che Narcissa non glielo avrebbe chiesto, e non lo aveva ancora fatto, ma era certo che volesse saperlo.

Ma con sua grande sorpresa, lei scosse la testa. "Astoria mi ha detto che hai ricevuto la tua patente. Molto simile ad una Licenza di Smaterializzazione, suppongo." Non guardò Harry, preferendo invece fissare l'automobile. "Vuoi guidarla. E credo che anche Draco vorrebbe vederla nuovamente guidata." Lanciò uno sguardo ad Harry. "A volte, sembra che tu voglia sul serio trovare mio figlio."

"Perché è così."

Narcissa si fermò per un lungo momento. L'addestramento da Auror di Harry gli bruciava sulla pelle come il calore di un'estate a lungo dimenticata. Lei sapeva qualcosa.

"Hai un ricordo che vorresti darmi?" Chiese tranquillamente, attento a sembrare calmo.

Narcissa alzò una mano sulla sua collana, sul volto un'espressione turbata. "Non è niente." Disse alla fine, ed Harry buttò fuori l'aria lentamente per nascondere la sua frustrazione. Sarebbe stato inutile insistere, si sarebbe solamente ritirata.

"I meccanici saranno qui fra qualche minuto." Disse, cambiando argomento. Quello era l'unico punto con cui Narcissa non era stata d'accordo: aveva rifiutato di lasciare che portassero via la macchina. Le era sembrato troppo poco dignitoso. Harry si sentiva che avrebbe presto realizzato che l'altra opzione - un paio di meccanici a girovagare per Villa Malfoy - era molto meno 'dignitosa'. Improvvisamente, ebbe un lampo di diffidenza. "Non ci sono elfi domestici in giro, vero?" Chiese, sospettoso, e Narcissa gli rivolse uno sguardo freddo ed interminabile.

"Quei Babbani," disse, "non si avvicineranno minimamente alla villa. Rimarranno qui. È per questo che ho richiesto la tua presenza. Puoi occupartene tu."

Harry si morse la lingua per non risponderle in una maniera di cui si sarebbe pentito. Non aveva realizzato di essere stato invitato solo per essere una specie di interprete Babbano.

"Bene," disse, poi - sentendosi ancora piuttosto risentito - aggiunse: "costerà parecchio, specialmente in questo periodo dell'anno."

"I soldi non sono un ostacolo."

Non lo sono mai stati per te, vero?

Ma ci fu il suono di una macchina in lontananza e Narcissa si allontanò graziosamente, lasciando Harry ad occuparsi dei meccanici. Se ne andò poco dopo averli salutati ed accompagnati alla macchina, comunque.

Non poteva sopportare di vedere degli sconosciuti che facevano a pezzi la macchina di Draco.

***

Il sole stava già tramontando nello scuro cielo invernale quando Harry tornò alle stalle per controllare i progressi. I meccanici sembravano piuttosto seccati, ma si rallegrarono decisamente quando Harry - seguendo il protocollo consigliatogli da Matthew - li pagò generosamente, gli passò una cassa di birra ed augurò loro un buon Natale.

"Anche a te, amico." Disse uno dei meccanici.

"Si accende, ora?" Chiese Harry, osservando la macchina, e l'uomo ghignò.

"È tua la macchina, vero? Lo capisco dalla faccia." Annuì in direzione dell'automobile. "Vai, su."

Harry aprì lo sportello dalla parte del guidatore ed entrò. Ora che aveva guidato una macchina, agì in automatico, le mani istintivamente posate sul volante, i piedi su acceleratore e freno, gli occhi fissi sullo specchietto retrovisore.

Premette il pulsante di accensione.

La macchina rispose immediatamente, ed il basso rombo del motore riempì la stanza. Per un lungo momento, Harry strinse più forte che poteva il volante e non si fidò abbastanza di sé stesso per parlare. Non sapeva perché, ma quel momento era pesante per via di qualcosa che non era tangibile.

Era tutto vero.

"Il motore potrebbe essere un po' duro all'inizio," lo avvertì il meccanico più vicino, "ma dopo un po' di tempo dovrebbe andar bene."

Harry si era quasi rassegnato a spegnere il motore, ma premette il pulsante ancora una volta ed ascoltò la macchina che moriva ancora. "D'accordo," disse, "grazie."

Ai meccanici non ci volle molto per fare i bagagli ed andarsene. Harry rimase seduto al posto di guida, sentendo i ricordi che gli passavano addosso come pioggia.

Potremmo andare ovunque.

Ovunque?

Ovunque.

Rumore di passi. Harry aprì gli occhi; non aveva realizzato di averli chiusi. I meccanici se n'erano andati da un pezzo. Narcissa era in piedi sulla soglia del magazzino, e lo osservava in silenzio.

"L'hanno aggiustata?"

Harry sorrise e spinse il bottone dell'accensione. Non si sarebbe mai stancato di sentire il suono del motore che partiva.

Ma quel rumore non confortò Narcissa. Le sue labbra tremarono appena ed inclinò la testa di lato, come se il suo dolore avesse un peso fisico.

"È strano," disse, ogni parola rigida di una compostezza forzata, "sentire quel suono, dopo tutto questo tempo." Alzò la bacchetta e la agitò in direzione del muro più a sud; sparì completamente ed Harry si accigliò, senza capire, finché Narcissa non tornò a guardarlo. "Volevi guidarla." Disse lei, ed Harry sentì un brivido percorrerlo.

Fece un respiro profondo. Se fosse andato a sbattere con la macchina di Draco, Narcissa non l'avrebbe mai perdonato. Ed Harry non avrebbe mai perdonato sé stesso. Quindi sistemò con cura il sedile - Draco era un tantino più alto di lui, a quanto pareva - e sistemò tutti gli specchietti. Si legò la cintura, profondamente consapevole di star facendo gli stessi movimenti che Draco doveva aver fatto centinaia di volte, prima. Tolse il freno a mano, ingranò la marcia giusta e premette leggermente l'acceleratore.

La macchina si mosse in avanti, lasciando finalmente quella che era stata la sua prigione per ben tre anni, facendo finalmente quello per cui era stata costruita: muoversi. Sentì il leggero scricchiolio del ghiaino sotto le gomme. Svoltò lentamente per il largo viale, andando avanti da lì finché non spuntò, da davanti la villa alla strada vera e propria.

Nello specchietto retrovisore, riusciva a vedere Narcissa che lo guardava. Quante volte aveva visto suo figlio andarsene, guidare fino a sparire in lontananza? Accelerò appena un po' di più. La macchina si mosse a velocità maggiore per la lunga stradina e poi, finalmente, si immise in un altro percorso. Era una stradina di campagna, sottile e tutta curve. Lo stesso tipo di strada su cui Harry aveva speso così tante ore a fare pratica nel guidare.

Accelerò finché lo scenario attorno a lui iniziò a volare via, finché i campi scuri non iniziarono a sparire come onde, finché non gli sembrò di guidare attraverso lo stesso cielo notturno, ed un milione di momenti sembrarono unirsi in un impeto di eccitazione: Draco ed Astoria che guidavano vicino al fiume, Harry in piedi nel suo appartamento ad osservare le luci dei treni che sparivano nell'oscurità, e per un momento vide tutto perfettamente.

***

Era un viaggio di due ore, quello per arrivare a Londra, ma Harry accostò solo venti minuti più tardi, a Salisbury, per controllare la strada. Quando alzò lo sguardo dall'atlante, Draco era lì.

Era seduto sul sedile del passeggero e guardava fuori dalla finestra, la fronte premuta contro il vetro. Harry si chiese se fosse stato lì tutto il tempo e studiò il suo viso. Era infelice del fatto che Harry stesse guidando la sua macchina? Odiava vedere qualcun altro sul sedile del guidatore?

Lo sguardo di Draco cambiò all'improvviso, ed Harry si rese conto che lo stava fissando nel riflesso sul finestrino. Guardava Harry che lo guardava.

Era come un cerchio.

Poi Draco sorrise. Fu un sollievo tremendo per Harry, che si ricordava fin troppo bene l'agonia sul volto di Draco quando era svanito l'ultima volta. Mi dispiace, avrebbe voluto dire Harry. Non ti farò domande, lo prometto, non ti farò sparire di nuovo...

"Potremmo andare ovunque." Disse Harry, invece, la voce bassa.

Draco si staccò dalla finestra, e guardò Harry. "Ovunque?"

"Ovunque." Harry lo studiò per un momento. "Sembri stanco."

Draco distolse lo sguardo. "È difficile, provare a farlo."

"Fare cosa?"

"Tornare indietro."

Per la prima volta, Harry realizzò che perché Draco si rendesse reale in quel modo - perché gli apparisse, manipolasse la sua visione della realtà - doveva usare una grande quantità di energia, e forse di magia. Si chiese se fosse quella la ragione per cui Draco non era apparso ancora per quasi una settimana dopo l'incidente nell'appartamento: forse gli ci era voluto così tanto per, semplicemente, riprendersi e trovare l'energia per provarci ancora.

"È legilimanzia?" Chiese Harry, cambiando argomento. Non avrebbe chiesto a Draco dove fosse; quel tipo di domanda sicuramente aveva un prezzo.

"In un certo senso."

"E cosa dovrebbe voler dire?" Harry era assolutamente confuso.

Draco lo studiò per un lungo momento. "Lo sai," disse, alla fine, "quando ho realizzato per la prima volta che tu — di tutte le persone — eri responsabile del caso, mi sono arrabbiato." Si fermò e guardò fuori dal finestrino, guardando ancora una volta il suo riflesso. "La mia ultima occasione, ed era sprecata con te."

"Grazie mille."

"Sei impulsivo, non ti fermi mai a pensare a niente, non sai separare le cose — la persona peggiore per lavorare da detective."

Harry aprì la bocca, pensò un attimo, poi la richiuse. Draco lo guardò.

"E guarda come sei cambiato adesso." Disse. "Sono io, o ti sei fermato davvero a pensare a quello che stavi per dire?"

"Sono sempre impulsivo."

"Be', in seguito alle mie osservazioni, ho deciso che la tua impulsività non è necessariamente una qualità negativa."

"Era forse un complimento?"

"Era un'osservazione."

E Merlino, era così vicino all'essere perfetto - stavano seduti lì, litigavano come avevano sempre fatto, ma c'era una sottile familiarità che non c'era mai stata prima - ed Harry voleva solo restare lì per un altro pochino. Solo un altro pochino, finché non fosse riuscito a dimenticare tutto il resto della sua vita.

"È difficile, stare qui?" Chiese Harry, domandandosi se Draco sarebbe sparito di nuovo, all'improvviso. "Te ne andrai ancora?"

Una macchina li superò, i fanali attraversarono la Renault Mégane ed illuminarono Draco per un momento. Poi la macchina continuò per la sua strada, lasciandoli nuovamente nell'oscurità.

"Tornare a casa è complicato. Andarsene è facile." Disse Draco.

"Immagino che abbiamo qualcosa in comune, allora." Harry esitò, pensando che non avrebbe dovuto condividere una cosa simile con Draco, quando non l'aveva neppure detto a Ron o Hermione, ma... "La maggior parte delle volte, non voglio tornare a casa." Disse alla fine Harry. "Non so neanche dove sia, casa, in realtà."

Draco lo studiò. "Credo che davvero abbiamo qualcosa in comune, allora." Disse, dopo un lungo momento.

Caddero in un silenzio naturale. Harry riavviò la macchina, avendo deciso il suo percorso, e sbucò sulla strada. Sperò che Draco rimanesse lì, ad osservare il mondo passargli accanto, ma dopo pochi minuti parlò di nuovo.

"Devo andarmene."

"Sei in pericolo?" Harry non riuscì a mascherare la preoccupazione nella sua voce. Draco scosse la testa.

"Troppo stanco. Non riesco più a concentrarmi."

"Oh." Harry pensò improvvisamente ad un'altra domanda. "Ascolta - se questa è Legilimanzia, sei tu a farla, o qualcun'altro? C'è qualcuno lì con te?"

Draco rimase in silenzio. "Sono da solo." Disse. Poi esitò ancora. L'aria sembrò brillare attorno a lui ed il suo corpo si tese. Harry realizzò quello che stava per accadere e scosse la testa.

"Non farlo," disse, con urgenza, frenando di colpo per mettersi da una parte della strada. "Non farlo, non ne vale la pena - fermati —"

"In inceptum finis est." Disse Draco, e le parole rimasero nell'aria come elettricità, proprio come le sue ultime parole rimasero strozzate in una fitta di agonia. "Mio padre—"

Ed il resto si perse in un urlo strozzato, prima che sparisse con un altro suono come di vetro che si rompeva.

Harry rimase seduto a lungo, ascoltando i rumori del motore, aspettando che le sue mani tornassero ad essere ferme. Quanto ci sarebbe voluto a Draco perché si riprendesse, stavolta? Che prezzo stava pagando, in quel momento?

Un prezzo incredibilmente alto, per sei piccole parole.

Quando arrivò a Londra e parcheggiò la macchina nel garage dell'appartamento erano passate le 10, e Ginny sarebbe sicuramente stata a letto. Camminò lentamente verso l'appartamento, il corpo pesante e la mente stanca. Non voleva aver a che fare con niente e con nessuno.

Tornare a casa è complicato.

Andarsene è facile.

Draco Malfoy lo conosceva meglio di quanto Harry conoscesse se stesso.

***

Venerdì fu il giorno in cui Harry disse a Ginny che non sarebbe più tornato a casa.

La serata era iniziata benissimo. Era la settimana prima di Natale, e le strade splendevano delle loro decorazioni festive e luci brillanti. Le coppie si tenevano per mano mentre pattinavano sulla pista ghiacciata sotto la Torre; i cori di Natale cantavano sotto l'albero di Natale a Trafalgar Square. A Diagon Alley i negozi erano aperti fino a tardi per dare spazio agli acquisti delle vacanze. Mentre camminavano veloci davanti ad Accessori per Quidditch di Qualità, Harry lanciò uno sguardo al cartello in vetrina. Compra l'ultima Skyblazer e portatela a casa prima di Natale! Si ricordò di aver letto lo stesso identico cartello all'iniziò di Dicembre, e gli sembrò che fosse passata una vita.

Il ristorante era un edificio piccolo e vivace, con un fuoco che scoppiettava felicemente e rametti di agrifoglio attorcigliati attorno alle finestre. Ad Harry ricordava i Tre Manici di Scopa. Furono accompagnati in un angolino discreto, dove Harry non sarebbe stato disturbato dagli sguardi e Ginny importunata da fan sfegatati del Quidditch. Harry ordinò dell'idromele speziato e Ginny perse del tempo a scorrere una lista di cocktail festivi prima di 0rdinare una cosa chiamata Drago alla Menta.

"Harry," disse lei, subito dopo che la cameriera fu sparita, "daranno il grande annuncio la prossima settimana, ma volevo essere sicura che tu lo sapessi per primo. Dovevo aspettare che tutto fosse confermato, però, ovviamente."

"Ti hanno fatta capitano?" Disse Harry, sorpreso. Ginny aveva sempre avuto parecchia ambizione, ma Gwen amava il suo lavoro, e a quanto ne sapeva non aveva intenzione di ritirarsi.

"Meglio." Disse Ginny, gli occhi le brillavano di gioia. "Harry... Ce l'ho fatta. Sono nella Nazionale Inglese."

Harry si tirò all'indietro. "È... è veramente... complimenti, Ginny."

"È stupendo." Disse Ginny. "Sono una riserva, ovviamente, ma in genere è un primo passo verso una posizione a tempo pieno. So che uno dei loro Cacciatori sta per ritirarsi prima del tempo per via di un brutto infortunio alla schiena, e mi hanno detto che se mi faccio notare durante gli allenamenti, potrei davvero avere la possibilità di prendere il suo posto."

La cameriera arrivò con l'idromele ed un cocktail o del colore di un bastoncino di zucchero. Harry sorseggiò l'idromele, giusto per avere qualcosa da fare.

"La cosa bella è che non dobbiamo trasferirci." Disse Ginny. "Siamo nel punto perfetto per i viaggi internazionali. Certo, un po' più vicino al centro di Londra sarebbe meglio, ma vedremo che succederà. Dovrò viaggiare parecchio di più, ovviamente, ma è necessario se voglio entrare nella squadra."

Forse, qualche mese prima, Harry avrebbe annuito e sorriso e si sarebbe convinto di essere felice, o almeno che sarebbe stato da egoisti non esserlo. Ma la sua conversazione con Draco gli girava in testa come un turbine di neve: La maggior parte delle volte, non voglio tornare a casa. Era la cosa più vera che avesse detto da molto tempo. L'appartamento non era casa sua. Non lo aveva mai chiamato casa. E non lo avrebbe mai fatto.

E poi, una seconda realizzazione lo investì quando Ginny sorrise e gli chiese quale fosse il suo grande annuncio.

"Ho imparato a guidare." Disse lui.

"Davvero? Sembra divertente, dovrai portarmi a fare un giro una volta."

Ed Harry aprì la bocca per dire che aveva imparato a guidare da Matthew Venn, perché poi il resto della storia poteva srotolarsi: Matthew, che era sposato con Astoria. Astoria, che Harry aveva incontrato mentre lavorava al caso di Draco e parlava con Narcissa. Narcissa, che aveva dato ad Harry la Renault Mégane, che era così importante perché Draco amava guidarla ovunque. Draco, che appariva nei ricordi per aiutare Harry, che lo osservava da mesi, che aveva cambiato opinione su Harry nello stesso modo in cui lui l'aveva cambiata su Draco. Draco, che una volta aveva detto Ma che gusto c'é? Starsene seduti in una scatola, andare solo dove ti porta qualcun'altro ed Harry non riusciva a non pensarci perché ogni volta che sentiva Ginny chiamare l'appartamento una scatola nel cielo aveva un senso di perdita e dubitava di sé stesso. Draco, la cui assenza non lasciava in pace Harry, che continuava a pensarci, e non era divertente che Draco non fosse mai fisicamente lì, ma sempre mentalmente, e per Ginny fosse esattamente l'opposto?

O forse non era divertente, forse era soltanto deprimente, e ad Harry faceva venir voglia di tornare alla Renault Mégane e guidare, guidare, guidare finché Draco non fosse tornato e allora tutto sarebbe andato bene.

Ma Harry non disse niente di tutto quello. Sorrise, invece, ed annuì per il resto della cena, ed aspettò finché non si furono materializzati a casa. E proprio in camera, con Ginny che piegava le sue vesti ed Harry seduto sul bordo del letto, lui lo disse.

"Non me ne sono neanche accorto."

"Accorto di cosa?" Chiese Ginny, smettendo di piegare.

"Che la nostra relazione era finita."

Ginny si fece silenziosa, allora. Harry aspettò. Sembrava il riassunto della loro vita, in quegli ultimi tempi. Silenzio.

Poi, Ginny disse: "Nemmeno io."

***

Quella notte, si stesero a letto insieme. Harry la strinse un'ultima volta.

"Sei felice?" Le chiese. Lei rimase a lungo in silenzio.

"Non lo so. Tu lo sei?"

"No." Disse Harry, sincero.

"Non me ne sono neanche accorta." Disse Ginny, e lui notò la tristezza nella sua voce e la strinse più forte.

"Va tutto bene."

"Avrei dovuto capirlo."

"Va tutto bene," ripeté Harry.

Quella mattina, si svegliò da solo.

Ginny era andata agli allenamenti di Quidditch.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione e Ron erano senza parole.

"Non puoi lasciare Ginny due giorni prima di Natale," disse Hermione, rabbiosa, piantando una tazza di fronte ad Harry e facendo schizzante il tè sul tavolino.

"Che ti è saltato in mente?" Aggiunse Ron. "Mamma sarà fuori di sé! Ha già fatto due maglioni abbinati!"

"E mi ha detto che stava aspettando una data per il matrimonio!" Scattò Hermione.

"Oh, ma dai," protestò Harry, "siamo fidanzati da tre anni, ed usciamo insieme da 7!"

"È proprio quello il punto. Molly ha detto: quale miglior momento se non il vostro settimo anniversario? Il sette è considerato un numero molto fortunato da streghe e maghi, Harry. Molly conta su un altro matrimonio, sta già preparando le partecipazioni —"

"Oh, no," disse Ron, con orrore, "mamma è già alla fase delle partecipazioni?"

"E non è tutto." Disse Hermione sinistramente. "L'ho beccata a fare una lista con i possibili nomi da dare ai suoi nipotini."

Ron affondò lentamente in una poltrona ben imbottita, stringendo un bicchiere di Whiskey Incendiario. "Harry," disse, "abbiamo condiviso molte avventure e anche se la nostra amicizia è stata messa alla prova, a volte, faccio tesoro del tempo trascorso insieme. Sei stato un ragazzo fantastico e mancherai a molti, davvero."

"Non va così male." Disse Harry. "Voglio dire, Ginny non è devastata o che, è stata una cosa veramente reciproca —"

"Non importa. Mamma ha le sue visioni di matrimoni e nipoti." Ron prese un sorso del suo whiskey. "Conosco un tizio sulla strada per Norfolk, fa passaporti falsi a poco prezzo. Ti passo il suo contatto."

Harry guardò Hermione. "Ma lo senti? Merlino, puoi dirgli che non va così male?"

Hermione sorseggiò la sua burrobirra senza dire niente.

***

Harry era seduto nella vecchia camera di Ron, infilzando miseramente un Christmas Pudding. Il budino rise e corse via; lui sospirò ed alzò la testa quando Hermione e Ron spuntarono sulla porta.

"È finita?"

"Non ancora. Mamma è al suo quinto sherry."

"La bella notizia è," disse Hermione, ansiosamente, "che ha smesso di gridare."

"Sì, ora sta piangendo sulle mince pies. Non si capiva molto, ma a quanto pare 'Celeste' è sempre stato in cima alla lista dei nomi da bambina."

Harry era indignato. "Ma per favore, non avrei comunque chiamato mia figlia Celeste."

"Sì, anche Percy ha detto che era un nome terribile. Poi hanno iniziato tutti a litigare e George ha trasformato le orecchie di Percy in rape e Bill non riusciva a smettere di ridere, quindi Percy lo ha chiamato imbecille e..." Ron sussultò per via di un tonfo che veniva dal piano di sotto, seguito da delle risate e, un momento dopo, un gridolino oltraggiato.

"Be', ogni famiglia litiga un pochino a Natale." Disse Hermione, con una certa determinazione, allungando un sacchettino di dolci e paste. "Non c'è ragione per cui non dobbiamo apprezzare comunque la festività."

Harry afferrò una salamandra di marzapane e le staccò un piede con un morso. La salamandra sembrò infastidita.

"Io ho ancora il numero del tipo di Norfolk." Disse Ron.

Nonostante tutto, Harry non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere.

***

Era stata una tregua, alla fine, ed era sempre grato a Ron ed Hermione per regalargli quei momenti: attimi fugaci di divertimento e sorrisi leggeri, un'occasione per tornare in superficie e respirare.

Perché per tutto il giorno, rimase ancora a pensare all'espressione agonizzante sul viso di Draco prima che sparisse ancora. Come se gli fosse stato lanciato contro un Crucio. E non si sentiva di dover essere lì, a celebrare con amici e famiglia, a scartare regali e mangiare dolci mentre, da qualche parte nel mondo, Draco viaggiava da solo e, con ogni probabilità, era ferito o esausto. Hermione l0 beccò diverse volte perso nei suoi pensieri e gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, Ron lo prese da parte.

"Ricordi quello che ci dicevano durante l'addestramento da Auror? Non puoi passare tutto il tempo a pensare al caso o finirai per bruciarti il cervello, e allora non potrai aiutare nessuno."

Quindi Harry fece del suo meglio per godersi la giornata e, di sera, tornò all'appartamento. Ginny, rimasta bloccata in una conversazione evidentemente piuttosto avvincente con Fleur, sarebbe senz'altro tornata presto. Per ora, l'appartamento era completamente al buio fatta eccezione per il piccolo albero di natale. Era posato alla fine del bancone, coperto di piccole luci.

Draco era in piedi lì accanto, il lieve bagliore della luce danzava sul suo viso come nuvole nel cielo. Dietro di lui, aldilà della finestra, Harry vedeva la luminosa notte di Londra. C'erano le linee dei treni, che si muovevano lentamente da stazione a stazione; in alto nel cielo, la luna crescente si sforzava di brillare nel cielo nebbioso d'inverno.

"Sei qui." Disse piano Harry, testando le parole giusto per vedere se sarebbero andate in pezzi.

Draco si girò a guardarlo. Aveva un aspetto orribile, pensò Harry. Magro, ed esausto. Ombre sotto agli occhi. Chiaramente, tutti gli sforzi per apparire si stavano facendo sentire.

Andarsene è facile. Tornare a casa è complicato.

Draco aprì la bocca e parlò, ma le parole rimasero silenziose. Harry si morse il labbro.

"Non ti sento." Disse, piano, e Draco smise di parlare. Le sue spalle crollarono appena. Camminò verso Harry, e la luce della luna lo attraversò come se non fosse stato più sostanzioso dell'acqua, ed Harry realizzò che Draco stava durando fatica soltanto ad esistere, lì. Quanto era rimasto della sua forza non era abbastanza per parlare, non era abbastanza per apparire solido. Era come un fantasma. Quando fu a soli pochi passi di distanza gli tese la mano, ed Harry rispose senza pensarci, allungandogli la sua.

Le sue dita afferrarono il nulla. Draco svanì completamente.

Fuori, nelle strade sottostanti, qualcuno stava fischiando di nuovo.

Blow the wind southerly, southerly, southerly...

***

Santo Stefano. La città sarebbe stata invasa dai clienti. Coppie alla moda che camminavano accanto ai marchi di lusso di Bond Street; giovani famiglie e cacciatori di affari bloccati nella folla a Westfield.

Harry era in piedi sul balcone, a guardare la gente affrettata sotto di lui. Solo poco prima le strade erano inquietantemente vuote, ma ora, nelle ultime ore del giorno, le persone avevano iniziato a tornare a casa dai loro viaggi.

"Chiudi la porta," disse Ginny, "si congela lì fuori."

Era in piedi nel mezzo della cucina, con i jeans ed il suo ultimo maglioncino natalizio. Non si era pettinata i capelli, ed Harry lo trovò in qualche modo rassicurante. Era più facile parlare a Ginny quando era così, anziché vestita con la sua divisa completa da Quidditch, pronta a scomparire ad un altro allenamento. Indossava la sua uniforme come chiunque altro avrebbe indossato un'armatura.

Harry rientrò e chiuse la porta. Dicevano che avrebbe nevicato la settimana seguente, anche se nevicava raramente a Londra. Quella città si muoveva e respirava come una bestia enorme, assorbiva le vite di otto milioni di persone e trasformava la neve in nevischio con il solo calore della vita contenuta al suo interno.

Ginny camminò per la cucina, poi mise la teiera sul fuoco.

"Credi," disse, alla fine, " che potremmo aggiustare tutto?"

Harry si mise le mani in tasca. La chiave della Renault gli passò sulle dita, e c'era un che di rassicurante nella plastica liscia, fredda.

"No."

Ginny distolse lo sguardo. "Pensavo che avremmo potuto," disse, "fino alla mattina dopo, quando sono andata a giocare a Quidditch. Ci eravamo appena lasciati, e io mi sono comunque alzata per andare all'allenamento. Ed ho realizzato che è perché per me, l'allenamento è più importante di provare a sistemare... questo. La mia carriera ha la priorità su tutto." Alzò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui, e sembrò che fossero onesti l'uno con l'altro per la prima volta in secoli, ed Harry fu all'improvviso così stanco di indossare maschere e recitare copioni scritti da qualcun'altro, e quindi disse la verità, il pensiero che si era tenuto dentro così a lungo per l'ultimo anno della loro relazione.

"A volte, penso che tutto quello che abbiamo in comune sia la guerra. Eravamo così diversi, allora, e non sapevamo se nessuno dei due sarebbe arrivato a vederne la fine. Era facile innamorarsi." E poi, più tardi, quando siamo tornati ad essere persone normali, quelle vecchie identità sono scomparse velocemente...

Si chiese se non avesse detto la verità in maniera troppo diretta, ma Ginny non sembrava troppo offesa. Inclinò la testa, pensando.

"Non l'avevo mai vista in questo modo." Disse, lentamente. "Credo che tu abbia ragione. Innamorarsi è facile. Smettere di amarsi... Non te ne accorgi finché non è troppo tardi."

Andarsene è facile. Tornare a casa è complicato.

Finirono il loro tè in silenzio, poi Ginny disse che avrebbe incontrato Wanda, la cercatrice della squadra nonché sua migliore amica.

"Per dirle di noi?" Chiese Harry, e Ginny annuì.

"Voglio solo parlarne con qualcuno. A parte te." aggiunse, e poi sussultò. "Oh, non intendevo che-"

"Tranquilla, lo capisco." Harry esitò. "Anch'io devo incontrarmi con qualcuno. Non tornerò fino a domani."

"Va bene. Dì ciao a Ron ed Hermione da parte mia." Ginny si fermò un attimo, poi si girò ed andò via.

Harry rimase in piedi, da solo nell'appartamento per un altro lungo momento. Poi se ne andò.

***

Quando Harry era molto piccolo, pensava che le macchine fossero come astronavi e che potessero portarlo ovunque. Avrebbe corso sulla via lattea, curvato sulla luna, accelerato attorno alle stelle che esplodevano e si sarebbe riposato sulle fredde, brillanti nebulose.

L'universo non aveva fine.

Continuò a guidare, seguendo le stradine attorcigliate e le autostrade finché non iniziarono a sembrare un cerchio infinito, una striscia di asfalto scurita dalla pioggia e campi spogliati dall'inverno. Gli ci vollero sei ore e mezzo per arrivare ad Helston. Si fermò a Launceston per fare il pieno, e finì per passare un'ora ad esaminare le mappe nel portaoggetti. C'erano un migliaio di itinerari segnati sulle pagine e si chiese se Draco avesse seguito tutte le strade tracciate con così tanta cura sulle mappe.

La campagna piana, pastorale, lasciò presto il posto a profonde vallate e colline in salita avvicinandosi alla costa. L'aria divenne fredda e pungente, una promessa del gelido oceano, ed accese il riscaldamento. Attraversò Helston, arrivando al piccolo paese di Landewednack; si rivelò essere una collezione di cottage in pietra ed una piccola chiesa con un cancello. Le strade erano deserte - erano le due del mattino, e si immaginò che i paesani stessero dormendo al caldo delle loro case, coi fuochi accesi sotto le grate.

Seguì i cartelli stradali finché non si trovò ad arrampicarsi in una stradina sottile verso il Faro delle Lucertole. Sentiva il mormorio delle onde, che si infrangevano senza sosta contro gli scogli. Harry parcheggiò la macchina e si fermò un attimo a riflettere. Era nel cuore dell'inverno, ed era nel mezzo al nulla alle due di notte, ad ascoltare il suono delle onde, ad ascoltare il suono di un'altra voce umana. Ad ascoltare il vento del sud, del sud, dalla terra ferma della Gran Bretagna, ad ascoltarlo fischiare nelle crepe della roccia e nelle insenature e caverne nascoste lungo la costa.

Aprì la portiera ed uscì. Il vento era feroce, adesso, gli sferzava il volto, gli sollevava i capelli, colpiva i vestiti. Alzò la bacchetta e sussurrò.

"Lumos."

Una soffice luce bluastra illuminò il percorso davanti a lui. C'era un cartello con su scritto 'Passeggiata Sud-Ovest', e lui seguì la freccia. Il selvaggio mare d'inverno ora sembrava ruggire ed il vento era amaramente freddo, dritto sulle onde del Mar Celtico e poi pungente e salato sulla pelle di Harry. Anche alla luce della bacchetta il percorso era pericoloso in quel clima umido e all'oscurità della notte, ed Harry rischiò di cadere diverse volte. Se Draco era lì, di sicuro stava ridendo.

Il suono del mare si fece anche più vicino. Il vento ora non lasciava scampo, catturava i vestiti di Harry e li tirava come un bambino viziato; gli arrossò la pelle con schiaffi acuti di aria marina. Alla fine, raggiunse la cima di una scogliera. Le onde scure si avvolgevano attorno alle rocce sottostanti, la schiuma del mare dello stesso colore di un cielo tempestoso a Dicembre. Da qualche parte, lì fuori, nell'orizzonte color dell'inchiostro, le luci di una nave lo salutarono, tagliando attraverso l'oceano. Harry si avvicinò al precipizio.

Guardò su. C'era la mezzaluna. La stessa fase lunare di quando aveva sognato per la prima volta la costa della Cornovaglia.

Era una lunga camminata da fare da solo, quella fino alla macchina, e ancora più lungo sarebbe stato il viaggio per tornare a Londra. Ma Harry pensò che si sarebbe anche potuto abituare ai viaggi lunghi in macchina.

***

L'Ultimo dell'Anno se ne andò come era arrivato. Harry lasciò l'appartamento il due di Gennaio; Ron ed Hermione gli prepararono la stanza degli ospiti a casa loro. Risolse uno dei suoi casi il cinque di Gennaio, quando rintracciò un uomo scomparso in Francia, dove questo si era fatto una nuova vita, e, sfortunatamente per sua moglie disperata in Inghilterra, una nuova famiglia.

Ma era sempre, continuamente, da qualche altra parte. La sua mente era fissa sulle autostrade, sulle stradine tortuose; girava ogni angolo ed ascoltava il ruggito del mare ed il canto del freddo dell'inverno. Si svegliava ogni notte alle 3, sognava di scogliere che si sfaldavano e di una voce che urlava; si sedeva nella Renault Mégane e fissava il nulla per ore.

Ci stiamo avvicinando, o ci stiamo solo perdendo?

Lucius Malfoy. Quelle erano state le ultime parole di Draco ad Harry, l'ultima volta che avevano parlato. Mio padre.

In inceptum finis est.

Harry sfogliò il fascicolo, fissando le parole che aveva scritto così alla leggera sette mesi prima.

Gli piacciono i cerchi.

Aveva bisogno di un ricordo da Narcissa, lo sapeva. Era stato paziente, ma lei non parlava. Come si poteva estrarre una memoria da qualcuno che non voleva darla?

Si raddrizzò. No. Non avrebbe mai funzionato.

Be'... Aveva già funzionato una volta.

***

Quando Harry tornò a casa da lavoro, corse diretto nella camera degli ospiti e lasciò lì il suo mantello, poi tornò indietro e si sedette al tavolo da pranzo, guardando Hermione. Lei si stava godendo una tazza di tè e sembrava presa da un libro, ma quando si accorse che era lì alzò lo sguardo lentamente.

"Oh, no." Disse, allarmata. "Vuoi qualcosa. Probabilmente illegale, sicuramente difficile e definitivamente pericoloso."

"Non è che per caso conosci un pozionista bravo?"

Hermione chiuse il libro e gli lanciò uno sguardo. "Vuoi un pozonista bravo o un pozionista losco?"

"Bravo. Molto bravo."

"Bravo abbastanza da preparare, per esempio, il Veritaserum?"

"Certo che no, non sono un barbaro." Disse Harry. "Pensavo... Bravo abbastanza da preparare la Felix Felicis."

Lo sguardò di Hermione si addolcì. "Be', almeno quella è legale." Disse, tornando al suo libro. "Ron voleva sapere se conoscessi qualcosa dell'Essenza della Follia, la scorsa settimana. Dico davvero."

"Quindi, puoi trovarlo?"

"Potrei. Ti costerà, però."

"Quanto?"

"Se metti un altro mutuo, dovrebbe andar bene." Hermione alzò lo sguardo e notò l'espressione di Harry. "Era una battuta, Harry. Sei stato carino, però."

"Fammi sapere quando avrai trovato un pozionista, ed al resto ci penso io."

"Questo è... per lavoro?" Chiese Hermione, dopo un lungo momento. "Harry... Sai che la pozione non funziona così. Non ti dà miracolosamente tutte le risposte, ti offre soltanto un percorso per la soluzione migliore. E gli effetti collaterali possono essere davvero pericolosi..."

"Lo so." Harry distolse lo sguardo.

"È un'ultima risorsa disperata."

"Lo so." Ripeté.

"Il prezzo potrebbe essere alto."

Ma qualsiasi fosse stato il prezzò, pensò, ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

***

Mandò un gufo a Narcissa e si trovarono d'accordo su un giorno. Lei pensava che stesse facendo una visita di routine per assicurarle che il caso era ancora gestito attivamente. Giovedì quattordici Gennaio. Erano passate tre settimane, adesso, dall'ultima volta che aveva visto Draco: in piedi, nell'appartamento, poco più di un fantasma vicino a scomparire.

Sarebbe mai tornato?

Harry bevve la Felix Felicis un'ora prima di partire. Dodici ore di fortuna liquida. Dovette fermarsi un momento per abituarsi alla sensazione di euforia spensierata mentre buttava giù la pozione. Poi andò verso la porta d'entrata, pensando di smaterializzarsi una volta arrivato fuori, ma per qualche ragione continuò a camminare.

Verso la Renault Mégane.

Gli ci sarebbero volute due ore per guidare fino alla villa, ma ad Harry non importava particolarmente. Sarebbe semplicemente stato due ore di ritardo, ecco.

La Renault si stava riprendendo ancora bene dai suoi tre anni di abbandono, ed il motore fece le fusa quando Harry lo accese. Si fermò per un istante, poi prese le mappe nel vano portaoggetti. Perché non fare una strada panoramica fino a Wiltshire? Sarebbe stato comunque in ritardo di due ore; cosa avrebbe cambiato, un'altra ora? Draco aveva tracciato una linea che attraversava tutte le strade costiere. A Draco piaceva la costa, pensò Harry. Uno spazio liminale. Le persone erano attratte da quel tipo di posti, dove le linee erano sfocate e nascevano delle dualità. Terra ed acqua ma non esattamente entrambe, né solo una, né solo l'altra.

Appoggiò le mani sul volante - rispettivamente sulle due zone un po' consumate dove Draco appoggiava così spesso le mani - e guidò.

***

Arrivò alla villa proprio mentre il sole stava tramontando. Un elfo domestico dall'aspetto ansioso gli aprì la porta e lo fissò.

"Ho un incontro con Narcissa." Disse piacevolmente Harry, facendo picchiare la chiave della Renault contro la sua mano.

"Per favore aspetti nell'ingresso." Farfugliò l'elfo, inchinandosi frettolosamente. "Andrò a cercare la signora, sì." Si allontanò, poi sparì su per la larga scalinata. Harry, lasciato a sé stesso nell'ingresso, si chiese se qualcuno fosse mai stato in ritardo di ore per un appuntamento con un Malfoy. Normalmente, sarebbe rimasto seduto, a disagio, sull'antica chaise lì vicino, ma questa volta girò per l'ingresso senza problemi. C'era una fila di fotografie incorniciate della famiglia Malfoy sul tavolo, e le studiò attentamente. Nelle prime, un piccolo Draco sorrideva fiero fra i suoi genitori. Più Draco cresceva, però, più il sorriso spariva, lentamente, e la distanza fra i tre Malfoy aumentava, fino all'ultima foto. Scattata prima che Lucius sparisse, avrebbe detto Harry. Lo stesso Lucius era in piedi all'estrema sinistra della fotografia; Draco sul lato destro. Narcissa era in mezzo ai due, guardando disperata prima l'uno e poi l'altro. Mentre Harry li guardava, Lucius guardò Draco e si allungò verso di lui. Draco restituì quello sguardo con rancore e si allontanò ancora, finché non fu quasi completamente sparito dalla fotografia.

Dei passi sulle scale. Harry alzò gli occhi. Narcissa camminava verso di lui, una mano a scivolare lungo la balaustra.

"Sei in ritardo." Osservò lei.

"Scusa. Ho deciso di guidare fin qui."

"Ho visto." Narcissa scese il resto della scalinata e rimase in piedi sull'ultimo gradino, una mano ancora sulla balaustra e l'altra a tenersi la collana. "Quando ho visto la macchina ho pensato - per un momento - che Draco stesse tornando a casa."

"Mi dispiace."

Narcissa scosse la testa. "Pensieri ridicoli."

"Ho preso una strada panoramica che attraversa Portsmouth. È bello, guidare sulla costa in questo periodo dell'anno. Non c'è molto traffico."

Narcissa lo fissò per un lungo momento, poi distolse lo sguardo. "Forse," disse piano, "è per questo che ho lasciato che avessi la macchina."

"Perché?"

Inclinò appena la testa, verso il salotto. Harry si chiese se il movimento fosse conscio o meno.

"Mi ricordi lui. Strano, non è vero? Ma penso che Draco sarebbe stato felice di vedere la sua macchina guidata da qualcuno che..." Si interruppe e si spostò, magari per chiedere di un elfo domestico, ma Harry intervenne alla svelta.

"Qualcuno che ama guidare quanto lui? Qualcuno che prende le strade panoramiche?" Harry sorrise. "Sono stato in Cornovaglia. Ho tracciato l'ultimo viaggio di Draco. Hai mai visto il punto più a sud della terraferma in Inghilterra?"

Narcissa lo guardò per un lungo istante, poi si schiarì la gola. Come se stesse rispondendo ad un comando non verbale, l'elfo domestico dall'aspetto ansioso comparve al suo fianco.

"Bevande." Disse Narcissa, e l'elfo si inchinò profondamente prima di sparire ancora. Narcissa se ne andò, lasciando che Harry la seguisse all'interno di un salotto formale; c'era molto spazio per sedersi, ma optò per restare in piedi alla finestra. Narcissa rimase in silenzio, ma Harry non sentiva il bisogno di parlare. Aspettò, fissando le terre annesse alla villa finché non tornò l'elfo domestico. Non si distrasse dal paesaggio, continuando ad aspettare mentre ascoltava il tintinnio dei bicchieri ed i passi dell'elfo che se ne andava.

"Draco sarebbe furioso se me lo sentisse dire," disse Narcissa. Il sole era quasi tramontato e riusciva a vedere il suo riflesso scuro nella finestra. Lo guardava con un'espressione di pura tristezza, e pensò che se avesse saputo che riusciva a vederla, l'avrebbe sicuramente nascosta. "Ma c'è qualcosa di te che vedo anche in lui."

"Non credo che Draco si arrabbierebbe per il paragone." Disse Harry, ed un lampo di sorpresa attraversò il viso di Narcissa.

"Forse." Concesse lei. Camminò fino al vassoio del servito di vetro e prese un calice da cocktail, pieno di una qualche bevanda chiara e guarnito da una fetta di lime. Gin tonic, probabilmente.

"In inceptum finis est." Disse lui, e Narcissa si mosse. "Conosco un detto simile a quello. Mi apro alla chiusura." Si infilò le mani in tasca, studiando il riflesso di Narcissa nella finestra. Le stelle stavano spuntando fuori, fredde e bianche nello scuro cielo di Gennaio. "Mi ricordo quella notte, la notte della battaglia. Sono andato incontro alla morte, ma non ero da solo. Ricordo lo spirito di mia madre che camminava accanto a me." Si voltò, appoggiando la schiena al vetro freddo della finestra. "Credi che Draco abbia mai sentito di camminare da solo?"

Narcissa si voltò dall'altra parte. "Non hai diritto di farmi queste domande." Disse, la voce bassa, ma Harry percepì il tremore dietro a quelle parole e capì di aver toccato un nervo scoperto. "Ho fatto del mio meglio per Draco."

"E cosa mi dici di Lucius?" Harry ricordò le fotografie al piano di sotto. "Quando è sparito, immagino che Draco gli parlasse appena."

Narcissa prese un lungo sorso di gin tonic, e sembrava inclinata a rimproverare Harry per aver parlato di certi argomenti personali. In ogni caso, notò la chiave della Renault in mano ad Harry e sembrò cambiare idea.

"Litigavano." Disse lei, alla fine. "Draco ha sempre adorato suo padre, ed ascoltava ogni sua parola. Credo sia stato difficile per Lucius, quando Draco si è allontanato all'improvviso. Credo Lucius si aspettasse che tutto rimanesse lo stesso dopo la guerra... Ma dopo la battaglia, Draco non voleva parlarci. C'era così tanta distanza, e sembrava che Draco fosse tanto vicino ad andarsene del tutto... Lucius l'ha presa male. Disse a Draco di rimettersi a posto. Temo si sia arrabbiato parecchio con lui. Ma più si arrabbiava, più lui si allontanava..."

"Finché..." Harry suggerì, e Narcissa distolse lo sguardo.

"Ti darò il ricordo." Disse alla fine. "Solo perché, per un momento, ho pensato che fosse Draco a tornare stanotte, quando ho visto la macchina. E mi hai dato quel momento, se non altro, quindi io ti darò il ricordo."

E, alzando la bacchetta alla sua fronte, lasciò che soffi argentei si alzassero nell'aria.

Probabilmente, pensò Harry, l'ultimo pezzo del puzzle.

***

Lasciò la villa poco dopo, percorrendo la stessa strada. La fiala era pesante nella sua tasca, e fu un lungo viaggio quello fino a casa di Ron ed Hermione. Aprì lei la porta, una tazza di tè in mano.

"Ho bisogno di un pensatoio." le disse. Hermione sbadigliò, per niente sorpresa.

"Nello studio di Ron. Lo usa per il lavoro."

"Dovrò distruggere il ricordo, dopo."

"D'accordo."

Apprezzò la mancanza di domande da parte sua, anche se forse era solo troppo presa dal suo lavoro: tornò presto ad una grande pila di libri ed Harry salì nell'ufficio di Ron. Lo studio era fresco, perché gli incantesimi di riscaldamento - un po' più concentrati in altre parti della casa - erano meno efficaci lì.

Pochi istanti, e fu immerso nel ricordo.

La prima cosa che sentì fu la voce di Draco. Alta ed arrabbiata.

"Non lo farò, non scapperò-"

L'ambiente si costruì attorno ad Harry. Si trovava in un corridoio, probabilmente nella villa. Narcissa era accanto a lui, ascoltando con attenzione - origliando, realizzò. Le voci forti arrivavano da una stanza proprio davanti a loro, la porta semi-aperta.

"Sei veramente un ingrato, Draco." Stava dicendo Lucius, arrabbiato. "Ho speso una discreta somma per preparare la proprietà a Creta-"

Draco rise amaramente. "Ne sono sicuro."

"Sei fin troppo testardo." Scattò Lucius. "Questa è un'opportunità, Draco. Stai qui se lo desideri - nasconditi in una villa, dove quelli che cercano vendetta non possono raggiungerti - e quando sarai stanco di una vita in gabbia, contatterò chi di dovere ed organizzerò il tuo viaggio a Creta. Lo sto facendo per proteggere te e tua madre—"

"Se vuoi proteggere la tua famiglia, Padre, ti consiglierei di investire in una Giratempo e riconsiderare diverse scelte importanti che hai fatto dodici anni fa."

"Anche tu hai fatto determinate scelte, mi sembra di ricordare."

Narcissa sussultò.

"Avevo sedici anni." Disse Draco, la furia che gli scorreva nella voce.

"Abbastanza grande per dimostrare di essere responsabile delle proprie azioni, Draco. La decisione di accettare il Marchio Nero è stata solo tua, a quanto mi risulta. Tua madre ti aveva consigliato di non farlo, ed io non ho commentato a riguardo."

Ci fu un lungo silenzio. Poi Lucius parlò ancora, impaziente.

"E ora ti sei di nuovo imbronciato, vedo. Ne ho abbastanza di questo comportamento infantile. Domani, me ne andrò a Creta. Tu e tua madre rimarrete qui per altri tre mesi, fino a che l'attenzione del ministero non sarà su qualcos'altro, e poi riceverete informazioni da un contatto fidato e potrete partire per Creta."

Ci fu un altro lungo silenzio. Harry, volendo disperatamente vedere il volto di Draco, si avvicinò alla porta e spiò nella stanza. Ma visto che Narcissa stessa non aveva mai visto la scena, la stanza non era niente più che una macchia beige.

"Il giorno in cui la guerra è finita," disse Draco alla fine, "ho giurato che non avrei mai più preso ordini da nessuno."

E poi la porta si aprì di colpo e Draco attraversò Harry come se fosse stato un fantasma. Lui arrancò all'indietro in automatico, poi guardò Draco sparire lungo il corridoio.

Si era quasi dimenticato che il ricordo appartenesse a Narcissa, ma poi lei attraversò la soglia e fissò Lucius. La stanza divenne visibile: uno studio, con una scrivania di quercia in un angolo e due poltrone accanto ad un camino di marmo.

"Non avresti dovuto parlargli così." Disse Narcissa. Harry non riuscì a capire se fosse triste o arrabbiata.

Lucius sembrava molto più vecchio di quanto ricordasse Harry. Il suo volto era solcato da più rughe, e sembrava stanco.

"Lo sto facendo per te e per lui, Narcissa. Draco sarà arrabbiato, adesso, ma mi ringrazierà quando sarà più grande."

"È già grande. Nostro figlio ha ventidue anni, Lucius. Non è un bambino disobbediente che deve essere sgridato e mandato via."

Lucius sprofondò in una delle poltrone. "Sei sempre stata quella più brava a gestire i suoi sbalzi d'umore."

"Sbalzi d'umore? Lucius, ha preso parte ad una guerra —"

"Come tutti noi." La interruppe Lucius, tagliente. Dopo un lungo momento, distolse lo sguardo. "Non posso permettermi nessun errore. Fra tre mesi, assicurati che Draco venga con te a Creta."

Narcissa studiò suo marito. "Sfortunatamente," disse, "Draco ha una sua propria persona. Non controlliamo più le sue scelte."

Lucius non disse niente. Narcissa si voltò ed andò via, ed il ricordo svaì.

Harry si alzò dal pensatoio e decise di guidare.

Da qualche parte.

Ovunque.

Non sapeva perché, ma la Felix Felicis - che stava svanendo dal suo corpo, ma era ancora lì - sembrava saperlo. Quindi permise alla pozione di controllare le sue azioni.

Si alzò ed andò alla macchina, la ghiaia che scricchiolava sotto i suoi piedi. Allungò un braccio verso la maniglia ghiacciata ed aprì la portiera, poi scivolò sul sedile del guidatore ed appoggiò entrambe le mani sul volante.

"Potremmo andare ovunque." Disse, piano.

Non ci fu alcuna risposta, solo silenzio, ma se lo era aspettato.

Avviò il motore.


	9. Chapter 9

I fanali illuminavano la strada immensa in modo quasi ipnotico, paralizzante. Avrebbe potuto andare ovunque. Avrebbe potuto continuare a guidare, ed iniziare un viaggio nell'ignoto.

Spostò lo sguardo sul sedile del passeggero.

Draco era lì.

"Sei qui." Disse piano Harry.

"Sì."

"Ti sento, stavolta."

Draco fissava la strada davanti a loro sparire sotto alle ruote della macchina, le linee bianche che scorrevano via come se il mondo stesse girando, e solo loro rimanessero fermi.

"Sono venuto a dirti addio."

"No." La parola lasciò le labbra di Harry prima che potesse fermarla.

"Ho qualcosa per te." Draco distolse lo sguardo. "Un ricordo. Ma mi costerà parecchio dartelo."

"Non farlo." Forse era la pozione, forse era perché la realizzazione aveva investito Harry come un'onda uno scoglio: quella poteva essere l'ultima volta che vedeva Draco. Non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a trovarlo. "Preferisco avere te che un ricordo."

Draco tornò a guardare la strada. "Dopo che ti avrò dato il ricordo," disse, "non riuscirò più a tornare."

"Mi hai sentito?"

"Ti ho sentito."

Harry guidò in silenzio a lungo. Teneva gli occhi puntati sulla strada, ma sentiva il peso dello sguardo di Draco su di sé. Poi, Draco parlò piano.

"Accosta."

"Cosa? Ora?"

"Sì."

Stavano attraversando un piccolo paesino nell'Hampshire. C'era un parco giochi lì vicino, la rugiada notturna a coprire le altalene vuote. Harry si fermò nel parcheggio lì accanto. Spense il motore ed aspettò. Draco rimase a lungo in silenzio, ed Harry pensò che stesse rimettendo in ordine i suoi pensieri. Era metodico, Draco. Tutto doveva essere nell'ordine giusto.

"Cosa credi che mi sia successo?" Chiese, alla fine. Harry si accigliò.

"In che senso?"

"Come sono sparito."

"Be' — una sparizione forzata, ovviamente —"

"No."

Harry aspettò un lungo momento, concentrandosi sulla sensazione del volante sotto le sue dita. Qualcosa di solido, reale. Buttò fuori l'aria, lentamente.

"No?" Ripeté, tentando di nascondere il tradimento nella sua voce, ma senza riuscirci.

"No, ho scelto di sparire. Almeno, all'inizio."

Harry stette zitto per un po'. Guardava il parco, fissava le altalene vuote, i percorsi battuti dove le persone avevano cercato scorciatoie nell'erba. Percorsi alternativi, per quando la gente non voleva seguire il percorso effettivo e preferiva crearne uno proprio.

"Sei arrabbiato." Disse Draco, ed Harry provò a ridere, ma il suono che ne uscì sembrava più un grido soffocato.

"Hai lasciato delle persone, Draco. Dio, pensi mai agli altri? Tua moglie, Astoria - e tua madre, non ha mai smesso di cercarti - dannazione! Accidenti a te, al tuo egoismo —" Harry si fermò, odiava Draco, odiava se stesso. Provò a ridere amaramente, ma non riuscì a fare neanche quello, ed allungò la mano verso la maniglia della portiera, sentendosi claustrofobico, avendo un improvviso bisogno di scappare.

"Te ne vai?" Chiese Draco.

Harry si fermò.

"Lo capisco." Disse Draco dopo un momento. "È facile, andarsene."

Tornare a casa è complicato.

Harry espirò lentamente, e tolse la mano dalla maniglia.

"Perché?" Disse.

Un altro lungo momento di silenzio. Poi, "Non lo so. Me ne sono andato per tre mesi. Ho deciso di tornare, dopo, per rimediare a qualche errore, ma... Qualcosa è accaduto."

La frustrazione attraversò Harry come un ago. "Draco —"

"Conosci l'arte della Legilimanzia?"

Il cuore di Harry sprofondò. Guardò lontano, nella notte. Si era alzato il vento sul parco, faceva dondolare le altalene. Se ascoltava attentamente, poteva sentire lo sbattere delle catene.

"Posso fare l'incantesimo," disse Harry, alla fine, "ma non funzionerà troppo bene. Mi hanno detto di fare pratica per il ruolo di Capo Auror, e..." rinunciò, "lo odio." Disse, osservando ancora i seggiolini che si muovevano lentamente. "Ma ci proverò."

"Aspetta."

Harry aspettò. Draco toccò la finestra con una mano, passando le dita sul vetro freddo come se si stesse stabilizzando, in qualche modo.

"D'accordo."

"Legilimens."

***

Era passato molto tempo da quando Harry aveva lanciato l'incantesimo l'ultima volta e sussultò non appena ebbe detto la parola, aspettandosi di trovare memorie caotiche scaraventate nella sua mente, di perdersi, impotente, nel flusso di coscienza di qualcun'altro.

Ma non ci fu niente se non silenzio ed oscurità, e per un attimo pensò di aver fallito completamente.

Poi davanti a lui si aprì lentamente una scena, finché non si trovò a battere le ciglia per via del sole. Era tutto luminoso, definito: vedeva ogni colore, percepiva ogni sensazione. Non sembrava affatto uno dei ricordi dei pensatoi. Era in piedi in mezzo ad un campo. Allungò una mano, sentendo la spiga di grano dorata fra le sue dita. C'era l'odore di un giorno d'estate inoltrata, il profumo di aria secca ed erba tagliata.

Tirò la testa indietro, fissando il cielo. Un blu privo di nuvole, puro e perfetto. Forse poteva rimanere lì per sempre. In un'estate senza fine. Lì, nella sua mente.

Poi si girò, lentamente, ed attraversò il campo. Il grano si spargeva attorno a lui in ogni direzione, un oceano d'oro. In lontananza si vedeva una piccola strada nera che attraversava la campagna come una cicatrice, ed una Renault Mégane parcheggiata lì accanto.

Harry camminò in quella direzione. Si sentiva stranamente sconnesso da tutto. Non felice, non triste, non arrabbiato.

Non sentiva niente.

Aprì la porta dal lato di guida e si sedette, alzando gli occhi sullo specchietto. Riusciva a vedersi, ma allo stesso tempo non era lui. Per un momento, i sui occhi verdi diventarono grigi.

Accese il motore ed iniziò a guidare. Per un attimo, non vide altro che la strada.

Poi, le immagini lo investirono come una serie di fotografie, come una scarica selvaggia di tristezza. I suoi genitori - no, quelli di Draco - giovani e sorridenti ancora una volta. Lucius sarebbe sempre stato il più forte del mondo, e Narcissa la più bella, e la loro famiglia era perfetta —

—e poi stavano invecchiando, e Lucius sembrava così debole ed impaurito e quello non sarebbe dovuto succedere, i padri dovrebbero essere invincibili - e gli si stringeva lo stomaco, era terrorizzato —

—Narcissa e Lucius stavano litigando ancora, sembrava essere l'unica cosa che facevano, in quei giorni, ma la voce di lei era sempre più bassa perché c'erano troppe persone nella casa, adesso, zia Bellatrix che costringeva i prigionieri ad urlare, urlare, urlare finché Harry non voleva sbattere la testa contro il muro o andare nelle celle e lanciare un Avada Kedavra a tutti loro solo per liberarli della loro miseria —

—o forse avrebbe solo fatto un Avada Kedavra su se stesso. Poi tutto sarebbe finito. Nessuno lo avrebbe potuto controllare. Nessuno poteva controllare un uomo morto. Ma non riusciva fare neanche quello, ed era in piedi davanti ad uno specchio con la bacchetta puntata sulla tempia ma non riusciva a convincersi a farlo, era patetico—

—e poi le emozioni, tutta la rabbia e la confusione e la furia erano morte insieme alla guerra, e Lucius se ne era andato e Narcissa aveva detto che lo avrebbero raggiunto presto, ma lui non poteva andarsene. Se fosse scappato, sarebbe stato proprio come suo padre, e non era forse un'ironia crudele considerando che aveva passato metà della sua vita a voler essere proprio come lui, da grande —

—no, era il capo della casa, adesso, e doveva essere il figlio perfetto, adesso, e non poteva scappare, doveva sistemare le loro finanze ed assicurarsi che Narcissa non svanisse nel nulla e si prendesse cura di sé, e doveva assicurarsi che tutto fosse perfetto, avrebbe sposato qualcuno ed avrebbero avuto una casa e delle vite rispettabili e tutto sarebbe stato perfetto —

Ma non fu così.

E non sentiva niente dentro, come se la guerra avesse tagliato via tutto quello che lo rendeva umano, lasciando al suo posto soltanto un omino di carta.

Non posso scappare, non lo farò, non lo farò—

Harry fu improvvisamente spinto in avanti, come se una mano invisibile lo avesse preso per il colletto, e riconobbe quel luogo.

Era in piedi in un emporio di gufi.

Era una calda giornata di Settembre. L'Estate stava ancora sparendo dalla terra. Avrebbe comprato un nuovo gufo e sarebbe tornato a casa e...

...e sarebbe iniziato tutto di nuovo, ogni giorno sempre uguale, e non riusciva più a sopportarlo. Quel vuoto, quella routine senza fine, la stessa canzone un milione di volte, era come tracciare linee sulle mappe per viaggi che non avrebbe mai fatto, era come correre sull'aria. Doveva correre, correre, correre finché non avrebbe più potuto sentire nessuno che lo chiamava, finché non si fosse dimenticato tutto. Finché non si fosse perso. Finché non fosse sparito.

Uscì dal negozio. Era una calda giornata di Settembre. Sarebbe potuto andare ovunque.

Si smaterializzò.

***

Harry avvertì come prima cosa il freddo, e poi tornarono il resto dei suoi sensi. Era seduto nel sedile del guidatore della Renault, ma era di nuovo se stesso. Nella sua testa. Era notte, ed era parcheggiato accanto ad un parco giochi in un piccolo villaggio nell'Hampshire. Guardò nello specchietto retrovisore, giusto per vedere il suo riflesso, giusto per essere sicuro di essere lui.

Guardò accanto a sé, nel sedile del passeggero. Draco era seduto lì, ma sembrava esausto, senza sostanza, come fumo, ed Harry realizzò che stava già sparendo.

"La cosa peggiore," disse Draco, le parole appesantite dallo sfinimento, "è che anche adesso, non sono sicuro di voler tornare indietro. Sono scappato, proprio come mio padre. È tutto inutile adesso, no?"

"Non sei scappato." Disse Harry, il cuore colmo di emozioni, e non riusciva a capire se fosse la sua stessa tristezza o quello che rimaneva della disperazione nella mente di Draco. "Te ne sei solo andato per un pochino. Lo facciamo tutti." Pensò a Ron che se ne era andato durante la loro ricerca degli Horcrux; pensò a se stesso e a tutte le volte che aveva desiderato una morte facile per liberarsi dalle scelte che la guerra gli aveva imposto.

"Ti ricordi," disse Draco, "quando avevamo undici anni?"

Harry guardò il parco giochi lì fuori, ascoltando il vento che fischiava fra le catene delle altalene.

"Sì." Disse.

Quando tornò a guardare Draco, lui non c'era.

Si era finalmente perso.

Era finalmente sparito.

***

Harry arrivò a casa di Ron ed Hermione poco dopo mezzanotte. Hermione passò in rassegna il suo volto, poi sparì immediatamente a fare una teiera. Ron lo accompagnò al camino.

"Che succede? La pozione della fortuna non ha funzionato?" Domandò Ron. "Sembra che tu abbia passato una giornata all'inferno."

"Ha funzionato, suppongo." Disse Harry. "Sta ancora funzionando. Dodici ore, hai detto, vero Hermione?"

Lei annuì, andandosi a sedere nella poltrona opposta ad Harry. "Quando hai preso la Felix Felicis?"

"All'una, oggi."

Lei controllò il suo orologio da polso. "Hai ancora 20 minuti."

"Hai bisogno di qualcosa di più forte del tè?" Chiese Ron. "Ho un po' di whiskey incendiario, se vuoi."

"No, grazie." Harry fissava le fiamme. Il fuoco era basso ed erano quindi piccole, serpeggiavano gentilmente sopra i carboni ardenti. "Draco se n'è andato."

Ron trascinò verso di sé un poggiapiedi e ci si appollaiò sopra, chiaramente un po' preoccupato. "È tipo... l'intero caso, no? Cioè, lo stai cercando da mesi. Non è esattamente una rivelazione."

Harry rise, una risata priva di allegria. "Mi appariva, ti ricordi?"

"Oh, sì. Mi ricordo che ce lo avevi detto." Ron aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Onestamente, pensavo solo che ti stessi..."

"Immaginando le cose?"

Ron sembrò imbarazzato. "Scusa, amico. Ma questo caso... Ti sei un po' ossessionato. Non so, può fare brutti scherzi alla tua mente a volte."

Hermione riapparì con tre tazze di tè, passandone una ad Harry. "Come sai che non tornerà?" Chiese, gentilmente.

"Me l'ha detto." Harry fissò la tazza. "Ha detto che non può tornare. Non gli è rimasta abbastanza energia, o magia." Si chiese se avesse dovuto dirgli dei ricordi. Di norma non lo avrebbe fatto, ma si sentiva che fosse qualcosa che doveva essere condiviso. "Mi ha chiesto di usare il Legilimens su di lui per vedere alcuni ricordi."

"Oh, no." Disse Ron, cauto. "Fai veramente schifo con quello. Che è successo?"

"Ho visto un ricordo," disse Harry. "Chiaro come una foto. Poi ho, tipo... Be', tutti i ricordi e le emozioni si sono srotolati, come un rocchetto di filo." La realizzazione della bravura di Draco lo raggiunse solo adesso. "È la migliore Occlumanzia che abbia mai visto, se includo anche tutti gli addestratori Auror con cui ho lavorato. Non ci credereste. Non ho visto i suoi ricordi... Li ho vissuti."

"Che cosa hai sentito?" Chiese Hermione, incuriosita. "Non ho mai fatto Occlumanzia, e me lo sono sempre chiesta..."

Harry voleva risponderle, ma non sapeva cosa dirle esattamente. Era come volare, pensò, ma senza scopa, senza incantesimi, senza niente. Era solo muoversi nell’aria, e si ricordò chiaramente la notte in cui Draco aveva guidato accanto al fiume ed era sembrato che stessero attraversando il cielo, col mondo che spariva sotto di loro e le stelle che cadevano come pioggia.

"Era come correre sull'aria." Disse Harry alla fine.

"Oh, allora sì che è chiaro." Disse Ron. "Comunque, non preoccuparti. Risolverai questo caso, prima o poi. Specialmente con un Auror geniale come me ad aiutarti." Ghignò. "Ed Hermione, ovviamente." Si girò versi di lei. "Giusto?"

Lei lo guardò senza nessuna emozione in particolare. Il suoi occhi erano quasi vitrei, ed Harry riconobbe quell'espressione all'istante. Posò lentamente la tazza di té da una parte e si piegò in avanti.

"Hermione," iniziò, piano, ma lei lo zittì velocemente con una mano.

Ron ed Harry aspettarono. Alla fine, Hermione si alzò lentamente.

"Ron," disse, "prendi la mia copia di Matematica nella Taumaturgia e quella di Natura della Casualità, per favore'"

"Io— cosa? Di che diavolo stai leggendo, razzi Babbani o qualcosa di simile?" Ron si alzò e sparì, tornando pochi minuti dopo con un grande libro sotto braccio. "Hai davvero bisogno di controllare la tua libreria. Sono stato attaccato da uno sgabello arrabbiato." Disse, imbronciato.

"Zitto." Disse Hermione, distratta, ed Harry, che non riusciva a stare fermo, iniziò a camminare senza posa. Per i successivi minuti, tutto quello che riuscì a sentire furono i suoi passi ed ogni tanto una pagina che veniva girata. "Ora ricordo." Mormorò Hermione. "Vediamo... Rappresenta veramente una forma di spazio di fase, è la chiave... le tre regole... non interferire con la natura della casualità..." Alzò lo sguardo su Harry, gli occhi che brillavano.

"Harry," disse, "credo che Malfoy avesse una Giratempo."

L'orologiò rintoccò, l'una di notte.

La fortuna di Harry era terminata.

***

"Spazio e tempo sono sempre instabili quando si parla di magia." Disse Hermione, sorseggiando la sua terza tazza di tè. "Lo spazio, sì — ecco perché consigliano di non smaterializzarsi per lunghe distanze — ma più che altro il tempo. È pericolosamente fuori controllo. E funziona secondo principi simili a quelli dello spazio - viaggiare attraverso periodi di tempo è veramente rischioso."

"Ma da dove avrebbe preso la Giratempo?" Interruppe Ron. "Sono state tutte distrutte dal ministero, ricordi?"

"Non lo so, Ron. Ma è una possibilità." Hermione appoggiò la tazza di tè. "Non riesco a credere di non averci pensato prima. Quando ti smaterializzi e qualcosa va storto, rimani spaccato, e la stessa cosa accade quando usi una Giratempo in maniera errata."

Ron trasalì. "Malfoy è spaccato fra due dimensioni?"

"Qualcosa del genere. Non esiste completamente in nessuno dei due spazi, ma non è neanche che non esista."

"Non ha per niente senso."

"Non deve avere senso." Disse Harry, camminando davanti al fuoco. "Hermione, come aggiustiamo la situazione?"

Lei scosse la testa. "Devo fare delle ricerche. Magari parlarne con qualche Indicibile — loro sanno tutto di questo genere di magia. Ma Harry, devi sapere che ci sono solo tre casi registrati in cui sia successo questo. È raro tenerne traccia perché nessuno lo viene a sapere - di solito qualcuno usa illegalmente una Giratempo, ed un giorno spariscono ed è finita lì. Ma dei tre casi..."

"Sì?" Chiese Harry, impaziente. Hermione abbassò lo sguardo sul libro che teneva sulle gambe.

"Ognuno di loro ha avuto bisogno di una Giratempo per poter essere recuperato." Disse, piano. "E non una Giratempo qualsiasi, ma la stessa che avevano usato per viaggiare la prima volta."

"Impossibile." Disse Ron, ma Hermione scosse la testa.

"In due dei casi, la persona aveva messo la Giratempo in un posto sicuro, dove sarebbe potuta essere trovata da eventuali salvatori."

"Fantastico, quindi basta che—"

Hermione scosse la testa. "Ci sono voluti mesi perché riuscissero a capire dove fosse. I viaggiatori nel tempo dovevano sottostare alle leggi della casualità. Non potevano dire a nessuno come o dove avevano nascosto la Giratempo, o in che periodo di tempo erano bloccati."

"Draco non poteva." Disse Harry, all'improvviso. Tutto aveva senso, ripensandoci. "Ci provava, ma—"

Hermione annuì. "Provare ad infrangere le regole della casualità... Sarebbe come provare a smaterializzarsi in due posti contemporaneamente."

Ron trasalì di nuovo. Harry fissava le fiamme nel camino.

"Quindi tutto quello che devo fare," disse, piano, "è trovare la Giratempo?"

"Be', c'entrano anche tantissime magie complicate, ma — sarebbe un punto di partenza, sì." Disse Hermione. "Trova la Giratempo, e noi faremo delle ricerche."

"Noi?" Ripeté Ron, lugubre.

"Vuoi aiutare, non è vero?" Chiese Hermione.

"Soltanto perché Harry è una rottura quando è ossessionato da Malfoy." Disse Ron, scivolando via dal divano e dirigendosi verso la biblioteca di Hermione. Harry era troppo distratto per interessarsi di quella frase sarcastica. Guardò Hermione.

"Comunque, come hai fatto a capire tutto questo?"

Lei sorrise appena.

"Correre sull'aria."

"Cosa?"

"Correre sull'aria. Hai detto che essere nella testa di Draco era come correre sull'aria." Si fermò. "La prima persona ad aver usato una Giratempo - una strega nel diciassettesimo secolo - ha detto che viaggiare nel tempo era come correre sull'aria."

"E te lo sei ricordato?"

Hermione sorrise. "Sì. Ora vai e riposati un po'."

Ma quella notte sognò ancora una volta il fiume, e Draco continuava a guidare ed Harry pensò che sarebbe rimasto lì per sempre.

***

Era stato difficile organizzare gli impegni di tutti in modo che si incastrassero alla perfezione, ma alla fine, eccoli là. Astoria passeggiava per la cucina. Preparò un'altra dose di tè, e Matthew le ricordò gentilmente che ne aveva già fatta una.

"È in ritardo." Disse Astoria, girandosi verso Harry. "Dimmelo e basta, per favore. Hai trovato Draco?"

"Preferirei aspettare Narcissa." Rispose lui, Astoria si morse forte il labbro e distolse lo sguardo.

"Tre anni." Disse. "Tre anni. Merlino, voglio solo che finisca tutto. Non smetti davvero mai di cercare..."

Ci fu il 'pop' sommesso di qualcuno che si smaterializzava. Matthew — calmo e controllato, in piedi accanto al camino caldo, immobile come una roccia — parlò prima che Astoria potesse raggiungere la porta.

"Harry, perché non vai tu alla porta?"

"Rispondo io, è casa mia." Protestò Astoria, ma Matthew scosse la testa e lei si lasciò ricadere all' indietro, lasciando che Harry sparisse lungo il corridoio.

Narcissa era piuttosto... formidabile, pensò Harry una volta aperta la porta. Era vestita in abiti formali, pesanti, un filo di perle attorno al collo ed un'acconciatura elaborata per i capelli. Guardò Harry con ansia inconfondibile, però.

"Draco—"

"Vieni dentro, vorrei parlare a tutti nello stesso momento." Disse Harry, e Narcissa si affrettò a seguirlo all' interno.

Astoria salutò Narcissa con un 'ciao' sbrigativo, ma gli occhi di entrambe le donne erano fisse su Harry. Sarebbe stato crudele farli aspettare anche un po' più a lungo. Fece un respiro profondo.

"Draco ha mai avuto una Giratempo?"

Le loro reazioni gli dissero tutto quello che doveva sapere. Astoria sbatté le palpebre, completamente smarrita. Narcissa iniziò a scuotere la testa, poi un lampo di realizzazione le attraversò il volto, prima di trasformarsi in paura.

"Narcissa." Disse Harry, ed Astoria si voltò subito verso di lei.

"Draco aveva una Giratempo?" Domandò Astoria, con un'espressione accusatoria. "Tu—"

"Va tutto bene." Disse Harry, veloce. "Narcissa, se sai qualcosa di questa storia, devi dirmelo subito. Credo che Draco abbia usato una Giratempo e che qualcosa sia andato terribilmente storto."

"È rimasto intrappolato nel tempo per tre anni?" Esclamò Astoria, fissando Narcissa.

"Astoria." Disse piano Matthew. Lei lo fissò, ma non rispose. Narcissa spostò lo sguardo su Astoria, poi su Harry.

"Draco... Draco non ha mai avuto una Giratempo." Disse, portando una mano sulla sua collana. "Ma... Lucius sì."

Astoria aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poi guardò Matthew e sembrò calmarsi, anche se lui no le aveva detto nulla. Si mosse più vicina Matthew, che le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle. Narcissa fissava il fuoco senza vederlo.

"Lucius ha speso quasi tutto il patrimonio di famiglia per averla." Continuò Narcissa. "Era una pazzia, ma era impossibile dissuaderlo. Era già fuggito a Creta, quando l'ha presa, ma tornava spesso per parlarci dei suoi piani per il futuro."

"E lui e Draco hanno usato la Giratempo?" Chiese Harry, piano, e Narcissa lo guardò, tagliente.

"No." Disse, e sembrava scandalizzata. "Draco non l'avrebbe mai usata. Mai! Aveva detto qualcosa a Lucius a proposito di una Giratempo, una volta, mentre litigavano-"

L'ultimo ricordo di Narcissa, ricordò Harry. Se vuoi proteggere la tua famiglia, Padre, ti consiglierei di investire in una Giratempo e riconsiderare diverse scelte importanti che hai fatto dodici anni fa.

"—e Lucius sembrò diventare ossessionato col tornare nel tempo per cambiare diverse scelte. Ma Draco era inorridito quando l'ha scoperto."

"So che Draco voleva tornare al passato." Disse Harry, pensando alle lettere che aveva trovato nel suo diario. Ti ricordi quando avevamo undici anni? Torniamo indietro.

Ma Narcissa scosse la testa, convinta. "No. Draco si è pentito di molte cose, ma ha sempre sostenuto che il passato non dovesse essere modificato. Più Lucius parlava di usare la Giratempo, più Draco insisteva su quanto fosse pericoloso e criticava l'ossessione di suo padre con quello che era stato." Esitò, poi distolse lo sguardo. "Alla fine," disse, talmente piano che Harry si dovette piegare in avanti per sentirla, "Draco ha detto che se Lucius avesse insistito con quella pazzia, lo avrebbe denunciato alle autorità. Draco... Draco ha preso la Giratempo e l'ha trasfigurata, per nasconderla. Si è rifiutato di dire a suo padre dove fosse."

Astoria si mosse all'improvviso, ma quando Harry si girò a guardarla aveva le braccia incrociate ed un'espressione indecifrabile sul volto.

"E poi che è successo?" Chiese Harry. Le labbra di Narcissa tremarono appena, ma parlò chiaramente.

"Draco è scomparso."

Questa volta, Astoria parlò. "Come hai potuto? Ero preoccupata da morire! Ero un disastro quando Draco è scomparso, e tu sapevi—"

"Non lo sapevo." Disse Narcissa, sconvolta. "Quando Draco è sparito, all'inizio, non ne avevo idea. Ho mandato un gufo a Lucius, pensando che forse era andato a Creta, dopo tutto. Ma Lucius mi ha detto di non avere idea di dove fosse." Si stava rigirando la collana fra le mani con tanta forza che Harry pensò che di lì a poco il filo si sarebbe rotto, e le perle sarebbero rotolate via ovunque. "Poi, tre mesi dopo che Draco era scomparso, Lucius ha scritto per dire che aveva organizzato un incontro con lui. Ne era felice. Pensava che Draco avesse capito i suoi sbagli e volesse unirsi a lui, alla fine."

"Ma tu non pensavi che fosse quello lo scopo dell'incontro." Disse Harry, osservando attentamente Narcissa. Lei scosse la testa.

"No, io... Io mi sentivo che Draco avrebbe finto un incontro, per poi chiamare gli Auror con la posizione di suo padre."

"Non conosci Draco," disse immediatamente Astoria. "Non sai cosa avrebbe fatto."

"Conosco Draco meglio di quanto pensi." Replicò Narcissa. "So che il vostro matrimonio era falso, e che Draco l'ha fatto soltanto per farmi piacere." Distolse nuovamente lo sguardo. Segretezza e silenzio. Se solo tutti fossero stati onesti l'uno con l'altro fin dall'inizio...

"Credo di sapere cosa sia successo." Disse Harry a voce bassa, e sia Narcissa che Astoria si girarono a guardarlo. "Credo tu abbia ragione, Narcissa. Draco se n'è andato volontariamente per tre mesi, ma poi ha deciso di tornare e riferire la posizione di Lucius. La mattina della sua cattura, è stata una soffiata anonima a permettere di trovarlo. Ma credo che, forse, Lucius abbia realizzato cosa aveva intenzione di fare Draco, ed abbia provato a portarlo con sé nel passato. Ed è andata a finire terribilmente male." Poteva immaginarsi la battaglia anche troppo bene. Forse la Giratempo si era rotta, o gli era scivolata, ma in ogni caso — solo Draco era stato portato nel passato, mentre Lucius era rimasto indietro. Nel caos che era nato dall'arrivo degli Auror, Lucius non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di dirlo a qualcuno che era stato ucciso.

"Oh, Merlino. Oh, no." Disse Astoria, pallida e miserabile. "No, no. Per tutto questo tempo, Draco è stato bloccato nel passato, da qualche parte..." Iniziò a piangere. Era strano vederla così - Astoria, sempre brillante e leggera, sempre sorridente - ed Harry distolse lo sguardo, a disagio, mentre Matthew la confortava.

Narcissa non piangeva. Fissava il cuore del camino, le fiamme brillanti che serpeggiavano dietro la grata, ed i suoi occhi erano asciutti. Tutto quello che aveva sempre voluto era che la sua famiglia fosse completa, nuovamente insieme, ed il cuore di Harry si strinse all'improvviso per lei.

"Se Draco avesse nascosto la Giratempo nel passato," disse, "hai qualche idea di dove potrebbe essere? Magari il suo posto preferito alla villa, o un posto nascosto che usava ogni tanto?"

Narcissa scosse la testa.

"Mi dispiace," disse, "non so neanche in cosa l'abbia trasfigurata."

Harry annuì e cercò di pensare a qualcosa di ottimista da dire.

Non ci riuscì.

***

Passò la settimana seguente ad esaminare i vecchi fascicoli, rileggendo i dettagli della cattura e morte di Lucius ancora e ancora. C'era stata un'inchiesta del Ministero riguardo alla morte, naturalmente, ed un conseguente rapporto del medico legale. Una lista completa di tutti i vestiti e gli oggetti trovati su Lucius al momento della sua morte, e non c'era niente che facesse pensare ad un artefatto trasfigurato. Lucius aveva solo la sua bacchetta ed una borsetta di galeoni.

Harry si smaterializzò nel luogo dove Lucius era stato catturato e provò ad usare un Accio sulla Giratempo, senza successo. Forse Draco l'aveva lasciata indietro; forse gli era caduta proprio prima che sparisse. Poteva essere una possibilità, aveva detto Hermione ad Harry, ma la sua voce era dubbiosa.

Comunque, continuò a cercare.

***

L'inverno si trasformò presto in primavera. Ginny mandò ad Harry una cartolina dalla Francia, dove era in visita alla nazionale Francese per valutare la loro performance. Una lettera la seguì poco dopo: aveva comprato un monolocale più vicino al centro di Londra.

Saresti sorpreso (o forse no) di quanto guadagnano i giocatori internazionali di Quidditch, scrisse. Ho le mie finanze sotto controllo, quindi se vuoi tornare nell'appartamento a Westminster, non ci sono problemi. Non me la prendo se non lo vendi. Immagino che dovremmo cambiare la residenza, a meno che tu non sia felice di esserne proprietari a metà. Ho sentito che il mercato degli affitti è piuttosto stabile, al momento.

Si sentiva di star abusando dell'ospitalità di Ron ed Hermione, anche se non avrebbe mai osato dirglielo. Poteva solo immaginarsi quale ira ed indignazione avrebbe causato. Era lì da Natale, ed ormai era Marzo.

Quindi si trasferì nuovamente nell'appartamento, convincendo Ron ed Hermione che sì, voleva seriamente stare lì, aveva bisogno di un po' di spazio, ed era grato, per una volta, che né lui né Ginny avessero davvero vissuto quell'appartamento dall'inizio. Non c'erano ricordi di cui occuparsi, o oggetti da far sparire. Era blando ed impersonale come se l'era sempre ricordato. Sarebbe servito come una base temporanea finché non avesse trovato una casa sua. La casa che aveva sempre voluto. La casa che stava cercando da una vita intera.

È una bella vista. Ma questo non sei tu, vero Potter? Non è niente. Una scatola di cemento nel cielo. Tu hai bisogno di qualcosa di radicato. Qualcosa di vero.

La prima notte che tornò nell'appartamento, rimase fermo accanto all'isola della cucina e si ricordò di come Draco era stato lì, una volta, il piccolo albero di Natale ad illuminargli il viso.

"Scusami." Disse Harry, e la sua voce rimbombò sulle pareti bianche, i pavimenti puliti. Scusami scusami scusami.

Somigliava fin troppo al suono della sconfitta.


	10. Chapter 10

Narcissa inviò un gufo ad Harry alla fine di Aprile.

Non aveva trovato niente.

Le era servito così tanto - quasi tre mesi - per esplorare completamente la villa, investigare ogni oggetto, ogni stanza, per essere sicura che non ci potesse essere una Giratempo nascosta lì. Se aveva seguito Draco, anziché rimanere nel presente, sicuramente lui l'aveva nascosta nella villa.

O nella Renault Mégane, pensò Harry, prima di ricordarsi che sarebbe potuta non esistere in qualsiasi periodo di tempo fosse bloccato Draco. In ogni caso cercò nella macchina, e non trovò niente. La Giratempo doveva essere nascosta molto bene per evitare che venisse rubata, o trovata dalla persona sbagliata, ma di sicuro Draco avrebbe lasciato qualche indizio...

Hermione disse ad Harry che aveva finalmente concluso i preparativi per l'estrazione. Era così che si chiamava, spiegò. Recuperare qualcuno dal passato. Un'estrazione. Il processo sembrava complicato e richiedeva della magia veramente complessa, ma lei si era scritta tutto, come una ricetta, e gli aveva assicurato che un gruppo di Indicibili avrebbero potuto portarla a termine in ogni momento.

Tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno era la Giratempo.

Ed era anche peggio, in qualche modo, fissare un puzzle con solo un pezzo mancante.

Harry guidava molto di più, in quei giorni. Guidava lungo le coste del paese, guidava oltre alle crude silhouette delle città ed attraverso le colline in campagna. Guidava e basta.

Come se stesse cercando qualcosa.

E riconosceva il paradosso ciclico della situazione. In inceptum finis est, pensò, ironicamente.

C'è una fine nell'inizio.

***

E, il due di Maggio - l'ottavo anniversario della Battaglia di Hogwarts - Harry trovò la Giratempo.

La realizzazione lo aveva colpito il giorno precedente, il primo del mese. Era una giornata primaverile particolarmente mite. L'estate aveva già iniziato a tornare; la sentiva come la luce distante di un fuoco. La brezza che agitava le foglie degli alberi era calda, e pensò che non sarebbe stato male guidare fino in Cornovaglia. Nella luce soffusa di un caldo giorno di primavera, Helston gli sembrava più amichevole e allegra, anche la costa stessa sembrava più gentile. Le onde sembravano meno furiose e più scherzose mentre schiumavano e si arrotolavano alla base della scogliera. C'era una giovane famiglia a fare foto al faro, coi figli che ridevano e si inseguivano in cerchio.

Cerchi.

Harry seguì il percorso sud-est. Forse poteva semplicemente continuare a camminare, ed un giorno si sarebbe trovato di nuovo in quel posto. Disegnando cerchi, disegnando motivi senza senso.

Ti ricordi quando avevamo undici anni?

Quel dolore tanto familiare si insinuò nel cuore di Harry. Conosceva bene la nostalgia. Per il tempo in cui i suoi ostacoli più grandi erano i compiti per casa e le punizioni. Per il tempo in cui la cosa più crudele che Draco avesse mai fatto era stata lanciare una Ricordella nel cielo.

Un boccino d'argento.

Harry si fermò. In lontananza, poteva ancora sentire i bambini che ridevano. Più vicino a lui, il suono dolce delle onde che si infrangevano sugli scogli.

Gli ci vollero 5 ore per tornare a Londra, ma si ricordò appena il viaggio.

***

Gli piaceva quel boccino d'argento. Era un regalo di suo padre.

Sì, era ovvio che Draco l'avesse detto a Narcissa. Quel significato nascosto era diventato chiaro come l'aria.

Sai perché gli piaceva quella fibbia? Gli piacciono i cerchi.

Ma certo. C'è una fine nell'inizio. Una Giratempo.

Appena Harry entrò nel suo ufficio, si precipitò ad aprire il fascicolo nella sua scrivania. La foto di Draco che Narcissa gli aveva dato così tanti mesi prima. Draco fissava Harry, la bocca piccola e seriosa, gli occhi immobili. La fibbia a forma di boccino d'argento era assicurata alle sue vesti.

Per tutto quel tempo, era stato lì. Proprio davanti ai suoi occhi.

Ma dove avrebbe potuto lasciarlo, Draco? La villa, certo, ma l'avevano perlustrata a fondo, tutti i posti che sembravano avere un significato per Draco, quelli che amava usare per riporre le sue cose-

C'è una fine nell'inizio.

Il cuore di Harry batteva come un Thestral al galoppo. Se ne andò lentamente dall'ufficio ed arrivò nell'atrio del ministero, raggiungendo il camino più vicino. Quando fu arrivato il suo turno, entrò nelle fiamme verdi.

"Diagon Alley."

***

I gufi tubavano leggermente; c'era l'odore di creature vive, nell'aria. Il fruscio delle piume, lo scricchiolio del legno riscaldato dal sole. L'odore di segatura mentre i topi da campo preparavano i loro nidi. Il negozio era scuro e chiuso, con i trespoli in aria occupati qua e là da gufi e le pareti piene di scatole di oggetti per animali.

Il negoziante, appena vide Harry, sembrò prima stupito, poi entusiasta.

"Harry Potter," disse, "che incredibile onore!"

Harry si era dimenticato di camuffarsi, nella fretta, ma non gli interessava particolarmente.

Dove?

"Mi scusi, devo trovare una cosa." Disse Harry, ed il negoziante sbatté le palpebre.

Draco era tornato lì. Poteva essere stato dieci, venti, cinquant'anni prima, ma era tornato lì ed aveva nascosto la spilla. Un posto sicuro, ma facile da trovare.

"Accio Giratempo." Provò Harry, ma non successe niente. Gli occhi dell'uomo si allargarono ancora di più.

"C'è una Giratempo nel mio negozio?"

Harry si girò, passando in rassegna tutto il negozio. Draco, aiutami, dammi qualcosa, un ricordo, è tutto quello di cui ho bisogno -

La campana suonò dolcemente ed Harry si voltò, aspettandosi quasi di vedere Draco entrare nel negozio e parlare: Mi occorrerebbe un gufo. Preferirei fosse preciso, piuttosto che veloce.

"Preferirei fosse preciso, piuttosto che veloce." Ripeté Harry, mormorandolo fra sé e sé, provando a far scattare qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa.

"Credevo che stesse cercando una Giratempo...?" Il proprietario del negozio, a questo punto, era scioccato. "Ecco... I nostri gufi reali hanno un buon senso dell'orientamento... Sanno esattamente dove andare, ma non sempre tornano a casa. Particolarmente difficili da domare." Rise nervosamente. Harry non sorrise, troppo preso dai suoi pensieri.

Andarsene è facile. Tornare a casa è complicato.

"Dove sono i gufi reali?" Domandò Harry.

"Oh, li teniamo sempre nell'angolo qua dietro. Sanno essere territoriali, quindi è meglio tenerli lontani dagli altri uccelli."

Harry lasciò che il negoziante parlasse mentre lo accompagnava nella parte sul retro del negozio. I gufi erano appollaiati sui trespoli di legno, battevano gli occhi e lo guardavano camminare con aria stanca.

Lì. Sotto una trave, incise nel legno con piccoli numeri.

Qualcuno aveva scritto delle coordinate.

***

Harry mandò un gufo alla McGrannitt quella notte, spiegandole la situazione, e fu un'attesa agonizzante quella per la risposta, che arrivò il pomeriggio successivo. Partì immediatamente per Hogsmeade; trovò Hagrid a salutarlo, rubicondo come sempre mentre pestava i piedi per terra e chiamava allegramente gli abitanti del villaggio.

"'Sera, Pickerill!" Disse Hagrid, annuendo ad un uomo che portava un barile di quercia su una spalla.

"Buonasera, Hagrid." L'uomo sparì dentro ai Tre Manici di Scopa. Non era cambiato niente, pensò Harry. Anche le lettere dorate sull'insegna del pub erano le stesse: la stessa fontana di cioccolata brillava nella vetrina di Mielandia, e c'era lo stesso cartello dipinto a mano sopra la porta del Testa di Porco. Era evidentemente il weekend di Hogsmeade per gli studenti di Hogwarts, ed alcuni di loro rimanevano lì nonostante il sole stesse tramontando.

"Andiamo alla Stamberga Strillante — ho sentito che è infestata!" Sentì che uno studente lo diceva alla sua amica mentre gli passavano accanto.

Sì, pensò Harry. Non era cambiato niente.

Il tragitto fino al castello fu molto più breve di quanto ricordasse. Mentre Hagrid discuteva allegramente di una nidiata di schiopodi che aveva fatto accoppiare, lui osservò il castello di Hogwarts che emergeva, diventando visibile. La sua prima casa, pensò, ed un pezzo del suo cuore sarebbe sempre appartenuto a quel luogo, dov'era vissuto e morto. Si ricordò di Hagrid che lo portava come un bambino per uscire dalla foresta... Gli lanciò uno sguardo, vedendolo accanto a lui, e dovette sorridere.

C'è una fine nell'inizio.

Strano, come Draco lo avesse portato ad Hogwarts. Lo aveva portato a casa, in qualche modo.

Quando entrò nel territorio del castello, Hagrid si fermò per consultare il pezzo di pergamena che gli aveva dato Harry, quello con le coordinate scribacchiate in modo disordinato sopra. Harry non si fermò, però. Si girò ed iniziò a dirigersi verso il campo da Quidditch.

"Come hai fatto a saperlo, Harry?" Chiese Hagrid, seguendolo. "Ci hai quasi indovinato, mi sa." Toccò la pergamena e tirò fuori dalla tasca un aggeggio in ottone, aprendolo come una bussola.

Harry guardò in direzione del cielo, come se avesse potuto vederci una Ricordella, in alto, ed aspettò. Forse, se socchiudeva gli occhi, poteva vedere due cercatori che si inseguivano in aria.

Correre sull'aria...

Sorrise fra sé e sé. Hagrid, occupato a camminare lì intorno e borbottare per conto suo, si fermò e gli gettò uno sguardo prima di indicare il terreno sotto di lui.

"Eccoci." Disse, ed Harry lo raggiunse.

"Proprio qui?"

"Lo dice questo." Hagrid scosse l'arnese d'ottone.

Harry puntò la bacchetta al terreno soffice, bagnato dalla pioggia. In fondo - anche se aveva mandato un gufo alla McGrannitt - si aspettava quasi che arrivasse infuriata fino a dov'era lui e togliesse venti punti a Grifondoro per aver vandalizzato il campo da Quidditch. Ma non c'era nessuno lì - solo lui ed Hagrid, negli ultimi raggi di sole della sera - ed Harry prese una boccata d'aria.

"Defodio." Il suolo si scavò da solo, alzandosi dalla terra.

Non gli ci volle molto per scorgere un lampo argentato.

***

Harry abbandonò la spilla nel mezzo del tavolo di Ron ed Hermione. Lei la fissava, gli occhi spalancati.

"Non riesco a credere che tu l'abbia trovata." Disse. Ron era seduto dal lato opposto di Harry, con in mano una tazza di tè fumante.

"Come hai fatto?" Chiese.

"Ho trovato le coordinate che Draco ha inciso in una trave all'emporio dei gufi."

Ron lo fissò, la bocca spalancata. "Be'," disse, alla fine, "mi rimangio tutto quello che ho detto sul fatto che tu sia un terribile investigatore, Harry."

"Possiamo farlo, però, vero?" Chiese Harry. "Possiamo riportare indietro Draco."

"Io... Ecco..." Hermione toccò la spilla con la bacchetta e la trasfigurazione si dissolse, rivelando una Giratempo. "Merlino," sussurrò, "questa è l'ultima Giratempo. Mi chiedo se..."

"Concentrati, Hermione." Disse Harry, tagliente. Non era il momento per la sua curiosità intellettuale. "Possiamo riportare indietro Draco?"

Lei sbatté le palpebre e lo guardò. "Cosa? Oh, sì. Gli incantesimi sono parecchio complicati, però, e ci vorrà qualche giorno. Ma Harry, devi capire due cose. Prima di tutto, non è garantito che funzioni. È un tipo di magia parecchio instabile. Voglio dire, potrebbe anche avere effetti collaterali disastrosi su Malfoy. E seconda cosa... Potrebbe riportarlo indietro, ma non sappiamo dove. Potrebbe riapparire alla villa, da qualche parte a Londra, o anche parecchio più lontano."

"Non mi interessa, finché è qui. In questo tempo."

"Bene." Hermione afferrò la Giratempo e se la infilò in tasca. "Contatterò gli Indicibili, e ti farò sapere quando avranno completato gli incantesimi."

Harry aprì la bocca, ma Hermione lo batté sul tempo.

"E no, non puoi aiutare. È un tipo di magia parecchio delicato, e tu faresti sicuramente dei gravissimi errori."

Chiuse nuovamente la bocca.

***

Hermione gli diede la notizia tre giorni più tardi. Era arrivata con la Metropolvere a casa sua di notte, tardi, un po' trasandata.

"Ha funzionato."

"Cosa?" Harry, che si stava preparando un tè in cucina, per poco lasciò cadere la tazza.

"L'estrazione ha funzionato."

Non sapeva che fare. Voleva sorridere, ridere, piangere di sollievo. Decise di abbracciare forte Hermione.

"Grazie."

"Non ringraziarmi, è tutto merito del tuo lavoro investigativo." Disse, dolcemente.

"Draco è tornato?"

"Presumo di sì. L'incantesimo indicava di essere concluso."

"E dove sarebbe apparso?"

"Non lo so, Harry, ma sono sicura che arriverà alla villa da un momento all'altro. Narcissa te lo farà sapere, no?"

Harry annuì e, dopo che Hermione se ne fu andata, rimase sveglio tutta la notte ad aspettare qualcosa. Una chiamata di fuoco da Narcissa, un gufo da Astoria.

Ma non arrivò niente.

***

Passò una settimana.

Harry si sentiva come se qualcuno gli stesse stringendo il cuore sempre di più, lentamente. Come se lo stessero soffocando. Non si concentrava a lavoro; aveva provato di tutto, ma anche quello sembrava non avere più un senso ormai.

Aveva smesso di cercare.

Si ricordava dell'ultima conversazione avuta con Draco. La cosa peggiore è che anche ora, non sono sicuro di voler tornare indietro.

E quella era la cosa peggiore, realizzò Harry. Draco sarebbe potuto essere ovunque, e la parte più terribile era che non voleva essere trovato. Harry avrebbe potuto cercare quanto voleva, ma non lo avrebbe mai trovato. Solo Draco poteva riportarsi a casa.

Quella notte rimase sul balcone, ed ascoltò qualcuno che fischiettava Blow the Wind Southerly, ed era così arrabbiato con Draco che avrebbe voluto piangere.

Ma non lo fece.

***

Il giorno seguente, Harry prese un giorno di malattia da lavoro. Era insolito per lui, ed anche Holdsworth sembrava preoccupata, dicendogli addirittura che sperava si riprendesse presto.

Entrò in macchina e guidò fino a Godric's Hollow, un viaggio di tre ore. Non gli interessava. Il tempo e la distanza erano relativi, ormai. Cercò delle proprietà in vendita. C'era un cottage al limitare del villaggio, ma non lo attirò subito. Avrebbe riconosciuto la sua casa non appena l'avesse vista, pensò.

Il viaggio di ritorno a Londra si rivelò lento, ed erano già le sette quando arrivò all'appartamento. Parcheggiò la macchina, sentendosi incredibilmente stanco, ed aprì la porta. L'appartamento era buio e le finestre aperte. Guardò oltre alla cucina, osservando la vista fuori dal balcone. Gli sarebbero mancati quei treni, se non altro.

Ma ripensandoci, gli piacevano solo perché se ne andavano da qualche parte.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta. Ron era probabilmente lì - ho sentito che eri malato oggi, amico - ed anche Hermione lo avrebbe accompagnato, comprensiva.

Aprì la porta.

Davanti a lui c'era Draco.

A Harry mancò il fiato. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe dovuto dire, cosa avrebbe dovuto provare. Voleva essere arrabbiato, sparargli domande, pretendere risposte: voleva chiedere a Draco il perché.

Ma non lo fece. Rimase in piedi davanti alla porta, una mano ancora sulla maniglia, e vide lo sfinimento sul suo volto, la magrezza delle sue spalle, e fece un passo indietro. Draco aprì la bocca, ma Harry lo interruppe.

"Non fa niente. Non devi spiegare nulla." Disse.

"Non lo avrei fatto." La voce di Draco era dura, roca, ma riuscì comunque a portare un po' di sollievo ad Harry.

"Bene."

Draco entrò dentro, allora, e lui chiuse la porta.

Non sapeva cosa fare. Ed era ridicolo, ma aveva paura di dire la cosa sbagliata, di far scappare Draco da quella stessa porta. Voleva chiedergli spiegazioni e risposte, sì, ma non era il momento. Draco sembrava così esausto, come se avesse attraversato l'inferno, quindi Harry rimase in silenzio ed aspettò.

Draco era in piedi, in mezzo alla stanza. "È uguale."

"Cosa?"

"Questo posto. Mi sono chiesto se sarebbe stato diverso dalle mie prime visite."

Le prime visite. Harry si chiese se fosse un invito a parlare degli ultimi tre anni, di Draco intrappolato nel passato, di tutto quello che era successo.

No, decise.

"Torno fra un minuto." Disse Harry. Aveva solo bisogno di un momento per ricomporsi, senza che Draco potesse vederlo.

Lui si accigliò. "Vai a mandare un gufo a mia madre? O ad Astoria?"

"No. A meno che tu non voglia." Disse Harry, e Draco scosse la testa.

"Non ancora."

Harry annuì e se ne andò, e finalmente - nella segretezza della sua camera da letto - poté mordersi le labbra così forte da sentire il sapore del sangue, e sedersi sul bordo del letto con la testa fra le mani, spingendosi i palmi contro gli occhi fino a vedere le stelle. La rabbia era ancora lì, ma adesso un'ondata di dolore lo stava attraversando, e c'era anche la confusione, la preoccupazione e quasi il panico, e nascosto fra quelle cose c'era un minimo di sollievo, di felicità. Prese un respiro lento, profondo, e si alzò, prendendosi un altro momento per riprendersi prima di tornare in cucina. Draco si era preparato una tazza di tè, ed in qualche modo era rassicurante.

Sembrava così stanco, pensò Harry, studiandolo, e realizzò che se Draco non aveva intenzione di contattare sua madre o la sua ex-moglie, sarebbe rimasto lì per la notte.

"Ti preparo il letto nella stanza degli ospiti." Offrì Harry, chiedendosi se si stesse sbagliando e Draco se ne sarebbe andato via, ma lui annuì, ed Harry sparì nella camera e prese delle lenzuola di lino pulite dalla cassettiera. La stanza era piuttosto piccola, con un letto singolo ed un comodino abbinato. La cassettiera veniva utilizzata come una sorta di armadio di lenzuola, ed uno dei cassetti era completamente pieno di vecchia attrezzatura da Quidditch che Ginny si era chiaramente dimenticata. Comunque, Harry non si aspettava che Draco si lamentasse.

E infatti non lo fece. Entrò nella stanza, la studiò per un momento, appoggiò un bicchiere d'acqua sulla cassettiera e si sedette sul bordo del letto. Harry lo prese come il suo invito ad andarsene.

"Fammi sapere se hai bisogno di qualcosa." Disse, desiderando che Draco avesse quantomeno mangiato qualcosa. Sembrava che avesse bisogno di un buon pasto o due.

Draco annuì. Harry si fermò per un momento, poi chiuse la porta e spense le luci della cucina prima di andare a letto.

Non riusciva a dormire.

Si girava e si rigirava, tentando di metabolizzare il fatto che Draco fosse lì. In quello stesso appartamento, solo a pochi passi di distanza nel corridoio. Una parte di lui gli stava dicendo che era solo un sogno. Nient'altro che un sogno, e quando si fosse svegliato al mattino, Draco sarebbe scomparso.

Quante volte si era immaginato che Draco tornasse a casa?

Casa.

Era così facile quando Draco era niente più dell'insignificante ricordo di un adolescente meschino ed egoista. Molto tempo prima, quando Harry aveva letto i titoli di giornale sulla sparizione di Draco e lo aveva tirato via senza pensarci due volte. Quando amava Ginny, quando aveva una carriera intera davanti, quando Draco Malfoy non era più di una nota a piè di pagina nel racconto della sua vita.

E ora...

Stava cadendo tutto a pezzi.

Aveva dei seri dubbi sulla sua carriera, si era allontanato talmente tanto da Ginny che sette anni si erano sgretolati come scogli in mezzo al mare, e...

Tutte quelle notti passate a guidare. I ricordi lo investivano come onde: la porta di un negozio che si apriva - preferirei fosse preciso, piuttosto che veloce - un anello di matrimonio che cadeva sul pavimento. La prima volta che Harry era salito sulla Renault Mégane - ma che gusto c'è? Starsene seduti in una scatola, andare solo dove ti porta qualcun altro - i campi che sparivano in una spirale d'oro. Le lunghe notti passate a leggere i libri di Hogwarts, le note scritte a mano come cartoline della sua solitudine - non ha funzionato su me stesso. La costa della Cornovaglia si alzò come un fantasma a salutare Harry, e sentì il vento del sud che attraversava le ripide scogliere, che correva lungo autostrade infinite, che fischiava attraverso le catene delle altalene vuote nei parchi vuoti.

E da qualche parte, fra lì ed il punto più a sud della Gran Bretagna - fra adesso ed il passato -fra mi occorrerebbe un gufo e Ti ricordi quando avevamo undici anni? - da qualche parte fra rimanere immobili e correre sull'aria - Harry aveva iniziato a provare qualcosa per Draco. Affetto, forse anche attrazione.

Ed era una realizzazione vertiginosa, devastante, ma non poteva evitarla. Anche in quel momento, la voce di Draco sussurrava nella sua mente come neve.

Andarsene è facile. Tornare a casa è complicato.

Forse casa non era un posto.

Forse era una persona.

***

Harry si svegliò il mattino seguente. Era sabato, realizzò, dopo essere andato nel panico un attimo, pensando a quanto fosse in ritardo per andare a lavoro. Sentiva una voce dalla cucina. Hermione. Doveva essere arrivata dal camino.

"Dammi un secondo." Gridò Harry, vestendosi velocemente con le cose del giorno prima. Saltellò in cucina, ancora infilandosi i calzini. Hermione stava già arruffando nei suoi armadietti, cercando delle bustine da tè.

"Dormivi sempre? È quasi l'una." Disse Hermione. "Ron ha detto che non eri a lavoro, ieri. Sai, l'ultima cosa di cui hai bisogno è ammalarti. Sei sempre così stressato ultimamente, Harry, e so che le cose sono molto complicate, specialmente col caso di Malfoy—"

Harry aprì la bocca, poi ringraziò Merlino che Hermione gli stesse ancora dando le spalle. Non sapeva perché, ma in qualche modo era sicuro che non dovesse dire niente. Draco era stato molto chiaro, non voleva contattare ancora nessuno, ed Harry - ad essere onesto con sé stesso - aveva un atteggiamento abbastanza protettivo per tutta la faccenda. Se Draco non voleva che qualcuno lo sapesse, allora nessuno l'avrebbe saputo.

"— ma hai davvero bisogno di concentrarti su altre cose." Disse Hermione, prendendo due tazze e toccando la teiera con la punta della bacchetta, riscaldando l'acqua. "Harry, so che non vuoi sentirtelo dire, ma..." Lo guardò con un'espressione gentile. "A volte, anche se abbiamo fatto tutto il possibile, le cose continuano a non funzionare. A volte bisogna lasciar perdere."

"Lo so." Replicò Harry, ed Hermione sbatté le palpebre.

"Lo sai?" Sistemò le bustine di tè con fare assente. "So che sei parecchio ossessionato da questo caso, Harry, ed è impossibile non vedere l'effetto che ha avuto su di te. Promettimi solo che ti riposerai, d'accordo?"

"D'accordo."

Hermione alzò un sopracciglio. "Va tutto bene?"

"Benissimo." Harry provò a sorridere. "Dov'è Ron?"

"Oh, ha promesso a Molly che l'avrebbe aiutata a pulire il magazzino delle scope, quindi - ah! C'è un altro motivo se sono qui! Ginny mi ha detto che si è scordata di prendere le sue vecchie cose da Quidditch e che avrei potuto farlo io per lei." Hermione appoggiò la tazza sul bancone e si diresse verso la stanza degli ospiti prima che Harry potesse anche solo rispondere.

"Non-" Disse, proprio mentre lei apriva la porta ed entrava dentro.

"Ha detto che erano nella cassettiera." Continuò lei in tono neutro, ed Harry allungò il passo finché non si trovò in piedi nella stanza.

Vuota. Il letto era rifatto alla perfezione, il comodino coperto da un sottile strato di polvere. Hermione stava cercando nella cassettiera.

"Oh, ecco." Toccò con disinvoltura la bacchetta sui diversi oggetti finché non furono tutti di dimensioni tascabili. "Bene, farei meglio ad andarmene. Volevo soltanto passare per assicurarmi che tutto fosse a posto - mi piacerebbe restare, ma ho promesso a Ron che lo avrei raggiunto alla Tana per pranzo. Naturalmente sei il benvenuto." Aggiunse Hermione, un lampo di aspettativa negli occhi, e ad Harry servì un momento prima di rispondere.

"Io... No. Io..."

"Vuoi un po' di tempo da solo?" Chiese Hermione. "Va bene. Solo... Prenditi cura di te stesso." Uscì dalla stanza. Harry rimase lì per un lungo momento, a fissare le pareti bianche ed i mobili polverosi. Era soltanto relativamente conscio di Hermione che continuava a parlare, e riuscì solo con fatica ad uscire dalla stanza ed obbligarsi a salutare Hermione. Lei gli rivolse uno sguardo sospettoso prima di andarsene.

"Lo vedo che sei ancora preoccupato per lui, Harry." Disse, in tono accusatorio. "Hai un aspetto orribile. Promettimi che farai del tuo meglio per rilassarti e fare una pausa, va bene? Riguardati. Vai a fare un giro in macchina e quello che ti pare, ma per l’amor di Dio, parla a me o a Ron se hai bisogno di qualcosa."

Lo abbracciò velocemente, poi entrò nel camino. Harry rimase da solo nell'appartamento vuoto, il silenzio sembrava avere lo stesso suono delle onde.

Qualche minuto dopo, cercando le chiavi della Renault - sempre nell'angolo del bancone della cucina - realizzò che erano sparite.

***

Harry aprì la porta del parcheggio sotterraneo. Era un pomeriggio soleggiato e luminoso, il clima era deliziosamente mite, e la maggior parte dei residenti se n'erano già andati a passare una pigra Domenica con famiglia e amici. Il parcheggio era quasi vuoto.

Ma la Renault Mégane era ancora lì.

Harry si avvicinò. Camminando sempre più vicino, poteva vedere la sagoma confusa di qualcuno seduto sul sedile del guidatore. Mise una mano sulla maniglia dalla parte del passeggero ed aprì la portiera, fermandosi un attimo prima di entrare e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Draco era seduto sul sedile del guidatore, guardava dritto come se ci fosse stata una strada aperta davanti a loro anziché un muro di cemento. Le sue mani erano appoggiate sul volante. Non parlò, ed Harry lasciò che il silenzio li avvolgesse. Era terribilmente strano - in qualche modo disorientante - sedersi dalla parte del passeggero, dopo tanti mesi ad essere l'unico guidatore.

Draco non avrebbe detto niente, pensò Harry, guardandolo. Sempre a tenere le cose separate, sempre pienamente in controllo della situazione... l'unica volta in cui aveva lasciato che Harry entrasse nella sua mente e nel suo cuore era stata quando aveva pensato di essere bloccato nel passato per sempre. Harry avrebbe dovuto scegliere le sue parole con attenzione, o si sentiva che quel momento fra loro avrebbe potuto spezzarsi come vetro ed avrebbe mandato via Draco per sempre.

"Potremmo andare ovunque." Disse Harry, piano.

E seppe che era la cosa perfetta da dire, perché la bocca di Draco si contorse e lui quasi sorrise. Quasi.

"Ovunque?"

"Ovunque."

Un altro breve silenzio. Draco prese un respiro lentamente, poi premette il bottone dell'accensione. Il motore si accese con un ringhio e Draco perse un respiro. Harry voleva dire qualcosa, ma riconobbe che quello non era il suo momento.

Draco sistemò gli specchietti. "Vedo che hai cambiato diverse cose, Potter." Disse freddamente, ma ad Harry non dette fastidio. Vedeva come le sue mani tremavano leggermente, come Draco nascondeva i suoi nervi guardando l'indicatore della benzina, sistemando gli specchietti, aggiustando la presa sul volante.

Alla fine, lasciò andare il freno a mano.

Vai, avrebbe voluto dire Harry, guida. Ma si morse la lingua.

Draco ingranò la retromarcia. I suoi occhi si alzarono sullo specchietto ancora una volta, e quel movimento era così familiare che Harry dovette distogliere lo sguardo per nascondere il suo sorriso.

Ci stiamo avvicinando, o ci stiamo solo perdendo di più?

Non aveva importanza, pensò Harry.

***

E Draco guidò.

Era quasi terrificante, perché Draco era così dannatamente sicuro. Quando vedeva un semaforo giallo accelerava; quando girava un angolo, rallentava appena. Quando si fermava, lo faceva a pochissima distanza dalla macchina davanti. Manteneva precisamente il limite di velocità e non si bloccava mai - anche quando una macchina lo sorpassò all'improvviso, Draco sterzò semplicemente verso destra e lasciò andare appena l'acceleratore.

Harry finì per tenersi ai lati del sedile talmente forte che le nocche gli diventarono bianche, la schiena all'indietro, mordendosi la lingua per evitarsi di rimproverare Draco — stai attento, vacci piano, perché non mi lasci guidare —

"Smettila di agitarti tanto, Potter."

Harry lanciò uno sguardo a Draco. "Non sono agitato." Si fermò un attimo. "Sono passati tre anni dall'ultima volta che hai guidato, però, forse dovresti - c'è una macchina davanti a noi, sta rallentando per quel semaforo rosso, spero tu lo sappia -" Non poteva evitarsi di andare nel panico.

"Lo so." Draco arrivò a fermare la macchina.

"Sei fortunato che non l'hai presa-"

"Non è fortuna. È precisione. So esattamente quando fermarmi, esattamente quanto rallentare ed esattamente quando girare. Non confondere la mia sicurezza per imprudenza."

Harry, per la sua stessa disperazione, realizzò di trovare Draco più interessante che mai quando lo rimproverava con tanta calma, il tono piatto tradito dalla ferocia dei suoi occhi. Distolse lo sguardo. Dopo un lungo momento, Draco si allungò verso il vano portaoggetti e - senza mai distogliere gli occhi dalla strada - lo aprì e prese l'atlante al suo interno, passandolo ad Harry.

"Cosa?" Chiese Harry, senza capire per un attimo.

"Trova qualche posto."

"Dove?"

"Ovunque. Disegna una linea sulla mappa e ci andiamo."

Harry aprì l'atlante ad una pagina casuale. "Andiamo a Sutton-on-Sea." Girò nuovamente le pagine per arrivare a quelle di fuori Londra, cercando di trovare la strada migliore, concentrandosi sulla navigazione.

Indicamela.

***

Andavano alla massima velocità sulla A12o, la silhouette brillante di Londra - un'ombra netta contro al cielo di un pallido azzurro - stava sparendo negli specchietti retrovisori. I sobborghi si snodavano attorno a loro mentre Draco continuava a guidare attraverso quella giornata di primavera. Poi anche questi iniziarono a sciogliersi in vallate gentili e colline rotonde, ed Harry seguiva la strada davanti a loro, passando le dita sui fili intrecciati dei fiumi e le grandi macchie verdi delle foreste.

Si fermarono ad Huntingdon per riempire il serbatoio di benzina e fare una pausa. Draco si appoggiò al lato della macchina ed alzò la testa verso il cielo; Harry lesse un cartello lì vicino che annunciava Huntingdon come luogo di nascita di Oliver Cromwell.

"È interessante," disse Draco, "che pubblicizzino apertamente la loro città come il luogo di nascita di un dittatore."

"Be', alcune persone pensano che sia stato un eroe." Harry guardò il cartello. "Un terrorista per un uomo è il libero combattente di un altro, no?."

Rientrarono in macchina. Harry osservò il mondo che pian piano superavano, e gli tornarono in mente i ricordi: scenari che si erano costruiti attorno a lui, solo per sparire un momento più tardi. Rinascere, dissolversi. Le scene collassavano e scomparivano come onde che si infrangevano a riva.

Harry si addormentò da qualche parte fra Algarkirk e Wyberton, proprio mentre attraversavano un fiume.

Fiume e cielo, pensò, giusto prima di addormentarsi. Un cerchio senza fine.

In inceptum finis est.


	11. Chapter 11

Il litorale di Sutton-on-Sea era lineare, pianeggiante, a differenza delle scogliere tortuose della costa della Cornovaglia. Gli yacht fendevano l'acqua come aquiloni colorati, le vele gonfie della brezza oceanica. Le spiagge erano larghe e pianeggianti: soffici e profonde vicino ai sentieri, ma poi la sabbia si induriva, come zucchero di canna, avvicinandosi all'acqua.

Si sedettero sulla diga marittima e guardarono gli yacht. C'era una striscia sottile di legno seghettato, come se avesse avuto i denti, un po' più in là, sulla spiaggia, ed Harry ipotizzò che potesse essere stato un naufragio. Draco era meno incline a pensare così fantasiosamente, e disse che erano i resti di un pontile. Iniziarono a battibeccare, ma si fermarono presto, quando la loro attenzione fu catturata da due nuotatori che si muovevano coraggiosamente in acqua, oltre le boe.

"Staranno congelando." Osservò Harry. Anche d'estate, il mare lí era di un freddo ben poco piacevole.

Il sole affondò lentamente all'orizzonte, proiettando lunghe ombre sulla terra. Molto presto il cielo si scurì in un tramonto nebbioso e gli yacht iniziarono a tornare indietro. Anche i nuotatori tornarono sulla spiaggia, fermandosi sulla sabbia bagnata per asciugarsi e camminare poi vivacemente verso il parcheggio.

Draco ed Harry tornarono in macchina, ed Harry si domandò se l'altro gli avrebbe chiesto di scegliere un altro posto. Magari avrebbero continuato a guidare, finché la primavera non si fosse trasformata in estate. Estate inoltrata, pensò, con il cielo azzurro ed i campi dorati.

Ma Draco si sedette sul sedile del passeggero ed aprì l'atlante, quindi Harry capì e prese il posto del guidatore. Sistemò un po' gli specchietti e fece manovra per uscire. Si aspettava quasi che Draco commentasse sul suo livello mediocre di guida. Si era reso conto, grazie a quel viaggio, che Draco era veramente bravo a guidare.

Ma lui non disse niente, eccetto "Gira e prendi Sutton Road", e ad Harry non servì troppo tempo per capire che Draco li stesse riportando a casa.

Mentre quello che rimaneva della luce del sole moriva sulle terre e la notte lentamente prendeva il suo posto, Harry si chiese se avrebbero guidato accanto ad un fiume. Voleva vedere quelle stelle che si riflettevano, che cadevano attorno a lui mentre guidava nell'oscurità.

Da qualche parte, passata Huntingdon, Draco si addormentò.

***

Londra apparve come niente più di una nebbia arancione all'orizzonte, una macchia di luci ad illuminare lo smog, che aleggiava verso il basso. La città crebbe lentamente, come un'onda che li inghiottiva sempre più. Le file di case iniziarono a scendere e salire, in un crescendo di blocchi di appartamenti ed uffici, e presto, Harry realizzò, furono quasi a casa.

Arrivarono all'appartamento alle nove in punto. Harry si rese conto di non aver mangiato in tutto il giorno, e neppure Draco; voleva evitare di tormentarlo per la sua mancanza di appetito, ma decise di preparare una teiera ed un enorme pila di toast, troppo stanco per impegnarsi in un vero e proprio pasto. Draco sembrava d'accordo: mangiò il toast senza commentare e sparì nella stanza degli ospiti senza dire una parola. Sicuramente aveva bisogno di dormire a lungo. Aveva iniziato la giornata abbastanza bene, ma era ovvio che fosse stanco durante il giorno e, arrivato alla notte, era chiaramente esausto.

Andarsene è facile. Tornare a casa è complicato.

Hermione lo aveva avvertito di quello, pensò. Aveva nominato nello specifico degli effetti collaterali, ma non si era persa nei dettagli. Draco aveva probabilmente bisogno di attenzioni mediche professionali, ed Harry era preoccupato. Ci volevano persone che potessero conoscere le cause ed i sintomi e quel genere di cose. Posti che potessero fornire le medicine appropriate. O anche la villa, dove Draco sarebbe potuto stare in stanze familiari - stanze di lusso, non una piccola camera da letto in più nell'appartamento di Harry - ed avere le attenzioni di sua madre, che lo conosceva molto meglio di chiunque altro, ed essere accudito dagli elfi domestici.

Ma Draco non era andato da nessuna di quelle persone, in nessuno di quei posti.

No; era venuto da Harry.

E forse Harry non stava facendo niente nel verso giusto. Non stava organizzando cose e mandando gufi a persone per dire loro che Draco era tornato. Non stava facendo niente di quello che avrebbe dovuto fare - realizzò che Draco non aveva neanche un ricambio di vestiti, Harry non aveva pensato neppure a quello - e non gli aveva neanche preparato un pasto prima di quella sera, sempre se tè e toast potevano essere definiti un pasto - e non stava facendo niente di quello che le persone facevano normalmente per aiutare.

No. Invece, non aveva detto neanche una parola di tutto quello che era successo. Si era solo seduto in silenzio con lui, ed era andato a fare lunghi giri in macchina che erano ovviamente molto stressanti per Draco, ed avevano parlato di cose stupide, come Oliver Cromwell e i naufragi.

E forse, si rese conto, era esattamente quello il motivo per cui Draco aveva deciso di raggiungere l'appartamento di Harry anziché qualsiasi altro posto.

***

La domenica mattina, quando Harry si alzò, afferrò per prima i suoi occhiali e la bacchetta. Gli occhiali erano esattamente dove li aveva lasciati; la bacchetta no.

Si alzò a sedere, inforcò gli occhiali e considerò attentamente la situazione. Dopo un lungo momento, controllò il pavimento in caso la sua bacchetta fosse rotolata giù dal comodino. Quando continuò a non trovarla, controllò nel cassetto. Magari l'aveva lasciata da qualche altra parte per errore.

Ma sapeva di averla messa accanto agli occhiali. Lo faceva sempre. Era una sua abitudine da moltissimo tempo.

Se Draco aveva preso la bacchetta di Harry, sicuramente aveva avuto un buon motivo. Lui non aveva una bacchetta. Aveva preso in prestito quella di sua madre, ed Harry lo sapeva, ma l'aveva lasciata indietro quando era sparito e, si rese conto, era rimasto senza da quel momento. Magari doveva fare un incantesimo, per qualche ragione, e non voleva svegliare Harry, quindi...

...o forse aveva preso la bacchetta e se n'era andato. Magari Draco si era finalmente ripreso, aveva realizzato quanto fosse folle quell'intera situazione - dormire nell'appartamento di Harry Potter, andare a fare viaggi in macchina insieme - e se n'era andato. Magari Draco si era ricordato dei loro anni di scuola pieni d'odio ed aveva rammentato le centinaia di ragioni per cui non sarebbero mai potuti diventare amici, ed aveva rubato la bacchetta di Harry per vendicarsi di quando lui aveva rubato la sua, molti anni prima.

Harry si alzò ed aprì lentamente la porta, uscendo in corridoio. C'era l'acqua accesa da qualche parte, realizzò, e lanciò uno sguardo dritto davanti a sé. La porta del bagno era aperta, e Draco stava toccando la punta della bacchetta di Harry su una graffetta, trasfigurandola in uno spazzolino da denti. Aveva i capelli bagnati, notò - doveva essersi fatto una doccia - ed i suoi vestiti sembravano freschi di Gratta e Netta.

Draco non sembrava essersi ancora accorto di lui. Harry rimase fermo, sentendosi terribilmente in colpa per i suoi pensieri di poco prima. Aveva così semplicemente dato per scontato che gli avesse rubato la bacchetta per andarsene.

In ogni momento, pensò, Draco si sarebbe accorto di lui. Ma la sua attenzione sembrava essere su qualcos'altro, ed Harry rimase fermo in corridoio per un lungo momento, a guardare Draco che cercava nell'armadietto a specchio del filo interdentale. Era strano vederlo così indifeso. Molte persone, pensò Harry, avevano piccoli modi di dire ed abitudini che tradivano le loro emozioni o i loro pensieri. Le orecchie di Ron che diventavano rosse, per esempio, o Hermione che si mordeva il labbro. Narcissa che giocava coi suoi gioielli, o Astoria che si metteva i capelli dietro l'orecchio.

Ma Draco non sembrava avere abitudini nervose. Faceva tutto in maniera precisa, efficiente, e si ricordò il suo modo di guidare. Ogni movimento era una decisione conscia.

"Vai a fare un giro, oggi?" Chiese Harry, decidendo di rendere conosciuta la sua presenza. Si aspettava quasi che Draco facesse un salto, ma lui si girò a guardarlo come se avesse sempre saputo che era lì.

"No." Prese una pozione Senzasogni dall'armadietto e lo richiuse.

Harry corrugò la fronte. "Hai problemi a dormire?" Fece qualche passo in avanti, e Draco lo fissò per un momento. C'era qualcosa di distante nei sui occhi, pensò Harry, e lo preoccupava. "Va tutto bene?"

"Tutto bene."

Harry non disse niente. Draco sembrava più lento del solito, come se fosse ancora esausto dal viaggio del giorno prima. Non sarebbero dovuti andare.

"Hai la mia bacchetta?" Disse, e Draco sembrò smarrito per un momento, poi lanciò uno sguardo alla bacchetta, accanto al lavandino.

"Oh. L'ho presa in prestito." La prese e camminò verso Harry, allungandogliela. Quando si fu avvicinato abbastanza, però, Harry ignorò la bacchetta ed afferrò Draco per il polso, avvicinandoselo un po'.

"Va tutto bene?"

"Ho detto che va tutto bene." Draco distolse lo sguardo. "Sono solo stanco."

"Incubi?"

Un'altra lunga pausa. Poi Draco parlò piano. "Sogno l'altro tempo, quello in cui ero intrappolato. A volte, quando mi sveglio, è... Confuso." Strinse la presa sulla fiala di pozione. "Preferirei non perdere la testa, quindi..."

Te ne vai al San Mungo. Ecco cosa avrebbe dovuto dire Harry. Avrebbe dovuto mandare un gufo a Narcissa per chiedere del Medimago della famiglia, provare ad organizzarsi con un curatore...

"Vuoi che contatti qualcuno?" Disse invece Harry, e Draco scosse la testa.

"Sono stanco."

"D'accordo."

Draco esitò. "Non contattare nessuno."

"Non lo farò."

"So che glielo dovrei dire."

"Va tutto bene. Possono aspettare." Continuò Harry, e sapeva che era una cosa terribile da dire, ma potevano aspettare. Non sono sicuro di voler tornare a casa, aveva detto Draco, ed Harry era semplicemente grato che fosse lì. Era abbastanza, e glielo disse. "Hai fatto abbastanza. Vai a riposarti."

Draco esitò un momento. "Quando mi sveglierò," disse, "andiamo da qualche parte."

"Che ne dici di Dover?" Propose Harry. "Ho sempre voluto vedere le famose scogliere bianche."

Draco annuì. "A Dover." Convenne, e poi si girò e se ne andò, facendo scivolare via il polso dalla mano di Harry.

Rassicurato dai loro piani per Dover, Harry lasciò che Draco dormisse per il resto della mattina. Passò il tempo a guardare le scatole con tutte le sue cose - se ne era completamente scordato, ma la scatola di vestiti, per esempio, si sarebbe senz'altro rivelata utile. Probabilmente sarebbero serviti meno i vecchi libri di scuola ed il diario, ma almeno erano lì. Qualcosa di familiare.

Harry bussò alla porta della camera degli ospiti ad un certo punto, il pomeriggio, pensando che Draco potesse volere una tazza di tè. Non ci fu risposta. Fece un paio di faccende, andando alla Gringott, e tornò alle cinque in punto.

Bussò alla porta della camera alle 6, poi ancora alle 8, pensando che Draco potesse voler mangiare. Ma quando continuò a non esserci risposta, iniziò a preoccuparsi.

Be', forse Draco era semplicemente molto stanco.

Intorno alle 10, Harry andò a letto. Controllò Draco, prima; sembrò essere profondamente addormentato, la fiala vuota della pozione sul comodino e mezzo bicchiere d'acqua. Harry osservò il suo viso a lungo. Anche mentre dormiva sembrava in qualche modo turbato, la bocca una sottile linea infelice, un minimo di tensione sul volto.

Harry esitò, poi appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Draco.

"Draco." Disse piano.

Draco non si mosse.

"Draco."

Si stiracchiò, allora, e fece un suono un po' infastidito.

"Stavo solo controllando se avevi bisogno di qualcosa." Disse Harry, sollevato. Draco fece un altro suono che, per quanto aperto a diverse interpretazioni, aveva un forte accenno di 'vattene'.

Harry si raddrizzò ed andò via, chiudendo delicatamente la porta alle sue spalle.

***

Lunedì mattina.

Harry si svegliò presto e si fece una doccia rilassante prima di vestirsi e di chiedersi se fosse il caso di chiamare Holdsworth e dichiararsi ancora una volta malato. Le scogliere bianche di Dover aspettavano lui e Draco, dopo tutto.

Chiamò Holdsworth tramite il fuoco, e la sua empatia stavolta era limitata, ma presente.

"Riposati parecchio, non puoi permetterti di saltare anche domani."

Harry mise fine alla chiamata e passeggiò per la cucina, impaziente che Draco si svegliasse. Dopo un'ora o poco più, si decise finalmente a raggiungere la camera e bussò alla porta.

Nessuna risposta. Aspettò un momento, poi aprì la porta.

Draco sembrava esattamente come lo aveva lasciato Harry.

Stava ancora dormendo? Harry, esasperato, gli toccò la spalla e lo scosse gentilmente.

"Draco. Svegliati."

Nessuna risposta. Sembrava molto caldo, però, ed Harry, dopo un attimo di esitazione, gli poggiò una mano sulla fronte.

Era febbrile.

Harry si alzò improvvisamente. Era un altro effetto collaterale? O solo un'influenza? Merlino, perché aveva accettato di andare a Sutton-on-Sea? Era chiaramente stato troppo per Draco, perché Harry non si era comportato come un adulto responsabile, per una volta, e non aveva trascinato Draco dai Guaritori come ogni persona normale avrebbe fatto-

Provò, senza successo, a svegliarlo ancora una volta, ma Draco rimase totalmente incosciente. Quasi in stato di coma.

Non dirlo a nessuno. Era quello che gli aveva detto Draco, ed Harry lo aveva promesso. Non voleva che lo sapesse nessuno, quindi non lo avrebbe—

Harry si rese conto di star girando senza pensarci per la stanza. Si fermò e si appoggiò alla porta, guardando Draco.

Non farmi questo, Draco.

Lentamente, sentendosi immensamente pesante, camminò verso il camino e chiamò i suoi due migliori amici.

***

Avrebbe preferito che fossero arrabbiati con lui. Sarebbe stato più facile, se si fossero arrabbiati. Gli avrebbero parlato bruscamente, ed Harry avrebbe annuito e sarebbe stato d'accordo, sì, perché aveva avuto una mancanza di giudizio, chiaramente...

Ma Ron ed Hermione - entrambi appollaiati sugli sgabelli dell'isola della cucina - lo guardavano con espressioni identiche di dolore e tradimento.

"È una questione di fiducia, Harry." Disse Hermione.

"Sì, pensavi che saremmo corsi in giro a dirlo a tutti?" Aggiunse Ron. "Tutto quello che dovevi fare era chiederci di non dirlo."

"Lo so, è solo che... Non lo so." Harry stava malissimo. "Non lo so." Ripeté. "Chiunque con un minimo di cervello lo avrebbe detto a Narcissa ed Astoria, ed avrebbe portato Draco al San Mungo, e—"

"Non servirà dare la colpa a nessuno." Disse Hermione all'improvviso. "Hai detto che Malfoy è malato, no? Che è successo?"

Harry distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato per aver coinvolto i suoi amici soltanto a quel punto. "Ha detto che era stanco. È sempre parecchio stanco da quando è tornato venerdì notte, ma ha dormito per quasi ventiquattr'ore di fila, ormai. Ed ha la febbre."

Hermione si accigliò, ma non disse nulla.

"Cosa ne pensi?" La incalzò Harry, preoccupato, ed Hermione lanicò uno sguardo a Ron, e poi di nuovo ad Harry.

"Non lo so."

"Be'- faremo ricerche, no? Avrai un libro, o qualcosa del genere..." Harry si fermò, guardando Hermione che scuoteva la testa.

"Ci sono stati solo tre casi registrati. So che in uno si parlava di stanchezza, ma... Non sono una Guaritrice - Non lo so." Scambiò un altro sguardo con Ron, che parlò piano.

"Senti, amico." Iniziò, rivolto ad Harry. "So che hai detto che Malfoy non vuole che nessuno lo sappia, ma... Io credo che sia tempo di andare al San Mungo."

"No." Disse Harry all'istante. "Gliel'ho promesso."

"Credo che Malfoy preferirebbe essere vivo che mantenere una promessa." Replicò Ron, ed Harry si girò, sapendo che aveva ragione ma detestando la decisione che voleva prendere.

Per un momento, il silenzio li eclissò. Poi Harry parlò, la voce intrisa di sconfitta.

"Chiama al San Mungo." Disse, l'aria stanca. "Manderò un gufo a Narcissa ed Astoria."

Hermione poggiò una mano rassicurante sul suo braccio. "Stai facendo la cosa giusta, Harry." Disse.

Sicuramente non sembrava che fosse così.

***

Astoria fu la prima a ricevere il suo gufo. Arrivò al San Mungo a mezzogiorno, con Sophie che le stringeva la mano, e quando vide Harry nella sala d'attesa diventò tremendamente pallida.

"Hai detto che l'hai trovato?" Disse, il fiato sospeso. Harry annuì. Era stato vago di proposito, nella lettera, dicendo che Draco era stato trovato ma al momento era gravemente malato al San Mungo.

"Oh, grazie a Merlino." Astoria sprofondò nella sedia accanto ad Harry."Oh, grazie a Merlino. Dopo tutto questo tempo..." Osservò la stanza come se si aspettasse di trovarvi un Draco sorridente. "Dov'è lui?"

"Quarto piano. Non fanno entrare nessuno." Disse Harry, e la rabbia che aveva provato all'inizio risalì in superficie come bollicine. "Quei dannati Guaritori, lo trattano come un esperimento. Gli brillavano gli occhi come alberi di Natale quando hanno scoperto che si era spaccato fra due periodi di tempo. Stanno facendo qualsiasi test sulla faccia della terra, e volevano portare un gruppo di Medimaghi dal team di Ricerca."

"Quindi non posso neanche vederlo?" Sembrava che qualcuno avesse appena colpito Astoria con una maledizione. "Che cazzata! Sono praticamente della famiglia, se voglio vedere Draco non possono fermarmi."

"Buona fortuna. Sono Harry fottutamente Potter e mi hanno comunque buttato fuori."

La preoccupazione di Astoria si stava velocemente trasformando in furia. Harry la ascoltò sbraitare di quanto fosse tutto ingiusto: aveva attraversato lo stesso ciclo di emozioni, quindi si limitò ad annuire comprensivamente finché lei non iniziò ad affiancare furiosamente ogni singolo Guaritore. Harry era già passato anche da quella fase. In quindici o venti minuti, pensò, Astoria sarebbe riapparsa per collassare, sconfitta, sulla sedia.

Hermione comparve alle cinque in punto, subito dopo il lavoro. Harry aveva mandato via sia lei che Ron quando erano arrivati all'inizio, dicendo che non c'era nulla che potessero fare, e dovevano tornare entrambi a lavoro. Se ne erano andati con riluttanza, promettendo che sarebbero tornati quella sera.

Hermione era molto cauta attorno ad Astoria, e si presentò rigidamente, ma la franchezza di Astoria riuscì presto a conquistarla.

"Oh, non c'è bisogno di tutte queste frasi fatte." Disse Astoria, irritata. "Sei Hermione Granger, chi non conosce il tuo nome?" Fece una pausa, poi sospirò. "Scusa, sono bloccata qui da tutto il giorno ad aspettare un Guaritore che ci dia qualche notizia, qualasiasi notizia - Sophie, non si toccano i capelli alle persone, non è educato - ed è onestamente un incubo."

Hermione fu comprensiva in maniera appropriata, ed Astoria prese a familiarizzare con lei. Harry le lasciò a parlare fra loro - Hermione dopo poco con una Sophie che le rideva in braccio - e provò a trovare un Guaritore. Aspettò fuori dalla stanza di Draco, ed afferrò un assistente Guaritore che stava provando ad uscire con le braccia colme di pozioni.

"Draco Malfoy-"

"Oh, abbiamo appena finito l'ultimo test." Disse l'assistente allegramente. "Anche Minchin il Magnifico aveva presentato simili effetti quando si era tempo-spaccato. È sicuramente molto interessante, no? Il Guaritore più anziano dice che potremo fare qualche altro test, domani, perché questa è un'ottima occasione per scrivere un testo accademico su..." L'assistente continuò con il suo discorso.

"Un'ottima occasione?" Ripeté Harry, arrabbiato.

"Ecco... Ehm, ha tutta la mia solidarietà per questa situazione, ma c'è un lato positivo, ora sappiamo parecchio di più sulle reazioni chimiche che avvengono nei nuclei magici quando..." L'assistente si fermò un'altra volta.

"Se avete finito di trattare Draco come una tesina," scattò Harry, "vorrei vederlo."

"Be', certamente, ma non otterrà molto da una visita."

L'assistente aveva ragione, per quando Harry odiasse ammetterlo. Draco stava ancora dormendo quando entrò nella stanza, e l'assistente tornò per dirgli che sarebbe rimasto in quello stato per almeno altre dodici ore.

"È in un sonno magicamente indotto." Spiegò vivacemente lei. "Tanto per essere sicuri che si riprenda completamente. Il sistema nervoso di Minchin era completamente sballato quando si è svegliato, ma..."

Uno degli altri assistenti Guaritori, che stava scrivendo diligentemente su un grafico, alzò gli occhi e la guardò malissimo.

"Non importa." Disse mestamente l'assistente, e sparì per andare a cercare Astoria.

Harry pensava di dover dare ad Astoria un momento di solitudine. Narcissa sarebbe arrivata presto: si aspettava che corresse dentro al San Mungo poco dopo aver mandato il gufo, ma era possibile che fosse rimasta fuori tutto il giorno e dovesse ancora ricevere il messaggio.

Guardò Draco ancora un momento, poi si girò e se ne andò.

***

Tornare all'appartamento sembrava strano, in qualche modo. Draco era rimasto lì solo per tre notti, ma il posto sembrava disperatamente vuoto.

Avrebbe dovuto portare Draco direttamente al San Mungo. Non appena Astoria e Narcissa avrebbero realizzato che aveva tenuto Draco nascosto per quasi quattro giorni, sarebbero state furiose. E si meritava la loro ira.

Aveva tenuto Draco nascosto.

Perché a volte sembrava fosse quella la sua intenzione. Voleva nascondere Draco, avere solo un momento - forse un po' di più. Solo lui e Draco. Guidare e parlare di niente in particolare, addormentarsi nelle terre di mezzo dell'Inghilterra. Stelle e fiumi e campi, e se chiudeva gli occhi riusciva a ricordarsi delle pietre riscaldate dal sole della diga sul mare, solide e reali sulla sua pelle. Le onde che si accartocciavano, leggere e costanti. Le dune sulla spiaggia che si abbandonavano a lunghe strisce pianeggianti.

Non avevano mai capito se quel pezzo di legno sepolto provenisse da un naufragio o un molo.

Harry passò la maggior parte della notte a fissare il soffitto.

***

Andò a lavoro il giorno seguente. C'erano quattro gufi ad aspettarlo fuori dal suo ufficio, ed il cuore di Harry sprofondò lentamente. Non poteva voler dire niente di buono.

"Gratta e netta." Borbottò, facendo scomparire i ricordini di gufo attorno alla sua porta, e scavalcò un assonnato gufo nano. Era quello di Ginny.

Era la prima volta che entrava nell'ufficio da quando Draco era tornato. Era strano come tutto fosse rimasto esattamente come lo aveva lasciato cinque giorni prima, il giovedì precedente. Il fascicolo di Draco era ancora nel cassetto. Il pensatoio, pieno di ricordi, riposava indisturbato nell'armadio. Harry si tolse il mantello e lo appese ad un attaccapanni prima di sedersi dietro alla scrivania. I gufi gli volarono intorno, poi si allinearono ordinatamente. Un gufo in particolare - un grande gufo reale - beccò gli altri finché non gli ebbero fatto spazio.

"Oh, tu sei il più importante, eh?" Mormorò Harry, prendendo la sua lettera, scansando una beccata arrabbiata.

Era una lettera scritta di furia, da Narcissa. Era stata in visita da un'amica nella sua tenuta in montagna ed era tornata soltanto allora. La lettera era corta e consisteva nella breve ragione per la sua assenza ed un'altra frase che annunciava che sarebbe andata direttamente al San Mungo.

La lettera seguente era da parte di Astoria, ed era piuttosto imbarazzante da leggere; era piena di sentita gratitudine per aver "portato Draco a casa", e diceva ad Harry che sarebbe sempre stato il benvenuto a casa sua e di Matthew, anche se il caso era chiuso.

Sarebbe sempre stato il benvenuto se avesse saputo che Draco era tornato cinque giorni prima ed Harry lo aveva tenuto segreto? Sentì il senso di colpa farsi strada nel suo cuore mentre appoggiava la lettera da una parte.

La terza era da parte di Hermione, un plico pieno di ritagli di giornale e appunti presi da vari libri, con dettagli sugli effetti collaterali della spaccatura temporale. Non c'era molto su cui ricercare, aveva scritto, e non sapeva se sarebbe stato utile, ma aveva pensato che gli potesse far piacere leggere almeno quello che aveva trovato.

La quarta lettera era da Ginny. Spero che vada tutto bene, aveva scritto. Ron mi ha detto che hai risolto il caso di Malfoy. Congratulazioni! So che hai lavorato duro tutto l'anno per quel caso. Comunque, non crederai alla formazione che sta creando la nazionale inglese in questo momento. È piuttosto interessante il modo in cui i Cacciatori comunicano...

Era carino che Ginny ci provasse, pensò Harry. Non era mai stata il tipo da scrivere lettere, ma ora che si erano lasciati mandava occasionalmente cartoline o piccole cose scritte. Forse provava a rassicurare Harry sul fatto che potevano ancora essere amici, e lui apprezzava il gesto.

I gufi - le cui lettere erano finalmente state consegnate - si erano appollaiati sull'attaccapanni, e tutti avevano l'aria di esser pronti a fare un pisolino. Harry abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua scrivania, poi aprì il cassetto e prese lentamente il suo ultimo caso - una giovane strega dello Staffordshire, con noti problemi di sanità mentale, era sparita quando sarebbe dovuta essere ad un appuntamento con un Magipsicologo. Harry scrisse una nota agli Affari Babbani perché cercassero negli ospedali e rifugi per senzatetto lì vicini, ma dopodiché ebbe problemi a concentrarsi. Si sentiva di dover fare qualcosa, ma cosa? Draco aveva bisogno di un Curatore, non di un... amico.

Amico. Non era proprio la parola giusta. Non erano mai stati amici. Erano passati da sconosciuti direttamente a a nemici, e poi niente più di un ricordo insignificante, una figura distante e facile da lasciar perder e dimenticare. Poi...

...questa cosa strana fra loro. Ricordi sconnessi, pensieri che fluttuavano in un Legilimens, lezioni di guida ed una Renault Mégane, una lettera dimenticata da tempo scritta dietro ad un diario, stelle nel cielo d'inverno mentre il Mar Celtico avvolgeva gli scogli ofiolitici.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta, anche se era aperta. Harry alzò lo sguardo.

"Hey."

"Hey." Ron guardò i gufi appollaiati sull'attaccapanni. "Tutto bene?"

"Sì."

Ron si sedette in una delle poltrone e si allungò verso la ciotola di caramelle mou.

"Quelle sono per gli interrogati." Disse Harry. Era una vecchia battuta fra di loro. Ron ghignò e scartò la caramella.

"Fammi una domanda, allora." Ron si fermò. "O forse dovrei essere io quello a farti una domanda." Indicò Harry con l'involucro della caramella. "Tu e Malfoy. C'è una cosa strana fra voi."

Ad Harry cadde la mandibola. "Hai appena usato la Legilimanzia contro di me?"

Ron rise così forte che per poco non si strozzò con la caramella. "Certo che no. Ma immagino che questo mi dica tutto quello che devo sapere. Maledettamente ovvio, davvero. Malfoy spunta a casa tua, decidete di farvi un viaggettino insieme-"

"Lo so, lo so. È stupido. Avrei dovuto dirlo a Narcissa e-"

Ron agitò una mano con fare sprezzante. "Se vuoi un discorso sulla responsabilità, vai a cercarti Holdsworth. Io, personalmente, penso solo che sia strano. Sei amico di Malfoy, ora?"

Harry esitò. "No." Disse, alla fine.

Ron gli rivolse uno sguardo lunghissimo, furbo. "Capito."

"Smettila di guardarmi così." Disse Harry, un po' infastidito. "Non sono uno dei tuoi casi, non puoi fare un incantesimo ingrandente per analizzarmi." Ron era diventato fin troppo astuto col suo addestramento da Auror - sorprendentemente bravo a cogliere dettagli che gli sarebbero potuti sfuggire quando era più giovane - ma Harry avrebbe solo voluto che non applicasse le sue nuove abilità con famiglia e amici.

"Sei parecchio sulla difensiva." Disse Ron, ed Harry assottigliò lo sguardo. Ron sghignazzò. "D'accordo," continuò, "la faccio finita di strapazzarti. Devo andare. Ci vediamo dopo all'Alchimista Pazzo?"

"Forse." Rispose Harry, evasivo, ma a Ron non sembrò importare di quella risposta un po' fredda.

"Sì, meglio guardare l'orario delle visite del San Mungo, prima." Disse Ron, gli occhi brillanti e maliziosi. In momenti come quello gli ricordava Ginny, o George.

"Lo farò."

"Bene." Con l'aria sempre fin troppo divertita da qualcosa, Ron se ne andò, mancando di pochissimo il ricordino di uno dei gufi.

"Gratta e netta." Mormorò ancora Harry.

Si prospettava una lunga giornata.

***

Cinque in punto. Harry non vedeva l'ora di andarsene, di correre nell'atrio per potersi smaterializzare direttamente al San Mungo. L'orario delle visite terminava alle cinque e trenta.

Draco non si era ancora svegliato, disse un'assistente mentre controllava delle tabelle in fondo al letto di Draco. Non poteva farci molto.

Si sedette accanto a lui, comunque, e si chiese se Astoria e Narcissa fossero già andate e venute. Narcissa poteva ancora essere in ospedale - magari se n'era andata per chiedere ad un Guaritore ulteriori informazioni, o forse per mangiare.

Quindi si sedette ed aspettò che l'assistente se ne andasse.

Silenzio. Andava bene. A Draco era sempre piaciuto il silenzio. Era spazio per pensare, spazio per respirare.

Studiò il viso di Draco. Qualsiasi pozione gli avessero dato lo aveva trasformato in una tela bianca. Quando dormiva, Draco era sempre sembrato leggermente infelice, come se stesse dormendo con una certa, profonda concentrazione. Ma le pozioni avevano tolto tutto ciò.

Harry non aveva mai apprezzato particolarmente parlare con chi era privo di coscienza, o morto. La sua ultima esperienza con la morte - quando aveva tenuto in mano la Pietra della Resurrezione - gli aveva insegnato quando fosse finale. Parlare a qualcuno che chiaramente non era lì era privo di senso.

Ma Harry, molto tempo prima, aveva parlato con Draco - Draco, che non c'era da tre anni, che era chiaramente assente - e Draco gli aveva risposto.

Rimase seduto in silenzio, nella stanza, a lungo, guardando il sole tramontare lentamente. Non sarebbe scomparso del tutto per un'altra ora o poco più. L'estate si stava espandendo lentamente sulla terra. In lontananza, riusciva a sentire i rintocchi leggeri del Big Ben, che segnavano le cinque e mezza. Senza dubbio sarebbe presto arrivato qualcuno a portare fuori Harry. Sentì l'eco di passi nel corridoio ed esalò lentamente, poi guardò Draco.

"Hai promesso che saremmo andati a Dover." Disse, piano.

Una Guaritrice entrò nella stanza e si schiarì la gola. "Mi scusi, ma-"

"Sono finte le ore di visita. Lo so."

Si alzò e se ne andò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo immensamente scusa per non aver aggiornato cosí a lungo, purtroppo agosto è stato un mese particolare. Per farmi perdonare, oggi pubblicheró quanti capitoli riusciró ad aggiustare.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa pensate della storia!


	12. Chapter 12

Nell'appartamento, le scatole con le cose di Draco giacevano ordinatamente sul tavolo da pranzo. Nella camera degli ospiti c'era ancora mezzo bicchiere d'acqua sul comodino, il letto sfatto.

Harry si sedette sul bordo del letto e si tolse la bacchetta dalla tasca. Biancospino, dieci pollici, nucleo di crine di unicorno.

L'aveva recuperata dalla Gringotts quel martedì, quando Draco stava dormendo ed Harry ancora non aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi. La bacchetta era rimasta dimenticata per anni; Harry avrebbe voluto ridarla indietro a Draco dopo la guerra, magari tramite gufo per evitarsi l'imbarazzo di incontrarsi di persona, ma se n'era semplicemente dimenticato. Era troppo occupato da altre cose, e la bacchetta era finita per essere stipata nei suoi bauli alla Gringott dopo che lui e Ginny avevano comprato l'appartamento. Non si era mai preoccupato di recuperare tutto e metterlo a posto. Gli ci era voluto un po' di tempo per trovare la bacchetta, e desiderò di aver almeno organizzato le cose in qualche modo, anche solo con delle etichette. La bacchetta era insieme ad un mucchio di altre cose: pile di vecchi numeri di settimanali sul Quidditch che sarebbero dovute essere buttate via parecchio tempo prima, uno dei galeoni falsi che Hermione aveva fatto per l'Esercito di Silente, una bussola da scopa, un maglione alla Weasley, il coltellino di Sirius.

E la bacchetta di Draco.

Harry era rimasto sorpreso quando aveva disarmato Draco la prima volta, aveva afferrato la bacchetta ed era fuggito. Si sarebbe aspettato che gli resistesse, che fosse in qualche modo poco amichevole (anche se aveva temuto di usare quella di Bellatrix.). Ma la bacchetta non era stata più complicata da usare di, per esempio, quella di Hermione, e si era rivelata un'eccellente bacchetta alternativa in mancanza di quella personale di Harry.

Harry, che si sentì ancora una volta in colpa. Draco - basandosi sulle lettere scritte sul retro di quel quaderno - non si era mai dimenticato della sua bacchetta originale ed aveva sofferto dell'ostacolo di chiederla indietro. Ma per Harry, la bacchetta non si era meritata un altro pensiero. Aveva fatto vaghi piani per riportargliela, ma era stato troppo occupato con cose stupide, occupato a ridere e con i suoi amici, con la sua vita, e l'aveva lanciata in una scatola di oggetti dimenticati a prendere polvere in una camera blindata della Gringott.

Scusami, voleva dire Harry, ma Draco non lo avrebbe sentito. Non era lì.

Alzò la bacchetta. "Defervesco."

Draco aveva ragione. L'incantesimo non aveva funzionato su se stesso.

***

Il pomeriggio seguente, mentre Harry aveva quasi finito di revisionare il suo ultimo caso, Ron irruppe nel suo ufficio.

Quando Ron arrivava così, a grandi falcate, era solo per cose importanti, Harry lo sapeva. Tutte le altre volte entrava passeggiando, cercando disperatamente pacchetti di caramelle. Crescendo non si era mai liberato della sua camminata molleggiante.

"Malfoy si è svegliato." Disse Ron senza preamboli. Harry alzò la testa di scatto.

"Quando?"

"Si è svegliato ieri sera, verso le nove. Poi si è rimesso a dormire, ma hanno detto che questa volta era naturale. Si è svegliato attorno alle sei stamani, ma è rimasto sveglio."

"Come hai fatto a saperlo?" Chiese Harry, spostando di lato il fascicolo del caso ed alzandosi in piedi.

"Ho portato ora una delle reclute più piccole al San Mungo - stava facendo pratica coi duelli e si è sostituito le dita con delle carote. Ho pensato di chiedere di Malfoy, già che c'ero."

"Hai - hai chiesto di Malfoy? Perché?"

"Grazie mille." Rispose Ron, esasperato. "Mi comporto come un essere umano decente e tu metti in dubbio le mie motivazioni? Molto gentile, davvero."

Harry era troppo distratto perché potesse dispiacergli. "Non me l'ha detto nessuno."

"Be', lo hanno detto a sua madre stamani." Ron alzò le spalle, solidale. "Tu non fai parte della famiglia, non sei neanche un amico, ti occupavi solo del caso."

Harry si accigliò. "Come hai fatto ad avere tutte queste informazioni dai Guaritori? A me non dicono niente."

"Che posso dire? Fascino naturale."

Harry afferrò il suo mantello dall'attaccapanni. "Vado."

"Oh, davvero?" Disse Ron. "Holdsworth sarà peggio di un drago inferocito se te ne vai senza dire nulla. Immagino che dovrò andare ed inventarmi qualche scusa, sistemare tutto per te, no?"

"Grazie Ron, sei il migliore." Replicò Harry, ignorando il sarcasmo di Ron ed uscendo dalla porta. La voce del rosso lo seguì.

"Mi devi un favore!"

Harry corse diretto all'atrio.

***

Draco se n'era andato.

La strega alla Reception glielo dovette ripetere tre volte. Probabilmente stava pensando che fosse un po' ritardato, visto che riusciva soltanto a fissarla senza comprendere mentre lei sorrideva, paziente, e ripeteva le parole allegramente.

"Il signor Malfoy ha firmato per andarsene alle undici in punto di stamani. Posso aiutarla con qualcos'altro?"

Undici in punto. Cinque ore prima. Harry annuì, alla fine, e diede lentamente le spalle alla strega.

Tornò in ufficio. Seguì una pista sulla strega dello Staffordshire, che era stata vista vicino ad un ospedale, e quando tornò nuovamente all'ufficio si erano già fatte le sei e mezza. Ci mise parecchio a sistemare la parte burocratica, riorganizzò la sua scrivania, prese il cappotto dall'attaccapanni anche se era estate ed il clima non richiedeva assolutamente altri strati.

Sapeva perché stava temporeggiando.

Sperava che avrebbe trovato Draco fuori dalla porta dell'appartamento. Ma sapeva che non sarebbe successo. E finché lui non c'era, finché rimaneva nel suo ufficio, non lo avrebbe saputo. Draco sarebbe potuto esserci, oppure no. Il Draco di Schroedinger, pensò Harry con un sorriso un po' amaro.

Si smaterializzò all'appartamento, apparendo nell'ingresso, e prese le scale anziché l'ascensore. Primo piano, secondo piano, terzo piano, quarto piano...

Quinto piano.

Uscì in corridoio. Gli appartamenti occupavano metà piano ciascuno, quindi c'erano soltanto due porte in corridoio. A sinistra, l'appartamento di Harry. A destra, quello del suo vicino.

Non c'erano visitatori né all'una né all'altra porta.

Prese la chiave dalla tasca. Ogni suono era amplificato dal corridoio vuoto: il leggero tintinnio delle chiavi, il grattare del metallo nella serratura. La porta si aprì e lui entrò dentro, notando come l'appartamento fosse esattamente come l'aveva lasciato. Le tende erano spalancate, il sole, che stava tramontando, rivestiva l'appartamento di una leggera luce ambrata. Attraverso stanza dopo stanza, tutte vuote. La stanza degli ospiti aveva ancora un bicchiere d'acqua sul comodino, mezzo vuoto.

Un debole suono graffiante sembrava provenire dalla parte del soggiorno. Harry lasciò la camera e si sbrigò a raggiungere la porta di vetro del terrazzo; un gufo stava grattando il vetro, e sembrava piuttosto infastidito.

Narcissa. I suoi amici sapevano di non mandargli gufi a casa sua - un andirivieni continuo di volatili avrebbe senza dubbio confuso o disturbato i suoi vicini Babbani. Era sempre stata la sua regola, quella di farsi mandare i gufi in ufficio. Ed escludendo i suoi amici, Narcissa era l'unica a conoscere il suo indirizzo.

Aveva indovinato. Lesse velocemente la lettera.

Caro Harry,

Grazie per i tuoi sforzi nel trovare mio figlio. Parlerò indubbiamente con il tuo supervisore e suggerirò una ricompensa per il tuo lavoro.

Con i miei migliori auguri,

Narcissa Malfoy.

La lesse ancora e ancora. Non era niente. Un educato ringraziamento, un educato addio. Una ricompensa, come se Harry avesse fatto tutto quello che aveva fatto per una pacca sulla spalla ed un complimento. Aveva la nausea, ma appena quella sensazione svanì, la rabbia prese il suo posto. Era arrabbiato perché nessuno gli aveva detto nulla, era arrabbiato perché Narcissa chiaramente lo considerava molto poco importante a livello personale. Non aveva nemmeno menzionato Draco, o detto dov'era, se stava bene.

Neanche Astoria non si era preoccupata di contattarlo. Ma perché si sarebbero dovute disturbare, dopo tutto? Tu non fai parte della famiglia, non sei neanche un amico, ti occupavi solo del caso.

E, la mente annebbiata da una rabbia che ribolliva, Harry gettò una manciata di Metropolvere nel camino.

"Casa di Astoria Venn."

***

Matthew fu il primo a salutare Harry. Era seduto in una poltrona fin troppo imbottita accanto al fuoco, leggendo un giornale. Fece un salto ed imprecò quando Harry spuntò dalle fiamme.

"Mi hai spaventato a morte! Ti ho insegnato a guidare - perché devi saltare fuori dal camino, per l'amor del cielo?"

"Scusa." Disse Harry, senza la minima traccia di dispiacere. "C'è Astoria?"

Matthew aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Sta mettendo Sophie a letto. Senti, è per il suo ex marito? È parecchio agitata ora come ora. Forse dovreste parlarne domani."

"No, ne parliamo oggi." Replicò Harry con fermezza, e Matthew lo fissò. Per un attimo credette che gli avrebbe chiesto di andarsene, ma il suono di passi e di una voce spezzarono la tensione.

"Harry." Astoria era in piedi nel corridoio, diverse ombre proiettate sul viso. Aveva avuto una lunga giornata, pensò Harry, notando le sbavature scure sotto agli occhi.

"Ho sentito che Draco è sveglio." Harry disse, ancora piuttosto brusco.

"Scusa se non ti ho mandato un gufo." Astoria distolse lo sguardo.

"Dov'è ora?"

Astoria fece un suono che sarebbe potuto essere una risata come un urlo. "Non lo sai?"

"No."

"È tornato alla villa." Astoria rimase in silenzio un altro momento. "Merlino, è stato terribile. Io e Narcissa abbiamo avuto una discussione tremenda. Non avremmo litigato, normalmente, ma immagino che le emozioni fossero un fattore importante. Mi ero ripromessa che sarei stata tranquilla, ma non ho potuto evitare di arrabbiarmi. Lo so, è orribile, ma onestamente. Tre anni, e guarda cos'ha fatto patire a sua madre! La prima cosa che gli ho chiesto è stata perché. E poi sua madre è arrivata, ed era terribile perché stava piangendo, e non l'avevo mai vista piangere-"

"Draco ha detto nulla?" domandò Harry. Draco non aveva mai parlato della faccenda durata tre anni, ed Harry aveva evitato l'argomento - ma questa volta, se tutto quello che doveva fare era chiedere -

Astoria scosse la testa. "Non so. Penso che abbia provato a dire qualcosa un paio di volte, ma ero un po' - arrabbiata, sul serio - provavo ancora fargli delle domande, e Narcissa gli parlava sopra. Continuava a dirgli che doveva tornare a Villa Malfoy, a casa, e che tutto sarebbe tornato a posto."

"E poi?"

"Io e Narcissa abbiamo litigato. Draco aveva ancora un aspetto orribile ed io ho detto che sarebbe dovuto rimanere almeno un altro giorno. Ma Narcissa è stata insistente perché tornasse alla villa e continuava a parlare di come la qualità delle cure fosse impareggiabile." Astoria sospirò. "Onestamente, sa essere così testarda-"

"E cosa è successo? Lui se n'è andato e basta?" Disse Harry, inceppandosi un po' sulle parole. Le ripeté, stavolta più forte. "Se n'è andato e basta."

Astoria annuì. "Mentre stavamo litigando, è andato a cambiarsi. Appena è riapparso, Narcissa lo ha portato giù alla reception per firmare - mi ha lasciata lì, come fossi stata un mobile o chissà cosa!"

Harry non rispose. Fissò il fuoco. Se n'era andato. Draco se n'era andato e basta.

Certo che era tornato alla villa. Cosa si era aspettato?

Ringraziò Astoria per avergli parlato, per avergli detto quanto era successo. Lei gli offrì del tè, ma non accettò.

Quando tornò all'appartamento, vide le chiavi della Renault Mégane che giacevano sul bancone. Be', almeno Draco sarebbe dovuto tornare indietro per quelle.

Afferrò la chiave elettronica e la chiuse nel cassetto del suo comodino.

***

Harry provò a distrarsi con i suoi altri casi. Dopo due settimane che Draco si era alzato ed era tornato alla villa, Harry chiuse il suo nono caso, quello della strega dello Staffordshire. Fra poche altre settimane, il suo tempo nella Divisione Investigativa sarebbe terminato.

Tornò a casa quella notte e trovò Draco ad aspettarlo fuori dalla porta.

Sembrava...

Il vecchio Draco Malfoy. Portava abiti ben confezionati ed un completo di vesti nere ed ordinate. Aveva i capelli pettinati alla perfezione, il mantello fermato da una spilla dorata a forma di gufo. L'unica cosa che mancava era la sottile aria compiaciuta.

Harry provò a dire qualcosa di disinvolto, con nonchalance, ma la bocca gli si seccò e tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu annuire una volta a Draco mentre cercava le chiavi in tasca ed apriva la porta.

"Malfoy." Disse alla fine, e Draco lo guardò. C'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi che gli ricordava il loro sesto anno. Un frammento di tristezza si nascondeva all'angolo delle sue labbra; una traccia di rassegnazione negli occhi.

"Harry."

Harry gli diede velocemente le spalle, andando direttamente in camera. Quando tornò, teneva le chiavi in una mano. Draco le fissava, senza muoversi.

"Le tue chiavi." Disse Harry, allungandogliele.

"Lo so."

Rimasero così a lungo, e nessuno dei due si mosse. Poi Draco afferrò le chiavi e guardò il tavolo da pranzo, dove le scatole con i suoi effetti personali erano ancora ordinatamente riposte. Tirò fuori la bacchetta - quella di sua madre, pensò Harry - e la agitò in direzione delle scatole.

"Reducio"

I cartoni si rimpiccolirono fino a diventare tascabili. Harry osservò Draco che li raccoglieva e si muoveva verso la porta.

"Aspetta." Disse Harry, e Draco si fermò. Harry infilò una mano in tasca e tirò la bacchetta a Draco; la afferrò agilmente, fissandola. "Tieni." Disse Harry, tentando di sembrare leggero e disinvolto. "Non ho potuto darti una Giratempo, ma ti ho ridato la tua bacchetta."

Draco finalmente alzò lo sguardo, dando un'occhiata ad Harry prima di toccare la bacchetta sulla spilla che portava al mantello. Il gufo si attorcigliò immediatamente su sé stesso, sempre più piccolo, finché non sembrò una piccola biglia. Sbiadì fino a diventare argento, un momento dopo, e si formarono delle piccole ali.

Un piccolo boccino d'argento.

"Te ne vai, quindi?" Chiese Harry, sempre cercando di mantenere un tono leggero.

"Sì." Draco allungò la mano, ed Harry la fissò per qualche momento senza capire, chiedendosi se avesse dovuto stringere la mano a Draco e dirgli addio educatamente. Solo a pensarci gli veniva da vomitare.

Dopo un lungo momento, Draco lasciò cadere la mano.

Poi si girò e se ne andò, uscendo dalla porta e chiudendola dietro di sé. Harry ascoltò il click leggero della porta, poi i passi che si allontanavano.

Harry rimase in piedi in mezzo al suo appartamento vuoto. Il sole era quasi sparito all'orizzonte, ora, eclissando l'appartamento in ombre fredde. Lentamente, in modo metodico, si versò un bicchiere di scotch ed uscì sul balcone, pronto ad ascoltare. Ma nessuno stava fischiettando canzoni sui venti del sud, quella notte, e le luci dei treni sembravano anche più distanti.

Harry chiuse gli occhi e si sporse un po' dalla ringhiera del balcone, giusto per ricordarsi cosa si provasse a volare.

***

Quando tornò in ufficio, la mattina dopo, risolse il suo decimo caso.

Era facile, farlo.

Prese il fascicolo dal cassetto della scrivania e lo aprì alla prima pagina.

Numero Caso: L-10-332-5

Data di archiviazione: 10 Settembre 2003

Classificazione Caso: Scomparsa

Nome: MALFOY, Draco

Altri nomi: Nessuno

Voltò lentamente le pagine. La fotografia di Draco gli sorrise. Non si ricordava neanche che Draco sorridesse, in quella foto - era sempre sembrato così serio e solenne - ma sorrideva ad Harry, ora, un sorriso debole ma presente.

Harry girò di nuovo la pagina, coprendo la fotografia con un foglio vuoto di pergamena. Poi, toccò leggermente la bacchetta sulla carta bianca.

"Caso chiuso." Disse, e le parole sembravano pesanti. Una scritta apparì sulla pagina, riportando quello che aveva appena detto: Caso Chiuso.

Sotto quelle parole, apparirono altre lettere. Ragione.

"Soggetto localizzato."

Un'altra parola comparve. Stato.

"Vivo."

E con quello, il fascicolo si chiuse con un movimento simile a quello di un uccello che sbatteva le ali.

Tornò a casa quella notte e finalmente svuotò quel bicchiere d'acqua sul comodino. Sciacquò il vetro, lo asciugò, lo sistemò da una parte. Sfece il letto e lo risistemò con delle lenzuola pulite.

Era come se Draco non fosse mai stato lì.

***

Era il primo giorno di estate quando Harry ricevette la sua promozione a Capo Auror. Williamson era lì seduta, sembrava compiaciuta, e gli altri due capi della divisione sorridevano ed annuivano ai suoi lati.

"...molto soddisfatti del tuo lavoro investigativo, Potter." Stava dicendo Williamson, ma tutto quello a cui lui riusciva a pensare era come dicesse "lavoro investigativo" come se stesse parlando di un hobby, qualcosa con cui occupare il tempo libero, qualcosa da usare come esercizio formativo.

Ma non lo era. Erano le vite di persone, famiglie ed amici persi, tutti con un disperato bisogno di sapere. Tre anni, sussurrava la voce di Astoria, e non smetti mai davvero di cercare. Persone che provavano a tornare a casa, perché tornarci a volte era il viaggio più complicato che potessero fare.

"Posso continuare a lavorare nella Divisione Investigativa?" Chiese Harry all'improvviso, e Williamson si fermò a metà frase per guardarlo scioccata.

"Be', no. I tuoi doveri da Capo Auror saranno parecchio impegnativi. Sarai responsabile della coordinazione di progetti e-"

"E se rimanessi dove sono ora?"

Williamson si scambiò uno sguardo coi suoi colleghi.

"Non puoi rimanere dove sei. Sei Capo Auror."

"Non ancora."

Williamson rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento. "Questa è una decisione seria, meglio non affrettarla. Magari dovresti prenderti qualche giorno per considerare la nostra offerta."

"Voglio rimanere nella Divisione Investigativa." Harry fece una pausa. "Magari chiedere anche il trasferimento."

Williamson tossì. "Potter, ti consiglierei di seguire la mia raccomandazione e prenderti qualche giorno per pensarci. Non prendiamo decisioni di cui potremmo pentirci in seguito."

"No." Harry era stanco che le persone gli dicessero cosa fare. Di andare solo dove qualcun altro lo portava. "Continuerò il mio lavoro investigativo. E se questo vuol dire perdere una promozione, allora va bene."

"Senti, sei uno dei nostri Auror migliori," iniziò l'uomo alla destra di Williamson, "hai un curriculum stellare. Hai messo mano direttamente alla cattura di almeno la metà dei Mangiamorte-"

"Ho preso l'ultimo tre anni fa," disse Harry, tagliente, "Lucius Malfoy, che è morto durante l'arresto. Stranamente, non la sento come una vittoria."

"Sicuramente la divisione degli Auror è stata ridotta, ora che la guerra è finita. Ma comunque, non significa che il tuo lavoro sia in qualche modo meno importante." Disse fermamente Williamson. Harry avrebbe quasi potuto sorridere, se non fosse stato così amareggiato.

"L'ultimo lavoro che mi è toccato prima di lavorare all'Investigativo, ho passato una settimana - una settimana intera - a fare da guardia del corpo al Ministro. In piedi, con un uniforme elegante, a girarmi i pollici."

"Come Capo Auror," disse Williamson, "potrai delegare questo tipo di incarichi."

"Delegarli? Stai seriamente offrendo il delegare come un beneficio della promozione? Wow, stupendo. Baso sempre le mie decisione su quanto potere potrei potenzialmente avere sugli altri." Harry rise.

Williamson sussultò, ma si riprese in fretta. "Ci sentiremo alla fine della settimana." Disse, tagliente. "Potter, perché non ti prendi il resto della settimana di vacanza?"

Harry si morse la lingua pur di non rispondere e si alzò in piedi. "Ci vediamo Lunedì." Disse, e tutti annuirono nella sua direzione, per poi salutarlo impacciatamente.

Prese il treno per arrivare a casa. Il primo giorno d'estate stava sbocciando in uno stanco pomeriggio; le coppie passeggiavano oziosamente su Regent Street, fissando le vetrine, e pure le folle castigate di Oxford Street sembravano andare meno di fretta del solito.

Guardò i treni. Portavano sempre via delle persone, le riportavano sempre indietro.

***

Quattro giorni dopo, il cinque di Giugno, Draco tornò a casa.

Una Domenica. L'estate era arrivata presto e si era adagiata come un mantello caldo sulla città, creando un lungo pomeriggio cullato dal sole. Harry era sul balcone e fissava le persone che camminavano, i bambini che stringevano ghiaccioli accompagnati dai genitori che gli passeggiavano accanto. Il sole arrivò presto a calare, trasformandosi in un brillore chiaro sull'orizzonte blu. Una singola nuvola, fragile come un soffione, si disintegrò lentamente nel cielo.

Harry tornò dentro, poggiando il bicchiere vuoto sul bancone. Prese la vaschetta del ghiaccio dal frigo, e mise i cubetti nel bicchiere, ascoltando il rumore che facevano quando colpivano il vetro. Poi si versò del rum del colore del miele, fermandosi quando sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta. Poggiò la bottiglia sul ripiano ed attraversò la stanza, quasi aspettandosi una visita a sorpresa da Ginny mentre apriva la porta.

Draco Malfoy era lì in piedi.

"Oh." Disse Harry.

Draco lo guardò. Aveva lo stesso aspetto di quando si erano visti l'ultima volta - vesti formali e presenza impeccabile - ed Harry stava ancora aspettando quel gelo, quel sopracciglio alzato e l'accenno di un ghigno, ma Draco lo superò come se quel posto gli appartenesse, tolse la spilla dal mantello che lanciò sul bancone della cucina. E c'era un che di rassicurante nel modo in cui lo aveva fatto, come se si stesse togliendo una maschera che indossava per tutti tranne che per Harry.

"Facciamo un giro in macchina?" Chiese Draco, come fosse stato un invito casuale, come se fosse comparso chiedendo quella stessa cosa molto spesso. Come fosse stata una loro routine.

"Va bene." Rispose Harry. C'era una specie di energia senza posa in Draco. Camminava avanti ed indietro, passando una mano al lato del bancone, ed Harry pensò che fosse un cercatore pronto a lanciarsi alla volta del boccino.

Ed avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per evitare che Draco sparisse nell'etere azzurro.

O almeno, che sparisse senza di Harry.

Camminarono insieme verso la Renault. Harry aspettò che fosse Draco a scegliere dove sedersi, e lo sorprese quando andò dalla parte del passeggero ed aprì il vano portaoggetti, tirandone fuori l'atlante. Harry si sedette dal lato del guidatore.

"Dove andiamo?" Chiese.

Draco sorrise appena, come fosse segretamente divertito da qualcosa.

"Che c'è?" Chiese Harry, accigliandosi.

"Non mantieni le tue promesse, Potter?"

"Sì?" Harry lo disse incerto, spiazzato.

"Allora andiamo a Dover."

Harry distolse lo sguardo, incapace di nascondere il suo sorriso.

Accese il motore.

***

Gli ci volle la maggior parte di un'ora per uscire da Londra, ma presto si trovarono sulla M2. Draco parlava solo per dare direzioni, ed Harry le seguiva senza commentare. Seguirono le linee del terreno, curvando sulle larghe autostrade per poi infilarsi nelle strade più piccole, le strette, contorte arterie che convergevano per poco in una contea prima di dividersi nuovamente. Guidarono di fianco ad un fiume per un lungo tempo. Harry chiese come si chiamava.

"Il fiume Medway." Disse Draco, una mano appoggiata leggermente sull'atlante. "Si unisce al Tamigi ad un certo punto, e, alla fine, al Mare del Nord."

Tutti i fiumi portavano all'oceano. Harry non ricordava dove lo avesse sentito.

Si fermarono a Gillingham per fare rifornimento. Draco, impegnato a esplorare la parte successiva del loro viaggio, passò ad Harry una carta.

"E questa?" Chiese Harry con aria assente.

"Ecco, vedi Potter, c'è stata questa meravigliosa invenzione Babbana nel 1960, chiamata 'carta di credito'-"

"Lo so cos'è." Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. "È solo che... Perché ne hai una?"

"I negozi Babbani di solito non accettano galeoni." Disse Draco, alzando le spalle. "È il modo più semplice per comprare la benzina."

Le sorprese, pensò Harry, non sarebbero mai finite.

Andarono avanti, guidando nella notte infinita. Le nuvole rotolavano nel cielo, coprivano la luna, ed iniziò a piovere attorno a mezzanotte. Era quasi ipnotizzante. Harry fissava la pioggia argentata, illuminata dai fanali, e pensò a come riuscisse a vederci migliaia di schemi. Draco rimaneva in silenzio ed Harry pensò diverse volte che si fosse addormentato. Ogni volta che si girava a guardarlo, però, vedeva la luce che si rifletteva nei suoi occhi, fissi davanti a lui.

Presero una strada abbastanza tortuosa per Dover, abbandonando la M2 per passare sulla costa, ed il tragitto relativamente breve presto diventò un lungo viaggio. Arrivarono a Margate a mezzanotte - Dover era ancora ad un'ora di distanza, calcolò Harry. Iniziava ad essere stanco. Draco sembrò accorgersene, perché disse ad Harry di accostare e si scambiarono di posto.

Harry non ricordava di essersi addormentato, ma quando si svegliò le luci di Margate erano sparite da un pezzo. Campi di nero inchiostro li circondavano, e non c'era neanche un'altra macchina in vista.

"Dove siamo?" Farfugliò, intontito.

"Da nessuna parte. Torna a dormire."

Lo fece.

***

Arrivarono a Dover all'una di notte.

Harry si svegliò quando il motore si fermò. Erano parcheggiati vicino ad un faro, realizzò, Erano l'unica macchina nel parcheggio ventoso.

Draco aprì lo sportello, ed Harry fece lo stesso. Scesero per terra nello stesso momento, il ghiaino che scricchiolava sotto le loro scarpe, ed il vento attraversava i capelli di Harry come un'onda che si infrangeva. Harry sorrise e chiuse la portiera dalla parte del passeggero. Un secondo dopo un rumore gli fece eco, e Draco sbatté la porta del guidatore.

Camminarono per il parcheggio, superando il faro. Le sue mura ricurve brillavano alla luce della luna, ma sparì presto in lontananza mentre continuavano a camminare avanti, avanti, finché la terra non fu soffice e verde sotto i loro piedi e le scogliere bianche si alzarono dall'oscurità come pallidi fantasmi. Harry si sedette sul bordo di una roccia frastagliata, ascoltando il rumore delle onde e guardando Draco. Gli dava le spalle, osservava il mare. La luna, coperta dalle nuvole, illuminava ben poco.

"L'ha venduta." Disse Draco.

"Venduto cosa?" Chiese Harry.

Ci fu un lungo silenzio.

"Ha venduto la mia casa." La voce di Draco si spezzò sull'ultima parola, ed Harry realizzò che il silenzio di poco prima gli era servito per provare a ricomporsi.

Ha venduto la mia casa.

La casa di Draco nell'East Devon, realizzò, e gli fece male al cuore. Narcissa l'aveva venduta. E con essa tuti i mobili. Gli oggetti di Draco - quattro piccole scatole ordinate, abbandonate nella villa per anni - erano tutto quello che ne rimaneva.

Ci fu un altro lungo silenzio prima che Draco parlasse ancora, sempre senza guardare Harry.

"Ha detto che potevo stare alla villa finché volevo, chiaramente." La sua voce, fino ad ora così pacata, si alzò all'improvviso con una rabbia repressa. "Me ne sono andato una volta, non è forse abbastanza? Merlino, non sopporto di stare lì, non la sopporto per come si appiccica a me -" Draco si interruppe all'improvviso e, alla fine, si girò a guardare Harry. "Astoria è peggio, vuole delle spiegazioni. Vuole risposte che non ho. Mia madre vuole rassicurazioni che non posso dare. Tutti vogliono qualcosa, ma a me non è rimasto niente da dare."

Harry rimase in silenzio. La sottile luce della luna non faceva molto per mostrare l'espressione di Draco. Harry distolse lo sguardo, quindi, inclinando la testa per sentire le onde che si arrotolavano attorno alla base degli scogli.

Conosceva bene quel modo di sentirsi. L'empatia gli scorreva nelle vene, si faceva strada sotto alla sua pelle. Le persone volevano qualcosa, volevano tutto. Durante la guerra, quella sensazione lo aveva seguito come un Dissennatore in lontananza, che si librava sui suoi pensieri ed offuscava i suoi giorni con miseria e insicurezza. La parte peggiore era sapere che non volevano il vero Harry. Volevano una sceneggiata, una falsa, fragile luce. Una persona normale, una persona sicura di sé che sapesse esattamente cosa fare. Diccelo, era la loro preghiera silenziosa. Dicci che stai alla perfezione.

"Lo sai," disse Harry, "non ho idea di quello che sto facendo."

Draco lo fissò. "Potter," disse, alla fine, "non è esattamente rassicurante."

"Non deve esserlo. Io non ho idea di quello che sto facendo, tu non hai idea di quello che stai facendo." Harry alzò le spalle. "Non importa."

Draco sembrò considerarlo. "Non ho piani." Disse.

"D'accordo."

"Non so dove sto andando."

"Ci hai portati a Dover, no? E domani, ci porterai da un'altra parte. Ovunque, da nessuna parte, dove vuoi."

Draco rimase cadde nel silenzio.

Rimasero dov'erano a lungo, finché l'alba non iniziò a tingere debolmente il cielo.


	13. Chapter 13

Al mattino Draco suggerì di guidare fino a Brighton, ma Harry si dichiarò esausto e decisero di sistemarsi in un bed and breakfast lì vicino. La donna alla reception - una vecchia signora che scriveva con un solo dito, una sofferta lettera per volta - sembrava non riuscire a smettere di fissarli. Harry si rese improvvisamente conto di avere i vestiti sgualciti.

"Siete insieme?" Chiese la donna.

"No." Disse Harry.

"Sì." Disse Draco.

La signora rimase in silenzio un attimo.

"Sì." Ripeté fermamente Draco, e lei annuì, tornando al suo computer. "Intendeva dire se paghiamo insieme, Potter." Mormorò Draco ad Harry.

"Appunto, non paghiamo insieme." Replicò Harry, un po' imbarazzato ma pronto a tentare di recuperare il suo errore. "Ho un po' di denaro babbano con me-"

"Non fare il cretino, ho la carta. Pago io."

Harry mise - se doveva essere onesto con sé stesso - il broncio. Draco pagò per due camere e fece l'errore fatale di chiedere del sentiero ad est della costa; la donna si lanciò immediatamente in un'entusiasta (per quanto unilaterale) conversazione sulla flora e la fauna locale. Draco riuscì ad uscirne educatamente quindici minuti più tardi, e scapparono nelle loro stanze.

Draco era nella porta davanti, nel corridoio; Harry aprì la sua e rivelò una stanza spaziosa ed ordinata. C'era un'eccellente vista sull'oceano, ma era troppo stanco per apprezzarla. "Io faccio un riposino." Disse a Draco, aspettandosi quasi che lui gli dicesse che sarebbe andato a fare una passeggiata. Ma Draco annuì e basta, aprì la porta della camera e sparì dentro.

Harry chiuse la porta, raggiunse il letto e ci collassò sopra.

Pochi minuti dopo, stava già dormendo.

***

Esplorarono le scogliere, il giorno seguente. Il faro, scoprì Harry, era il South Foreland Lighthouse. Aveva smesso di funzionare nel 1988 ed era stato convertito in un piccolo museo, gestito da una vecchia guida. Draco si trattenne davanti al diagramma appeso al muro del faro elettrico, e la guida gli si accostò, approfittandosi del suo apparente entusiasmo per lanciarsi in una spiegazione sul funzionamenti delle lampade ad arco. Harry, per quanto fosse decisamente divertito, ebbe pietà di Draco e decise di recuperarlo.

"Dovremmo andare." Disse, raggiungendo Draco e inclinando la testa verso la porta.

"Sì, decisamente." Rispose lui con disinvoltura, ma c'era un pizzico di gratitudine nel suo tono di voce, ed annuì educatamente alla guida prima di andarsene rapidamente. Una volta che fu sicuro di non poter essere sentito, Harry scoppiò a ridere e Draco si imbronciò.

"Lo fanno sempre." Iniziò, con l'aria infastidita. "Sempre. Io sono fermo, a farmi gli affari miei, e loro arrivano ed iniziano a parlare. Mi fa impazzire."

"Veramente orribile," lo provocò Harry, "le persone sono gentili con te. Come fai a sopportarlo?"

"Molto divertente, Potter." Draco imboccò il sentiero con vista sulla costa. "Mio padre era particolarmente bravo a sembrare freddo e distante, scoraggiando chiunque volesse approcciarsi. Speravo abbastanza di avere un effetto simile sulle persone."

Harry si prese un attimo per studiarlo. "Non ce l'hai, sai. È abbastanza sorprendente, in realtà, ma non fai quest'effetto." Era veramente strano... A scuola, Draco aveva sempre avuto un'aria un po' fredda. Ma adesso... A volte sembrava distante, ma in modo diverso. Che stesse fissando in silenzio i diagrammi del faro o stesse pazientemente aspettando in una reception, sembrava quel tipo di persona che poteva non essere brava a conversare, ma sicuramente brava ad ascoltare.

Lo disse a Draco.

"Sei bravo ad ascoltare. Alle persone piace."

Draco sembrò non sapere come rispondere, ma Harry notò un vago rossore sul suo viso.

***

Guidarono fino a Brighton. Si fermarono ad Hopper's Crossing, una piccola comunità magica, come richiesto da Harry. Incline ad evitare sguardi a bocca aperta ed espressioni sgomente, Harry usò un veloce incantesimo per cambiare il colore ai suoi capelli ed allungarli un minimo per nascondere la cicatrice. Non era uno sforzo troppo genuino, ma avrebbe funzionato abbastanza bene. Tanto, le persone non si sarebbero aspettate di vederlo lì, ed Harry aveva imparato che spesso vedevano solo quello che si aspettavano di vedere.

Cambiò qualche galeone in monete babbane al punto di scambio locale, poi andò in cartoleria per comprare della pergamena ed una piuma autoinchiostrante. Draco - che era sparito da un bel po' in un negozio di vestiti lì vicino - riapparve con la fronte aggrottata ed innumerevoli buste.

"Che stai facendo?"

"Scrivo ai miei amici. Non voglio che si preoccupino."

Draco si accigliò ancora di più. Harry, indovinando per cosa dovesse essere preoccupato, aggiunse: "Non ti nominerò assolutamente." Spinse la lettera verso Draco; aveva scritto poco ed in maniera concisa, dicendo ad Hermione e Ron che aveva bisogno di una piccola pausa, se ne era andato a fare una breve vacanza, stava assolutamente bene, e non vedeva l'ora di vederli fra poco.

Draco lesse la lettera una, due, tre volte, prima di parlare ancora, a voce bassa.

"Puoi dirgli che sei con me."

Fu il turno di Harry di esitare.

"Non importa." Disse Draco. "Va bene."

Harry alzò la piuma, ed aggiunse un post-scriptum .

P.S. Draco è con me, stiamo tutti e due benissimo.

Cinque minuti prima, Harry osservò una civetta uscire dalla guferia, le ali aperte contro il cielo azzurro, il profilo indistinto di una lettera legata alla zampa mentre scompariva in lontananza.

***

Più tardi, mentre erano tornati in strada e diretti a Brighton, Draco disse che sarebbero dovuti tornare alla villa.

"Mia madre sarà preoccupata." Disse.

Harry accese le frecce e sorpassò la macchina davanti. "Hermione e Ron le diranno di aver avuto la lettera. Le diranno che stai bene."

Draco guardò fuori dal finestrino, osservando il paesaggio che scompariva rapidamente.

"Devo ritornare." Disse. "Ho dei doveri. Mia madre ha organizzato diversi eventi sociali a cui devo prendere parte, e Astoria vuole incontrarsi con l'avvocato -"

"Dimentica i tuoi impegni."

Quello attirò l'attenzione di Draco. Si girò per fissare Harry.

"Cosa?"

"Dimentica i tuoi impegni." Ripeté Harry. "Non tornerai indietro perché devi partecipare a chissà quali eventi sociali organizzati da Narcissa, o perché Astoria ha preso un appuntamento. Ricordo quello che mi hai detto, una volta: 'Ma che gusto c'è? Starsene seduti in una scatola, andare solo dove ti porta qualcun'altro?' È la ragione per cui te ne sei andato, e sarà la ragione per cui te ne andrai di nuovo.

Draco stava ancora fissando Harry.

"Non te l'ho mai detto." Mormorò, alla fine.

Harry si accigliò. "Cosa?"

"Non ho mai detto 'che gusto c'è, starsene seduti in una scatola' a te. L'ho detto ad Astoria. Tu l'hai solo visto in un ricordo."

Harry rise, incredulo. "È questo che hai ricavato dalla nostra conversazione? Dio, Malfoy, sai essere così..." Scosse la testa.

Draco non si degnò di replicare, ma quando Harry si girò a guardarlo cinque minuti dopo, lo vide sorridere.

"Che c'è?" Chiese Harry.

"Cosa?"

"Perché stai sorridendo?"

"Niente."

Tornarono ancora una volta in silenzio, ma venti minuti dopo, a metà del ponte sopra il fiume Ouse, Draco parlò ancora, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal finestrino.

"Sai fin troppe cose di me, Potter."

Harry nascose un sorriso.

***

Arrivarono a Brighton. Harry, stanco di trasfigurare le cose in spazzolini e pettini, andò alla farmacia più vicina. Draco, malgrado la sua conoscenza per benzina e le stazioni di rifornimento, era affascinato dalla maggior parte degli oggetti disponibili ed Harry dovette trascinarlo via dalle bottigliette di sciroppo per la tosse.

"Sono come la Pozione Pepata." Spiegò Harry.

"Sicuramente non lo sono. Noi usiamo crisope e occhi di scarafaggio, loro usano..." Draco inclinò la testa, fissando l'etichetta. "..destrometorfano."

"Si, be', di sicuro i Babbani sarebbero ugualmente disgustati di scoprire che ingeriamo parti di insetti."

"Tutti mangiano insetti. Una normale barretta di cioccolato ha una media di otto zampe di insetti al suo interno."

"Cosa? È una cavolata assurda."

"Il processo di raccolto del cacao vuol dire che degli insetti sono inevitabilmente presenti. Provare a produrre del cioccolato che sia completamente privo di insetti sarebbe fin troppo dispendioso."

Harry abbassò lo sguardo sulla barretta Double Decker che teneva in mano e considerò di rimetterla a posto. Ma in effetti - se Draco stava dicendo la verità - c'erano pezzi di insetto in ogni cioccolato.

"Ne vuoi una?" Chiese, invece, alzando la Double Decker con un sottile tono di sfida.

"Perché no?" Replicò Draco, accettando la sfida con un sopracciglio alzato.

Pagarono per le loro cose - o almeno, Draco pagò con la sua carta. Ad Harry dava un po' fastidio che Draco avesse pagato tutto fino a quel momento, ma a lui non sembrava importare e non glielo aveva fatto pesare neanche un po'.

"Dove hai imparato questa cosa del cioccolato, ora che ci penso?" Chiese Harry più tardi, mentre stavano passando il Royal Pavillon.

"Sono andato a Birmingham, al Cadbury World."

Harry rise. "Sei stato da Cadbury World? E io che pensavo avessi fatto viaggi seri attraverso l’Inghilterra, alla ricerca della tua anima."

"Provaci tu a trovare qualcosa da fare a Birmingham." Ribatté Draco.

Era una mite giornata d'estate. Le cupole ed i minareti del Royal Pavillon si stagliavano verso il cielo, di un bianco accecante nella luce del sole di mezzogiorno, ed i giardini si espandevano lontani dagli edifici in distese rigogliose di un verde vivido.

Ad Harry non sarebbe dispiaciuto rimanere lì per un po'.

***

Andarono ad un bar per pranzo. Harry considerò le specialità del giorno; Draco lo fermò alla svelta.

"Lo sai, vero, che le 'specialità' di solito sono il cibo che sta per scadere? Farebbero di tutto per liberarsene."

"Lo sai, vero," ribatté Harry, "che stai sistematicamente distruggendo tutto quello che ho sempre amato del cibo? Gli insetti nel cioccolato, ed ora questo..."

"Eppure non stai cambiando le tue scelte." Non lo aveva inteso come un insulto, pensò Harry, giudicando dal tono della voce di Draco e da come aveva alzato le spalle subito dopo. Era stata una semplice osservazione.

Ci pensò per tutto il tempo in cui mangiarono, però. Le persone facevano scelte sbagliate; quelle stesse persone poi si informavano; sempre le solite persone continuavano a fare le solite scelte sbagliate anche se si erano informate.

Si chiese a che punto la lealtà di Draco nei confronti di Voldemort fosse diventata una scelta informata.

***

Harry insistette per visitare la spiaggia prima di andarsene.

"Quando ero piccolo," disse, "tutti quelli che conoscevo andavano sempre a Brighton in vacanza." E adesso era finalmente la sua occasione.

Draco non sembrava troppo entusiasta, ma non si lamentò espressamente mentre Harry si avvicinava al molo. La parte davanti alla spiaggia era piena di turisti confusi, abitanti del luogo irritati e bar con la musica alta. La spiaggia stessa era occupata dalle famiglie. Vacanze estive a scuola, si ricordò Harry. C'erano fin troppi bambini che urlavano e tiravano in giro la sabbia.

"È pieno." Osservò alla fine, guardando oltre il mare di nasi strinati e gambe coperte di crema.

"È Brighton."

Harry si era aspettato un trionfante 'te l'avevo detto'. Qualcosa di compiaciuto, qualcosa di irritante. Ma quel Draco arrogante era stato perduto tempo fa da guerra e stanchezza.

Ti ricordi quando avevamo undici anni? Torniamo indietro.

Ma Harry era felice di lasciare il passato dov'era.

***

Più tardi, quella sera, continuarono a guidare fino a Southampton. Ci vollero due ore; Harry, che era il navigatore per quel viaggio, prese la strada diretta. Si chiese se Draco avrebbe preferito le stradine tortuose e panoramiche, come faceva di solito, ma non commentò sulla sua scelta di strada. Continuarono sulla M27, Draco sicuro di sé come sempre. Nella luce soffusa del tramonto estivo, una volpe attraversò la strada e Draco la evitò con un giro preciso del volante.

Arrivarono a Southampton alle otto e trenta, il sole stava già tramontando sulla città, ma Draco non sembrava intenzionato a voler rimanere lì. Harry glielo fece notare, e Draco alzò le spalle.

"Ci sono già stato."

Si fermarono ad un passaggio a livello, la sbarra si era abbassata, la luce rossa brillava allarmata nella notte. Mentre aspettavano che passasse il treno, Draco alzò lo sguardo sullo specchietto retrovisore.

"È reale." Disse.

Harry rimase in silenzio. La voce di Draco si era sollevata, alla fine, trasformando la frase in un'incerta mezza domanda.

"Non pensi che lo sia?" Chiese, cauto.

"Non lo so." Draco distolse lo sguardo dallo specchietto, ora fissando Harry. "Ho... Difficoltà, a volte, a distinguere fra sogni, ricordi e realtà."

Lo hai detto ai Guaritori? Harry avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, ma si morse la lingua. No, certo che non glielo aveva detto. Non lo avrebbero lasciato andar via. E no, certo che non lo aveva detto a sua madre. Lei si stava aggrappando disperatamente alla maschera della normalità.

"Senti," disse, afferrando la mano di Draco. Lui sembrò stupito, ma non si allontanò quando Harry strinse le dita fra le sue. "Quando eri intrappolato nel tempo non potevamo entrare in contatto, giusto? Quindi questa dev'essere la realtà."

Draco guardò Harry, poi abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani unite.

"Hai una cicatrice." Osservò Draco, ed Harry, sorpreso, seguì la linea dei suoi occhi. La luce del lampione illuminava appena l'argento della pelle di Harry, facendo risaltare il filo di lettere. Non devo dire bugie.

"Anche tu." Rispose Harry, lasciandogli andare appena la mano per passare la punta di un dito sulla curva sbiadita della coda di un serpente.

Il treno passò, col suo ruggito, gli scompartimenti che picchiavano sulle rotaie in una precisa ripetizione. Draco guardava avanti, ed Harry si chiese se li stesse contando.

L'ultimo scompartimento passò, e presto la linea scura del treno era scomparsa aldilà di una curva sui binari. La campana di avvertimento mise fine al suo suono ininterrotto, la luce tremò e si spense. Draco lasciò andare le dita di Harry, rimosse il freno a mano non appena si furono alzate le sbarre e sorpassò i binari.

I fanali scomparvero per un attimo prima di tornare ad illuminare la distesa infinita di asfalto.

***

Si fermarono per la notte a Bournemouth. Dopo aver trovato un bed and breakfast appropriato ed aver prenotato le loro rispettive stanze, Draco chiese ad Harry se lo avrebbe detto ai Guaritori.

"Cosa gli dovrei dire?" Chiese Harry, camminando lentamente in corridoio e cercando il numero della sua stanza.

Apparentemente, anche la nuovamente ritrovata pazienza di Draco aveva i suoi limiti. Lanciò ad Harry uno sguardo irritato, facendo sì che se lo ricordasse immediatamente. La realtà ed i ricordi, che si incrociavano e si scioglievano come sabbia lanciata verso il cielo.

"No." Rispose. "Nel senso, non sono affari miei, no?"

"Mia madre si preoccuperebbe da morire se lo venisse a sapere."

"Be', allora non dirglielo." Concluse Harry, ormai arrivato alla sua porta.

Draco lo guardò, aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, poi evidentemente cambiò idea e la richiuse.

"Ci vediamo domani." Disse, invece.

"A domani." Gli fece eco Harry, aprendo la porta ed entrando nella stanza. Se la chiuse alle spalle e si guardò intorno, nella vuota oscurità.

Sognò, quella notte, la pioggia che dipingeva un tatuaggio scuro sulla pelle della terra.

***

Harry intendeva veramente le parole che aveva detto a Draco.

Non tornare indietro per loro. Torna indietro per te stesso.

Si chiese per chi sarebbe tornato indietro.

Era tornato per tutti gli altri, durante la guerra. O almeno, era quello che gli piaceva pensare. Lo aveva fatto per loro, le migliaia di persone senza volto, i nati Babbani schiacciati sotto la mano crudele del regime di Voldemort. Le streghe ed i maghi che speravano disperatamente in un futuro migliore. I suoi compagni di studi ad Hogwarts, che riempivano i corridoi di grida mentre i Carrow li torturavano.

Lo aveva fatto per i suoi amici. Hermione e Ron, che c'erano sempre stati nonostante tutto. Luna, che era stata rapita e lasciata a morire nelle celle oscure sotto Villa Malfoy. Neville, che aveva urlato che non si sarebbe mai, mai arreso. Ginny, luminosa e bellissima, sempre pronta a combattere.

Lo aveva fatto per loro. Certamente.

...ma una parte di lui aveva sempre sperato che si sarebbe unito ai suoi genitori. Strano; all'inizio di tutto, aveva avuto paura della morte. Era terrorizzato dall'idea della sua stessa mortalità.

Ma verso la fine, continuava a pensare che sarebbe stato bello. Piacevole, addirittura, lasciarsi andare e basta. Sarebbe stato di nuovo coi suoi genitori, e Sirius e - durante la furia della battaglia - Remus. Tutti avrebbero sorriso, dandogli il benvenuto. Morire? Aveva detto Sirius. È più facile di addormentarsi.

Certo che lo era.

Tornare a casa era facile.

Ma Harry non era mai tornato a casa.

Se ne era sempre, sempre andato.

***

Continuarono a guidare il giorno seguente, ma non molto lontano - si fermarono da qualche parte fra Poole ed Exmouth, passando tre giorni nella piccola oasi di Salmouth-on-Sea. Ad Harry non dispiacque. A volte camminavano insieme per le spiagge - così vuote e mosse dal vento dopo le folle impegnate di Brighton - ed altre volte Draco spariva da solo, per guardare qualche negozio o seguire i sentieri sulla costa o visitare il vecchio faro.

Il terzo giorno, Draco accarezzò con un dito le mappe della costa a sud-ovest ed annunciò che sarebbero andati in Cornovaglia.

"D'accordo." Disse Harry,

Lasciarono la costa, imboccando la A31. Harry ascoltò il suono delle onde che pian piano si spegneva. Gli sarebbe mancato. Il costante rumore delle onde che salivano e si riversavano sulla spiaggia aveva iniziato a sembrare, negli ultimi giorni, l'eco distante del sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene, che teneva il tempo coi battiti del suo cuore.

"Stai prendendo la strada diretta." Osservò Harry intorno a mezzanotte, mentre Draco guidava per Launceston. "Pensavo ti piacessero i percorsi panoramici."

"A volte." Concesse Draco.

Caddero nel silenzio ancora una volta. Harry stava guardando fuori dal finestrino, osservando le luci della città che si affievolivano fino a sparire, quando Draco parlò ancora.

"Perché l'hai fatto?"

Harry, che si era quasi addormentato grazie alle luci soffuse, impiegò un momento per processare la domanda.

"Fare che?" Chiese, assonnato.

"Venire con me."

"In Cornovaglia?" Harry stava ancora provando a svegliarsi del tutto.

"Ovunque, ovunque." Replicò Draco. "Perché hai aggiustato la mia Renault? Imparato a guidare? Mi hai accompagnato in questo viaggio? A Brighton, a Dover, ovunque?"

Nel mezzo al nulla.

"Per te, credo." Harry stava per abbandonarsi al sonno.

"Cosa?"

"Per te." Ripeté Harry.

Rimasero in silenzio per pochi minuti - o forse di più, Harry non ne era sicuro, perché il sonno sembrava sussurrargli, chiamandolo, e presto o tardi rinunciò a respingerlo.

***

Quando si svegliò stavano guidando su qualche stradina secondaria in mezzo al nulla. Sbatté le palpebre e si svegliò del tutto, lentamente, osservando i campi che li superavano.

Poi-

"Aspetta." Disse. "Fermati."

Draco accese la freccia, anche se non c'erano altre macchine in strada. Non era mai imprudente.

Non confondere la mia sicurezza per imprudenza.

Accostò al lato della strada. "Che succede, Potter?"

"Dammi un minuto." Rispose Harry, lentamente. Aprì la portiera e Draco spense il motore.

I campi si stendevano davanti a lui, scuri come una pozzanghera di inchiostro versato. Ma conosceva quel posto.

Harry attraversò la strada, sentendo l'asfalto sbriciolato trasformarsi lentamente in morbido terreno. Le spighe di grano si piegarono gentilmente quando le accarezzò con una mano. L'estate aveva sbiancato il colore dei campi; era un oro pallido, quasi del colore delle ossa...

"Le ossa." Mormorò Harry.

"Cosa?" Chiese Draco, tagliente. "Ci sono delle ossa?"

"No." Harry scosse la testa, poi scoppiò a ridere. Il suono era molto più forte di quanto si fosse aspettato. Più che essere assorbito dalla terra, sembrò echeggiare fino in fondo ai campi, per poi volteggiare nel cielo notturno. "Non più. La scorsa estate stavo lavorando ad un altro caso, ed ho trovato delle ossa qui." Prese un respiro veloce. "E ora ci risono."

Si voltò per guardare Draco e notò un lampo di incertezza sul suo viso.

"Tutto bene?" Chiese Harry.

Draco esitò.

Harry non ebbe bisogno di altro per avvicinarsi e prendergli la mano.

"È reale," disse, stringendogli la mano di riflesso, "non è un ricordo."

Draco abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani congiunte. "A volte me ne dimentico."

"Lo so."

"Non riesco a distinguere."

"Va tutto bene."

L'orologio di Harry ticchettava sommessamente, marcando i secondi. Era mezzanotte e rimasero in piedi, a stringersi la mano, sotto un cielo così chiaro che Harry riusciva a vedere le stelle luminose di Orione, i numerosi piani della Via Lattea. Riusciva a vedere Sirio che bruciava con orgoglio, ed anche la stella un po' svanita di Eltanin, la testa della costellazione del Dragone.

Harry abbassò lo sguardo per osservare il campo. Forse era lo stesso posto, forse no.

Non importava.

In inceptum finis est.

***

Si fermarono a Truro per fare il pieno. Harry suggerì di rimanere lì per la notte. Se aveva indovinato bene, sarebbero andati a Landewednack. Sarebbero arrivati fin troppo tardi, e tutto sarebbe stato chiuso, e loro avrebbero dovuto dormire in macchina o restare svegli tutta la notte.

I primi posti che provarono non avevano più posti disponibili. Era l'inizio delle vacanze estive e la Cornovaglia si era rivelata la meta di numerosi viaggiatori. Alla fine, trovarono un albergo con una stanza disponibile. Soltanto una, ma almeno avrebbero avuto due letti separati. Harry si sarebbe aspettato che Draco si lamentasse comunque, ma lui si limitò ad alzare le spalle e pagare l'addetto alla sicurezza. Quando riuscirono a rintracciare la stanza - il sistema di numerazione era stato dimenticato per favorire degli strani nomi per ogni stanza - Draco scelse il letto più vicino alla finestra e la aprì immediatamente. Harry si chiese se fosse un abitudine. Ad Hogwarts, Seamus lasciava la finestra allegramente spalancata a prescindere dalla stagione o dal clima, e spesso questo dava luogo a litigate fra quelli che apprezzavano un po' meno il pungente clima scozzese. Alla fine Ron aveva - in preda ad un attimo di frustrazione - utilizzato un feroce Spellotape per chiudere la finestra una volta per tutte.

Fecero una piccola, infantile litigata per il bagno. Draco vinse dopo aver colpito la testa di Harry con il suo spazzolino.

"D'accordo! Fai la doccia per primo, allora." Disse Harry, imbronciato. "Spero che tu scivoli sulle piastrelle."

Draco gli rivolse soltanto uno sguardo spavaldo. Qualche secondo dopo, si sentì il rumore della doccia.

Harry raggiunse la finestra e la chiuse, solo per dar fastidio a Draco.

***

Naturalmente, appena Harry fu tornato dalla sua doccia, la finestra era di nuovo aperta. Draco stava già dormendo, all'apparenza, nonostante il rumore di canti da ubriachi che arrivava dalla stanza accanto alla loro e la lampada sul comodino di Harry che illuminava delicatamente la stanza. Per qualche motivo, Harry si era sempre immaginato che Draco avesse un sonno leggero.

Si sedette al bordo del letto e tolse gli occhiali, ascoltando il familiare click della montatura mentre piegava le stanghette. Quella era una routine che aveva mantenuto per tutta la vita, a prescindere da cosa fosse successo - che fosse addormentarsi sotto le scale a Privet Drive, o la sua prima notte ad Hogwarts, o l'andare finalmente a letto dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts, una volta identificati tutti i morti - alla fine del giorno, si era sempre tolto gli occhiali e li aveva messi da qualche parte al sicuro.

E dopo, naturalmente, poggiava la bacchetta accanto agli occhiali. Durante la guerra, mentre stava cercando gli Horcrux, aveva iniziato a dormire con la bacchetta sotto il cuscino. Hermione non era entusiasta di ciò - diceva che troppi maghi erano morti per via di danni gravissimi da magia accidentale - ma Harry non voleva rischiare un attacco notturno senza bacchetta.

Adesso, teneva la bacchetta accanto agli occhiali. Ascoltò il suono leggero che fece. C'era qualcosa di parecchio rassicurante nel sapere di avere ancora quella bacchetta. La stessa bacchetta col nucleo di piuma di fenice donata da Fanny, la stessa bacchetta che era stata rubata da Barty Crouch Jr. per evocare il Marchio Nero. La stessa bacchetta che aveva distrutto quella di Lucius Malfoy, che aveva evocato il primo patronus di Harry, che aveva salvato Sirius dai Dissennatori, che aveva obbligato la bacchetta di Voldemort ad abbandonare i fantasmi delle maledizioni assassine che aveva lanciato.

Mentre stava per addormentarsi, credette di sentire l'oceano.

***

Al suo risveglio, Draco non c'era. Ad Harry non dette troppo fastidio. Lo spazzolino di Draco era ancora nel lavandino, la sua bacchetta sul comodino. Harry pensò che fosse strano per Draco lasciarla indietro. Si chiese se se la fosse dimenticata e, dopo un momento di esitazione, la raccolse.

Si aspettava di riconoscere un cambiamento. La bacchetta aveva cambiato la sua fedeltà, naturalmente, quindi ci sarebbe stata una certa resistenza. Ma lei sembrò salutarlo come un vecchio amico.

"Lumos." Sussurrò, giusto per vedere se avrebbe resistito.

Ma la bacchetta illuminò immediatamente di un bianco azzurro la stanza.

Ci fu il rumore sommesso di una maniglia che si apriva e, dall'altra parte della stanza, la porta si aprì. Harry armeggiò rapidamente.

"Nox." Esclamò, lasciando cadere la bacchetta.

Draco fissò Harry, poi la sua bacchetta, e poi ancora Harry.

"Con quale raffinatezza." Disse Draco, dopo un lungo momento.

"Credevo... Credevo che ti fossi scordato la bacchetta." Spiegò Harry, arrossendo.

"Sono andato a fare colazione." Tagliò corto Draco, attraversando la stanza ed afferrando la sua bacchetta.

"Come, non ti sei portato dietro la bacchetta?"

"Siamo in una struttura completamente Babbana. La mia bacchetta non deve mangiare toast e leggere il giornale."

"Dovresti sempre portarti dietro la bacchetta, per ogni evenienza." Disse velocemente Harry. "E se venissi attaccato?"

"Datti una calmata, Malocchio." Sbottò Draco. "E giù le mani dalla mia bacchetta."

Harry arrossì ancora di più. "Stavo solo... Credevo che sarebbe... Che sarebbe stata ostile, ecco tutto, quindi ho pensato di provare un incantesimo... Voglio dire, dovrebbe aver cambiato la sua alleanza... Non ha resistito con te, vero?"

"Certo che no." Draco sparì nel bagno, evidentemente considerando la conversazione terminata. Un momento più tardi, iniziò a lavarsi i denti.

Harry scese miseramente a fare colazione.

***

Guidarono fino a Landewednack. Harry rimase in silenzio per la maggior parte del viaggio, finché Draco non perse la pazienza da qualche parte vicino ad Helston.

"Che c'è?" Sbottò. Harry, che stava fissando con aria assente l'atlante, si accigliò.

"Niente."

"Tieni il broncio da quando abbiamo lasciato Truro." Disse Draco, secco. Harry si girò a guardalo.

"Io?" Rispose, incredulo. "Sei tu che non mi parli!"

"Ma di che stai parlando?"

"Ce l'hai con me," continuò Harry, irritato, "solo perché ho lanciato un incantesimo - e va bene, non avrei dovuto farlo, avrei dovuto solo -"

"Tieni ancora seriamente il broncio per questo?" Domandò Draco. "Incredibile, Potter. Sì, ero abbastanza infastidito lì per lì, ma quando abbiamo lasciato l'hotel l'avevo già superato da un pezzo. A differenza tua, io non porto rancore."

"Non porti rancore? Stai scherzando? Quando eri un ragazzino-"

"Tutti i ragazzini portano rancore! Fammi un esempio di adolescente che non pensasse solo a se stesso!"

Harry aprì la bocca, poi si ricordò di Hermione e Ron che si baciavano animatamente con una guerra intorno a loro. "Neville." Borbottò invece Harry, guardando male Draco. "Neville non pensava solo a se stesso."

"Paciock passava il tempo a annaffiare piantine e indossava maglioni color argilla. Ammettiamolo, non è mai stato un adolescente."

"Non insultare i miei amici!"

"Come potrebbe essere un insulto? Ho detto solo-"

"Sì, ti ho sentito! Ed almeno io ho degli amici -"

Draco sterzò violentemente fuori strada ed Harry entrò nel panico per un momento.

"Vuoi ucciderci?"

"No." Draco spense il motore, tolse la chiave dalla tasca e la lanciò ad Harry. Gli ci volle un momento per registrare cosa stesse accadendo mentre Draco apriva la portiera, usciva e se la richiudeva alle spalle con un tonfo.

"Aspetta- dove vai?" Sbottò Harry, armeggiando con la sua cintura.

Draco si girò a guardarlo. "Via da te." Disse.

E con quello, si smaterializzò.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry rimase seduto a lungo dalla parte del passeggero della Renault, ascoltando il ticchettio del motore che si raffreddava.

Era ancora arrabbiato, almeno all'inizio, e si preparò mentalmente un discorso chilometrico da rifilare a Draco non appena fosse tornato.

Ma passò un'ora, e Draco ancora non era riapparso, e la rabbia di Harry si trasformò in rimorso mentre ripercorreva il loro litigio. Draco era stato terribilmente scorbutico fin dall'inizio, ma anche Harry. Era stato un semplice malinteso - oh, ma non sono arrabbiato con te, avrebbe potuto dire Draco.

Ma la piccola voce della ragione aggiunse, anche tu saresti potuto essere molto più chiaro.

Harry arrossì per il senso di colpa, pensando a come il loro piccolo litigio gli avesse ricordato della loro rivalità scolastica. Si era messo rapidamente sulla difensiva, pronto a prendere ogni osservazione come un insulto. Ora che aveva modo di analizzare l'intero litigio, si rese conto che avrebbe interpretato il commento di Draco su Neville come uno scherzo innocuo, una battuta divertente, se l'avessero detto Ron o Hermione.

Be', non si sarebbe scusato, comunque. Draco non era stato ragionevole, dopo tutto. Harry poteva prendersi un po' di colpa, ma solo, ad esempio, un quarto.

Non di più, non di meno.

***

Quando furono passate due ore dalla scomparsa di Draco, Harry fece una smorfia ripensando a quello che aveva detto. Almeno io ho degli amici.

Non era stato giusto, per niente, ed era imbarazzato di averlo detto. Era solo che... Il tono di Draco era sembrato parecchio quello di quando si insultavano a vicenda ad Hogwarts, ed anche se la sua espressione era una di rabbia e non un sorrisetto furbo, Harry aveva risposto quasi automaticamente con un insulto personale...

Magari si sarebbe preso metà della colpa. Ma niente di più.

***

Quando furono passate tre ore dalla scomparsa di Draco, Harry pensò che si sarebbe preso la colpa. Si sedette sul sedile del guidatore ed appoggiò le mani sul volante; fissò l'atlante senza guardarlo davvero; lasciò la macchina e camminò lì accanto senza darsi pace.

Torna indietro e ti chiederò scusa, pensò disperatamente. Non mi dispiace chiederti scusa se sei qui.

Ma Draco non ritornò.

***

All'arrivo della notte, Harry guidò fino a Landewednack. Fu un viaggio piuttosto riluttante, perché non riusciva a smettere di preoccuparsi.

Si era preoccupato di molte cose nel corso della sua vita. Il nodo di paura ed ansia nello stomaco certamente era familiare. Conosceva bene quella sensazione, che fosse per la sua prima partita a Quidditch o le sfide del Torneo Tremaghi, che fosse per la salvezza dei suoi amici o per il futuro degli studenti di Hogwarts quando i Nati Babbani erano perseguitati.

Ma era sicuramente una novità che si preoccupasse per Draco Malfoy.

Prima di andarsene, Harry incise le coordinate per Landewednack sul palo di una staccionata, sperando che se Draco fosse tornato lo avrebbe potuto localizzare. Comunque, fu una partenza lunga e continuamente rimandata. Harry continuava a pensare, aspetto solo un altro minuto. E poi, quando quel minuto passava senza che ci fosse traccia di Draco, pensava ad un altro minuto. Alla fine, se ne andò. Ma anche mentre accendeva il motore e le frecce, sperava vanamente che Draco riapparisse.

Ma quel tratto di strada non ben definito sparì lentamente nello specchietto retrovisore mano a mano che Harry si allontanava.

***

A Landewednack, Harry trovò la foresteria di una boutique vicina al sentiero sulla costa. Sembrava essere di qualità decisamente maggiore rispetto agli altri posti dov'erano rimasti. La receptionist gli parlò allegramente del tempo e gli diede la chiave della stanza.

"È al secondo piano, nell'ala est." Disse, allegramente. "Serviamo la colazione dalle sette alle nove, ed abbiamo mappe e brochure che può liberamente utilizzare. Buona permanenza!”

"Grazie." Harry si fermò un attimo. "Sto aspettando un altro ospite, in realtà." Giusto per sicurezza.

"Stanotte? Chiudiamo fra un'ora."

"Domani. Forse domani l'altro."

"Vuole prenotare una stanza separata? In caso, la sua ha due letti."

"No, va bene, va bene quella." Le diede il nome di Draco e lei gli assicurò che lo avrebbe mandato se fosse arrivato.

Harry trovò la sua stanza senza problemi. A Draco sarebbe piaciuta, pensò. C'era una discreta vista sui campi verde smeraldo, fino alla caduta improvvisa delle scogliere. L'oceano, che brillava del sole del tramonto, sembrava leggero e gentile, un grido lontano da parte dell'inverno che aveva salutato Harry l'ultima volta che aveva raggiunto quelle coste. C'erano due letti matrimoniali; scelse quello più vicino alla finestra, accarezzando con una mano il lino. Aveva molto poco da tirar fuori dalla valigia - qualche vestito che aveva comprato ad Hopper's Crossing, il suo beauty case con uno spazzolino, un rasoio ed una spazzola. In ogni caso, Harry ci mise parecchio tempo a mettere in ordine gli oggetti. Quando fu stanco di quell'attività, esplorò la piccola stanza. C'era un piccolo balcone. Una poltrona all'angolo della stanza, un piccolo scrittoio all'angolo opposto.

Stava provando a distrarsi, lo sapeva. Era inutile.

Andò ad un pub lì vicino per la cena ma tornò giusto un'ora più tardi, incapace di godersi la serata nonostante la piacevole cena ed il tratto di strada panoramica per tornare all'albergo. La receptionist sembrò indovinare la sua domanda prima che dicesse una sola parola.

"Nessun ospite." Disse.

Harry annuì e tornò, stanco, alla sua stanza.

***

Si svegliò presto, prima dell'alba. Uscì sul balcone ed osservò la costa della Cornovaglia. L'aria di prima mattina era frizzante per via della brezza oceanica, ma si sarebbe presto accaldata come ogni giornata d'estate. Era il diciassette Giugno, ricordò Harry.

Il cinque Giugno... Draco era arrivato alla soglia della sua porta, si era tolto con nonchalance il mantello e lo aveva lanciato sull'isola della cucina, e gli aveva chiesto facciamo un giro in macchina?

Era il compleanno di Draco. Avrebbe compiuto 25 anni.

Ad est, oltre le scogliere scure ed il placido mare d'estate, il cielo si schiarì.

Solo un pochino.

***

Harry passò la mattina a camminare per il sentiero costale. Non era la stessa cosa, pensò. Gli era piaciuto molto di più nelle sue prime visite. Quando il vento invernale ululava fra le cime che si sbriciolavano, quando le onde si gettavano sulle rocce consunte, quando il mare aveva cantato una canzone coraggiosa alla luna crescente.

Ora, la terra era soleggiata e verde, il mare brillava alla luce dell'estate. Le case vacanziere abbandonate tornavano ad essere occupate da facce bruciate dal sole e rumore di risate. Seguendo il sentiero tortuoso, Harry incontrò almeno tre coppie, una giovane famiglia, ed un uomo anziano con un terrier che lo era almeno quanto lui.

Harry si voltò verso il cielo azzurro, privo di nuvole, e desiderò che fosse ancora inverno.

O forse desiderò che fosse notte.

O forse desiderò che fossero le tre del mattino, e che se si fosse girato a sinistra avrebbe visto Draco lì. Volevo vedere dove finiva la terra, avrebbe detto Draco.

Harry abbassò lo sguardo dal cielo e si voltò ad ovest, verso il mar Celtico. Da qualche parte oltre la linea dell'orizzonte, oltre le onde senza posa e le correnti irrequiete, avrebbe incontrato l'Oceano Atlantico. E tutti i mari si incontravano, alla fine, e tutte le terre formavano un'infinita costellazione che circondava il mondo intero.

Forse desiderò soltanto che Draco fosse lì.

***

Harry aveva delle responsabilità. Cose che si era lasciato alle spalle. Persone che lo aspettavano. Non voleva che Hermione e Ron si preoccupassero, naturalmente, e aveva intenzione di mandargli un altro gufo, fargli sapere che stava bene. Ma scoprì che gli interessava molto meno di tutto il resto.

Quella notte rimase sul balcone, le mani appoggiate alla ringhiera di ferro battuto, giusto per sentire qualcosa di solido. Come se stesse provando a radicarsi, come se avesse l'elettricità a scorrergli addosso.

Non era più così sicuro di voler essere un Auror. Lo aveva sempre desiderato, quando aveva sedici anni e vedeva il mondo attraverso semplici dualità. Bene e male, bianco e nero, meglio o peggio.

Ma ovviamente, non esistevano dualità. Solo gradi di differenza.

Era un peccato che ci avesse messo così tanto a capirlo.

***

Il giorno seguente iniziò presto; si svegliò poco dopo l'alba. Mancava ancora un'ora perché iniziassero a servire la colazione, ed ingannò il tempo guardando oltre le scogliere. Sembrava fare soltanto quello: starsene sui balconi a fissare il mondo. Treni e scogli e luci ed oceani.

Scese al piano di sotto alle sette, e si prese un'ora per fare colazione. Il suo appetito sembrava essere scomparso. Si chiese se sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa, ma non aveva davvero una casa. L'appartamento non era niente più che una scatola nel cielo. Hogwarts - la sua prima casa, la vera dimora della sua infanzia - se n'era andata per sempre, accessibile solo tramite ricordi. Era la casa di migliaia di altri bambini, adesso, ed era un pensiero dolce e amaro al tempo stesso. E in ogni altro luogo della sua vita, lui era sempre stato un visitatore, uno sconosciuto. Poteva aver vissuto dai Dursley per diciassette anni, ma non erano mai stati la sua casa; poteva aver considerato anche la Tana come una casa, ma tutte le persone se ne erano andate - Ginny viaggiava di continuo, gli altri vivevano da soli o si erano sposati, e le sue stanze erano vuote.

Non apparteneva a nessun posto.

A parte forse in una Renault Mégane, sulla m12, a mezzanotte, tracciando le linee di una relazione sulla terra.

***

Quella sera, Harry guidò.

O forse non stava guidando. Forse stava cercando. Cercava Draco, un ricordo, uno stato mentale, una casa, ovunque e dovunque.

Percorse le strade lunghe e ventose della campagna, attraversò i campi ancora immersi nella luce del tramonto estivo. La costa sparì dietro di lui, gli scogli investiti dal vento lasciarono il posto ai campi. Harry riusciva a vedere la luce brillante del sole nello specchietto retrovisore, un bagliore finale, di sconfitta, ad attraversare l'orizzonte. Presto, la luce del tramonto si era ridotto a poco più di un impronta violacea, un livido leggero in cielo. A sud, la luna era un pallido fantasma nella luce del crepuscolo, e le stelle iniziarono ad apparire. Ecco cos'era sempre mancato ad Harry, quando stava a Londra. La notte riempita di smog non gli regalava mai un cielo colmo di stelle.

Tornò a Landewednack, guidando per le stradine. Oltre la chiesetta con il cancello, le piccole case di campagna, il ponte. Il suo albergo - una villa di campagna ristrutturata - era in cima ad un sentiero tortuoso, a fargli da sfondo la costa della Cornovaglia. Anche se la notte era ancora giovane, la maggior parte delle finestre erano scure. Gli altri ospiti dovevano già star dormendo, preparandosi per passeggiate sulla spiaggia, la mattina presto, e viaggi verso le baie lì vicine.

Harry parcheggiò la Renault e superò la reception, salì due piani di scale e raggiunse la sua stanza vuota.

***

Più tardi, quella notte, se ne andò ancora per seguire il sentiero a sud ovest della costa. Il sole era tramontato da parecchio - le coppie sorridenti ed i vecchietti che portavano a passeggio i loro cani si erano ritirati nei loro letti, assorti in sogni distanti.

C'era un largo picco nella scogliera, lì accanto. Sarebbe potuto essere lo stesso che aveva visitato nei ricordi di Draco, ma Harry non voleva andarci. Invece, seguì la dolce discesa del sentiero finché non si trovò in piedi in un insenatura semi-nascosta. L'acqua poco profonda accarezzava il fango e la sabbia prima di ritirarsi ancora, ed Harry ripensò a come l'oceano sembrava un eco del battito del suo cuore, a volte.

Si tolse e scarpe ed immerse i piedi nelle onde. Più lontano, quelle stesse onde salivano fino a ripiegarsi su se stesse ed infrangersi, veloci a raggiungere la terra ferma finché niente più di una sottile increspatura raggiungeva Harry.

Sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa, pensò. Comprarsi un nuovo appartamento. Comprarsi un centinaio di appartamenti, non importava. Erano tutti uguali. Andarsene e tornare al suo lavoro da Auror. Arrestare chi usava la magia Nera. Avidi criminali, purosangue fanatici, ragazzini disperati, persone che avevano bisogno di soldi. Non gli interessava. Sembravano tutti uguali.

Prima di Draco, aveva saputo esattamente quello che voleva. Forse era per quello che era un po' arrabbiato con lui, pensò Harry. Le persone non potevano semplicemente entrare nella sua vita, cambiarla e poi uscirne di nuovo. Ma oltre alla rabbia, pensò Harry, disperato, c'era la paura. Era terrificante rendersi conto di quanto controllo avesse Draco sulla sua vita. Con una manciata di ricordi e poche conversazioni, riusciva a cambiare la prospettiva di Harry; con un viaggio a mezzanotte, riusciva a far sentire Harry meravigliosamente vivo; con un litigio ed una smaterializzazione, poteva far sì che Harry si preoccupasse per giorni.

La reception doveva essere chiusa, pensò Harry. Non aveva importanza. Si sarebbe smaterializzato.

Mentre la luna raggiungeva il suo zenith ed iniziava la sua discesa quasi impercettibile, sparì con un leggero pop.

***

E quando apparve nel bel mezzo della sua stanza, Draco era lì.

Era sul balcone, guardava verso lo scuro orizzonte della linea costiera della Cornovaglia. Si voltò verso Harry dopo un momento.

"Mi dispiace." Disse Draco.

Era strano ricordarsi di come l'arroganza di Draco lo facesse infuriare, ad Hogwarts. Quel rifiuto totale di scusarsi, o di ammettere di essersi sbagliato, o di fare qualsiasi cosa che somigliasse vagamente alla responsabilità morale. Quella sottospecie di furetto non si scuserebbe nemmeno se ne dipendesse la sua vita, aveva detto una volta Ron, ed Harry aveva riso. Vedere Draco che si scusava, avevano detto insieme, sarebbe stato uno dei momenti più vittoriosi di tutta la loro vita.

Niente di quel momento gli sembrava vittorioso.

"Te ne sei andato." Disse Harry. "Quattro giorni." Le parole caddero nell'aria come pietre pesanti.

"Lo so."

"Te ne sei andato. Hai idea-" Harry si interruppe bruscamente, rendendosi conto di come la sua voce tremasse. L'idea di perdere il controllo adesso lo terrorizzava, quindi si mosse verso il comodino, cercando alla cieca le chiavi della Renault, qualcosa - qualsiasi cosa - su cui concentrarsi.

Draco rientrò dal terrazzo, attraversò la stanza in qualche rapida falcata e gli allungò le chiavi della Renault.

"Stai cercando queste?"

Harry prese la chiave, ma prima che si potesse rendere conto di cosa stava succedendo, Draco gli strinse la mano, rifiutandosi di lasciargliela andare.

"Non me ne sarei dovuto andare."

"Be'... Io non ti avrei dovuto insultare." Farfugliò Harry, distratto dall'intensità della voce di Draco.

Draco lo tirò a sé, ed Harry si chiese - il cuore che ora gli batteva un po' più forte, come un'onda prossima ad infrangersi - se Draco lo avrebbe baciato.

Ma non lo fece. Sorrise appena, però, e mormorò: "Queste sono delle scuse?"

"Sì." Rispose Harry, ma ad essere sincero stava appena prestando attenzione alla conversazione, adesso. Non credeva di essere mai stato così vicino a Draco, prima di allora, e si chiese come avesse fatto a non accorgersi mai delle pagliuzze di un azzurro intenso che si nascondevano nei suoi occhi grigi.

"Allora rimani." Disse Draco ed Harry - abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue labbra - ci mise qualche secondo per capire le parole che aveva detto.

"Cosa?" Chiese, alla fine.

"Rimani." Ripeté, lasciando la mano di Harry ed allontanandosi. Alzò le chiavi. "Stavi per andartene, no?"

"Cosa?" Harry, all'improvviso rendendosi conto di star fissando Draco e di essere apparentemente incapace di formare frasi di senso compiuto, arrossì appena. "Oh. Certo. No. Cioè, sì."

Il sorriso appena accennato di Draco mostrava chiaramente quanto si stesse divertendo. "Sei sempre così eloquente quando sei stanco, Potter?"

Harry afferrò quella scusa con notevole sollievo. "Stanco. Sì. Immagino che che mi dovrei riposare."

Draco appoggiò le chiavi sul comodino di Harry. "Ci vediamo domani mattina, allora." Disse.

"Dove vai?" Chiese Harry, all'improvviso trepidante.

"A farmi una doccia." Draco afferrò un asciugamano piegato dai piedi dell'altro letto e scomparve nel bagno.

Harry pensava che sarebbe rimasto sveglio per un po' di tempo, ma dopo essersi arrampicato nel letto si trovò ad essere cullato dal suono delle onde, il suono dell'acqua che sussurrava, e ben presto si addormentò.

***

Si svegliò una volta, appena prima dell'alba. Dalle finestre filtrava una debole luce grigiastra, proiettando deboli ombre sulla stanza. Il sole aveva appena iniziato a spuntare.

Ad un paio di metri da lui, nell'altro letto, riusciva a vedere il profilo di Draco, ancora addormentato. Dava le spalle ad Harry, piegato su se stesso come se stesse cercando di scomparire, ed Harry si chiese se avesse mai incubi della guerra.

Harry li aveva, come chiunque altro. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, tutti loro. Tutte le persone che avevano visto morire i propri amici, o la propria famiglia.Tutti quelli che avevano sentito le parole di Voldemort echeggiare per le mura di Hogwarts, il posto che avevano sempre considerato un paradiso intoccabile. Tutti quelli che avevano visto il castello sbriciolarsi accanto a loro.

Ad alcuni piaceva parlare della guerra, ad altri no. Ad Harry no. Neanche a Ron, ma ad Hermione sì. Ginny aveva provato a parlarne con Harry, ma aveva rinunciato dopo che i suoi primi tentativi erano stati ricambiati da niente più che silenzio. Era stato motivo di lite fra di loro per un po' di tempo: ti sentirai meglio se ne parli, aveva detto Ginny, ed Harry le aveva fatto notare, con parecchia calma, che lui si sentiva già meglio. Era successo, e basta. Sì, naturalmente c'erano gli incubi, ma tutti avevano degli incubi. Cadere da chissà quale altezza o essere inseguiti o morire in modi poco piacevoli, non cambiava niente. Tutti avevano paura di qualcosa.

Ti ha sempre terrorizzato l'idea di fallire.

Forse Draco sognava di tutte le volte che aveva fallito.

E forse lo vedeva come un fallimento - scappare tre anni prima - ma poi era tornato, e poi se ne era andato di nuovo dopo che avevano litigato - ma era tornato. Quattro giorni, ma era tornato e gli aveva chiesto scusa.

Ci stava provando, pensò Harry. E stava migliorando.

E quello era il contrario di fallire.

***

Poco dopo l'alba, iniziò a piovere. Anche il caldo estivo non riusciva a spazzare via le nuvole che si erano formate in basso, sull'orizzonte grigio. Harry andò a correre la mattina presto, un'abitudine che gli era rimasta dall'accademia per Auror. Tornò indietro, sporco di fango e sudore, e si fece una doccia calda. Draco stava ancora dormendo, pensò, e scese a fare colazione. Naturalmente, subito dopo l'arrivo di Draco si era messo a piovere. Tutto quel bel tempo e non aveva fatto altro che camminare tristemente sugli scogli e pensare a Draco, ed ora che era finalmente felice, diluviava.

Quando tornò in stanza, Draco era vestito e stava guardando fuori dalla finestra, osservando le goccioline che facevano a gara l'una con l'altra sulla lastra di vetro. Ad Harry tornò in mente quel giorno nell'appartamento, quando Draco gli aveva parlato per la prima volta.

È una bella vista. Ma questo non sei tu, vero Potter? Non è niente. Una scatola di cemento nel cielo. Tu hai bisogno di qualcosa di radicato. Qualcosa di vero.

Forse la pioggia non era così male, pensò Harry. Gli ricordava di tutte quelle grigie giornate d'inverno, le mattinate nebbiose. Tutte quelle notti passate a guidare, guidare, con il fantasma di Draco al suo fianco.

Potremmo andare ovunque.

"Non mi hai portato neanche il tè." Osservò Draco, distogliendo Harry dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti.

"Ah, avrei dovuto?" Harry era divertito.

Draco gli rivolse uno sguardo. "Niente latte, uno di zucchero."

Harry rise. "Va bene. Vuoi qualcos'altro?"

Draco sembrava spiazzato. "Cosa?"

"Vuoi qualcos'altro?" Ripeté Harry, sorridendo. Draco gli lanciò uno sguardo infastidito.

"Pensavo che avresti detto qualcosa a proposito di come quei viziati dei Malfoy diano sempre e solo ordini." Disse. "Non dovresti accettare e sorridere."

"Oh, scusami. Proverò ad essere più prevedibile." Lo provocò Harry, rifiutandosi di cadere in un altro litigio. Ricordò a se stesso che la medesima cosa era accaduta l'ultima volta. Avevano preso entrambi tutto fin troppo seriamente, si erano messi sulla difensiva per nulla. "Fammi indovinare, questa è la parte in cui io scappo e tu mi tieni il broncio per ore?"

"Io non tengo il broncio. Rifletto sulla mia vita." Disse Draco, altezzosamente.

"E io non scappo, le mie sono fughe strategiche." Replicò Harry. Draco distolse lo sguardo, ma Harry riuscì a cogliere il sorriso che si nascondeva agli angoli delle sue labbra.

Era strano, pensò Harry, come lui e Ron avevano sempre pensato che sentire Draco che si scusava sarebbe stato il loro momento di vittoria.

Ma Harry si sentiva più vittorioso proprio lì, in quel momento, nel vedere Draco che sorrideva.

***

Draco stava guarendo.

Era una cosa strana da pensare, perché non era che Draco fosse stato malato, non secondo Harry. Non c'erano mai stati sintomi, mai una malattia. Ma in qualche modo si stava riprendendo.

Si capiva nel modo in cui osservava la pioggia, e aveva detto ad Harry che ogni singola goccia aveva un diametro differente. O il modo in cui aveva deciso di volere un bicchiere di vino ed aveva guidato per mezz'ora fino ad Helston, dicendo che tutti i pub lì vicini vendevano soltanto "varichina annacquata". Era finito per cambiare idea, comunque, scegliendo una bottiglia di Glenmorangie invecchiata venticinque anni.

"Quanto l'hai pagata?" Aveva chiesto Harry, tornando a Landewednack.

"L'esatto prezzo," aveva detto Draco, "dell'anello di fidanzamento della tua ex.”

Sì, pensò Harry. Si stava decisamente riprendendo.

***

Più tardi, quella sera, Draco era sdraiato su uno dei due letti e leggeva un libro intitolato "Fiori per Algernon". Harry inclinò la testa e lesse il trafiletto.

"Sembra deprimente." Osservò. "E noioso."

"Grazie, Potter, per il tuo criticismo letterario. Perché non te ne vai a finire di leggere l'articolo sulle '10 migliori giocatrici' nel tuo settimanale di Quidditch?"

"Leggo anch'io, sai."

"Stai mentendo. Non contano le riviste."

"Be'—"

"O gli atlanti."

"Va bene, ma—"

"O i libri che qualcun'altro ha lasciato in giro e tu hai preso in mano, letto velocemente qualche paragrafo e poi rimesso a posto."

Harry scoppiò a ridere. Draco lasciò cadere il libro e rotolò sulla schiena, alzando lo sguardo su Harry.

"Cosa c'è di così divertente?" Domandò.

Harry scosse la testa, continuando a ridere. "È come se mi conoscessi."

"So parecchie cose di te." Draco ghignò ed il cuore di Harry sembrò incepparsi per un attimo. Era un... angolo interessante, pensò - lui lì in piedi e Draco sdraiato sul letto, che gli ghignava dal basso verso l'alto - e rimase bloccato fra disappunto e sollievo quando Draco si tirò a sedere e raggiunse il libro, appoggiandolo sul comodino.

"Davvero?" Chiese Harry, vago, ancora un po' distratto.

"So che ti piace stare sui terrazzi, bere whiskey liscio." Disse Draco, prendendo la bottiglia di Glenmorangie che era accanto al libro. "Ti va?"

Harry lo stava fissando, avendo dimenticato il suo divertimento. "Ma- potevi vedermi solo quando ero nei tuoi ricordi, o quando cercavo fra le tue cose..."

"Quando eri vicino alle mie cose, ho detto. E se mi ricordo bene, a volte portavi la mia patente con te. E tenevi molto spesso le chiavi in tasca."

Tutte quelle volte in cui era rimasto sul balcone, a guardare il mondo, Draco era lì con lui...

"Cos'altro hai visto, allora?" Chiese Harry.

"Niente di che, davvero. Sei abbastanza noioso. Stai parecchio in piedi a fissare il vuoto."

"Come te." Ribatté Harry.

"Immagino che abbiamo qualcosa in comune, allora." Draco alzò una spalla con aria menefreghista. "Vai a prendere i bicchieri."

"Che sono, l'elfo domestico?"

"Io non vado. Ieri, quando ho chiesto alla signora della reception se potevo registrarmi, mi ha fatto un discorso di trenta minuti sui percorsi locali."

"Lo sai, le persone normali lo troverebbero un segno di benvenuto. È quello che fa la gente del luogo. Parla amichevolmente."

"Allora vai tu, Potter, a fare un'amichevole chiacchierata con l'adorabile gente del luogo."

Harry accettò la sua sconfitta e se ne andò. Riapparì quaranta minuti più tardi. Draco stava sorridendo.

"Stai zitto." Sibilò Harry.

"Non ho detto niente."

"Pensavo che sarei rimasto intrappolato per sempre. Continuava a parlare delle piante native e dei tratti di corsa."

"Ma davvero? Interessante." Draco prese i bicchieri di vetro da Harry, sfiorando appena le dita sulle sue.

"Sì. Interessante." Disse Harry seccamente, guardando Draco che sistemava i bicchieri ed apriva la bottiglia di Glenmorangie.

"Tu lo prendi liscio, se non sbaglio." Disse Draco. "Io il mio lo prendo con ghiaccio." Toccò con la bacchetta un bicchiere di vetro sul comodino, e l'acqua si trasformò immediatamente in cubetti di ghiaccio.

"Sai che raffreddare il whiskey ne uccide l'aroma?" Disse Harry, in tono di conversazione.

Draco smise di versare nel bicchiere di Harry e lo fissò.

"Che c'è?" Chiese Harry.

"A volte," replicò Draco, "sai essere... sorprendente."

Harry nascose un sorriso mentre Draco versava due whiskey lisci.

***

Erano in piedi sul balcone, nonostante le nuvole livide ad occupare l'orizzonte. Il sole era tramontato presto, affondando sotto il peso della pioggia ed il grigiore del cielo. Harry era piegato sulla ringhiera, il bicchiere in mano, ed osservava le onde.

"Sta arrivando un temporale." Osservò, prendendo un altro sorso di Glenmorangie. Aspettò un commento acerbo da parte di Draco - davvero, Potter? Che spirito di osservazione - ma l'altro rimase in silenzio. Harry si girò verso di lui. Si addiceva ad un temporale. L'incarnato pallido ed i capelli di un biondo quasi bianco sembravano quasi brillare contro le nuvole di un grigio carbone.

"Mi piacciono i temporali." Disse alla fine Draco. Abbassò lo sguardo sul bicchiere, poi lo finì in un colpo.

"Draco." Mormorò Harry, riconoscendo i segnali. Il modo astratto in cui parlava, come guardava attentamente ogni singolo oggetto.

"I temporali estivi mi danno la sensazione di tornare a casa."

"Draco," ripeté Harry, "è tutto reale."

Draco guardò il suo bicchiere vuoto. "Lo so."

"Lo sai?"

Una pausa, poi Draco si sporse e prese la mano ad Harry. "Sì." Rispose.

La loro regola. Quando eri intrappolato nel tempo non potevamo avere contatti, no? Quindi questa dev'essere la realtà. Una semplice, piccola strategia. Un contatto reso necessario dalla realtà.

Harry stava camminando su una soglia pericolosa, e lo sapeva.

Strinse la mano di Draco, ed insieme guardarono l'arrivo del temporale.


	15. Chapter 15

Il temporale portò altra pioggia, e quando Harry si svegliò la mattina seguente il cielo era di un grigio pallido. Iniziò a piovigginare durante la sua corsa mattutina, e quando tornò all'albergo - lasciando impronte bagnate dietro di sé - la receptionist era sgomenta.

In ogni caso non sembrò disturbareDraco, che - dopo una tranquilla colazione - insistette per una passeggiata sulla costa.

"Puoi andare tu. Io rimango qui." Disse Harry.

"Oh, dimenticavo. Hai ancora sette pagine di Quidditch Settimanale su cui sbavare." Ribatté Draco, ma senza malizia, ed Harry rise.

"Non cadere da una scogliera."

"Grazie per il consiglio Potter, me lo scrivo, giusto per non dimenticarmelo."

Draco lasciò la stanza portando la bacchetta con sé. Aveva un modo di afferrarla ed infilarsela nella manica con la punta delle dita, facendola aderire alla stoffa. Era un trucco decisamente forte, pensò Harry, e sembrava anche più veloce dei metodi che insegnavano agli Auror.

Una volta che Draco se ne fu andato, Harry spostò l'attenzione sulla copia di Quidditch Settimanale che aveva comprato alla cartoleria di Hopper's Crossing. Aveva letto quasi ogni articolo almeno due volte. C'era una pagina dedicata a Ginny nella sezione delle 'Top 10 Giocatrici'. La pagina era contornata di foto sue e riferimenti a come fosse 'la ex-fidanzata di Harry Potter'. Gli diede fastidio vederlo; Ginny aveva faticato per anni a crearsi una reputazione che fosse solo sua, ma in innumerevoli interviste sportive ed articoli sul Quidditch, il nome di Harry veniva tirato fuori da reporter entusiasti. Ed ora sembrava che, anche se non avevano più una relazione, il problema persistesse.

Harry si chiese come avessero rappresentato la storia i vari giornali. Anche se si erano lasciati a Natale, la stampa non aveva iniziato a speculare fino a Febbraio, ed Hermione gli aveva detto che Rita Skeeter aveva ufficialmente dato la notizia alla fine di Aprile. Harry non avrebbe potuto saperlo. Non leggeva i giornali, preferendo fidarsi di Ron ed Hermione per tenersi informato su quanto accadeva nel mondo magico.Altrimenti, lo sapeva, sarebbe finito a leggere pagina dopo pagina sulla sua apparente vita privata. Almeno non c'era niente di maligno negli articoli, lo aveva rassicurato Hermione. Più che altro erano reportage improbabili ed oltraggiosi, come Harry che chiedeva la custodia di un certo drago domestico, o Ginny che vendeva il suo anello di fidanzamento con un annuncio sulla Gazzetta del Profeta.

Naturalmente, ci sarebbero stati reportage parecchio più scandalosi se si fosse venuto a sapere che era sparito all'improvviso.

Si era sempre ritirato dai media, ed era notoriamente difficile da immortalare sulla carta. Hermione e Ron avrebbero coperto per lui, ma senza dubbio i suoi colleghi di lavoro avrebbero notato la sua sparizione non giustificata e le voci sarebbero corse. E presto, quelle stesse voci avrebbero raggiunto le antenne sempre pronte di Rita Skeeter.

Harry non pensò neanche che Draco potesse andare dai giornali. Non lo avrebbe fatto. Non sapeva perché, ma era sicuro che non lo avrebbe fatto. Una volta tornati...

Una volta tornati.

Harry si sedette sul letto di Draco. Era una frase a cui stava provando a non pensare. Una volta tornati. Era difficile da immaginare. Sicuramente i suoi amici dovevano essere veramente preoccupati, ed avrebbe dovuto fargli una visita - una fitta di senso di colpa raggiunse il cuore di Harry - ed avrebbe dovuto spiegare la sua assenza ai suoi superiori, infastiditi, e si sarebbe dovuto occupare dei colleghi curiosi—

—ma poi pensò all'appartamento, alla scatola di cemento nel cielo, con i suoi banconi coperti dalla polvere e le sue stanze vuote, al silenzio che pesava sulle sue notti insonni.

Harry si alzò di scatto ed afferrò le chiavi della Renault come fossero state un salvagente.

***

Quando Draco tornò, quel pomeriggio, Harry era già andato a farsi un giro in macchina, era tornato e si era messo comodo a leggere Fiori per Algernon.

"Ricordati, sono solo parole. Non possono farti del mare." Scherzò Draco, lasciando cadere la giacca bagnata sul letto di Harry.

"Mh." Rispose distrattamente Harry, voltando pagina.

Draco provò a far nascere una conversazione qualche altra volta, poi rinunciò, preferendo andare a cercare qualcosa da mangiare.

Tornò tre ore più tardi con un nuovo libro.

"Sono andato in una libreria." Spiegò Draco, notando lo sguardo interrogativo di Harry. "Visto che mi hai rubato l'unico libro che ho."

"Avevo ragione." Disse Harry luttuosamente, versandosi un bicchiere di Glenmorangie. "Era deprimente." Lanciò uno sguardo al nuovo libro di Draco. "Anche quello è deprimente?"

"Non lo so. Devo ancora leggerlo."

"Di cosa parla?"

"Un mercante di avorio che va in Africa per una piccola, graziosa vacanza." Disse Draco con leggerezza. Harry gli lanciò uno sguardo.

"E...?"

"...e rimane disilluso dall'imperialismo dopo aver assistito alla crudeltà ed alla corruzione degli avidi coloni europei, finendo eventualmente per essere terrorizzato dall'oscurità e dalla sfida da essa rappresenta per l'ordine del suo mondo."

Harry si lasciò andare ad un lamento. "Lo sapevo che era deprimente. Leggi mai niente che non causi una crisi esistenziale?"

"Ho letto una brochure ieri."

"Ed era su come la vita non abbia un valore intrinseco?"

"Molto divertente, Potter." Draco si voltò, ma un angolo della sua bocca si stava già curvando verso l'alto.

Harry rise.

***

La mattina seguente, vagarono sul sentiero costale per circa un'ora. Quando il sole iniziò a salire, si fermarono a guardare l'acqua. Draco era in piedi sull'orlo della scogliera, girato verso il mare. Harry - sentendo finalmente la fatica delle miglia e delle ore - era seduto con la schiena contro una grande roccia.

L'alba era poco più di una sbavatura bluastra che brillava nel cielo scuro, ma poi si allargò gradualmente in una striscia dorata, come un boccino all'orizzonte. Ed alla fine, il sole proiettò i primi brillanti raggi sulle onde, disegnando finemente il profilo di Draco contro il cielo.

Harry lo fissò a lungo, in controluce. Fu soltanto quando Draco si voltò a guardare il sole che si rese conto di star provando ad individuare il momento esatto in cui si era innamorato di Draco Malfoy.

Era una sensazione terrificante. Era facile desiderare qualcuno, associare il suo viso ad un battito mancato, ad un respiro tremante. Era facile dire di volere quel qualcuno per il colore dei suoi occhi, per le linee del suo corpo.

Ma era qualcosa di completamente diverso dire voglio qualcuno per il modo in cui appoggia le mani su un volante, il modo in cui guarda fuori dalla finestra, il modo in cui dice il mio nome.

Harry provò a ricordarsi di Ginny, delle soffici e sicure linee femminili del suo corpo. O anche Cho, o...

...ma non c'era mai stato nessun'altra. Solo una cotta veloce per Cho, ed una relazione con Ginny che si era velocemente trasformata in una connessione incerta persa col tempo e la distanza.

Harry appoggiò i palmi delle mani sulla terra, solo per sentire qualcosa di solido sotto di sé, per sentirsi in qualche modo ancorato a terra.

Il sole baciò l'aria con il primo vero calore dell'estate.

***

Lasciarono Landewednack il giorno seguente. Guidò Draco, mentre Harry ascoltava il suono delle onde sparire dietro di loro. Non si voltò indietro.

La strada continuava all'infinito. Le scogliere sabbiose lasciarono il posto alla pianura boscosa, gli alberi di un verde ricco sotto ai raggi brillanti del sole, ed i paesini sparirono rapidamente. Si fermarono a pranzare a Launceston ed Harry seguì col dito le linee sulle mappe mentre Draco finiva il suo caffè. Western-super-Mare era ad un paio d'ore di distanza, pensò. Era il posto in cui sua madre era cresciuta, e lui non ci era mai andato. Quand'era piccolo, aveva sempre pensato che l'Inghilterra fosse enorme. Gli altri bambini parlavano delle vacanze passate a Brighton, o dei viaggi nelle pittoresche colline a Costwolds, o delle gite scolastiche a vedere l'attrazione principale del Wiltshire: l'antico monumento di Stonehenge. Ma per un piccolo Harry, sempre confinato fra le file ordinate di case e stradine di Little Whinging, quei luoghi sembravano fantastici misteri, località strane e meravigliose di cui poteva soltanto sognare. Nella sua mente, le spiagge di Brighton erano un paradiso tropicale, e Costwolds natura selvaggia, con laghi senza fondo e montagne imponenti, e Stonehenge si imponeva sulla terra come un cerchio di grattacieli.

Continuarono a guidare.

"Guarda." Disse Harry all'improvviso, un'ora dopo aver lasciato Launceston. Si raddrizzò nel suo sedile ed indicò.

"Guarda cosa?"

"I campi." Spiegò Harry, meravigliato. Campi di un giallo acceso circondavano la stradina stretta, distesi fino a che quel colore tanto brillante non incontrava l'azzurro del cielo.

Draco gli lanciò uno sguardo. "Sono solo campi di colza."

"Guarda che colori."

"Non mi dirai che non hai mai visto un campo di colza? Sono ovunque."

"Sono stupendi." Harry non voleva lasciarsi scalfire dal tono menefreghista di Draco, che improvvisamente rallentò ed accostò al lato della strada. "Che c'è?" Chiese Harry, dimenticandosi dei campi per un momento e chiedendosi se Draco si fosse arrabbiato per qualcosa. Ma lui si limitò ad indicare i campi.

"Non vuoi andare a dare un'occhiata?"

Harry aprì la portiera, camminando oltre al cofano per raggiungere a Draco. Per un momento rimasero accanto, guardando oltre ai campi. Uno storno si appoggiò su una staccionata, con le ali che battevano nel sole del pomeriggio; lì accanto, una cavalletta saltava da palo a palo. Harry studiò i fiori di colza, osservando i petali che si muovevano leggermente alla brezza leggera.Draco si appoggiò sulla macchina, ancora calda, ed Harry riusciva a sentire il ticchettio del motore che si raffreddava.

"Non hai mai visto un campo di colza?" Chiese ancora Draco. Harry scosse la testa.

"No." Distolse lo sguardo, osservando lo storno. "Vivevo con parenti Babbani. Non gli piaceva portarmi in giro." Sentiva lo sguardo di Draco su di sé, ed attese in quel lungo silenzio.

"Questo è una delle prime fioriture," disse alla fine Draco, annuendo in direzione del campo. "Dovremmo tornare verso Agosto, quando la maggior parte della colza piantata a primavera sarà pronta al raccolto."Si mise le mani in tasca e si piegò all'indietro, guardando sopra di sé il cielo blu, privo di nuvole. "Quando ero un bimbo, sapevo che l'estate stava per finire quando vedevo che i campi di colza diventavano da gialli a marrone spento." Sorrise appena, continuando a guardare quell'azzurro senza fine. "Ed i campi di fieno venivano raccolti, e si coprivano di fiori selvatici. Allora sapevo che l'estate stava finendo."

Harry si girò a guardarlo, notando come il sole illuminasse il suo profilo, l'angolo della sua mandibola, il modo in cui aveva inclinato il mento, il modo in cui la luce proiettava l'ombra appena accennata delle ciglia sui suoi zigomi.

"Ti piaceva l'estate? Nel Wiltshire?"

Draco lo guardò, ancora sorridendo un po'. "Certo. Era casa mia, no? Tutti quei giorni passati a correre nei campi di grano, ad arrampicarmi sugli alberi... Prendevo le rane nel ruscello, e facevo barche a vela con le vecchie copie della Gazzetta del Profeta... Ho sempre pensato che quelle barchette prima o poi sarebbero arrivate all'oceano. Loro potevano anche lasciare l'Inghilterra, io non lo avrei mai fatto."

"Non potevi lasciare l'Inghilterra?" Harry si accigliò, ma Draco scosse la testa.

"Non ho mai voluto farlo. Quando sei un bambino... Il mondo è grande quanto la tua camera da letto, no? L'universo ha un diametro di tre miglia attorno alla casa della tua infanzia. Conoscere ogni fiume, ogni campo, sembra quasi un'impresa impossibile. Figurati conquistare le contee oltre a quella del Wiltshire."

"Ora vorrei quasi essere cresciuto nel Wiltshire." Commentò Harry. Draco lo guardò, poi si voltò verso i campi, verso l'orizzonte definito dell'oro che incontrava il blu.

"Ti ci porto io." Disse.

"Mi piacerebbe."

Si girarono entrambi, come se si fossero silenziosamente messi d'accordo, ed aprirono le portiere della macchina. Draco prese ancora una volta il posto del guidatore ed Harry guardò i suoi occhi dardeggiare verso lo specchietto retrovisore, fissando i campi di colza in lontananza.

"Dimmi di più del Wiltshire." Chiese Harry impulsivamente, e Draco parlò facilmente delle estati da bambino passate ad esplorare i campi di grano, di allodole che saltavano di campo in campo, di pianure verdeggianti. Harry ascoltò ogni singola parola, incantato da quelle descrizioni, bozzetti non definiti di estati perdute che, da bambino, poteva soltanto sognarsi di provare. Nell'occhio della mente, vedeva le scene davanti a sé: Draco, un bambino piccolo, che piegava con cura delle barchette di giornale e le appoggiava sull'acqua; che giocava nei campi, agitando un bastoncino mentre comandava battaglioni immaginari di soldati; mietitrebbie che attraversavano i campi di colza, tagliando i fiori di un giallo acceso e lasciando file su file di steli spezzati. Ma, realizzò, si era sempre immaginato Draco da solo. Naturalmente, non aveva né fratelli né sorelle, e Lucius sembrava una figura paterna distante, parecchio assente. Non aveva neppure amici, realizzò Harry. Sicuramente Draco non avrebbe fatto amicizia coi bambini Babbani del posto.

"Devi esserti sentito solo." Disse Harry, all'improvviso. Non avrebbe voluto dirlo a voce alta, quell'ultimo pensiero, ma ormai lo aveva fatto.

Il vecchio Draco si sarebbe scurito dalla rabbia, pensò, o avrebbe sputato qualcosa, indignato, replicando immediatamente che aveva tantissimi amici, grazie mille, ed una casa costosissima, ed elfi domestici e non lasciavano mai che desiderasse qualcosa senza poi ottenerla.

Ma Draco sospirò, deciso, facendo passare l'aria dai denti e - senza abbassare lo sguardo dalla strada - disse: "Lo ero."

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un lungo tempo. L'autostrada era un'immensa linea scura che tagliava il panorama, senza mai rompersi, senza mai girare o fare cerchi, ed Harry osservò le ombre allungarsi mentre il pomeriggio si trasformava in crepuscolo.

Non si erano mai veramente visti da soli, realizzò Harry. La maggior parte delle volte erano circondati dalla gente quando si incontravano nei corridoi di Hogwarts. Nelle classi dove i loro rispettivi amici guardavano loro le spalle, i visi di pietra, come file di soldati. Poteva contare sulle dita di una mano il numero di volte in cui si erano incontrati completamente da soli.

Pensò a Draco che fronteggiava Silente, con la bacchetta che tremava, un'espressione di disperazione sul viso. Al suo volto, scarno e pietrificato, che Harry aveva visto attraverso Voldemort. A quando aveva fissato quello stesso viso, rigato dalle lacrime, riflesso nello specchio di un bagno, ad Hogwarts. Nessuno può aiutarmi, aveva detto.

Sempre da solo.

"Credi che saremmo potuti essere amici ad Hogwarts?" Chiese Harry, impulsivamente.

"No." Replicò subito Draco, ed Harry si trovò ferito, un fiore doloroso sbocciò nel suo cuore. Draco diede un'occhiata allo specchietto retrovisore prima di cambiare corsia e sorpassare una macchina più lenta di loro. Quando parlò, poi, lo fece con voce più dolce. "Perché fosse successo, avremmo dovuto annullare otto anni di pregiudizi e cambiare le nostre credenze, i nostri valori." Draco scosse la testa. "Impossibile."

"Non impossibile." Protestò Harry.

"Come al solito sei una rottura ottimista." Disse ironicamente Draco.

"Sei cambiato." Ribatté Harry. "Non mentire, so che lo hai fatto. All'inizio ti vantavi apertamente di essere il servitore di Voldemort," - notò come Draco continuasse ad essere infastidito da quel nome - "ed eri fiero di seguire gli ordini. Due anni dopo, tutta un'altra storia. Odiavi essere un Mangiamorte, ti vergognavi degli ordini che seguivi."

"Non lo odiavo." Scattò Draco.

Harry rimase in silenzio, allora. Non sapeva cosa rispondere senza causare un litigio.

Draco continuò a guidare. La sera si era da tempo trasformata in notte, e i fari li abbagliavano dalla corsia opposta. Harry osservava le forme monotone della luce ripetersi sull'asfalto.

Draco prese un respiro, lentamente, poi sospirò. "Lo odiavo." Disse. Una pausa, poi lo ripeté. "Lo odiavo. Lo odiavo. Odiavo lui, ed odiavo Zia Bellatrix, e i Carrow, e Rowle, e tutti gli altri. Dal primo all'ultimo. Non riuscivo a parlare al mio stesso padre, ed avevo paura di Greyback - avevo anche più paura di Nagini. Ogni momento, l'ho odiato." Draco scoppiò a ridere. "Lo odiavo." Ripeté un'ultima volta, continuando a ridere, ed Harry si girò a guardarlo, preoccupato.

"Stai bene?"

"Benissimo."

"Stai ridendo." Gli fece notare Harry, un po' incerto. "Mi sono perso una battuta?"

"No." Draco scosse la testa, continuando a sorridere. "Solo... hai mai tenuto un segreto così a lungo? — quelle parole che si ripetono nella tua testa, ancora e ancora, ma tu sai che non le dirai mai a voce alta, e—" Si interruppe, poi scosse la testa ancora, ma Harry lo capiva.

L'autostrada si srotolava davanti a loro, incantevole nelle sue linee continuate, i fanali ad attraversare la notte come una verità incustodita.

***

Harry si svegliò. Ricordava solo vagamente di essersi addormentato, la fronte appoggiata al vetro freddo, osservando l'oscurità color dell'inchiostro da entrambi i lati dell'autostrada. Ogni tanto, le luci di una macchina spuntavano all'improvviso.

La macchina era parcheggiata. Sbatté gli occhi e si guardò intorno. Erano nel mezzo al nulla, sembrava. L'oscurità si estendeva in ogni direzione. Harry armeggiò con la cintura, sganciandola prima di afferrare la maniglia della portiera.

Draco era a pochi metri di distanza, fissava i campi scuri. Si voltò a guardare Harry, che per un attimo si trovò catapultato in un altro spazio e tempo. Tornò indietro ai selvaggi venti dell'inverno sulla costa della Cornovaglia, in piedi su una scogliera a mezzanotte. Per un lungo momento, Harry non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi grigio chiaro di Draco.

"Perché ci siam0 fermati?" Chiese alla fine Harry, riscuotendosi dai ricordi.

Draco si voltò di nuovo. "Ci siamo.”

"Dove?"

"Wiltshire." Indicò. "Qui è dove venivo a giocare, da bambino."

"Proprio qui?"

Draco annuì. "Questi stessi campi."

Harry si avvicinò ai campi in questione, facendo scricchiolare il ghiaino con le scarpe prima di raggiungere l'erba soffice.

"Questi campi." Ripeté, allungando una mano, lentamente, per toccare gli alti fiori di colza. Erano ancora verdi e giovani, non avevano ancora raggiunto la brillantezza dei campi di colza della Cornovaglia. Harry osservò intensamente il campo, gli occhi stretti per mettere a fuoco meglio. Come se, se avesse visto meglio, avrebbe potuto vedere il fantasma di un giovane Draco che correva fra le piante di colza.

Harry ghignò e fece un passo avanti.

"Dove vai?" Chiese Draco, e sembrava leggermente spaventato.

"Lontano da te." Disse Harry, e corse via.

Era una cosa che lui e Draco avevano in comune: un'infanzia solitaria. L'unica volta in cui Harry era andato vicino a giocare qualcosa di simile a ce l'hai, era quando si era ritrovato a correre per la sua vita inseguito da Dudley, o quando i bulldog di Zia Marte gli avevano morso le caviglie. Era un'esperienza parecchio diversa quella di correre in un campo, il cielo notturno chiaro e definito sopra di lui, mentre ascoltava i suoni di passi leggeri dietro di lui. La voce di Draco attraversò il campo.

"Sei pazzo, Potter! Stai seriamente giocando-"

"Stiamo giocando, vorrai dire." Urlò da sopra la spalla. "Mi stai inseguendo, dopo tutto."

"Non ti sto inseguendo! Torna qui!"

"Convincimi!" Harry rise ed aumentò la velocità; dietro di lui, anche i passi si velocizzarono. Harry si voltò di corsa a sinistra, sentendo i piccoli steli della colza fra le dita. Continuò a zig zag per il campo, andando sempre più veloce finché tutto quello che riuscì a sentire fu il sangue che gli pulsava nelle orecchie, la fatica del respirare nella gola, e poi si fermò. Non sentiva più i passi dietro di sé.

Harry si voltò. Il campo sembrava vuoto, la colza era dolcemente cullata dalla brezza notturna. Si accigliò, aggrottando le sopracciglia, e si lasciò cadere le mani ai lati, rilassando piano piano le dita. La notte silenziosa non dava indizi; non un passo leggero o un respiro appena audibile. Harry fece un passo indietro.

Qualcuno lo afferrò: urlò e quasi saltò via dalla sua stessa pelle. Dietro di lui Draco scoppiò a ridere, le braccia ancora attorno ad Harry.

"Hai strillato." Riuscì a dire Draco fra una risata e l'altra, la voce fastidiosamente vicina all'orecchio di Harry, che arrossì.

"Non ho strillato! Ho... Ho gridato, ecco tutto. Mi hai spaventato." Aggiunse, in tono d'accuse.

"Hai strillato, ammettilo. Per un attimo ho pensato di aver preso Astoria."

"Oh, molto divertente! Hey — ma dove vai?" Chiese Harry quando Draco lo lasciò andare e si voltò, pronto a partire.

"Prendimi." E Draco stava già scappando via, veloce come una volpe, attraversando ancora una volta il campo.

Harry iniziò a correre.

***

Mezz'ora più tardi stavano camminando insieme verso la Renault, lentamente. Harry sentiva che il suo battito stava rallentando, come un motore che su raffreddava, ed il respiro stava tornando lento e regolare.

"Sei più veloce di quanto sembri." Disse a Draco.

"Tu no."

Harry spinse Draco, facendogli perdere un po' l'equilibrio, ma lo ritrovò subito e gli sorrise. No, non gli sorrise, pensò Harry, osservando la curva sottile delle labbra di Draco. Gli ghignò. Harry non si era reso conto di quanto gli fosse mancato quel ghigno.

Raggiunsero la macchina ed Harry si sedette dalla parte del passeggero, Draco del guidatore. Il motore riprese vita, le ruote scricchiolarono sulla ghiaia.

Harry guardò lo specchietto laterale, osservando mentre i campi sparivano nell'oscurità.

***

Si chiese dove stessero andando. Avrebbe dovuto fare da navigatore, ma si era addormentato da qualche parte nel Devon e Draco aveva chiaramente una destinazione in testa. Harry lanciò uno sguardo all'orologio: otto in punto. Di sicuro a breve si sarebbero fermati per la notte, no?

Ma andarono avanti e avanti. Superarono campi ed alberi, stelle riflesse nei fiumi, e di tanto in tanto passavano qualche piccolo villaggio, una minuscola collezione di luci. Erano nel cuore del nulla, pensò Harry, appoggiando la fronte sul vetro ghiacciato del finestrino. Attraversarono un altro paese ed Harry vide per un attimo un parco giochi. Delle altalene si muovevano lentamente nella calda notte estiva, le catene stridevano, e si chiese se quello fosse lo stesso posto in cui aveva parcheggiato la Renault molti mesi prima, quando Draco gli aveva dato i suoi ricordi. Harry sorrise, pensando che Draco gli aveva dato molti più ricordi quella notte. Non c'era stato nessun Legilimens, nessun pensatoio, ma Draco gli aveva dato comunque dei ricordi.

Andarono avanti e avanti.

***

Draco chiese ad Harry di prendere il suo posto nel guidare.

"Io mi faccio un pisolino." Annunciò mentre si scambiavano di sedile.

"Non so neanche dove stiamo andando." Brontolò Harry, e Draco afferrò l'atlante.

"Sai come arrivare a Birmingham?"

"Non da qui, no —cosa, Birmingham?" Chiese Harry senza particolari emozioni. "Ma è ad anni luce da qui!"

"Ah, è questo quello che succede quando provo a fare qualcosa di buono per te?" Disse Draco. "Ora prendi la M40 e rimanici fino a che non raggiungi Hockley Heath. Poi prendi la M6."

"Aspetta — perché stiamo andando a Birmingham?"

"Svegliami quando ci siamo."

Harry gli rivolse una delle sue espressioni migliori, ma non servì a niente. Draco aveva già chiuso gli occhi.

Harry sospirò e sollevò il freno a mano.

C'era qualcosa di rilassante nel guidare di notte, pensò. La strada si apriva davanti a lui, i fari sparivano nell'oscurità lì davanti. Draco dormiva accanto a lui, la fronte appoggiata al finestrino, il respiro profondo e regolare. Dormiva meglio adesso, pensò Harry. Non c'era tensione a rigare il suo volto come aveva fatto a Landewednack.

Una macchina solitaria apparì in lontananza. Harry guardò le luci sorpassarli. Il suo orologiò trillò - le nove in punto - e notò che l'indicatore del carburante si stava avvicinando alla riserva. Si infilò nel primo distributore disponibile e Draco si svegliò momentaneamente.

"Ci siamo?" Farfugliò, la voce impastata di sonno.

"No."

Draco tornò a dormire.

Harry continuò a guidare finché le luci punteggiate dei paesi di campagna non ebbero lasciato il posto a quelle cittadine di Birmingham. Accostò appena fuori la città ed esitò a svegliare Draco. Dopo un momento, appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla.

"Draco. Ci siamo."

Si stiracchiò, aprendo piano gli occhi, posando subito lo sguardo su Harry. Sorrise, allora, ed Harry avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per catturare quel sorriso indifeso per sempre. Poi sembrò svegliarsi completamente.

"Ora guido io."

"Pensavo che questa fosse la nostra destinazione...?"

"Birmingham? Che razza di sadico credi che sia?"

Harry rise ed aprì la portiera, scambiandosi nuovamente di posto con Draco.

"Vuoi che ti faccia da navigatore?"

"No. Puoi anche dormire."

"E se non fossi stanco?" Chiese Harry.

"Allora puoi riflettere sulle terribili decisioni che hai fatto nel corso della vita."

"È quello che fai tu?"

"Vai a dormire." Ripeté Draco.

Harry pensò che non lo avrebbe fatto, giusto per ripicca nei confronti di Draco, ma nonostante i suoi migliori sforzi si addormentò da qualche parte ad ovest di Shrewsbury.

***

Quando Harry si svegliò ancora, era buio. Completamente buio. Anche quando stavano guidando nella campagna del Wiltshire, non era così buio. Non c'era una singola luce, neanche il bagliore lontano di una casa.

La portiera si aprì.

"Harry."

Alzò lo sguardo. Draco era lì, gli stava porgendo una mano, Harry esitò un attimo, poi l'accetto. Si alzò e si allontanò dalla macchina, seguendo Draco.

Erano in piedi in mezzo al cielo, pensò Harry per un momento, perdendo un battito. Per un attimo, si sentì frastornato. Stelle sopra e sotto, ed in ogni momento Draco avrebbe camminato in aria, avrebbe guidato Harry fra le costellazioni, verso le polveri sottili e le nuvole punteggiate di stelle. Strinse di riflesso la mano di Draco, per un momento, come se avesse paura di cadere se solo l'avesse lasciata.

Draco lo guardò da sopra la spalla e sorrise. Harry tentò un altro passo avanti, così che potessero essere fianco a fianco, e in quel momento si rese conto che le stelle sopra di loro erano semplicemente riflesse nelle acque calme di un vasto lago. Montagne si alzavano da entrambi i lati del lago, come creste di onde, ed anche in quel momento - all'apice dell'estate - riusciva a vedere il quieto brillare della neve nella parte più vicina alla cima.Per un attimo, Harry pensò di essere in piedi ai confini del mondo. Quella netta, chiara oscurità che si estendeva all'infinito finché cielo e terra diventavano una cosa sola; le foreste, le valli, la piccola luna crescente che sembrava bilanciare il suo cuore.

"Dove siamo?" Domandò Harry, alla fine.

"Snowdonia."

Sembrava un nome che potesse appartenere ad una storia, pensò Harry. Qualche reame fiabesco, o un regno in un mondo lontano. Harry guardò il lago, osservando le stelle brillare sulla sua superficie.Una stella cadente attraversò brevemente il cielo, lasciando una scia di luce.

"Ci sono già stat0." Disse all'improvviso Draco. "Quando ero nel passato."

Il cuore di Harry perse un battito; trattenne il respiro per un lungo momento. Draco non aveva mai parlato del suo tempo nel passato, neanche una volta, ed Harry non gliene aveva mai chiesto - proprio come i suoi amici non gli avevano mai chiesto della guerra. Cose come quella - quel genere di ricordo - dovevano essere date come doni attenti, e soltanto a quelli che non ne chiedevano mai. Harry realizzò di star ancora stringendo la mano di Draco, ma non osò lasciarla adesso, temendo che lo avrebbe fatto rimanere nuovamente in silenzio.

"Hogwarts." Continuò Draco dopo un lungo momento, lo sguardo ancora puntato sulle montagne distanti, infinite, gli occhi appena stretti, in un tentativo di ricordare. "Sono finito lì. Non so dove mio padre avesse voluto andare, ma è dove sono andato io. Hogwarts." Fece una pausa. "1965. L'anno in cui mio padre ha iniziato a frequentarla."

Tre anni, pensò Harry. Tre lunghi anni.

"Non mi sono reso conto di essermi spaccato. Non all'inizio. Pensavo di essere morto, un fantasma, perché nessuno mi vedeva o mi sentiva. Non potevo toccare niente. Ma poi continuavo ad avere quelle che credevo fossero visioni - delle strane sovrapposizioni, vedevo due scene allo stesso momento - e mi sono reso conto di vedere sia passato che presente." Draco rimase in silenzio a lungo, guardando oltre la foresta e le valli. "Ho iniziato ad impazzire. Era come se ci fossero due persone che parlavano nella mia testa. Quindi me ne sono andato. Volevo trovare un posto dove niente fosse cambiato."Draco gesticolò, passando una mano su quella vista. "Questa era la cosa più simile a quello che volevo."

Rimasero in silenzio a lungo, insieme, le stelle riflesse sopra e sotto, ed Harry si sentì di correre sull'aria.

***

Più tardi, mentre se ne stavano andando - Harry alla guida, Draco all'atlante - Harry lo ringraziò.

"Per cosa?" Draco sembrava sinceramente confuso.

"Per avermi portato a Snowdonia, naturalmente."

"Oh." Draco voltò una pagina. "Be', hai detto che i tuoi parenti Babbani non ti portavano mai da nessuna parte. Magari torneremo d'inverno, e potrai vedere la vera neve."

Harry trattenne il respiro per un secondo. Fissò Draco, poi si ricordò di stare ancora guidando e si affrettò a riportare l'attenzione sulla strada.

Magari torneremo.

I fanali tagliarono il buio della notte, la strada circondata da antiche querce gallesi, con i rami che fendevano il cielo.

"Non sono mai stato in un parco nazionale." Disse Harry, chiedendosi quanto fossero vecchi quegli alberi. Una volta aveva sentito che le querce potevano arrivare a duemila anni. "Scommetto che non ce ne sono di belli come Snowdonia, però."

Draco si raddrizzò, con gli occhi che improvvisamente brillavano di interesse. "Brecon Beacons, ti piacerebbe tanto. È nel Galles del sud. Le stelle sono sempre visibilissime — è una riserva nazionale per la brillantezza del cielo. O se preferisci le montagne, possiamo andare a Cairngorms, dove le montagne sono state scolpite da ghiacciai dell'era glaciale. O se preferisci fiumi e cascate, c'è il Peak District. Naturalmente, se vuoi scogliere frastagliate e archi marini, c'è la costa del Pembrokeshire." Draco si fermò per rivolgere ad Harry uno sguardo calcolatore. "Ma penso che ti piacciano le stelle."

Harry si chiese cosa preferisse Draco. Il cielo travolgente, il ruggito dell'oceano, o le vaste montagne antiche, le bestie di pietra che sarebbero rimaste lì a lungo anche una volta che l'umanità fosse sparita dalla terra?

Volevo trovare un posto dove niente fosse cambiato.

Draco avrebbe preferito le montagne, pensò Harry.

"Ho ragione?"

Harry si girò a guardare Draco. "Che?"

"Ho ragione?" Ripeté Draco. "Preferisci le stelle?"

"Mi piacciono le stelle." Affermò Harry.

Draco sorrise, un sorriso piccolo e soddisfatto per aver indovinato.

Harry si chiese se potesse aver visto la costellazione di Draco, quella notte, le stelle polari che brillavano sopra le montagne e le valli.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco riprese a guidare vicino Birmingham. Harry non era sicuro di dove stessero andando, ma non gli importava.

"Dormi un pochino." Gli disse Draco, ed Harry annuì. Era girato verso di lui, gli occhi appena aperti, giusto quanto bastava per osservare Draco senza che lui se ne rendesse conto. Ogni tanto, il bagliore arancione di un lampione passava la macchina, o la luce passeggera dei fanali di un altra auto, ed illuminavano Draco per un attimo. Guardava sempre avanti, pensò, osservando il suo volto. Non distoglieva mai lo sguardo.

Si addormentò con gli occhi ancora fissi su di lui.

***

Quando si svegliò di nuovo tornò lentamente alla realtà, mettendo gradualmente a fuoco le luci sfocate. Incroci punteggiati da semafori, lampioni luminosi, macchine che dardeggiavano ovunque. Il suono dei treni che ruggivano lì vicino. Harry si raddrizzò nel sedile, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre. Londra, si rese conto. Erano a Londra. Il suo orologio squillò: le tre del mattino. Ma quella città non dormiva mai ed il traffico era ancora vivo. Harry si chiese quante persone stessero andando ad Heathrow, o fossero sulla strada per un migliaio di destinazioni che poteva soltanto sognarsi.

"Dove andiamo?" Mormorò, la voce ancora roca per via del sonno. Draco lo guardò.

"Torni a casa."

La coltre di sonno abbandonò Harry all'istante. Si voltò verso Draco, il cuore che gli batteva più forte.

"A casa...?"

"Il tuo appartamento." Disse Draco.

La scatola di cemento nel cielo. Era lì che doveva finire tutto? Le spiaggia basse e sabbiose di Sutton-on-Sea, l'allegro brusio di Brighton, le imponenti scogliere sferzate dal vento della costa della Cornovaglia, i campi di colza del Wiltshire, il cielo punteggiato di stelle di Snowdonia —

—e finiva tutto lì, in un appartamento vuoto con i mobili polverosi e le pareti spoglie?

In inceptum finis est.

Certo, naturalmente sarebbe finito così. Era tempo preso in prestito, quel viaggio. Un'avventura rubata, momenti che non dovevano accadere, ricordi che non dovevano esser donati. Ed ora Draco sarebbe tornato alla villa, da sua madre, agitata, e dai reverenti elfi domestici, ed Harry sarebbe tornato al suo vuoto appartamento bianco, in piedi sul terrazzo a bere dello scotch, e forse se avesse prestato abbastanza attenzione avrebbe sentito qualcuno che fischiettava blow the wind, southerly, southerly, southerly...

Nella profonda, intaccata natura selvaggia di Snowdonia, gli era sembrato che la luna fosse in equilibrio sul suo cuore, leggero e chiaro come il cielo stesso. Qui, a Londra, sembrava gravare su di lui, pesante come il piombo, rendendogli difficile respirare. Il peso crebbe solamente quando lasciarono l'autostrada per seguire strade sempre più familiari. Alla fine, raggiunsero il blocco di appartamenti; Draco parcheggiò la Renault con la solita grazia, quella che aveva sempre, che stesse in bilico sull'orlo di una scogliera in Cornovaglia o stringesse la mano di Harry per mostrargli un lago pieno di stelle. Per un momento, il cuore di Harry si sollevò nel vedere che Draco lo stava seguendo alla scalinata, ma poi si ricordò che stava guidando da ore. Una tazza di caffè era il minimo della cortesia.

Era strano tornare all'appartamento. Gli ci vollero anni luce per trovare le chiavi, ed anche di più per aprire la porta. L'aria aveva un leggero odore di polvere, pensò Harry, mentre accendeva l'interruttore ed illuminava le pareti bianche, gli scaffali vuoti, gli ordinatissimi piani di lavoro. Le tende erano tutte aperte ed oltre il fiume le luci della città brillavano. Harry appoggiò lentamente le chiavi sul bancone della cucina.

"Caffè? Non ho il latte." Aggiunse Harry, ma Draco scosse la testa.

"Va bene un tè."

Harry non se n'era andato per troppo tempo, ma per qualche ragione trovò problematico ricordarsi dove fossero le cose. Lo zucchero era nel secondo o nel terzo ripiano? Aprì uno sportello per prendere delle tazze, ma risultò essere pieno di bicchieri. Sarebbe potuto benissimo essere nella casa di uno sconosciuto. Mentre aspettavano che la teiera bollisse, Draco si sedette all'isola e ci passò sopra una mano.

"C'era un albero di Natale, qui, una volta." Osservò.

Harry alzò lo sguardo. "Ti ricordi...?"

"Non proprio. È difficile ricordarselo. Ma c'erano delle lucine, no?"

Sì. Harry si ricordava di quel momento tranquillo, sepolto nella fine di Dicembre. Draco, da solo, illuminato dalla debole luce dell'albero di Natale. Harry si era allungato verso di lui, e lui era sparito come un fantasma. Ancora prima che le loro mani avessero la possibilità di toccarsi. Harry abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua stessa mano per un momento, al modo in cui il suo polso si piegava nel prendere la teiera e poi versare l'acqua. È reale, pensò Harry, ma dovette aver detto le parole a voce alta; Draco lo osservò per un lungo momento prima di abbassare lo sguardo sul bancone, continuando a tracciare motivi senza senso con le dita.

"Sto migliorando, in quello." Disse Draco. "A distinguerli. Ricordi e sogni e realtà."

Quindi non c'erano più ragioni per il contatto umano, pensò Harry cinicamente. Spinse sul tavolo la tazza di tè di Draco, resistendo all'impulso di far sì che le loro dita si sfiorassero. Sembrava essere un pensiero ricorrente per lui, quella notte. Mani che si cercavano a vicenda. Non avrebbe avuto un aspetto curioso, il Marchio Nero di Draco accanto a Non devo dire bugie?

"Forse mi sono sbagliato." Disse Draco, ed Harry alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso.

"Eh?"

"Forse mi sono sbagliato." Ripeté Draco, negli occhi uno sguardo intenso, investigativo. "Forse saremmo potuti essere amici."

Stava arrivando l'alba, pensò Harry, guardando oltre Draco, verso la porta scorrevole. Era poco più di una pallida sbavatura bluastra all'orizzonte, che esitava quasi a toccare le stelle. Per un momento, poté sognarlo. Continuare a guidare all'infinito, viaggiando ovunque, per sempre, con Draco. Versato le vaste catene montuose della Scozia, ed i fiumi e le cascate del Peak District, e sarebbero andati a guardare le stelle nelle riserve naturali, ed avrebbero visto i fiori selvatici del Wiltshire sbocciare, ed il raccolto della colza, ed ogni anno sarebbero tornati a Snowdonia per starsene alla soglia del mondo, ed i ricordi preferiti di Harry sarebbero stati pieni di lucine di Natale e dei venti freddi della costa della Cornovaglia.

E poi si ricordò che Draco aveva vissuto gli ultimi tre anni bloccato nel passato, dove aveva pensato che sarebbe morto, incapace di toccare chiunque, la sua voce non ascoltata, la sua presenza non vista. Per tre lunghi anni. Certo che sarebbe stato tutto surreale, dopo, e certo che avrebbe sorriso ad Harry ed avrebbe camminato con lui sugli scogli di Dover ed avrebbe condiviso i ricordi della sua infanzia. Era gratitudine, niente di più. Aveva solo cercato del contatto per rassicurarsi che tutto fosse reale.

Ed ora sapeva che era tutto vero, e si sarebbe ripreso. Avrebbe ringraziato Harry per la tazza di tè, si sarebbe alzato e sarebbe uscito dalla porta come se nulla fosse. Come se non gli fosse costato niente, e forse sarebbe stato così.

Harry non voleva pensare al prezzo che avrebbe dovuto pagare lui. Infatti, fu l'istinto di conservazione a fargli scuotere la testa, rifiutandosi di guardare Draco, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul bancone della cucina mentre rispondeva. "Credo che avessi ragione, in realtà. Non saremmo mai potuti essere amici." Non osò alzare lo sguardo, preferendo invece mettere un cucchiaino di zucchero nel suo tè. Osservò i granelli sciogliersi lentamente. Il silenzio si protrasse a lungo prima che Draco tornasse a parlare.

"Hai detto che sono cambiato." C'era qualcosa nella sua voce che Harry non aveva mai sentito prima, ma continuò a non alzare lo sguardo.

"Sì, be'..." Harry provò a concentrarsi sulla tazza di tè davanti a sé, assicurandosi che anche l'ultimo granello di zucchero si fosse dissolto. "Penso solo che non saremmo potuti essere amici."

Draco rimase nuovamente in silenzio, a lungo. Harry, alla fine, rischiò uno sguardo nella sua direzione. Draco non lo stava guardando, pensò con sollievo. Guardava la vista dalla porta del balcone, fissava le luci della città, i treni che strisciavano lentamente sui binari.

"E ora?" Disse, portando improvvisamente lo sguardo su Harry. Lui gli rivolse un sorriso veloce, a disagio, prima di distogliere nuovamente lo sguardo.

"Be', immagino che potremmo essere amici. Suppongo che non sarebbe inaspettato, visto che sono quello che ha risolto il caso e ti ha portato fuori dal passato." Provò a sorridere ancora.

Dopo un lungo momento, Draco si alzò. "Quindi è una questione di gratitudine, allora." Disse, lentamente.

"Penso di sì."

"Bene," replicò allora Draco, prendendo la chiave della Renault dalla tasca. "Dovrei andarmene."

"E ora?" Chiese Harry, sorpreso, alzando gli occhi. Draco ricambiò lo sguardo, senza sbattere le palpebre, la sua espressione impeccabile. Come fosse stata scolpita nella pietra. Non lasciava trasparire niente, pensò Harry, ma era stupido, perché si stavano salutando, non raccontando segreti. Draco attraversò la stanza ed aprì la porta, fermandosi un attimo a guardare Harry.

"Se è una questione di gratitudine, allora grazie."

Quindi se ne andò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Harry attraversò la stanza dopo un lungo momento, aprendo la porta scorrevole che portava al terrazzo. La calda aria estiva gli accarezzò il viso, e si voltò in direzione della brezza leggera, sentendola sussurrare fra i suoi capelli. Si appoggiò alla ringhiera del balcone, osservandola strada lì sotto, e dopo qualche minuto vide la Renault, i fanali che piano piano sparirono sulla strada. La guardò finché i due fanali posteriori rossi furono scomparsi nell'oscurità.

In lontananza, il cielo si schiarì appena un po' di più.

***

"Hai la minima idea," disse Hermione, camminando nervosamente davanti al suo camino, "di quanto eravamo preoccupati?"

"Mi dispiace tanto."

"L'hai già detto, questo."

"Dagli una tregua, povero Cristo." Interruppe Ron, strusciando stancamente i segni scuri sotto ai suoi occhi. "Malfoy lo ha trascinato per mezza nazione. Hai un aspetto orribile." Aggiunse, riferendosi ad Harry.

"Non dirlo." Lo rimproverò Hermione, allarmata, mentre continuava a camminare per il soggiorno e quasi inciampava su una pila dei suoi stessi libri. "Sta bene. Stai benissimo, no, Harry? Voglio dire, ce lo diresti se - se non fosse così."

Il cuore di Harry affondò nel senso di colpa nel vedere l'espressione ansiosa sul viso di Hermione. "Sto... Sto bene."

Ron si accigliò. "Andiamo, amico. È successo qualcosa, non siamo stupidi. Perché te ne sei andato?"

"Non lo so... Solo..."

"È stato lo stress?" Chiese Hermione. "So che ti è stata offerta la posizione di Capo Auror, e — oh, Harry," aggiunse, improvvisamente commiserandolo, "Il tuo supervisore ha passato tre settimane a cercare freneticamente di contattarti. Non... Non credo che avrai quella posizione, adesso."

"Sicuramente no. La squadra ha bisogno di qualcuno di affidabile. L'ho sentito dire." Ron colse l'espressione di Hermione. "Cosa? Sto solo dicendo la verità."

"Non volevo che succedesse questo." Protestò Harry.

Hermione si morse il labbro. "Sono felice che tu sia a posto, ma — che ti è venuto in mente? Va tutto bene?"

"Non stavo proprio pensando, davvero," ammise Harry, "solo... Non è stato per via del lavoro. Me ne sono andato perché..."

Attesero pazientemente, entrambi osservandolo con la stessa espressione carica di aspettativa.

"Te ne sei andato perché...?" Lo incalzò Hermione dopo un lungo minuto.

"Per via di Draco." Farfugliò Harry alla fine. Ron si accigliò.

"Senti, so che non dev'essere stato divertente per lui - bloccato nel passato per tre anni - ma non sei responsabile per il suo recupero, Harry. Hai fatto il tuo lavoro, l'hai localizzato, era tutto quello che dovevi fare."

Harry gemette e mise da parte la sua tazza di tè, affondando la testa nelle mani. "Non è neanche per quello! Non è per un qualche tipo di obbligo, o di senso del dovere."

"E allora cosa?" Lo incalzò nuovamente Hermione.

Harry non alzò la testa. Stavano provando davvero a capirlo, pensò infelicemente. Dopo tutto, era lui quello che non agiva secondo la ragione — se ne era arrivato a casa loro alle sei della mattina, distrutto e avente disperatamente bisogno di un tè ed una conversazione - e si meritavano entrambi una spiegazione. Ma che Merlino lo aiutasse, perché non ne aveva una.

"Non lo so, volevo soltanto andare via." Mormorò alla fine, alzando la testa.

Ron ed Hermione si scambiarono uno sguardo, senza dire nulla.

***

Non era mai stato particolarmente affezionato all'appartamento, prima — era esistito e basta, come la gravità, e doveva solo tollerarlo. Però, adesso si trovava attivamente tormentato dalla sua presenza, ogni singola sera. La cucina vuota, le pareti bianche che gli facevano sentire di essere in un ufficio anziché in una casa. Le persone normali avevano foto della loro famiglia o dei loro amici, si ricordò, e provò ad attaccare al muro una foto di lui, Hermione e Ron, ma sembrava strana. Una piccola fotografia al centro di una vasta distesa di vuoto bianco. Lo faceva solo sentire immensamente triste.

Il lavoro era lo stesso. Era sparito per tre settimane - tre settimane - senza avvertire nessuno, senza neanche parlarne - e chiunque altro sarebbe stato licenziato, cacciato, mandato via senza referenze. Anche se i suoi supervisori lo sgridarono - questo è l'ultimo avvertimento; se non fosse per il tuo talento e la tua qualificazione straordinaria; sei molto fortunato ad avere dei colleghi comprensivi - furono soltanto minacce vuote. Lo avevano anche coperto - Harry Potter che spariva non era una pubblicità troppo desiderabile, apparentemente, ed avevano detto al resto del dipartimento che era stato mandato con gli Indicibili per aiutarli in una missione top-secret. Il primo giorno in cui Harry era tornato a lavoro, i suoi colleghi si erano tutti congratulati per il suo lavoro e gli avevano dato il bentornato. Harry aveva provato a ricambiare i loro sorrisi, ma in qualche modo non c'era riuscito del tutto.

Tutti i soliti progetti lo aspettavano. Arrestare un uomo che provava ad ottenere soldi in più tramite un commercio illegale di pozioni. Pianificare strategie di sicurezza per un'apparizione pubblica del Ministro. Harry rimase sotto la pioggia, nella sua uniforme perfettamente stirata, guardando dritto mentre il Ministro continuava a parlare alla folla in ascolto. Supervisionò una protesta organizzata, facendo da guardia al San Mungo, in silenzio, mentre le streghe ed i maghi reggevano cartelli che chiedevano l'abolizione delle regole più recenti riguardo alle pozioni mediche. Una strega provò ad entrare con la forza, ma fu rapidamente fermata da qualcuno del Dipartimento delle Forze Armate. La pioggia era tiepida sulla pelle di Harry, e non gli arrecava conforto dalla calura di Luglio. Sembravano tutti così infastiditi dall'umidità, decisamente più irascibili e con i visi sempre umidi.

Quando Harry tornò a casa, quella notte, rimase sul balcone e bevve il suo scotch ed osservò i treni andare e venire.

Li amava soltanto, si ricordò di aver pensato una volta, perché andavano da qualche parte.

***

Non sarebbe diventato Capo Auror. Gli dissero che stavano cercando un nuovo candidato e gli rivolsero sguardi di disapprovazione, imitando le parole di Ron: "Abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno di più... affidabile." Dissero. Williamson lo prese da parte e gli assicurò che se la posizione fosse stata libera dopo qualche anno ed Harry si fosse 'rimesso a posto', avrebbe dovuto provare a candidarsi.

Due settimane dopo il suo ritorno, si sedette nel suo vecchio ufficio alla Divisione Investigativa. Holdsworth, nonostante tutti i suoi sguardi taglienti e le sue labbra assottigliate, glielo aveva tenuto.

"Ti manca il tuo vecchio posto?" Chiese, in piedi sulla soglia. Harry era seduto sulla sedia dietro alla scrivania, ignorando il sottile strato di polvere su di essa.

"Sì." Disse, sinceramente. Poi distolse lo sguardo. "Immagino di non avere possibilità di ritornare, non dopo essere sparito per tre settimane."

Holdsworth lo guardò, inclinando la testa di lato come faceva quando vedeva qualcosa di particolarmente interessante. "Le persone che spariscono sono la nostra specialità." Disse, poi si voltò e se ne andò.

Harry fissò a lungo il corridoio vuoto, poi aprì lentamente il cassetto della sua scrivania. Tutti i suoi vecchi fascicoli erano lì, compreso...

Prese la cartellina di un azzurro pallido e la aprì.

Numero Caso: L-10-332-5

Data di archiviazione: 10 Settembre 2003

Classificazione Caso: Chiuso; ritrovato vivo

Nome: MALFOY, Draco

Altri nomi: Nessuno

Voltò la pagina. C'era la fotografia che gli aveva dato Narcissa, ed Harry non riuscì a respirare per un attimo. Erano passate due lunghe settimane dall'ultima volta che aveva visto quel viso. Draco lo stava fissando, i suoi occhi del colore del cielo appena prima di una tempesta, la sua bocca piccola e seriosa. Harry passò la punta del dito sulla fotografia. Un movimento che non avrebbe mai osato fare con Draco in persona. Ma il Draco della fotografia si limitò a guardarlo, senza muoversi, mentre Harry tracciava il profilo dei suoi zigomi.

Mi manchi, pensò Harry, ma non ebbe il coraggio di dirlo a voce alta.

Chiuse il fascicolo lentamente, lasciando che Draco sparisse fra le pagine.

***

Luglio si trasformò in Agosto. Harry era in piedi sulla scala dell'edificio del Ministero, il mento verso l'alto, lo sguardo puntato in avanti come sempre. Gli facevano male i piedi. Il sole di mezzogiorno batteva sulla sua testa, creando perle di sudore sulla fronte corrucciata. Alla sua sinistra, Ron era ugualmente fermo e silenzioso. A poca distanza, i manifestanti si arrabbiavano e ribollivano. L'economia non stava andando troppo bene, ed al Ministero si era parlato di alzare la soglia oltre cui gli oggetti smettevano di essere tassati. Un mago di fronte ad Harry agitava arrabbiato un cartello.

"Signore, per favore, si sposti dall'entrata del Ministero." Disse Harry. "Gli impiegati ministeriali hanno il diritto di entrare nell'edificio senza essere disturbati."

"Disturbati? Ah, ora le proteste sono un disturbo, no?" Gridò l'uomo. "Come osi stare in piedi a non fare un cazzo e dirmi che la mia sofferenza è un inconveniente! Hai un lavoretto ben pagato al Ministero —"

"Signore, per favore, si sposti dall'entrata del Ministero." Ripeté Harry in tono piatto.

"— disoccupato da sei mesi! Ma al Ministero non importa, giusto? Manda solo troll senza cervello come te a starsene immobili e fare il pappagallo per il libro delle regole —"

Harry lasciò che il mago si sfogasse con il suo discorso carico d'odio. La sua polisucco sarebbe sparita presto, pensò. Odiava doverla prendere, ma che altra scelta poteva avere? Come i suoi supervisori gli avevano giustamente fatto notare, sarebbe diventato un rischio per la sicurezza se fosse apparso come se stesso.

Harry spostò brevemente lo sguardo sul cielo azzurro, privo di nuvole, e pensò che i campi di colza sarebbero stati raccolti molto presto, i fiori gialli come il sole tagliati, le piante lasciate a seccare in quello che rimaneva del caldo estivo.

Passi leggeri in un campo. Braccia che gli si avvolgevano intorno per un attimo.

Prendimi.

***

L'ultimo giorno d'estate, quando il cielo color degli zaffiri aveva lasciato il posto ad un timido azzurro e la luce del sole si era fatta più gentile, Holdsworth disse ad Harry che c'era un posto libero nella Divisione Investigativa.

"Non ho qualificazioni." Rispose, un po' incerto.

"Le candidature verranno chiuse il diciotto Settembre." Concluse aspramente Holdsworth.

"Ci penserò."

E lo faceva già. Spesso. Il giorno seguente - il primo di Settembre - chiese a Ron se gli piacesse lavorare come Auror. Erano seduti ad un tavolo all'Alchimista Pazzo, e Ron stava sorseggiando la sua quarta Burrobirra, un'aria pensierosa alla domanda di Harry. Lui, che si era aspettato un automatico ed entusiasta 'sì, amo il mio lavoro', rimase piuttosto sorpreso nel sentire la sua risposta.

"Credo." Ron prese un lungo sorso di Burrobirra. "Ti ricordi i primi tempi? Merlino, era fuori di testa."

"Assolutamente da pazzi." Convenne Harry. "Facevamo a gara a chi durava di più senza dormire, ti ricordi? Il record è ancora di Atkinson, credo — quattro giorni di fila a lavoro."

"Dormivamo nei nostri uffici, e sopravvivevamo coi panini del bar più vicino." Aggiunse Ron, ghignando. "Era forte però, no?"

"Fantastico." Harry ricambiò il ghigno di Ron, ma dopo un lungo momento il suo sorriso si affievolì. "Stavamo andando lontani, in quel periodo. Abbiamo rigirato l'intero dipartimento. Cambiato tutte le politiche di allenamento, eliminato la corruzione, creato aree di specializzazione."

"Sì, e quando non facevamo cambiamenti radicali, eravamo ad inseguire gli ultimi Mangiamorte." Ron scosse la testa. "Le missioni sul campo... Non te ne danno più così. Giorni passati in appostamento, a rintracciare geni delle Arti Oscure... Naturalmente, è grandioso che non sia più così." Si affrettò ad aggiungere Ron, un avvertimento non troppo sentito.

"Lo è?"

"Be'... sì. Cioè, niente Mangiamorte, niente seguaci infervorati... il lavoro si è ristretto parecchio dopo la guerra." Disse Ron, continuando a sorridere, ma la sua voce era un po' incerta. "Più che altro sono cretini patentati che si lanciano sul Mercato Nero, eh, e pozionisti senza licenza. Tutta roba così."

Harry abbassò lo sguardo sul suo bicchiere vuoto, poi lo spinse di lato e richiamò l'attenzione del barista.

"Glenmorangie, per favore. Venticinque anni, se ce l'hai." Aggiunse Harry, ed il barista sparì per un momento, per poi riapparire scuotendo la testa.

"Va bene di dieci?"

Harry annuì e pagò. Ron fece una faccia indescrivibile.

"Per quanto costa, dovrebbe essere corretto con la Felix Felicis."

Harry non disse niente e prese un sorso lentissimo dalla sua bevanda. Ron si accigliò.

"E tu?" Chiese all'improvviso. Harry alzò lo sguardo.

"Io cosa?"

"Ti piace essere un Auror?"

Harry osservò la sua bevuta, inclinando lentamente il bicchiere e guardando il whiskey che si muoveva lì dentro. Le parole gli furono strappate con riluttanza dalla bocca.

"Mi piaceva." Disse.

Quando osò alzare gli occhi, Ron non sembrava scioccato, neanche sorpreso. Annuì soltanto, e prese un altro sorso di Burrobirra.

"Già," disse, "è un po' così."

***

Merlino, aveva avuto aspettative così alte.

Quando aveva diciassette anni e credeva che si sarebbe sentito così per sempre. Che sarebbe sempre voluto essere un Auror, perché essere un Auror era praticamente scansare incantesimi e inseguire le persone e passare notti tranquille a progettare strategie coi suoi due migliori amici. E sarebbe tornato a casa, esausto ma felice alla fine di ogni giorno, attraversando la soglia di un piccolo cottage da qualche parte in campagna - qualcosa di sgangherato, come la Tana, o antico come Hogwarts - e Ginny sarebbe stata lì, sorridendo, per sempre giovane. Nei suoi sogni, avrebbe sempre avuto diciassette anni. Era divertente. Si era dimenticato di invecchiarsi, o di invecchiare Ginny. Si era dimenticato delle ambizioni di lei, delle sue scelte personali, e si era dimenticato di quanto fosse pratico un appartamento a Londra, e si era dimenticato di come gli Auror non servissero quando non c'era una guerra. Si era dimenticato di tutti i piccoli dettagli, i freddi sussurri della realtà.

Ma se il suo futuro non era quello di cui aveva sognato, senza dubbio numerosi altri si sentivano allo stesso modo. Seamus Finnigan aveva chiaramente immaginato un futuro dove entrambi i suoi genitori non morivano in guerra. Anche Justin Finch-Fletcher, che aveva passato l'ultim'anno di scuola in fuga, a nascondersi dai Ghermidori, mentre sua madre veniva torturata affinché rivelasse la posizione del resto della famiglia. O perfino Millicent Bulstrode, che a quanto aveva sentito Harry aveva subito danni tremendi durante la guerra ed era finita in stato permanentemente catatonico, la sua vita ridotta a cure palliative. Nessuno di quegli studenti, quando avevano undici anni ed erano entrati per la prima volta nella Sala Grande, animati da una nervosa eccitazione e da brividi continui, si sarebbero potuti immaginare quel genere di futuro.

Harry ricordava quel momento. In fila nella Sala Grande, tutti si guardavano con un'espressione incantata. Sarebbero potuti essere smistati in qualsiasi casa, ottenere qualsiasi cosa, crescere e diventare chiunque. Le loro vite li aspettavano, un regalo da scartare. Harry si ricordava quanto fosse sembrato piccolo Draco in quel momento, il viso ancora addolcito dall'infanzia, le vesti ancora troppo grandi per lui, con le maniche che strascicavano. Per quanto Harry potesse averlo considerato arrogante e pomposo, al tempo, anche Draco probabilmente si era bloccato fuori dalle porte della Sala Grande ed aveva sognato del futuro che contenevano. Forse aveva sognato di scherzi infantili, di popolarità ed amici che lo ammiravano. Forse aveva sognato di diventare una stella del Quidditch, di sfoggiare mosse preparate con cura sull'ultimo modello di scopa. Forse aveva sognato di traguardi accademici, di fare colpo sui compagni di classe e rendere fiero suo padre.

Non importava. Tutti quei sogni erano diventati poco più di polvere. E detriti, frammenti schiacciati sotto al peso di una guerra. Il peso dell'inchiostro nero sulla pelle pallida.

A volte era impossibile, si disse Harry. Alcuni sogni erano semplicemente... impossibili.

Credi che saremmo potuti essere amici, ad Hogwarts?

Si passò inconsciamente un dito sul labbro inferiore.

***

Il nove di Settembre.

Quattro anni dopo il giorno in cui Draco era scomparso.

Era un Sabato. L'estate era ancora sospesa nell'aria come un amico familiare, ancora riluttante ad andarsene. Harry rimase sul balcone ad osservare l'azzurro del cielo.

Alcuni sogni erano impossibili.

Poteva far finta. Poteva far finta che se si fosse girato, sarebbe stato Dicembre. Tutto buio nell'appartamento, solo la luce delle piccole lampadine ad illuminare la stanza. Draco sarebbe stato in piedi accanto all'albero.

Sei qui, avrebbe detto Harry, e Draco gli avrebbe rivolto uno di quegli sguardi. No, quello in cui inclinava la testa di lato, e le sue labbra si arricciavano appena, nascondendo una risata. Ed Harry sarebbe venuto avanti ed avrebbe baciato quella risata nascosta, avrebbe premuto le labbra all'angolo della bocca di Draco, proprio dove quel ghigno iniziava.

Allora non guardarti indietro.

Harry guardò indietro.

Oltre la macchia vuota di piastrelle illuminate dal sole, l'immensa superficie del muro, bianco, sembrava prenderlo in giro. Quella triste, piccola fotografia, proprio nel mezzo. I volti di Ron ed Hermione erano niente più di una macchia sfocata.

Harry rientrò, donando un ultimo sguardo al cielo blu senza nuvole prima di sbattere la porta scorrevole. Passò una mano sul bancone, sentendo gli spazi vuoti dove ci sarebbero dovute essere persone. Silenzio dove ci sarebbe dovuta essere una voce, a volte soffice e seria, a volte leggera e maliziosa.

Prendimi.

Harry allungò una mano, e per un momento riuscì quasi a sentire i fiori di colza che gli accarezzavano le dita, le stelle sulla sua pelle, una mano che stringeva la sua.

Sbatté le palpebre, poi fece cadere il braccio, lentamente.

Lì intorno, le particelle di polvere brillavano nella luce del sole.

***

Assegnarono altro lavoro sul campo, quel Lunedì. Il fascicolo verde scuro cadde sulla scrivania di Harry con un tonfo. La testa di Ron spuntò da dietro il divisorio dei cubicoli.

"Nuovo caso."

"Fin lì c'ero arrivato." Harry afferrò il fascicolo e lo aprì. Un gruppo di artisti internazionali della truffa stavano utilizzando filtri d'amore ed incantesimi di attrazione per convincere maghi e streghe anziani a dar loro i risparmi di una vita. C'erano luoghi, date, fotografie di sospetti, pagine di dichiarazioni bancarie. Harry si accigliò e voltò le pagine, passando in rassegna le file di date e località.

"Non c'è molto qui." Commentò Harry.

"Sì, be', è per questo che i tizi delle Forze Armate l'hanno dato a noi." Ron alzò le spalle. "Pearson sta lavorando ad una mappa ora come ora, speriamo di riuscire a vedere qualche schema."

"Hai parlato a qualche vittima?"

"Dicono che non ne abbiamo bisogno. Ci occupiamo della sorveglianza e di qualche incantesimo di tracciamento, e dovremmo riuscire ad acciuffare i truffatori in una settimanetta."

Harry sospirò senza preoccuparsi del volume. Non avrebbe voluto, ma Ron alzò un sopracciglio e gli rivolse uno sguardo divertito.

"Hermione vuole sapere se verrai a cena stasera."

"Va bene."

Ron rivolse ad Harry un ultimo sguardo, poi sparì dalla vista, tornando a sedersi alla sua scrivania.

Harry visitò il suo ufficio alla Divisione Investigativa prima di concludere la giornata. No, pensò per un attimo, prima di sussultare e scuotere la testa. No; non era più il suo ufficio.

Avrebbe dovuto ripulirlo, ma se ne era dimenticato. O forse aveva solo evitato di pensarci. La porta si aprì con un tocco della bacchetta, come aveva sempre fatto. Problema della sicurezza, pensò automaticamente — avrebbero dovuto rimuovere la firma della sua bacchetta appena se ne era andato. Ma quello era pensare da Auror — vigilanza costante. Nessuno voleva entrare nell'ufficio delle persone scomparse. Non c'era niente di eccitante — nessuna organizzazione criminale a livello internazionale, o informazioni sui terroristi. Soltanto foto di famiglia con facce sorridenti, persone sparite da chissà quanto tempo. Persone ordinarie, amate e compiante solo dai loro amici e famiglia. Considerate non importanti da tutti gli altri.

Le finestre stregate offrivano una veduta del tramonto su Londra, illuminando la stanza con quello che rimaneva di un crepuscolo nuvoloso. Harry si guardò intorno, fissandosi per un momento sul biglietto mandato dal figlio di Fenwick. Grazie per aver trovato mio padre, c'era scritto, in un'instabile calligrafia da adolescente. Naturalmente, quando Fenwick era scomparso, suo figlio aveva avuto solo nove o dieci anni. Adesso ne aveva diciassette.

Non avrebbe mai smesso di affascinare Harry come le persone lo ringraziassero. Passava mesi ad interrogarle, chiedendogli di rivivere ricordi difficili o dolorosi, sentendoli parlare delle piccole abitudini e degli hobby dei loro cari. E poi avrebbero trovato uno scheletro in un campo, o una lettera di un suicida, e lui avrebbe dovuto dirglielo. E che Merlino li aiutasse, perché lo ringraziavano. Con le lacrime agli occhi, lo ringraziavano mentre gli diceva che la persona da loro amata era morta.

Harry passò lentamente una mano sulla scrivania. Poteva star risolvendo un caso, in quel momento, avrebbe potuto lavorare a qualcosa di importante...

Il suo lavoro di Auror era importante, si ricordò, irritato. Persone anziane che perdevano i risparmi di una vita per colpa di criminali avidi... certo che era importante. Molto più importante di, per esempio, riportare a casa qualcuno.

Lasciò velocemente l'ufficio, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un po' troppa foga.

***

L'appartamento era freddo. Ora che erano entrati veramente in Settembre, quello che rimaneva della calura dell'estate stava velocemente scomparendo. Harry aprì la porta e si bloccò prima di entrare nell'appartamento. Mura bianche, parquet, ripiani vuoti. Una stanza completamente spoglia. Non c'era niente lì. Con una fitta di tristezza, si ricordò delle rose nel giardino di Astoria, l'odore di dolci zuccherati che cuocevano in forno, la musica scricchiolante della radio magica. Era passato un bel po' da quando gli aveva fatto visita l'ultima volta.

Harry chiuse le tende. Bianco, pensò, fissando il materiale mentre lo faceva scorrere lentamente sulla finestra. Era davvero tutto bianco, in quel posto? Entrò nella sua stanza. Lo stesso letto in cui avevano dormito lui e Ginny, rifatto ordinatamente con lenzuola bianche ed un copriletto color crema. Il suo comodino, con niente sopra a parte un bicchiere d'acqua ed un libro. Fiori per Algernon. Era l'unica cosa personale in quel dannato posto, e l'aveva rubata da Draco.

Non si sentiva davvero di stare in compagnia, quella sera, ma lo aveva promesso a Ron ed Hermione. Harry si tolse le vesti da lavoro e le appese, poi fissò a lungo il suo armadio prima di chiuderne le ante. Si era abituato a non portare più vesti, specialmente nelle ultime tre settimane. Aveva comprato dei jeans e delle magliette durante il viaggio in macchina improvvisato; Draco aveva comprato vestiti parecchio più formali e li aveva sempre stirati alla perfezione a prescindere dall'ora della notte in cui stavano guidando, dimenticati da Dio. Quell'osservazione lo aveva fatto sorridere, al tempo.

Non si sentiva di sorridere, ora.

Uscì dalla camera da letto, invece, avvicinandosi alla porta d'ingresso, sentendo ogni passo echeggiare nella stanza vuota.

***

Quando arrivò a casa di Ron ed Hermione, era un po' più tardi di quanto avesse pensato. L'orologio segnò le otto in punto proprio mentre Hermione lo accompagnava dalla porta. Gli occhi le brillavano ed aveva le guance leggermente rosse.

"Ti sei già data al vino, Hermione? Vergognati." Le disse Harry, sorridendo, e lei le diede uno schiaffetto sul braccio.

"No! Cioè - giusto un paio di bicchieri. Tu vuoi qualcosa da bere? Oh, non ti preoccupare, so i tuoi gusti in fatto di liquori. Ci dovrebbe essere del whiskey invecchiato in cantina."

"Grazie." entrò in cucina; Ron era piegato sul bancone ad isola, immerso nella lettura di un settimanale sul Quidditch, una Burrobirra accanto al gomito. Lanciò uno sguardo ad Harry.

"In ritardo come al solito." Commentò, ghignando.

Iniziarono a parlare con facilità, come sempre. Hermione si appoggiò dall'altra parte del bancone, bicchiere di vino in mano, gli occhi che le brillavano mentre insieme si ricordavano dei loro anni ad Hogwarts. Le ore passarono in fretta; anche parecchio dopo aver finito di cenare, rimasero seduti al tavolo da pranzo. Harry stava sorseggiando una Burrobirra con gli occhi fissi sul tavolino, tracciando sul legno dei cerchi con il dito, quando Ron parlò all'improvviso.

"Ti sei deciso sul lavoro al Dipartimento Investigativo, Harry?"

Alzò lo sguardo. Ron gli stava sorridendo con aria furba.

"Come hai fatto a saperlo?"

"Ho usato il mio indiscutibile talento da Auror, naturalmente." Ron si abbandonò sulla sedia. "Dovresti lasciargli il curriculum, domani chiudono le candidature."

"Sì, be'," Harry smise di fare cerchi col dito, prendendo un altro sorso di Burrobirra, "non mi candido."

Ron si accigliò e si scambiò uno sguardo con Hermione. "Ma... Hai detto che non ti piaceva il tuo lavoro da Auror. Pensavo..."

"Sono un Auror da sette anni." Rispose Harry. "Sono bravo."

"Sei bravo anche ad investigare, però." Replicò Hermione, accigliandosi. "Hai risolto dieci casi in diciotto mesi!"

"E quindi? Dovrei gettare al vento sette anni di addestramento?"

"Nessuno sta dicendo questo." Ron sembrava esasperato. "Ma datti qualche merito. Ti muoveresti fra i ranghi abbastanza velocemente - non ti ci vorrebbe tanto per ricevere una promozione. Holdsworth è affascinata da te, specialmente dopo che hai risolto il caso di Malfoy. Sei stato fenomenale, Harry."

Harry non voleva parlare di Draco Malfoy. Fissò la condensa nella bottiglia di Burrobirra ed aspettò un lungo momento prima di parlare.

"Ho sempre voluto essere un Auror."

"Be', le persone cambiano, Harry." Disse Hermione. "Solo perché hai sempre voluto essere qualcosa, non vuol dire che tu non possa cambiare. E sì, hai investito 7 anni della tua carriera come Auror. Ma non ha senso rimanere al Dipartimento se non sei felice..."

"Sono felice dove sono."

"Non è vero." Replicò Ron, prendendo un'altra bottiglia di Burrobirra. "Me lo hai detto tu stesso, quando —"

"Sentite, fatela finita e basta, va bene?" Scattò Harry. "Ho appena detto..."

"Hai paura." Ron puntò la Burrobirra in direzione di Harry, poi la rimise dritta e la stappò. "Patetico, davvero."

Ad Harry cadde la mandibola. "Paura? Ma fai sul serio?"

"Hai paura." Ron prese un sorso generoso di Burrobirra. "Hai paura che se prendi questo lavoro come investigatore, vorrà dire che ti eri sbagliato sul voler sempre essere un Auror. Ed hai sprecato sette anni a farlo. Ma è un modo veramente cretino di vederla. Abbiamo avuto delle bellissime esperienze in quei sette anni, no? Eri felice in quei sette anni, no? Allora non è tempo perso." Ron scosse la testa. "E' come perdere una partita di Quidditch e dire che non avresti mai voluto giocarla."

Harry rimase in silenzio.

Ma che gusto c'è? Starsene seduti in una scatola, andare solo dove ti porta qualcun altro...

"Tutto bene, amico?" Ron aggrottò le sopracciglia.

Harry alzò lo sguardo, prestando a malapena attenzione. Annuì, provo a sorridere, a dire qualcosa.

Ma tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era quanto era andato vicino a non guardarsi più indietro. A non alzare più lo sguardo sullo specchietto retrovisore.

Ma questo non sei tu, vero Potter?

No. Non lo era.

***

Era il diciotto di Settembre.

Harry era in piedi fuori dalla porta dell'ufficio. Aveva camminato per il corridoio per gli ultimi venti minuti, una pila di fogli in mano. Tre volte, nel suo spostarsi senza sosta, aveva incontrato segretarie dall'aspetto stravolto.

"Posso aiutarla?" Gli avevano chiesto, e lui aveva scosso la testa ogni volta.

Da qualche parte, un orologio segnò l'una. Harry prese un bel respiro, si raddrizzò e guardò avanti. Si fermò un momento, poi bussò tre volte alla porta. Una lunga pausa, e poi —

"Avanti."

Harry aprì la porta ed entrò nell'ufficio. Holdsworth, che stava scartabellando i fogli sulla sua scrivania, lo guardò con aspettativa.

"Ciao," disse piano Harry, "ehm... Ho pensato... Potrei..."Le allungò i fogli. "La mia candidatura."

"Grazie mille, Potter." Disse bruscamente Holdsworth, afferrandoli. Li mise di lato sulla sua scrivania, senza neanche guardarli. "E' tutto?"

Lui si fermò. "Io... Volevo solo dire che lo capisco, adesso. Quello che intendeva quando ha detto che risolvere i casi non era una partita di Quidditch, e che le persone non sono boccini."

Lei lo guardò, poi annuì una volta.

"Molto bene, Potter." Tornò alle sue scartoffie.

Harry colse il segnale e se ne andò.

***

Il giorno dopo, una tempesta minacciò il cielo, ricordando ad Harry di quella notte ad osservare il temporale sul Mar Celtico, il pallore della pelle di Draco ed i suoi capelli biondi in un bellissimo contrasto col cielo livido, scuro.

Ma effettivamente, sembrava che tutto in quei giorni gli ricordasse Draco. Le notti gli ricordavano dell'oceano di stelle a Snowdonia, ed i solitari venti autunnali della costa della Cornovaglia, sferzata dalle onde. Il clima lo faceva sentire come quei campi di colza, color del burro, e quei cieli di un azzurro pallido, e la pioggia gli faceva pensare all'addormentarsi nella Renault, col suono leggero dei tergicristalli, mentre fissava le goccioline che passavano sul parabrezza. Mentre fissava i polsi di Draco che si piegavano per svoltare un angolo.

Una Renault Mégane Coupé del 2002. Harry ricordava la prima volta che l'aveva vista, il telone che cadeva in drappi, la polvere che danzava nell'aria. Non era una macchina di lusso; non era niente di spettacolare. Ma era la macchina di Draco, e ad Harry mancava quanto Draco stesso. Gli mancava quanto il limpido cielo notturno, e le autostrade, e le luci di Natale e le scogliere ventose ed i campi di colza ed il modo in cui Draco alzava gli occhi sullo specchietto retrovisore.

Harry voleva soltanto andare a casa.

***

Quindi lo fece. Immerso nella luce dorata dell'autunno, raggiunse la villa. Un elfo domestico rispose al suo bussare un po' incerto, osservando Harry coi suoi occhioni prima di inchinarsi ed accompagnarlo nell'ingresso.

"Per favore aspetti qui. Vado a prenderle la Signora —"

"No, sono — sono qui per Draco, in realtà."

L'elfo domestico aggrottò la fronte, poi annuì e scomparve. Rimase via talmente a lungo che Harry iniziò a chiedersi se fosse morto per la strada. Si voltò ed esaminò il corridoio, con la scomoda chaise longue ed i piccoli tavolini ornamentali coperti di fotografie; prese in mano una delle cornici. Draco gli sorrise da lì, ed Harry ricambiò l'espressione.

Rumore di passi. Harry alzò lo sguardo.

Draco era molto bravo ad arrangiare il suo viso in un'espressione vuota, pensò Harry. Quando voleva, nascondeva le sue emozioni con estrema facilità. Comunque, Harry raccolse tutto il coraggio che aveva, rifiutandosi di ritirarsi, adesso.

"Vieni a fare un giro?" chiese, con nonchalance.

Draco lo fissò.

***

L'autunno era davvero arrivato nel Wiltshire. I campi erano di un oro pallido; gli alberi sembravano infuocati alla luce del pomeriggio, le foglie scarlatte completamente illuminate. Draco guidò per una stretta stradina di campagna, lo stesso tipo di strada in cui Harry aveva passato ore ad imparare a guidare. Una quercia si piegò sopra le loro teste, proiettando per un attimo ombre screziate sulla macchina, ed Harry si ricordò delle antiche querce gallesi di Snowdonia. La stradina presto si unì ad una strada un po' più larga. Una mappa di arterie che portavano al cuore del nulla.

Tutti i fiumi portavano al mare.

Il suono lontano di una campana di avvertimento; Draco rallentò al passaggio a livello ed aspettò.

Harry si girò a guardarlo.

"Mi sbagliavo, sai."

"Ti sbagliavi su cosa?" Draco aveva appoggiato entrambe le mani sul volante, ed osservava la strada oltre al passaggio.

"Penso che avremmo potuto essere amici." Disse piano Harry.

Draco non spostò lo sguardo. "Davvero?" Chiese, e aveva un'aria diffidente. "Sembrava che tu la pensassi diversamente, prima."

Il treno aveva quasi raggiunto la sbarra, a quel punto.

Ora o mai più.

Si allungò ed afferrò la mano di Draco. Lui sembrò stupefatto, ma non si oppose.

"Sì, be'," disse Harry, "andarsene è facile. Tornare a casa è complicato."

Sollevò la mano di Draco, portando in alto il suo polso, e baciò la pelle morbida appena sotto alla coda d'inchiostro del Marchio Nero.

Il treno li sorpassò.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry conosceva la strada a memoria. Era come prendere un respiro, come dire il suo stesso nome, come camminare di notte ed alzare la testa a vedere le stelle.

Era come il primo viaggio, o l'ultimo, o ognuno di essi. Tutte quelle piccole familiarità che si facevano strada nel suo cuore come vecchi amici. Le luci della città che si estendevano da ogni lato, sfocate, un lungo sentiero di bagliori eterni. Ma non aveva bisogno delle luci. Non aveva bisogno di vedere. Conosceva la strada, avrebbe sempre conosciuto la via di casa.

Le luci si trasformarono lentamente in periferia, nella rugiada della notte che si adagiava sulle panchine e sulle altalene del palco. Se alzava lo sguardo, sembrava che il cielo stesse esplodendo. Tutte quelle stelle che sbocciavano nel cielo d'inchiostro. La luna era bassa sull'orizzonte, argentea e rotonda come una moneta. Poteva pensare alle stelle, o alla luna, a qualsiasi cosa avrebbe mai potuto sognare. Non doveva concentrarsi. Non doveva neanche ricordarsi quale curva sarebbe arrivata dopo, quale strada. Quella mappa era scarabocchiata sulla sua pelle, in un milione di piccole lentiggini e cicatrici e costellazioni. Non doveva ricordarsi una minima cosa.

Svoltò un angolo. Le luci si stavano spegnendo, ormai. Non c'era niente se non oscurità e le stelle. I campi, proprio lì, e si ricordò di tutte quelle memorie estive, quelle notti passate a guidare, guidare, ed i campi di colza, talmente brillanti da fargli fermare il cuore, stagliati contro un cielo dal colore unico.

Voltò un'altro angolo. I brillanti ricordi dell'estate svanirono, ma andava bene. Stava andando a casa, ora. Tutto a dritto. Niente più curve, solo una lunga distesa di asfalto che andava avanti e avanti.

La ghiaia del vialetto scricchiolò sotto le ruote della macchina. Ad Harry ricordò la neve, bianca e fredda e scricchiolante. Aveva sempre amato l'inverno. E l'estate. O una o l'altra, gli dicevano i suoi amici, ma Harry pensava che andasse assolutamente bene anche amare due cose allo stesso tempo.

Il rumore dello sportello che si chiudeva echeggiò una volta. Camminò avanti, seguendo il piccolo sentiero tortuoso. Oltre i fiori selvatici, che scappavano dal loro terreno; oltre ai fiori di gelsomino, che brillavano di un bianco accecante sotto la luce della luna. Fino alla porta d'ingresso, dipinta di verde scuro, lo stesso colore dell'edera che si arrampicava attorno alle mura di arenaria.

Aprì la porta. La luce lo raggiunse fuori, un leggero bagliore. Harry entrò dentro, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Dall'altra parte della stanza, le fiamme brillavano nel camino. Draco, raggomitolato su una poltrona con un libro, alzò lo sguardo.

"Sei tornato a casa." disse.

Harry attraversò la stanza, e si piegò per baciarlo.

"Sì," disse, "sono a casa."

***

Più tardi, nella profonda oscurità della notte, Harry sognò delle lunghe autostrade e dei campi oscuri, le strade senza fine che portavano ai campi di colza dal colore dell'alba, il colore delle foglie autunnali, il colore di un tranquillo pomeriggio d'estate. Osservò il chiarore del cielo limpido, poi camminò avanti.

Mentre si stiracchiava nel sonno, Draco lo tirò a sé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che dire. Spero che questa storia vi sia piaciuta, che vi abbia lasciato qualcosa dentro com'è successo a me. Ho adorato tradurre e rileggere ogni singola parola di questa storia meravigliosa, e spero di essere riuscita a riportare il senso delle parole anche da una lingua a quell'altra.
> 
> Fatemi sapere quello che ne pensate, non siate timidi! 
> 
> Ne approfitto per ringraziare Alessia, la mia stupenda beta-reader! E mia madre, che parlando di tutt’altro mi ha ricordato dell'esistenza dell'aggettivo "limpido" solo al capitolo 16, dopo aver passato il resto della storia a scrivere "cielo senza nuvole". Meraviglioso, davvero.
> 
> Un bacione enorme a tutti quelli che sono arrivati fin qui! E un’ultima domanda, avete qualche storia che vi piacerebbe vedere tradotta in italiano? :)


End file.
